


Untamed

by darkphoenix2345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Evil King Michael, Fairy Tale Vibe a la Beauty & the Beast, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Recluse/Slightly Disfigured Dean, Runaway Prince Castiel, Slightly Older Dean, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 88,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix2345/pseuds/darkphoenix2345
Summary: AU Historical-Dean Winchester has been living the life of a recluse ever since a group of criminals attacked him, leaving the Winchester scarred. His hermit ways soon become a thing of the past as soon as a mysterious and gorgeous foreigner named Castiel takes the post of tutor for his two younger siblings. Dean loses his heart and soul to Cas and unknown to him his lover is on the run from his sadistic older brother, King Michael of Novakia. Can their forbidden love survive a plethora of obstacles?





	1. Chapter 1

Novakia 1892

Prince Castiel Novak of the miniscule Scandinavian country of Novakia purred like a very satiated feline while he stretched his arms upwards. Navy, satin sheets slid down his well-toned and bronzed body, barely covering his lower extremities. A light trail of hair disappeared behind the decadent fabric. It rubbed deliciously over his morning wood. Slight breathing adjacent to him brought a seductive grin to the nineteen-year-old royal’s pink and firm lips. He glanced at his lover, Eric, who he met at Eton in England. The British lord and Castiel became best friends in school. It was the first time the prince had been away from his homeland. King Charles doted on his sole legitimate heir. He wished for the future king to receive the best education, hence why he shipped Castiel at the age of sixteen to England.

The boy hated his first three weeks at Eton. The majority of his fellow classmates were snobbish, pampered British and European lords. They mocked Castiel due to Novakia’s appearance on a world map. It resembled a flea right at the bottom tip of Denmark. The young men bowed in his presence but in a mocking manner. Castiel’s stay at Eton became bearable once Eric Knight crossed paths with him.

The adorable redhead with large, luminous eyes needed help in mathematics and astrology. The prince excelled in those two subjects, so the headmaster informed Castiel he’d be tutoring his fellow sixteen-year-old. The old gentleman, who resembled an owl, hoped the two friendless boys would begin a true friendship through the tutoring sessions.

At first Eric was shyer than a baby fawn. Good thing Castiel had always been patient and it only took two weeks for the two boys to become inseparable. Eric began to excel in all his classes and Castiel had an honest to God best friend. Soon their obnoxious classmates joked that the boys shared an unnatural relationship. One day Castiel found himself in the headmaster’s office, sporting a black eye. He defended Eric’s honor after the school’s biggest troublemaker spouted in the dining hall that Eric enjoyed playing “hide the sausage” and “spear the bearded clam”. The prince saw red and did not hesitate to punch the bully hard on his protruding stomach. 

The headmaster punished Castiel by assigning the royal bathroom cleaning duty for two evenings. The task was not fun yet Castiel cleaned the floor with a brush and vinegar. The strong smell caused his electric blue eyes to sting. After he returned to his bedroom the first night of bathroom cleaning duty, Eric surprised his new roommate with a mince pie. Castiel smiled at the boy with the large, topaz eyes. 

The two of them climbed a trellis which led to the roof. The sky was a faint blue with purple mixed in. Castiel slowly ate the small pie. He arched his head backwards to stare at the sky that was covered in an infinite amount of stars. The air became chilly, making Eric scoot closer to his dear friend. Castiel reveled in the warmth the boy offered. He swallowed the last of the mince pie. The royal closed his eyes, listening to Eric recite the names of constellations. 

“Someone taught you well,” Castiel motioned for Eric to lie sideways. Once the redhead settled in a comfortable position, the prince wrapped his arms around his middle. Eric sighed contentedly. Sometimes Castiel shared his bed with him. Eric suffered from nightmares. His stepfather had been cruel to the boy right up to his death. The memories plagued him at times via the form of dreams. 

Castiel nuzzled his face against the boy’s neck. “Did anyone give you trouble tonight?” the royal inquired in a deep and rich voice. His accent was barely visible. No one could tell he hailed from a Scandinavian country.

“No, after dinner I went straight to our chamber to study.” Eric intertwined his fingers with the prince. 

Castiel deeply inhaled the unruly, red locks. As of late, the prince discovered he fancied Eric and not just as his best friend. Many times the royal stopped himself from staring at the shy lad. Eric was growing into his looks and in a year or two, he would be beautiful. Cas tended to get lost in the beautiful golden eyes which reminded him of a topaz. 

Eric grew stiff all of a sudden. Castiel inched away a little. God did Eric feel his growing erection? The royal would be ostracized if anyone discovered he fancied blokes, like the Brits said. Sodomy was punishable by death in most countries. Novakia luckily didn’t practice the barbaric law. Eric instantly felt the taller boy’s discomfort and turned around.  
His topaz eyes were huge in his adorable face. “What’s the matter?” He scooted closer to his best friend.

Castiel fought back tears. His throat felt dry. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

Eric traced a forefinger over the bruised skin on his best mate’s eye. “I could never hate you. In a small amount of time, you became my world.”

Castiel grabbed Eric’s hand. “My true nature is abominable.” He closed his eyes.

“Look at me Castiel Novak!” 

Cas sat up straight. He’d be surprised if he didn’t regurgitate the mince pie. He dried sweaty palms over his uniform trousers. “I am falling for you.”

Eric smiled. “Is that all?”

Castiel opened his eyes. “You do not understand. I am falling in love with you and desire you. I conjure unnatural thoughts and dreams of what I wish to do with you.” He tried getting up but Eric stopped him.

“You should know I am not like the others.” Eric surprised Castiel by sitting on his lap. 

“Eric, you don’t know what you are doing.” Eric placed a finger over his best friend’s plump lips. 

“I love you, Castiel.” 

The prince’s eyes became round as carriage wheels. “This cannot be. You must be confused.”

“I want you. When you fought Willoughby for my honor, I almost fainted on the spot. No one has ever cared so much for me…not even my family.” Eric nosed the royal’s neck. 

“Don’t get me started on your looks. I lay awake at night, imagining your lips on mine. I love your eyes that become lighter when you smile and darken when you concentrate too hard on a math problem.”

Eric robbed Castiel of speech. All this time he’d been terrified of being alone due to his predilection for males, well Eric in particular. The prince never fancied anyone else before the redhead. This was the first time he desired someone in a sexual nature. He was also falling in love with the shy boy, who worshipped the ground he walked on.

The royal kissed Eric tenderly. The shorter boy gasped. They embraced and Castiel could feel his best friend’s erratic heartbeat. His must rival a thoroughbred race as well. After that night the two friends shared a bed in the evenings, being careful to wake up at dawn, in case an impromptu inspection was to take place. If they were ever caught, they would be imprisoned and most likely sentenced to death. So they kept their relationship a secret. During their meals in the dining hall, they’d link their pinky fingers under the table.

During summer break, Castiel had been called home. King Charles fell from a horse and never regained consciousness. The prince loathed to be separated from Eric but his mother forbade her son to travel to another country. The almost two-week ship journey seemed interminable for the young royal. Castiel was greeted by two royal guards dressed in blue and red livery. They personally escorted the prince to the palace which was located in the center of a fir, birch and fruit tree forest. Half a mile from the chateau was the sea. Rugged and sharp cliffs called Dead Man’s Blood surrounded the body of water.

The atmosphere inside the palace reminded Castiel of a funeral. The servants already donned black. Black, heavy drapes concealed the floor to ceiling windows. One of the butlers blew out the candles from a grand chandelier in the ballroom. The prince’s shoulders slumped. What if father perished? He was the only parent he had left. His mother, Princess Hael of Romania died giving birth to Castiel. Her portrait hung over the mantel of a massive, marble fireplace in the main sitting room.

Castiel inherited his large, electric blue eyes that slanted in the corners from her, as well as his bronzed skin and ebony hair. He was considered a changeling in Novakia. All of its inhabitants shared the same light-colored hair and grey eyes of their Viking ancestors. Romani blood had flowed through the late princess’ veins. 

A butler escorted the young prince to the king’s personal chamber. Terror filled Castiel’s entire form. His father, who wasn’t a large man, seemed even smaller and fragile in the massive, canopied bed. His breathing could barely be heard. Castiel swallowed hard and felt the prickling of tears. He strolled slowly towards the bed and held one of his father’s pale hands. “Please don’t leave me.” 

“He shall not last much longer,” a voice Castiel hadn’t heard in several years made him jump. The prince adjusted his sight in the dark chamber. His illegitimate older brother, Michael sat in a corner. Due to his black ensemble, the man blended well in the somber room.

“Michael, you frightened me.” Castiel placed a hand over his wildly beating heart.

His older brother rose elegantly and walked next to him. “Just because I was born on the wrong side of the bed doesn’t mean I have no right to be at my sire’s deathbed.” His words sounded bitter.

“Of course not; you just startled me.” Castiel continued holding their father’s hand. “And he shan’t perish.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael and he were never close. Castiel always wished to establish a real brotherly relationship with Michael but his sibling lived with his mother, a well-known Danish courtesan. King Charles embarked on a short term affair with Naomi five years before he met the love of his life, Princess Hael during a diplomatic trip to Romania. The young couple married within half a year and nine months later, Castiel Amberline Novak came into the world. Unfortunately, the beautiful princess of Romani descent lost her life right after giving birth to the beautiful baby. 

Naomi paid an impromptu visit to the royal couple when the baby had turned six months old. She gave the king quite a shock. Charles had been flabbergasted to say the least upon seeing his seven-year-old first born son, Michael. The boy favored the king with blond hair and grey eyes. He even had a heart shaped mark on his right hip. Castiel also shared the same hereditary trait. 

The courtesan demanded for her son to have a place in Charles court. The king did not wish to tarnish Hael’s memory. Also, by law he could not claim a bastard son. Perhaps if Naomi had shared news of her pregnancy with him, things would be different. He allowed mother and son to stay in the palace for a few days while his man of affairs searched for a modest dwelling for the two of them in Denmark.

One night Naomi led her only child into the royal nursery. They leaned over a brass cradle while the old nanny nodded off in a rocking chair. She held young Michael’s hand. The seven-year-old rose on tiptoes to get a better look at the slumbering infant, who happened to be his little brother. The baby looked different from the people Michael knew. His hair was the color of a raven’s wing and his skin held a bronzed tint. 

“You should be next in line for the throne, my love.” Naomi looked at her child with motherly adoration. “I waited too long in informing the king I was with child. When I worked up the nerve, news of his engagement to the gypsy princess spread like wildfire and it was too late.” Her hold on his small hand tightened. “This half gypsy boy has no right to be the future king.”

Michael stared at the chubby infant. The baby slowly opened its eyes and rubbed them. His gaze locked with the baby’s weird blue eyes. “Yes, he does not deserve to be king. I was born first.”

“One day all of Novakia is to bow at King Michael,” Naomi said as she caressed her son’s cheek.

Baby Castiel felt the hate aimed at him and began to wail. Both mother and son fled the nursery. The old nanny awoke to the prince’s cries. She hurried her frail frame to the crib and held the mewling babe in her arms. She cooed at him and managed to calm him down.

For the next twelve years, Michael visited the palace during summer time without his mother. When Castiel was ten years old and allowed to go rabbit hunting with his older brother, Michael would hit or slap the boy whenever he did something wrong. He told Castiel that he needed to be a man and not cry whenever he hit him. The young prince nodded and told no one.

Once the King informed his heir that he was to begin his education in England, Castiel was scared and a little relieved. He had no idea what waited for him across the sea but it would be great to get away from Michael. His older brother hid a dry husk instead of an actual heart. Castiel would miss his father immensely though. King Chuck was a fair and just ruler and a caring father. Little did the prince know that their farewell at the port would be the last time they’d be together?  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now back in the present, Michael placed a hand a little too roughly on Castiel’s shoulder. “The physician said father has days to live.”

Castiel shook his head. He refused this information. Chuck was a young man still. He celebrated his forty second birthday earlier that year. “I cannot believe this. I wish this were a nightmare.”

“You aren’t and need to face reality, little brother.” Michael dug his fingers into Castiel’s shoulders. The younger man dislodged his arm away from his brother. Castiel walked to the other side of the bed. He sat next to the bed and held one of Charles’ hands. He kissed the knuckles and prayed for a miracle.

“We shall speak later.” Michael rushed out of the king’s chamber.

Castiel leaned his head against the goose feather filled mattress. He clutched on to his sire’s hand fervently. “Please father, be awake when the sun rises.” The seventeen-year-old closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The prince woke up to someone shaking him roughly. He opened tired eyes and heard weeping. A maid cried into a clenched fist. “No!!” Castiel yelled. “Father!”

The Cardinal blessed the king one final time before covering his entire body with a blanket. Castiel sunk to his knees and cried his heart out. He was all alone now. Eric was far away in England and could not be here when he needed him the most. 

Castiel knew he needed to be brave now. He stood up and lowered the blanket, covering his late father’s face. He bent and kissed him gently on the forehead. “Be at peace, father. Now you and mother are together again.” 

Someone cleared their throat. Castiel covered his father once again. He knew Michael had entered the chamber, in his usual stealthy manner. “Castiel, we must talk now.”

“Can I please take a bath and change clothes?” The young prince did not wait for an answer. He vacated the chamber.

Two hours later, Michael waited for Castiel in the main sitting room. He poured himself a generous amount of cognac inside a crystal goblet. He drank heartily and paced the chamber. The furniture was royal blue along with the velvet curtains. He leaned an elbow on the marble fireplace. Michael raised the goblet to the late Princess Hael’s portrait. That would be the first thing to go once he became sovereign. He would have an Italian artist paint his mother’s likeness and Naomi’s portrait shall hang over the fireplace.

A butler knocked before making his presence known. “The attorney is here, sir.”

“Let him in, Skarsgard.”

Michael shook hands with the attorney. He handed him a goblet of cognac. “Thank you, sir.”

“Did you procure the legal documents?”

The attorney nodded. “Sit please.”

Someone knocked and Michael told them to enter. Castiel slowly came inside. His eyes were red rimmed and the skin under his eyes purple. The attorney rose and bowed at the young prince. “I offer my deepest condolences, your highness.”

“Thank you.” Castiel tilted his head to the side. “I am sorry but we have not been introduced.”

Michael stood next to his sibling. “This is attorney Petr Hines.”

Castiel’s brows furrowed. “Sit down, little brother. There is something of import you must know.”

The prince braced himself. Nothing to come out of his brother’s lips would be good. “Go on then.”

Michael motioned at the attorney to speak. “Due to you being seventeen, your highness and not of age, you cannot be crowned king.”

“But someone needs to be ruler of Novakia until I turn 21!” Castiel got on his feet and looked at his mother’s portrait for strength.

“There is someone who can rule for the next four years.” The attorney wiped sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. Castiel’s eyes landed on Michael.

“You?” Castiel’s blood turned cold, seeing Michael’s grin. His grey eyes reminded the prince of an iceberg.

“Yes, little brother. I will govern Novakia until you become of legal age. Then the throne shall be yours.”

Castiel laughed on the inside. Michael would find a loophole to remain king. Naomi had trained him since he was a small child for this and the day finally arrived. The prince knew he was screwed. “What about me?”

“You shall return to England to complete your studies and upon your return home, we will begin a bride hunt for you. I should begin my search as well.” 

Castiel snorted. Bride my ass! He couldn’t wait to have Eric in his arms again. Only his little fawn could help him deal with his father’s death. “As you wish, Michael.”

“Very well…let’s go to the library to sign some legal documents which will make me your legal guardian until you turn 21.” Michael smiled at the attorney and motioned for the man to follow him.

Once the documents were signed by all party members, including Balthazar, the princes’ cousin, who served as eye witness, a footman appeared with a cart laden with cognac and cucumber sandwiches.

“To my uncle Chuck, a just and benign ruler.” Balthazar turned to Michael. “Michael, I do not envy you. Novakia never had such a fair ruler as my late uncle.”

“Yes, father was loved by all but there are a few rules I plan on changing, as soon as I wear the crown.”

“What may that be, cousin?” Balthazar inquired before popping a cucumber sandwich into his mouth.

“Thieves hands are to be cut off and displayed in the town square.” Michael sipped cognac.

“That is barbaric!” Castiel could not remain silent.

“Believe me people will think twice before stealing. And the biggest change shall involve those who practice sodomy.”

Castiel felt like vomiting and he knew his face turned pale. Michael’s grey eyes bored into his. “Death is to be the sentence for known sodomites. I am still thinking of the method.”

“Cousin, the citizens of Novakia won’t hesitate to revolt against you if you become a ruthless dictator.”

“Dictators are for life. I am merely keeping the throne warm for Castiel. Other countries practice these laws.” Michael finished drinking the cognac. 

Castiel stayed for his father’s burial and Michael’s coronation ceremony. He felt sick to his stomach through it all. He resided at Balthazar’s manor. The prince hated his brother and wished for the next four years to fly. Balthazar turned out to be a caring man and took Castiel under his wing. “I promise to keep an eye on Michael and not allow him to turn into Attila the Hun.”

Castiel smiled weakly at him. Balthazar wrapped an arm around his cousin’s shoulders. “Time heals all wounds, Cassie. You will always miss good old Chuck but the pain recedes and you’ll be left with wonderful memories.” He kissed the top of Castiel’s head. “Are you ready to return to school next week?”

The prince nodded. “Actually I am. I miss my best friend Eric tremendously.”

“The lad shall help you cheer up.”

Eric was exactly the medicine Castiel needed to feel better. The ache in his heart over losing his father began to fade away little by little. Eric held the prince in his arms every night. The duo excelled in their academics and in no time two years passed in a whir. Michael suggested for Castiel to invite his best friend to Novakia with him. The prince personally asked Lady Knight to allow her son to accompany him for the summer. She reluctantly acquiesced, startling the two young men.

Michael and Naomi, who to Castiel’s surprise took permanent residence in the palace, ordered the staff to prepare a welcoming feast for the prince. Castiel and Eric behaved just as regular friends in front of everyone. The acting king assigned Eric to a guest chamber in the opposite wing from where the royal chambers were situated. It was extremely difficult for the young lovers to spend any private time together.

A week later Castiel came up with a brilliant idea. He and Eric would stay in the royal hunting lodge for a week. It was deer season, so Michael did not become suspicious. Balthazar even volunteered to check in on the boys every other day. He winked at Castiel and Eric. The twenty-four-year-old had a hunch of the youngster’s true relationship. 

Castiel and Eric woke up early their first morning at the lodge to go deer hunting. Eric turned out to be too soft hearted and could not go through with it. Castiel made sure the coast was clear and kissed him softly while he held him in his arms. “This is why I love you, sweetheart.”

The rustling of trees brought the couple apart. It must have been an animal, a frightened rabbit perhaps. Castiel could not shake the feeling someone was out there, watching them. “Why don’t we warm up some apple cider and lay by the fireplace?” Castiel wiggled his brows and Eric swatted his arm playfully.

After the warm cider warmed them, the two men lay snuggly on a bear rug by the cozy fireplace. Castiel ran his right hand soothingly over Eric’s arm. “This is nice,” the redhead whispered. His eyes were closing. Castiel tilted his chin and kissed him hungrily. No nosy servants were around and he took advantage.

“We should move the party upstairs where we’ll have more privacy.” Castiel held his lover’s hand and guided him up the cherry wood stairs. 

The couple made love the entire afternoon. They rested before bathing together in a copper tub both carried from a shed in the back of the lodge. The cook prepared roasted salmon and turtle soup for supper. Once both men were satiated, they returned to their shared chamber. Castiel built a fire and removed his wool trousers, socks and lawn shirt before joining Eric in bed.

For most of the evening they shared their hopes and dreams. Eric decided recently, he wanted to become a physician, who specialized in obstetrics. Castiel, who’d always been an artist at heart shared with his lover that he wanted to write about astronomy and historical figures. 

He enveloped his arms around Eric’s toned torso and linked their fingers together. “We can live in a cottage in the English countryside where you treat pregnant women and help them through their births and I will grow and tend a flower and vegetable garden in the mornings and write the rest of the day. When you get home, I will have dinner ready for you.”

“Sounds heavenly but what about you eventually becoming king?” Eric traced his fingers along the palm of Castiel’s hand. 

Castiel gently kissed the nape of Eric’s neck. “Michael won’t mind remaining king. As long as he doesn’t become a ruthless monger, I see no need for him to abdicate the throne.”

The nineteen year olds made slow and sweet love until every limb in their bodies became sore. Eric whispered I love you to Castiel before dozing off. Castiel kissed him softly and closed his eyes. He was the first to wake. The prince became hard, feeling the sinuous material of the silk sheets that barely covered both of their bodies slide against his morning wood. He rubbed himself against the cleft of Eric’s ass. The British man purred and leaned against him. Castiel jerked Eric’s shaft until the man moaned deliriously into a goose feather pillow. The prince remained hard the entire time because seeing and watching his lover come undone was the only aphrodisiac he needed. 

The thunderous sound of several horses, galloping at a rapid pace towards the lodge caught their attention. Castiel unwillingly left the bed and swiftly pulled on the discarded wool trousers. “Prince Castiel, your presence is requested at once!” 

Eric ran to the floor to ceiling window and gazed down. A dozen royal guards surrounded the front of the lodge. The king dismounted a black Andalusian. “Castiel, come out this instant!”

The prince threw trousers at Eric. Once the Brit put them on, he grabbed his hand and they made their way down the stairs. Castiel released his hold on Eric and walked out first. Michael remained standing by his majestic horse. “Oh my…how the mighty have fallen.” The king spat on the ground in front of Castiel.

The prince stood ramrod straight. “What is the matter, brother?”

Michael smirked. “The matter is that my little brother is a fucking sodomite!” 

Castiel glared at the king. He heard Eric gasp behind him. “I cannot change who I am and do not want to. I love him.” He stared lovingly at Eric, who instantly grabbed his hand.

“You know the law, Castiel. Sodomy is punishable only by death. I needed to see with my own eyes what the cook said. I fervently hoped it was all gossip.” 

“Kill me but let him go. Eric can return to England and resume his life.” Castiel swallowed hard.

“No, I can never leave you!” Eric pleaded.

“How touching and unnatural!” Michael bellowed. He walked towards Castiel and yanked his hair hard. “Father must be rolling in his grave.”

“Leave him out of this!” 

Michael motioned at two guards, who rapidly held Eric, who struggled against them. “Novakia will never be ruled by a disgusting sodomite.” Michael punched Castiel in the stomach. The younger man fell on the ground, clutching his abdomen. The king kicked him hard on the ribs twice, knocking the air out of the prince’s sails.

He roughly grabbed Castiel’s hair and pulled it backwards. Michael brought a dagger to his younger brother’s neck. “I refuse to show any mercy. You shall see your lover die right in front of your very eyes.” The tip of the dagger sunk a little into Castiel’s neck. 

“No, please Michael I’ll do anything. Let him go!”

The king nodded and a guard remained holding Eric while the other slit his throat with a dagger. Blood bubbled out of Eric’s mouth and neck while his eyes stayed glued on Castiel’s panic stricken face.

Castiel let out a blood curling scream. He yelled until his lover’s lifeless body fell on the ground. His throat felt raw and ached. A guard placed manacles around his wrists. Castiel spat and hurled insults at his despicable brother. Michael tilted the prince’s face upwards. “This is only the beginning of your punishment before you are put to death.”

A wagon transported Castiel to the castle dungeon. He thought this dark and rancid place didn’t exist. A guard threw him against a concrete wall. The prince hissed at the pain radiating down his back. He ended sitting on a straw colored floor. He was not fed and that night he remained awake due to the rats, scurrying at his feet. Castiel shivered due to the cold. No blankets had been procured for him. He closed his eyes and prayed for Eric. His little fawn never deserved such a horrible death and it was his fault. Castiel knew the laws his evil brother had brought forward in Novakia. He thought himself to be invisible against the law. “I am so sorry, Eric.” His heart hurt more than when his father died.

The iron door to his cell sprang open. Two guards apprehended the prince, who valiantly fought them off for some time. They managed to tie him against a post. He only wore wool trousers. Michael made his presence known. A soldier handed him a lead tipped whip. The king raised his arm and lashed it against the prince’s exposed back. Castiel refused to scream. His body winced after each lash. He counted and felt twenty before he passed out.

“Good bye, little brother.” Michael jerked Castiel’s hair backwards and hissed the words in his ear. The king rose and ordered four soldiers to get rid of his body in Dead Man’s Blood. Michael climbed the steep, concrete steps that led out of the dungeon. He covered his nose with a silk handkerchief. The stench in the dungeon became unbearable. The scent of urine, excrement and copper from the blood oozing out of the prince’s back assaulted his nostrils. The king fought the urge to gag.

He joined his mother for dinner after washing his hands thoroughly. Naomi smiled devotedly at her only child. “Has everything been taken care of?” 

Michael kissed her hand. “There is no longer a threat to my throne.”

“Wonderful!” She turned to a footman and ordered him to start serving the appetizer, pheasant soup. “Bon appetite, my love.” She raised a wine goblet to her son, who raised his in return.

Four soldiers carried the half dead prince’s unresponsive body towards the cliffs. Suddenly two were knocked down by bullets. The other two, who were in the process of swinging Castiel’s body down the cliffs, froze and dropped the prince on the edge. They took cover and began to shoot in the dark. One was shot in the head and the other in the chest. 

Two figures emerged from behind a tall birch tree. “Ready the carriage,” Balthazar ordered his right hand man, Ion. The man nodded and was off. Balthazar slid the strap of his rifle over his right shoulder. He gathered Castiel in his arms. “Oh Cassie, what have they done to you?”

Balthazar witnessed Michael and his soldiers surround the hunting lodge. At the time he’d been unarmed and by himself. He could not do anything to save his cousin and young Eric. Actually, there wasn’t much for Balthazar to have done either way. The boys had to be executed due to the sodomy law. Balthazar’s hands were tied. He followed the king’s party at a distance and saw when the soldiers took Castiel to what looked like the dungeon. He sent Ion to keep guard outside the palace. His right hand man informed him as soon as the king left the dungeon. 

Balthazar and Ion armed themselves and waited to follow the soldiers, who took Castiel out of the palace. At first Balthazar believed his dear cousin to be dead but he saw the prince stir minutely as two guards swung his body to toss him down the cliffs. 

Now he held Castiel in his arms. Balthazar gently slapped him twice. “Wake up Cassie!”

The prince hissed. Balthazar felt the blood oozing from his exposed back. His own fingers were wet with crimson liquid. Castiel opened his eyes and creaked out Eric’s name. He seemed to remember what had transpired earlier in the day. He wailed like a wounded animal. Balthazar cried. He looked down at the ragged rocks and treacherous waves where Castiel’s dead body would be now if it weren’t for him and Ion.

Balthazar kissed Castiel’s temple. “Can you stand?”

The prince ceased wailing. It took him several minutes to stand up. “There you go. Let us walk slowly to the carriage.” 

Ion stopped the carriage a couple of feet from them. He assisted his employer in bringing the almost dead man inside the vehicle. “We must lay him face down. His back is too battered.”

Balthazar nodded in agreement. They managed to lay Castiel in a somewhat comfortable position. His cousin sat across from him. Ion managed the carriage. The prince barely heard Balthazar say a prayer before his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Lawrence, Kansas 1892

"A thunderstorm is heading our way, Dean. It's a sign you shouldn't be out." Ellen Harvelle, a tough as nails brunette, who in the past served as Dean Winchester's nanny and now performed the exact task for his two younger brothers said. She wrapped a burgundy, wool shawl around her shoulders. Cruel and hard shafts of wind assaulted the small town of Lawrence, Kansas, whipping her long and black, serviceable skirt. 

"You no longer need to change my nappies and burp me, Ellen! Don't wait up for me. I'm staying overnight." A stable hand held the reins of Dean's beloved black stallion, Impala while his master ascended the magnificent horse. Dean maneuvered the reins and gently tapped a worn Hessian boot against his baby's flank. Impala snorted before slowly cantering away from the driveway. 

"You continue dipping your fiddle in those pox riddled quim whiskers, it's going to fall off!" Ellen shouted at the 24-year-old she'd raised since he came into the world.  


Dean smirked. "And what a way to go!" He winked at Ellen and rode away from the Winchester estate.

Ellen shook her head. "Keep an eye on him, my lord." She gazed up at the grey sky.

A shutter from a second floor window rattled incessantly against the brick wall. She'd tell Rufus, the estate's handyman to fix it before the storm hit. The widow Harvelle worried frantically for Dean. He'd always had an eye for the ladies but ever since Mary and John Winchester perished in a hotel fire in New York, the boy whored his way through Lawrence's two brothels and drank like a fish.

Dean had been saddled with handling the estate and Winchester Iron. Since the late 1700s, the iron factory manufactured iron and artillery. Winchester Iron became one of the most lucrative iron works for the North during the Civil War, making the family beyond rich. Now with John's passing the factory was run by Dean, well supposed to. The young man hadn't set foot inside the place and had no intention of doing so. His Uncle Bobby temporarily took over the reins. He reminded Dean every Sunday afternoon when he joined the Winchester siblings for dinner after church. 

Dean ceased attending Sunday service. He had never been religious and after his parents passing, he refused to believe in God. Uncle Bobby drove a buggy to the Winchester estate every Sunday morning at eleven to pick up Ellen, her ten-year-old daughter, Jo and Dean's brothers, Samuel and Adam. Adam was the baby of the family at the tender age of 4. Samuel recently turned 14. He needed his older brother's guidance but Dean ignored his siblings now. Before their parents' death, Dean had been a doting older brother to both of his siblings. He told Adam tales of pirates before tucking him to bed. He and Sam went fishing on the estate's lake every Saturday morning. 

After leaving Rufus and a stable hand working on the window shutter, Ellen walked towards the library. She found Sam reading a world history book by a window. "You will go blind if you continue reading in the dark." She ran a hand through his overgrown hair. Sam playfully swatted her hand away. "You need a haircut." Ellen tugged one of his ears.

"Go wash up before dinner. Missouri made meatloaf."

Sam favored that meal above all others. He quickly bookmarked where he left off with an eagle feather, John had given him from one of his hunting expeditions. "Dean isn't joining us, is he?" His mood turned sour.

"You know the drill." Ellen turned to close the library door. Sam rolled his eyes. Most of the time, Dean reeked of spirits. He hardly shaved and bathed several times a week before visiting one of those whore houses. 

"Find that little rascal and help him wash his hands. I need to keep Adam on a leash." Ellen grinned. The four-year-old was the estate's sun. He cried for two weeks after his parents perished. When Ellen promised him that both John and Ellen were watching him from Heaven, Adam calmed down. He became his usual sunny and rambunctious self in no time.

Ellen received the fright of her life. Adam slid down the banister of the main staircase. His small arms held high in the air. "Adam Scott Winchester, what do you think you are doing?!"

Sam waited for his little brother at the bottom of the stairs and caught him in his arms. "That is dangerous, Adam. You can break something or worse." Sam held the boy's hand.

"You pull that stupid stunt again, I won’t hesitate in tanning your behind!" Ellen admonished the boy. "Now go with Sam to wash your hands."

The boy pouted and said sorry. The nanny headed to the kitchen. Missouri and Hannah, a kitchen maid prepared the kitchen table. When it was only the boys and Ellen for dinner, the trio ate in the massive kitchen. The oak table sat eight. "Mmm that meatloaf smells divine, Missouri." 

"I used a new gravy recipe and baked the biscuits little Adam loves so much." The cook opened the oven and the smell of freshly baked bread permeated the air. "I planned on making Mister Dean a pie but remembered it is Friday night." Hannah tsked while setting the table. Missouri elbowed the girl.

"I don't know what to do with that boy. He's drinking, gambling and whoring his life away. He pays no heed to my advice or his uncle's." Ellen poured goat milk into two glasses for the boys.

"Hopefully it's just a phase. He needs to take care of his brothers. Why take Samuel out of preparatory to be with family when he himself is never here?" Missouri placed the basket carrying the biscuits on the center of the table.

Rufus entered the kitchen. His clothes were splattered with drops of rain. "Storm is going to be nasty." Distant thunder boomed nearby. He stooped down to kiss his wife gently on the lips. "Food smells damn good, woman." He slapped Missouri's well-endowed behind. His wife glared and raised a wooden spoon in the air. Rufus raised his hands in playful surrender.

"Give me ten minutes and we'll go home. I'll bring us some food." Rufus winked at her before leaving.

Ellen looked pensive. "Penny for your thoughts?" Missouri asked.

"Just thinking about your prep school comment." Her brows furrowed. "The boys need an education. Adam is four and is at an age to be taught how to read. Sam excelled in his academics. He is a voracious reader and inquisitive."

"What are you thinking then?" Missouri packed a meal for her and Rufus. Their spacious cabin was located on estate land; half a mile from the mansion. Ellen's modest cabin stood right next to the Turners' home. 

"Let me speak to Dean about getting the boy's a tutor. We can go to the city on Monday to post an advertisement in the Gazette."

"Sounds like a splendid idea. Then we can enjoy tea and sandwiches at the Inn." Missouri tapped her friend's shoulder. "Well good night, ladies." Both Hannah and Ellen wished her a good night.

On the meantime, Dean handed several coins to a bucktoothed, pudgy 13-year-old, who served as Jezebel's stable hand. "Take good care of her or else." He made the sign of slitting his throat with two fingers. The lad swallowed hard and blinked due to the raindrops falling over them. Dean patted Impala gently twice before heading into the brothel.

As soon as the Winchester set foot in the bawdy establishment, three of his favorite courtesans greeted him greedily. Cassie, a caramel skinned beauty, who happened to be his #1 gal removed the brown bowler hat from his tawny head. She cooed what she planned on doing to him that evening in his ear. Dean smiled seductively at her, revealing slight dimples.

Lisa, one of the most experienced courtesans slid the brown riding jacket from his broad shoulders. Her fingers raked wantonly across his torso. Dean licked his lips in anticipation. Finally, Anna, Jezebel's newest addition led him to a corner table. Dean had always been enthralled by her silky, flame colored tresses and smooth, porcelain skin. The ladies treated him like a king and made him forget about his troubles. Anna removed the cream colored cravat from around his neck slowly and went on to pop open the top three buttons of his fine, white shirt. She finished off by rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. She purred in appreciation, seeing his muscular arms. 

Cassie poured Dean whiskey. He took an appreciative sip while she removed his riding boots and socks. Lisa returned with a hookah. Dean liked smoking tobacco from the Persian invention. The nicotine relaxed him along with the alcohol. His girls really knew how to pamper him. Anna sat on his lap and brought the pipe to Dean's full lips. The Winchester eagerly sucked on it. He closed his eyes before exhaling smoke rings. 

Lisa untied his tight, brown riding breeches. She slid her delicate hand inside and began to rub up and down Dean's cock. Cassie brought the green eyed man's face towards hers. They kissed slowly and decadently. Dean's hips bucked as Lisa continued her ministrations.

Across the crowded establishment three men stared at the Winchester brat. They hated whenever the rich bastard visited Jezebel's. The best whores always flocked towards the pampered rich man. "Someone needs to knock Prince Dean from his ivory tower," Alastair James hissed through yellow teeth. He became more enraged as he witnessed Lisa, his favorite whore lick Dean Winchester's semen from her fingers.

"Pretty boy thinks his shit don't stink." Gordon Walker poured cheap bourbon for the three of them. A whore dropped the bottle on their table. Her hazel eyes locked on the scene across from the dining room. "Sod off filthy wench!" Gordon shooed the woman away.

"Real soon all the whores will want to service pretty boy and ignore the rest of us." Azazel said before downing his glass of bourbon. His brother Alastair’s beady eyes shined with malice. Azazel could tell his sibling plotted something.

"I say we teach the brat a lesson in humility. He must carry a hefty amount of coins and banknotes with him," he lisped.

"I like the way you think, my friend." Gordon clinked glasses with Alastair. 

The girls fed Dean a meal of roasted chicken and potatoes before being leading their favorite customer to the chamber he always rented at Jezebel's. Crimson, silk curtains draped around a massive canopied bed. He fingered the flimsy material while the trio finished undressing him. Lightning illuminated the chamber right before thunder crashed outside of the bawdy establishment. Dean drank another glass of spirits. He lay naked in the center of the mattress. He liked how the crimson, silk sheets slid against his skin. Dean stroked his shaft. He closed his lips and bit his plump lower lip.

"You resemble a Greek Adonis," Lisa whispered. She straddled him. Dean raised the lace camisole up to her spread thighs. He prepped her before entering her in one fluid movement. Lisa gasped once he was completely inside her. The courtesan began to ride him. Anna joined them on the bed. The young courtesan was already nude. Dean swung Lisa while still inside her. Now she lay on her back with her shapely legs strapped around Dean's bronzed hips. 

"Come here, sweetheart." Dean smiled at Anna. She knelt behind Lisa. Dean wasted no time in sucking and nipping her delicious pussy. Anna became a mewling mess in no time. Dean thrust deeper into Lisa. Cassie joined the party. Dean had a kink no one knew except for his three favorite girls. Although he'd never been with a man, the Winchester thoroughly enjoyed being fucked by a dildo. He frequently dreamed of a faceless man fucking him until he almost passed out. 

Cassie spread Dean's ass cheeks and lathered oil inside. She prepped him before inserting the glass dildo. Dean panted louder as she slowly fucked him with it. The green eyed man closed his eyes and imagined a faceless stranger pounding into him. Over stimulation became too much for the 24-year-old and soon he shot his load on Lisa's thighs and lower abdomen. His body spasmed. Cassie peppered kisses on his back and removed the dildo. Lisa and Anna hopped from the canopied bed and took turns kissing Dean gently on the lips. He dozed off soon after.

Cassie closed the silk curtains around the bed. Lisa made sure to leave a new bottle of spirits for Dean. Anna turned on jasmine incense and opened a window to air out the smell of sex. The three women dressed and quietly vacated the chamber. Not even the loud thunder woke Dean up for the next five hours.

He stirred at three o'clock in the morning. His body felt sore but in a good way. Dean stood up and walked towards a table where a new bottle of alcohol waited for him. He drank two tall glasses. He remained naked. The girls left a basin of water for him to clean himself. After dry semen no longer crusted between his legs and stomach, Dean dressed. Usually he stayed for breakfast but for some unknown reason, restlessness overtook Dean. He looked out the window. The rain had finally stopped which meant the roads were safe for his return trip home.

Jezebel's was eerily silent. The long corridors were dark since all the girls were off the clock. Dean sidled his way down the stairs. He was a tad drunk but if felt nice. The tawny haired man bumped into a settee in the main parlor. He righted the piece of furniture and continued on his way out. He inhaled deeply the night air which was laden with the remnants of rain.

Dean slid on the riding jacket and headed to the stables. He heard a whistle that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. He continued walking but was shoved in an alley. Dean rolled his eyes. Alastair and Azazel James were joined by their equally wastrel friend, Gordon Walker. The trio usually spent a day or two in the county jail every month.

"What do you jokers want?" Dean kicked Gordon on the knee, causing the dark-skinned man to hold him tighter.

Gordon and Azazel held him by the arms. Dean managed to butt his head against Azazel's. Just when he was about to kick Gordon in the family jewels, Alastair elbowed him in the stomach and punched Dean's jaw.

"No fair...playing dirty." Dean spit on Alastair. 

"Oh, Deany boy, you're pissing me off." Alastair yanked Dean's short, tawny strands unceremoniously. "I concocted great plans for you." His rotten teeth were inches from Dean's nose. Dean fought the urge to gag.

"Fuck off, creep!" That earned Dean a kick in the ribs.

"You are making things worst for yourself, Deano." 

Gordon and Azazel cackled like hyenas while holding the injured man. Alastair traced a long, bony finger over Dean's freckled cheek. "I wonder what the girls would say if your face got butchered."

Dean struggled against his assailants. The alcohol in his system slowed him down. Gordon and Azazel dropped him to the floor while Alastair kicked his ribs several times. Dean yelled for help but no one came. He tried kicking at Gordon. "This one's got spunk," Alastair said. 

He withdrew a bottle from inside his tattered jacket. Dean blanched when the creep banged the bottle against the concrete wall. He stayed holding the shattered bottle neck. "I'll give you money. Please leave me alone!"

"Oh we'll get whatever money you've got on you, boy," Gordon hissed in his ear.

"But my brother wants to teach you a lesson in humility." Azazel tugged Dean's hair. Gordon joined Azazel from behind. He knelt adjacent to Dean and stuffed the Winchester's mouth with his own cravat. Dean kicked his legs and wiggled his torso. 

Alastair brought the bottle neck close to Dean's face. The Winchester's eyes widened in fear. "Let's see what people say when you are no longer pretty." The sharp edges of the bottle neck sank into the bottom part of Dean's right cheek. The pain was unbearable as Alastair dragged it up to where his forehead met his hairline. 

"Hurry and empty his pockets!" Alastair commanded the other two.

Blood slid down the right side of Dean's face. He knew he must have several cracked ribs. It hurt to breathe. The pain was overbearing. Dean closed his eyes and fainted. Alastair cut the right side of the Winchester’s neck with the broken bottle before kicking him one last time on the stomach. 

A whistle signaling the night watch brought the three criminals to their feet. "Shit!" Gordon sprinted ahead of his fellow cronies. Two members of the newly formed Lawrence police force ran after them. 

Dean lay unconscious on the cobbled street. His blood flowed like a small river through the cracks. An hour later he found himself in the local physician's home. Two dozen stitches were applied to the right side of his face and eight on the neck. The skin stayed red and puckered. The doctor informed Dean he was damn lucky not to have lost an eye.

Four months later...

Balthazar and Castiel escaped Novakia by boarding a merchant ship with destination to America. It took two entire months for the prince's injuries to heal. The scars would forever mar the skin of the majority of his back. Balthazar cared for his cousin during those arduous months. Castiel had been able to lay face down in bed and his skin had been so raw, he couldn't wear clothing over his torso. At night he'd wake up drenched in sweat. The young royal dreamed of how Eric's throat had been slit in front of him. Castiel blamed himself for his lover's death. Balthy kept telling him it wasn't his fault. The sole culprit was Michael, who'd turned into a monster. 

In his greed for the throne, Michael didn't care, who he hurt to get it. Balthazar had an inkling the king knew of his brother's relationship with Eric way before he became monarch. Hence why he brought the sodomy punishable only by death law. It was the easiest way to get rid of Castiel. Balthy hid his cousin in the attic of his manor. All the royal guards searched Novakia for the prince. Michael knew someone helped him escape when the corpses of the soldiers assigned to toss Cassie's remains over the cliffs were discovered. Balthazar was one of the first people to be interrogated. Thankfully, his mistress Natasha, who owned Novakia's sole brothel told the soldiers Balthazar spent the entire night with her. Her employees had been instructed to corroborate the same tale.

Balthazar became nervous when the royal hounds joined the hunt for the missing prince. The bloodhounds would discover Castiel in his manor since Michael gave the hunting teams several clothing items wore by the prince. Ion told his master of an incoming merchant ship scheduled to set sail to America. Balthy wasn't keen on the idea of living in the States but that it was the furthest place the king would think of Castiel living in. Balthazar knew his days were numbered. The two times he'd been invited for dinner at the royal palace, Naomi and Michael looked at him with suspicious eyes. Michael had turned into Attila the Hun and there was nothing they could do at the moment. Balthazar knew Castiel would return one day to exact revenge. The young man told his cousin every day that he waited for the day he would carve Michael's black heart out of his ribcage. 

The cousins trip to the States took about a month. They docked at the Port of New York. Russian and Irish immigrants were held in detention while their immigration status cleared. Luckily for Castiel and Balthazar, they were able to bribe an officer with two bars of gold. Balthazar had an acquaintance named Fergus Crowley that specialized in assigning rich immigrants false papers. The prince's "legal" name became Castiel Amberline. He instructed Crowley to get rid of his surname. Balthazar changed his last name to Roche. He could speak in a believable French accent, so he assumed the role of a Parisian artist. Crowley created false recommendation letters for a tutoring position for Castiel.

The cousins parted ways two weeks later. Crowley informed the gentlemen of a tutor position in Lawrence, Kansas. Castiel quickly accepted. He needed to clear his head for a while until he planned his revenge on Michael. His nostrils flared every time he thought of the monster. Crowley sent a telegraph to Lawrence on the prince's behalf that he'd like to meet with the boys' guardian for the position. Few days later he received a response. 

Castiel thanked the toad looking man and paid him generously for all of his help. Balthazar was a blubbering mess when he said good bye to Cassie at the train station. "Are you sure you can handle being on your own? Perhaps I can join you?"

Cas held his cousin's shoulder. "Thank you for all of your help. I wouldn't have survived without you, Balthy." 

Balthazar brought him into a bear hug. "I am going to miss you. Once you are settled please send me your location, so I can write you." 

Castiel nodded and said a final good bye to Balthazar. The conductor yelled a final boarding announcement. The prince boarded the train and found his compartment coach. He opened the window and put his head out. His eyes found his cousin, who waved madly at him. The train started moving. Castiel waved at Balthy until he became a tiny dot at the station. He closed the window. It was February and winter hit the northern and middle states quite hard. He sank in the plush seat and closed his eyes. Excitement assailed him. Cas had a feeling the tutoring position will change his life but would it be for better or worse?

Castiel arrived in Kansas City five days later. He found an inn to spend the night and asked around for someone that could drive him to Lawrence. The small town was located forty-five miles from the city. Fortunately, he hired a stocky, bald man by the name of William to take him to Lawrence in a buggy.

Snow descended harder on Kansas. Castiel bundled his overcoat closer to his shivering body. Black, leather gloves offered warmth to his hands. He pulled a wool, fisherman's cap over his head to cover his ears. It became hard to see ahead of them. By a miracle of God, William brought them to Lawrence safe in one piece.

Castiel paid the man handsomely for the ride and also for a night at an inn. The man was extremely grateful. The prince was scheduled to meet with his future employer in two hours. He asked for directions at the general store. A lanky man by the name of Garth ran the shop and told him the Winchester estate was four miles at a walking distance.

"Maybe you should wait until morning. The snow is coming down hard. We are getting battered by a freak snow storm. It’s been fifty years since heavy snow fell over Lawrence." Garth chewed a piece of beef jerky. He offered some to Castiel, who shook his head.

"I plan on being punctual to the interview." The prince headed to the door. 

"Mr. Amberline, one word of advice. Beware of the beast." Garth swallowed hard.

Castiel's brows furrowed. "A beast roams the Winchester lands." The prince chuckled and thanked the skinny store owner for his generosity. 

Once he was out the door, the royal laughed. Were all small-town people so gullible? A beast roaming the countryside? Ridiculous! Castiel wrapped a wool scarf around his neck and leaned down to grab his satchel. He began the arduous walk to the Winchester estate. His legs hurt due to trudging through several feet of snow. He could barely keep his eyes open.

Castiel felt like dancing if he could when his eyes spotted the sign which indicated he arrived at the Winchester estate, well the main gate at least. He still needed to walk half a mile. Castiel tried to walk as fast as possible. The wind picked up and howled. The prince cursed out loud. As he walked by a tall Tulip Poplar tree, a strong wind gust caused a thick branch to break from it and land hard on the royal's head. Castiel dropped the satchel and fell ungracefully on the snow covered ground.

The Beast of the Winchester estate roamed the grounds. It was his usual nightly regime. He isolated himself in the east wing during the day and roamed the grounds at night or rode Impala. He would not subject his baby to the harsh weather conditions that evening, so he opted to roam the grounds. He'd become accustomed to the cold this harsh winter. A freak snowstorm battered the small town. His mouth emitted visible puffs of air. His eyes caught on to something big and dark on the ground up ahead.

He ran through two feet of snow until he reached the Tulip Poplar tree which had always been his mother's favorite. A man lay on the ground. He must have been knocked unconscious by the branch beside his head. The stranger's lips were tinged blue and his face was almost as white as the snow. The beast knelt down and placed two fingers on the man's wrist. He lived. 

The beast stood at 6'2 and had developed more muscle in the last four months. The wind whipped his long, tawny hair across his face. Good he thought. He gently held the man and in no time scooped him in his arms. The beast bent to retrieve a satchel. As he began to walk towards the manor, he felt the stranger stir. The man opened a pair of indescribable blue eyes. They caught the beast off guard. 

"Beast," the man whispered before hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He rubbed his nose against the beast's neck and purred. Light snores were soon heard. 

Dean stiffened, hearing the stranger call him by his given nickname after the incident. He inhaled deeply as he carried the unconscious man to the manor.


	3. Chapter 3

The battering wind and deluge of snow made it difficult for Dean to walk towards his family's estate. Long, tawny bangs constantly whipped back and forth, veiling his forest green eyes in intervals. The ominous howling of the wind made goose bumps spread throughout Dean's skin. The stranger pressed his nose against Dean's neck again, causing him to take a sharp inhale of breath. His nose felt as cold as an icicle. The new head of the Winchester family debated where to take the man. 

Dean had not set foot in the main part of the mansion since the accident that caused his facial disfigurement. He held the stranger tighter in his arms as he trudged through several feet of snow towards the back of the manor. Dean threw the stranger's leather satchel to the snow covered ground and gingerly set the unconscious man over his right shoulder. The Winchester stretched a long, muscled arm a little to retrieve the satchel. He resumed the arduous trek through several feet of snow.

At this time of night, the kitchen staff was off duty which meant he could come and go as he pleased. Dean kicked the door that led inside the large kitchen with the boot covering his right foot. It opened with ease. 

His shoulders relaxed. The kitchen always felt warm even during harsh and bitter winters. Dean heard Ellen speaking with Hannah. The female voices came closer. Dean could hear something about the tutor being late for his interview. The Winchester glanced at the human cargo he carried over his shoulder. So this must be the man, who most likely will end up being his brothers' tutor.

Dean walked to the staircase which led from the kitchen to the second floor where the bed chambers were located. Now a day he kept himself in the west wing. No one else frequented that section of the manor. Dean preferred to be isolated from everyone. He discovered secret passages that helped him roam the entire mansion undetected. After midnight daily, Dean paid his siblings an impromptu visit to make sure the boys were safe. Terror swam through his veins just thinking of exposing young Adam to the Beast. Who knows what the four-year old's reaction would be upon seeing the the thick, long and ugly scar that marred his older brother's visage? 

Sammy tried approaching his big brother on several occasions after the attack, but Dean desired to be left alone. He locked himself in a chamber on the west wing. The servants were under strict orders to leave his meals outside his self-appointed room. For the first two weeks, Dean hardly cared to bathe. He donned the same brown breeches and cream colored shirt. His socks began to reek. Dean visited the property's lake to bathe once he couldn't stand his own stench. 

Now two male servants brought buckets of hot water outside his chamber door every afternoon. Although Dean did not care for shaving or cutting his hair. Ellen was the only person, who had a key to every chamber in the manor and came to see him every evening before going home. She boxed his ears and gave him a good tongue lashing several times a week. Dean never responded. He had not spoken a single word in four months. 

Dean entered a secret passage he found under the kitchen stairs. He set lanterns that hung on the stone walls to guide him. The stranger coughed but his startling eyes remained closed. His entire body shivered uncontrollably and teeth chattered.

Dean hurried his pace until they reached the outside of his bed chamber. He kicked the door open and headed to the canopied bed where he lay the man. The stranger coughed again. Dean tossed the satchel next to him on the mattress. He searched for clothes to replace the soaked articles of clothing. 

The man's teeth chattered hard and his body trembled while Dean removed his leather gloves. Dean held elegant hands within his large, callused ones. He rubbed the fingers before bringing the tutor's hands to his mouth. He blew warm air on them. A strong urge to take the long fingers into his mouth hit Dean. He shook his head and headed to the fireplace. He has been too long without any form of human contact. 

He left the bed to add more kindling wood to the fire and then removed most of his clothes. He remained in breeches only. Dean stretched his hands in front of him, so the fingers could soak in the warmth. From the short distance from the fireplace to the bed, Dean could clearly hear the stranger's teeth chattering and the bed creaking due to the man's entire body shaking. Once he was satisfied, Dean returned to the bed. 

The tutor would not be happy with what Dean was about to do but it would be for his own good. Dean knelt next to him in the center of the bed and began to remove the sodden clothing. Dean hesitated removing the stranger's undergarments but they were also wet. Who knows how long the tutor lay on the frozen ground being pounded by the relentless snowfall.

The man lay naked in Dean's arms. The flames from the fire illuminated the stranger's face in half shadows. From what Dean could see from the light, the man could only be described as breathtaking. His thick, ebony lashes fanned against his upper cheeks. His nostrils flared a little and a tiny dent adorned the center of his strong chin. Light stubble covered the man's jaw and cheeks. The natural pink of his full lips started to return slowly. Only a light hint of blue remained. Bronze hue also returned to his features. 

Dean lay the man sideways on the center of the bed. He swiftly joined him, holding on to his hips for a moment. Dean checked the back of the man's head for bumps. He found only one that felt like the size of a robin's egg. Dean ran his warm hands up and down the stranger's arms. For the first time, Dean's eyes caught the tutor's back. Angry, red lashes decorated the man's back. His fingers traced the angriest looking one. Dean counted twenty marks. His forehead touched the back of the stranger's neck. This man must have suffered just as much as him or even more. 

He rested his chin over one of the man's shoulders. The scent of wintergreen came from the stranger. Dean massaged warm, large and callused hands up and down the dark-haired man's arms again. The skin of the man's back pressed closely to Dean's chest. Dean closed his eyes and rested a hand over the tutor's ribcage. The heart commenced beating at a normal pace. Within minutes, the trembling ceased, as well as the annoying sound of chattering teeth. 

While Dean pondered what caused the man's scars, the stranger whispered in a hoarse voice, "Eric".

Dean stopped touching him. His tawny brows furrowed. Who the hell was Eric? A friend or relative perhaps? The man turned to cuddle against Dean and buried his nose in his neck. He kissed his chest. Dean held his breath. The last time he had any form of tactile contact it had been his last night at the brothel. The stranger kissing his chest caught him completely off guard. 

The tutor no longer stirred. Warm and wet breath landed on Dean's skin. He fought the urge to rake his fingers through the wild, dark locks which already dried. Small strands curled in the back of the man's neck. Dean lost the battle and combed clumsy fingers through the wild mane. Something stirred within him. Dean gently removed himself from the bed. He made sure to cover the man with two thick quilts. 

Dean wished the man opened his eyes once more. He had never seen that shade of blue before in his life. He racked his brain. There was something about the man that seemed familiar. He walked towards an oak eating table to grab a pot he used to make coffee in the mornings. Dean filled it with water from a bucket and placed it on a rotisserie in the fireplace. The man should wake soon. Dean left the man alone in bed and opted to sit by the fire. 

An hour later, Dean opened his eyes to someone shaking him gently. He must have fallen asleep in the wing back chair. The man knelt in front of him. A quilt covered him from shoulders to his knees. Dean got up from the chair to stretch irritating kinks from his back. The stranger rose and coughed. Dean didn't know how to act around the man. He hadn't used his voice in four months. Could he be able to even speak?

Dean strolled to the fireplace. The tutor finally spoke. "Where am I?"

Dean continued preparing coffee for the injured man. His voice caught Dean off guard. Did it usually sound like the man swallowed gravel or was it due to his being exposed to the elements for quite some time? 

"Is this the Winchester estate?" He startled Dean as he stood behind him. Dean did not even hear his steps. He nodded in affirmation.

He heard the man exhale. "Thank God. I must attend an interview for a tutoring position. The storm made it quite difficult to get here. I vaguely remember something falling over my head and then complete darkness."

Dean poured hot, black coffee in a tin mug. He handed it to the man, who smiled. "Thank you."

Dean nodded. He was grateful for the long bangs that obscured the scarred part of his face. He poured himself a mug of coffee and sat at the oak table. The man sipped the coffee. "It's delicious. I love strong, black coffee."

"Are you the one who found me?" The tutor joined him at the table.

Dean nodded. His eyes remained fixed on the black coffee. "Thank you for saving my life."

The Winchester stole a peek at the tutor. His breath hitched as he glanced at the man's eyes. It was as if Mother Nature threw all the shades of blue known in existence inside a melting pot and swirled them until she created the man's eyes. They tilted upwards at the corners, giving them an exotic touch.

Dean smiled warmly. Now he knew who the man reminded him of. When he was four years old, his mother presented him with a fairytale book written by someone from Europe. The protagonist had been a little boy with a pet dragon. The other characters referred to the boy as the "gypsy prince". The adventures of the little prince and his beloved tiny pet dragon remained Dean's favorite until this day. He kept the leather-bound book in a withered bookcase across from the fireplace. 

The tutor reminded Dean of the gypsy prince. Each chapter held an illustration and the boy was depicted with a mop of wild, raven hair and beautiful blue eyes whose shade, Dean had never been able to decipher since he was four years old. It took a long time for Mary to become pregnant with Sammy. So the gypsy prince became Dean's imaginary and best friend. The adventuresome only child played along with his friend in the woods, bordering the estate. The pair embarked on pirate adventures. Those were Dean's favorite. Once adolescence set in, Dean forgot all about his best friend, the gypsy prince.

The tutor waved a hand in front of Dean's face. "Excuse me, I inquired whether you could take me to the person, who will be conducting the interview. I'd rather not have them think I am irresponsible."

Dean nodded again. He pointed at the bed where a clean set of clothes waited for the man. The tutor smiled and extended a hand at him. "Where are my manners? Castiel Amberline at your service."

The Winchester stared at the offered hand as if it were an unknown object. He swallowed hard as he stood to his height of six foot two inches. The tutor must be an inch below six feet tall. He was not short by any means. Dean shook the man's hand gently, reveling in how smooth it felt. He felt like a brute ox in the stranger's presence. The man seemed so refined. Not only was Dean not world travelled; he was scarred and referred to as the Beast. He quickly released the man's hand. Dean vacated the chamber to offer the tutor privacy.

Castiel felt confused. His savior turned to be a living and breathing contradiction. Obviously he cared for his wellbeing, rescuing him from the snowstorm and making sure he was warm. But the man seemed to not want to interact with him. Was he mute or did he just wish to be left alone and not have interaction of any kind. 

The prince walked to the side of the canopied bed to fetch his clothes. As he pulled a white shirt over his shoulders, Castiel flinched. The man must have seen the lashes on his back. Was that one of the reasons he decided not to speak to him. They weren't pretty and who knows what the man thought Castiel did to warrant them. He dressed hastily. He opened the chamber door and found the tall man standing in the hall with his ankles crossed. "You may enter."

The man entered and fetched the satchel bag from the wood floor. Castiel arched a raven brow. Well someone was in a rush to get him out of his chamber. He knew when he was not wanted. He dumped the wet clothing inside and closed the traveling case. He sprinted out of the chamber. He felt the man's presence right behind him. Castiel stopped, causing the man to bump against his back.

"Lead the way," Castiel motioned for the man to take the reins.

Dean's jaw ticked. The tutor followed him through the maze of dark hallways that made up the hidden passage. Dean wasn't sure it was a good thing for Castiel to know about them. He shrugged his broad shoulders and kept on. Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when they ventured into a large kitchen with stone walls and a massive window that showcased a vast forested area. Snow covered most of the window and the howling of the wind could be heard.

Dean tugged at the sleeve of the prince's navy blue, wool jacket to garner his attention. He motioned with his head for Castiel to vacate the kitchen through a swinging door. "Aren't you coming with me?" Castiel tilted his head to the side. The Winchester shook his head no. 

"Who am I to speak with then?" 

Female voices came from outside the kitchen. Dean pointed his finger to the direction of the voices. Good Ellen still milled around. She would interview the tutor anyway. Castiel turned towards the door. "You never told me your name." He no longer felt the man's presence. He looked backwards and he'd vanished. Castiel wondered if his savior was a servant or member of the household. Perhaps a stable hand? Hopefully, the children’s guardian hired him as the two young boy's tutor and Cas would be presented with enough time to discover the intriguing man's identity.

Castiel inhaled and exhaled deeply before vacating the kitchen. Two women spoke in hushed tones in a corridor filled with paintings and portraits. Castiel cleared his throat. Both women ceased speaking and turned wide eyes at him. "Sorry to startle you ladies but I am here for the tutor position." He nodded at both women.

"How did you get in here?" The older one asked.

"I may share my adventure if you provide ten minutes of your time." Castiel grinned.

The woman liked him right off the bat. The oldest female introduced herself as Ellen Harvelle, head maid and nanny to the boys. The younger woman turned out to be Hannah, a cook. After his own introduction, they led Castiel to the kitchen. Ellen and Hannah prepared him a ham sandwich with the thickest slices, Castiel had ever seen. He gulped down a tall glass of milk before regaling the women with his story.

Ellen and Hannah stared at each other in awe. Mr. Amberline's savior could only be Dean. Ellen almost cried. Did this mean her boy was ready to return to the family? Her heart ached all these long four months, seeing Dean locked up in the west wing all by his lonesome. She'd seen him venture out at night to roam the grounds of the estate. 

She asked Mr. Amberline for a letter of recommendation that turned to be truly impressive. "Why did you not continue on to Oxford after finishing your studies at Eton, Mr. Amberline?"

"My mother became ill and I need to make sure she is financially stable. Perhaps, when she recuperates I may continue my education." 

Castiel inwardly winced. He hated spewing lies to keep his identity hidden from Michael. He fisted his hands at the thought of the monster, who killed the only person that Castiel loved with his entire being. The image of Eric's throat being slit open with a dagger plagued the prince's nightly dreams. 

"Mr. Amberline, are you alright?" Ellen asked with concern. She attributed the young man's pale demeanor to his concern over his ailing mother. The nanny liked the boy even more. It said in his papers that he was only 19. So young and away from home. Ellen's thoughts turned to her only child, Jo. She would die before being separated from her beautiful, little tomboy.

"Forgive me. The lump on my head is bothering me." Castiel did not lie. The back of his head hurt like the dickens. 

"Allow me to put some ice on it!" Hannah went to prepare a small pack of ice for the man.

Ellen grilled Castiel to verify his proficiency on several subjects. Mr. Singer left her a list of questions and answers for the task. Castiel impressed the knickers off Ellen with his elaborate and lengthy answers. The young man turned out to be efficient in languages, astronomy, history and mathematics. Ellen knew Sam would get along swell with Mr. Amberline. Now little Adam could be a complete different story. The four-year-old had the attention span of a gnat. Ellen didn't envy Mr. Amberline the task of teaching Adam. 

Castiel waited on pins and needles for the nanny's verdict. He really needed this job. It would keep him busy and far away from Michael until his 21st birthday, when he planned on paying his evil swine of a brother an impromptu visit. Castiel would take his rightful throne and dispense a just punishment on King Michael. 

"I reckon I've kept you waiting long enough, dear." Ellen smiled at him. Crinkles formed in the corners of her eyes. "Welcome to the Winchester estate, Mr. Amberline!"

Hannah handed Castiel the ice to apply to the back of his head. He thanked her and Ellen. "Call me Castiel please."

"Well Castiel, you are going to have your hands full with the boys, especially four-year-old Adam. He is quite the handful." Ellen winked at him. "But something tells me you'll be able to handle the little bee."

"I promise to try my best."

Hannah bade him goodnight as Castiel followed Ellen outside the kitchen. He turned his head to look one last time at the secret passage where his savior had disappeared into. Little did Castiel know that the strange man, who saved him stood in the other side of the secret passage door. Dean listened to the entire exchange. Something whirled inside his chest. He could not describe it. A tiny smile crept up his lips when Ellen informed Castiel he'd gotten the tutoring gig. 

Dean ran two fingers up his ugly, long scar. It had become a nervous tick of his since the accident. He needed to stay clear of Mr. Amberline. Something in the tutor called out to Dean. Just like the saying goes, "like a moth to a flame". It was a good thing, Dean kept to himself during the day. He made sure to go out at night when the household tended to be asleep. He probably would never bump into the gypsy prince again.


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. He had become accustomed to waking up around seven in the morning. No sunlight crept through the closed velvet curtains in his new bed chamber. The prince sat in the center of the canopied bed. He stretched his arms up toward the arched ceiling and wiggled his toes. Castiel settled his meager belongings quickly last night. Mrs. Harvelle offered to start a fire for him but the prince declined the woman's gracious offer. He arranged kindling in the fireplace and lit a fire on his own. Ever since he was a child in the royal palace, Castiel loathed depending on servants. 

His father playfully reprimanded a four-year-old Castiel when the boy made his own bed. The young royal refused to have his own valet. He'd rather bathe and dress himself. He opted to eat breakfast with the kitchen staff early each morning. 

The lit fireplace made the prince's chamber in the Winchester estate quite toasty. Castiel wasted no time in removing all of his clothes. He loved to sleep in the nude. The prince did miss silk sheets which were an indulgence of his. There was something wicked and decadent, feeling the sensuous material caress his nude form. 

Castiel slid from the bed and went in search of the clothes he'd don today. This day he began his new life as Mr. Amberline, tutor extraordinaire. He fervently hoped for his two new charges took a liking to him. Castiel looked forward to meeting the young men and starting their daily lessons.

The prince chose a plain outfit. After all, he needs to give an impression of a modest upbringing. So Balthy came up with the idea of Castiel's new wardrobe. Nothing too fancy had been packed in his satchel bag. His boots were purchased at a general store and didn't hold the sheen of his former pairs of Hessian boots. The royal butler personally waxed them until they practically glittered.

Someone knocked timidly on the door. Castiel opened it in the middle of buttoning a cream colored shirt. A mousy looking maid with fiery, red hair stood at the threshold. Her eyes immediately locked on the tutor's chiselled, bronzed chest. She cleared her throat.

Castiel grinned. "Good morning!"

"Mrs. Harvelle instructed me to bring you water for your morning ablutions." She handed him a tin wash basin filled with warm water.

The prince smiled. "Thank you very much." He arched a brow. "And your name is?"

The maid blushed. "Grace Wilson at your service, Mr. Amberline."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Grace." Castiel retrieved the basin and settled it over a mantel.

"Breakfast is served in an hour." Grace bowed her head and closed the door.

Castiel splashed warm water over his face and went on to shave. He brushed his teeth before continuing to dress for the day. Ten minutes later, he found his way to the kitchen where he met with Mrs. Harvelle. Hannah brought a batch of freshly baked biscuits from the oven. Ellen cooked fried eggs over a cast-iron Dutch oven. The scintillating aroma caused his stomach to grumble. 

"Ah Good morning, Mr. Amberline." Ellen stirred gravy, warming in a pot. 

"I told you to call me Castiel." The prince approached the older woman. "Can I be of assistance?"

"Breakfast is almost done. Why don't you wake the boys? Lil' Adam is not a morning person. It will take you at least half an hour to get the little bee out of bed. Sammy shouldn't give you any trouble. They know today is your first day." 

"Very well." Castiel turned to Hannah to say good morning. The cook smiled back.

"Your chamber is between both boys' rooms." Ellen said, while she removed the gravy pot from the Dutch oven.

Castiel nodded and left the kitchen. He whistled on his way up the stairs. His eyes took in the framed paintings and portraits which decorated the second floor hallway. He stopped in front of a painting of a good looking couple on their wedding day. Castiel deduced the pair were the late John and Mary Winchester. What a sad shame they perished so young. He walked further down the hall and stood in front of a family painting. In it John stood behind Mary, who held a bald baby. The infant must be the infamous Adam. The family patriarch was surrounded by a ten-year-old Samuel and on the other side, a beautiful young man, who couldn't be more than twenty stood ramrod straight. Castiel tilted his head to the right. He hadn't been told of the existence of another son.

Perhaps the young man happened to be Mary's younger brother. They shared the same coloring. Castiel's eyes traced every inch of the mysterious man's face. His eyes were a gorgeous forest green and merry. Castiel found the freckles that dotted his cheeks and nose adorable. But what the prince really loved were the man's full and firm lips. Castiel vividly imagined them wrapped around his phallus. 

The prince shook his head. Since Eric died he hadn't thought about any other man in a sexual manner. Castiel covered his chest with a hand. His heart ached whenever he remembered his lost love. He felt guilty thinking wicked things about the man in the painting. Castiel felt like he was being unfaithful to Eric's memory. 

He determinedly strolled to the chamber to the right of his. Castiel knocked twice. He heard an adolescent voice invite him inside. Castiel turned the knob and entered. A tall and gangly boy with shaggy, chestnut hair tied the curtains open. 

"Good morning Samuel." Castiel leaned against a Louis XV style, ebonized desk. 

The adolescent turned around. He smiled, revealing dimples. "You must be the tutor." He scurried over to the prince to offer a hand.

"Castiel Amberline at your service." They shook hands.

"I am glad you arrived, Mr. Amberline. I miss school tremendously."

"This is exactly the attitude I hoped for. Is there any particular subject you would like to start with?" Castiel noticed a Globe standing on an iron stand in a corner. "Is that a Treaty of Versailles globe?" He sprinted enthusiastically to it. His fingers traced the ivory globe and spun it. 

"Dad gave it to me for my last birthday." Sam's smile turned into a frown.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss." The adolescent shrugged his shoulders. "I never knew my mother. She died, giving birth to me. My father passed away last year."

"My condolences, Mr. Amberline."

"Whenever you wish to speak about it, I am here." Castiel placed a hand over Samuel's shoulder.

The boy nodded. "Thank you."

"Ready for breakfast? Food smells delicious."

"Ellen and Hannah are the best cooks in all of Lawrence. I am dying for some biscuits with gravy."

"Well you are in luck. Mind joining me in waking your little brother?" Castiel waited for Sam by the door.

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Good luck with that."

The duo walked toward the nursery. Sam opened the door. Emptiness enshrouded the large chamber. Samuel instantly walked to the window to tie the curtains; even though the sun hadn't made an appearance yet. Heavy snowfall continued its assault on Lawrence. White enveloped the outside world. Sam walked to the side of a small bed. A tiny lump laid in the middle. Tufts of blond hair peeked from a white and sky blue quilt. Sam shook the small body.

The tutor took in his surroundings. Walls painted sky blue with a few bumble bees in flight greeted Castiel. He smiled. As a child he himself had been obsessed with the laborious, fuzzy creatures. 

"No, leave me alone!" a small voice screamed.

"Get up, Adam. Breakfast is ready. Ellen is going to tan your pale, little butt if you don't get out of bed right now!" 

Adam did not stir. Castiel watched the amusing scene with a grin on his face. Young Adam already seemed to be quite the handful. "Adam, our tutor has arrived. He wishes to meet you."

All of a sudden, a cute face appeared from within the quilt. A pair of large, aquamarine eyes stared at Castiel. The prince waved at the four-year-old. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Adam."

The inquisitive and innocent eyes glanced at the tutor some more. Sam hit his baby brother on the head. "It's rude to stare!"

Castiel chuckled. "Perhaps we may go sledding later today but only if Adam behaves and does as he is told."

The four-year-old flew out of bed. "Promise! Why don't we go now?" He began searching for clothes to wear in a cherrywood chest at the foot of the bed. Adam tossed a plethora of clothes on the wood floor. Castiel knelt next to him to gather the discarded clothes. 

"Hold your horses, Adam!" Sam scolded his little brother. "I'll help you get dressed. We need to ask Mr. Amberline what our itinerary is for today and then go eat breakfast."

"But what about the sleigh ride?" Adam pouted.

"Breakfast first and then a trip to the classroom is. After today's lesson we can go on a sleigh ride."

"No fair!" Adam sat on top of the chest. 

"Yes, it is fair. Do you not want to learn about the stars and how to read and write? When you grow up you can join the army or go on sea adventures like pirates." Castiel knelt in front of Adam.

"Pirates don't need to read and write."

"There you are wrong. Pirates need to read co-ordinates and write logs." Castiel stood up.

"Oh I didn't know that." Adam frowned. "I can't read or write."

"That is why I am here for. You shall read and write proficiently in a year. I give you my word." Castiel crossed his heart. "Deal?"

Adam spat on the palm of his hand. He extended it to the tutor. Castiel squirmed on the inside. Sam rolled his eyes. He turned to Mr. Amberline. "He wants you to spit on your own hand and shake his."

Castiel arched a raven brow before spitting on the palm of his hand. He shook Adam's small hand. The four-year-old giggled, revealing a wide gap in his top, front teeth. Castiel chuckled. He led his youngest charge to wash his hands in a basin and then went on to clean his own.

Ellen entered the nursery. "Someone did not bathe yesterday, claiming it was too cold." 

A tall bear of a man entered the chamber, carrying a child size, copper tub. Adam froze. "No!!!"

"Leave the tub by the window, Benny." Ellen thanked the male servant.

Benny turned to Castiel and introduced himself. The two men shook hands. "Holler if you need anything, Amberline." The tutor thanked Benny before he vacated the nursery.

"Adam Scott Winchester, you better start undressing before I tan your pale tush."

"No bath!" Adam dropped his behind on the floor.

"Adam, breakfast is getting cold. Just take a bath already!" Sam tapped a foot on the floor. "You are such a dirty pig."

Ellen grabbed the youngest Winchester and began to undress him. Castiel excused himself and left the nursery. He could hear Adam's screams of protest in the hallway. "I am going to be a pirate. Pirates do not take baths!"

As soon as Castiel got to the stairs, a small Tasmanian Devil flew by him. Adam ran away from his nanny in the buff. The small child laughed his way down the stairs. "Adam!" Ellen bellowed.

Castiel descended the stairs and went in search of his charge. This boy was not going to make things easy. The prince searched in a sitting room and Adam was nowhere to be found in there. He headed to the living room area. Castiel observed curtains moving. 

"Hmm I wonder where young Adam is?" He sauntered over to the floor to ceiling window and stood adjacent to it. Giggles were heard from behind the curtains. 

Adam attempted to escape from behind the silk curtains. His tutor grabbed him by the waist. The boy kicked and screamed while Castiel carried him to the nursery. "Thank God you found him!' Ellen stood by the tub.

Castiel dunked the boy in the tub. "Noo!"

Adam tried wiggling from the tub. Sam and Ellen surrounded him. He finally looked defeated. He stuck his tongue out at Castiel. "Traitor!" The prince chuckled on his way out. 

Twenty minutes later, the boys accompanied by Ellen entered the kitchen. Castiel helped Hannah set the table. Once the boys were settled, their tutor served them milk. Sam eagerly lathered two biscuits with gravy. Castiel served Adam a biscuit and a fried egg.

"Mind tending to Adam, Mr. Amberline? I need to take Dean his breakfast."

"Not at all, Mrs. Harvelle." Castiel wondered who Dean was. The man who saved him last night came to mind.

"What did I tell you? Call me Ellen," the nanny playfully scolded Castiel.

"Then call me by my given name."

"Very well," Ellen winked at him before leaving the kitchen, carrying a large tray of food.

After Castiel placed a linen napkin under Adam's shirt and lathered raspberry marmalade on the boy's biscuit, he prepared himself a plate. Hannah served the tutor hot tea laced with honey. Castiel asked the boys what they wanted to learn today.

"I wouldn't mind a geography lesson," Sam suggested.

"Splendid...what about you Adam?" 

"Math," the child replied with a mouth full of egg.

"Gentlemen do not speak while chewing food," the tutor explained.

Adam finished chewing the egg and swallowed. He gulped down milk and wiped some from his upper lip. "Sorry" 

"You are disgusting." Sam shook his head.

"I believe table etiquette is to be added to your lessons." Castiel looked at the boys. "Now that breakfast is over, we can head to the classroom."

"Follow me!" Sam resembled an exited puppy.

Meanwhile, Dean sat on the corner of his bed, waiting for Ellen's daily morning arrival. She knocked and he stood to enter. He held the door open for his former nanny. "Biscuits with gravy and fried eggs make up today's menu." 

Dean's stomach rumbled pretty loud. Ellen set the tray over the small eating table. "The tutor arrived last evening but I know you've already met. You saved him."

The man shrugged his shoulders and dug into the gravy lathered biscuits. "Why don't you make yourself presentable and go downstairs to meet him formally. Mr. Amberline should be introduced to the boys' guardian."

Dean tensed up. He fervently shook his head. He poured himself a generous cup of freshly brewed coffee. The tutor's vivid, baby blue eyes flashed in front of him. Dean felt like a gutless worm. He refused for the handsome man to come face to face with the Beast.

Ellen pulled the other chair to sit down. "Dean Michael Winchester, stop acting like a big, stupid baby. Look at me when I speak to you!" She noticed the young man's nostrils flare. Dean tossed the spoon hard against the metal plate. His enraged forest green eyes clashed with her warm and kind, brown ones.

"What happened to you was vile and I would switch places with you in a heartbeat. But life goes on and you need to resume living life. Obviously not the way you were after your folks passed."

Dean rubbed a thumb and forefinger along his long scar. He breathed hard. "Your parents were rolling in their graves watching you became a disgrace, whoring and gambling your family's money away."

The young man flinched. Dean had done a ton of inner soul searching during his self-imposed exile. He admitted to being disgusted with his behavior after his parents' accident. At times he believed God allowed him to be assaulted and scarred in order for Dean to change his wild about ways. Some role model he turned out to be for his kid brothers. His appetite evaporated. Dean slid the plate toward Ellen.

Tears slipped down Ellen's cheeks. She covered Dean's folded hands with one of hers. The nanny became surprised. This was the first time since the incident that Dean did not flinch from any form of tactile contact. Dean stared at their hands. His were larger, bronzed and callused compared to her smaller and paler ones.

"I love you like you were my own, Dean Michael. I bathed you and changed your dirty nappies since you were born. It hurts to see your current hermit lifestyle."

Dean breathed in deeply. Caring for the tutor last night uncurled something in his heart. He'd spent the entire evening alone in his empty room, thinking of the man. His heart would break if Mr. Amberline turned away from him once he got a good look at his scarred face. He removed his hands from under Ellen's to rub at the scar again.

"Stop that! You remain as handsome as you've always been. Although you stink a little." Ellen glanced around the large bedroom. "I noticed you got rid of the mirrors. Let me tell Benny to bring you one for shaving. It's about time you started grooming yourself."

Dean opened his mouth to argue but Ellen waved a hand at him. "And tomorrow after lunch I am cutting that lion's mane. Stop hiding your face."

Dean held the door open for Ellen. She brought her fingers to stop his from rubbing the scar. "Mr. Amberline seems like someone you'll gel with, sweetheart. He is only nineteen. Why don't you make an appearance during lunch? Your brothers will be over the moon. The new tutor would like to thank you for saving his life."

He swallowed hard and shook his head. "Very well but tomorrow you're getting a haircut whether you like it or not." For the first time in months, Dean smiled at her.

Castiel followed his charges down a long corridor. Adam opened the door to a huge room that turned out to be a library. Built in book cases that reached the ceiling aligned the walls. A mahogany writing desk stood in the center of the library. A small desk designed for a child had been placed by a tall window. A world map made up an entire wall, as well as a large chalkboard. 

Sam scurried over to a bookcase to fetch a geography book. He handed it to his tutor. Adam sat on the small desk. The boy seemed bored already. Castiel found a puzzle with wood shapes on the writing desk. He gave it to Adam. "Start placing the pieces in the shape where they belong. Once you finish, we'll go over the names of the shapes."

Adam became involved and concentrated where the correct pieces of carved wood belonged. His tongue stuck out as he concentrated. Castiel taught Sam about South America. The focus was on Brazil, Bolivia and Peru. Sam absorbed the information like a sponge. After two hours, the tutor instructed his charge to write a two-page summary of what he learned.

Adam managed to get the entire puzzle correct. The hexagon gave the youngster some difficulty. Castiel was impressed. This particular puzzle had been designed for children ages 8 and up. He wouldn't be surprised if Adam turned out to be rather intelligent. 

The look of disappointment could not be taken away from Ellen's face at lunch time. Dean made no appearance. After the boys and their tutor ate turkey sandwiches and chicken broth, Ellen sent Hannah to take Dean his meal. The nanny helped Adam put on a long blue coat, wool gloves and cap. Mr. Amberline pulled over the four-year old's feet snow shoes. Sam patiently waited for them to go outside.

Adam walked over to his brother and held hands with him. Castiel brought a sled along that would hold all three of them. Outside snow covered everything. As Castiel pulled the sled across three feet of snow, the man, who saved him last night came to mind. The prince planned on asking Ellen, who he was as soon as they returned to the manor.

Adam jumped up and down in exhilaration. The trio walked toward a small hill. Castiel sat in the back with Adam in the middle and Sam in the front. Benny jogged through the snow to pull the sled. He nodded at Castiel and greeted the boys.

"Hurry Benny! I want to fly!" Adam screamed.

Dean stood by a window. His baby brother's giggles captured his attention. He traced the cold window. That should be him with his siblings not a stranger. From a distance, Dean could see the tutor's cheeks becoming red due to the cold temperature. His dark hair seemed wilder than last night. Suddenly, Dean had a vision of the man naked under him. That would be a better way for him to flush. Dean cleared his thoughts. A smile adorned his face when Benny pulled at the sled and it went down the hill. Castiel, Sammy and Adam all threw their arms up in the air. He stepped away from the window once the sled disappeared.

Half an hour later, the trio returned to the manor. Adam's eyes began to close. Sam quickly picked his baby brother up to take him to his room. It was time for the little rascal's afternoon nap. Castiel found Ellen in the kitchen, instructing Hannah on what to prepare for the dinner meal.

The older woman smiled gently at him. "How about some tea?" Castiel nodded his approval.

She joined him. This was the perfect opportunity. "Forgive my inquisitiveness but who is the young man in the family portrait? Is he the late Mrs. Winchester's brother?"

Ellen put down her tea cup. She nibbled her lower lip before speaking. "That's Dean Michael. He is the boy's big brother."

"Really?"

Ellen went on in telling the tutor about how Dean handled his parents passing and the huge responsibility of handling a thriving business and two little brothers. "Too much to be put on young shoulders," the prince said.

"That's not the worst part." The nanny shared with him all about Dean's assault. 

Castiel's heart broke even more if it was humanly possible. "So that is why he hardly looked at me. His hair covered the scar. I bet it is not as bad as he thinks it is."

"It was rather ugly at first but with the proper treatment it's healed nicely. Yes, he'll have a long scar for the rest of his life but it hasn't change his beautiful face."

Castiel thought that was something else they shared besides having lost both of their parents. Dean Winchester's scar travelled along the right side of his face, while ugly welts covered his own back. The prince hoped the two of them crossed paths soon.

Later that evening after dinner, Castiel played a parlor game from his homeland with the boys. Adam loved wearing a blindfold and guessing in which part of the sitting room Castiel, Ellen or Sam hid. He needed to guess what animal sound the people, hiding made.

A little after nine it was time for Adam to hit the hay. Ellen tucked him in and said prayers along with the baby of the family. Castiel had been touched to hear his youngest charge ask God for his well-being along with his entire family and Ellen. 

Ellen and Castiel were on their way out of the nursery when Adam asked his tutor to tell him a story. The prince exchanged a glance with the nanny. She whispered, "Dean used to tell him pirate stories at bed time."

The tutor turned to Adam. "I do not know any pirate tales but would you like to hear the adventures of Eric and his dragon best friend Misha?"

The four-year-old nodded eagerly. Ellen smiled at Castiel. She left the nursery door open. The tutor brought a rocking chair adjacent to the bed. "There once lived a short yet brave red haired lad named Eric, whose best friend happened to be a baby dragon named Misha." 

Adam stayed awake until Eric and Misha entered the cave of the evil troll king. Unknown to Castiel, Dean had witnessed the sweet exchange from a tiny opening in a secret passage. The Winchester enjoyed listening to the tutor's low, gravelly voice while he regaled his baby brother with the fantasy story. As soon as the tutor stood up, Dean lightly closed the panel and made his way down a dark passageway. 

Sam went to bed around eleven, but before that Castiel and the adolescent sat on an iron bench in the garden for an astronomy lesson. Sam gobbled up every word that came out of the tutor's mouth. The younger boy could tell the man was passionate about the stars and the solar system. When the weather became too cold, Castiel ordered his charge to enter the warm manor. Sam didn't put up a fight and wished his tutor a good night.

Castiel remained, sitting on the bench for some time. He tipped his head backward to gaze at the stars. Due to the remains of the snowstorm, the dark sky barely held visible stars. He breathed in deeply the country air. During nights like these, Castiel missed Eric tremendously. The two of them fell in love through their love of astronomy. 

The sound of wood being chopped captured the prince's attention. Castiel rose and breathed warm air into his hands. He followed the sound into the woods. He froze upon the sight that greeted him. Dean Winchester chopped wood to be used as kindling. Muscles were outlined through a heavy, wool coat. The wind blew his long, tawny hair over his face.

Castiel walked closer. He cleared his throat to make his presence known. Dean ceased his movements. He turned around and his eyes became wide. Dean dropped the ax and started to walk in the direction of the manor.

"Dean...please wait!" Castiel swallowed hard.

The Winchester stopped his trek through the snow. "Don't leave on my account."

Dean turned to see Mr. Amberline. So he knew who he was now. Ellen and her big mouth. Dean walked back to the ax and grabbed it. He resumed chopping wood. The tutor approached him. "Need any help?"

Dean shook his head. "Mind if I stay?" Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"I want to thank you again for saving me last night." Dean gazed at Castiel. "Someone would have found my frozen corpse today if it weren't for you."

God the man was beautiful. Dean could see his electric blue eyes perfectly from the distance of two feet in the dark. Snowflakes covered his raven hair and coat. Dean no longer would make love to a faceless man in his dreams and fantasies. He breathed deeply. From now on Castiel Amberline would haunt his forbidden fantasies. 

"Your brothers are very smart."

Dean chopped two more pieces of wood and hauled an armful. Mr. Amberline grabbed a large load, as well, and followed him to the manor. Once they arrived outside the kitchen, Dean dropped the wood and Castiel did the same.

The wind wasn't as brutal here as in the forest. "Would you join us for tomorrow's class session? I know Adam would be happy as a clam. He told me he misses you terribly. Sam does, too. We know boys that age do not open up much about their feelings."

Dean couldn't remove his eyes from the tutor. This man must be an angel brought down from Heaven under orders to bring life again to the Winchester household. He also started to spark a small flame inside of Dean's empty heart. 

A corner of Dean’s mouth curved upward. Castiel's breath caught. It was even more devastating in person than in the painting. He needed to watch out for Dean Winchester. The supposed beast could easily steal his hurt heart. 

"Your smile is beautiful, Dean." Castiel fought the urge to run a hand gently across the Winchester's face. How could people refer to him as the Beast. So far, all Castiel has seen is a recluse, scared of how people would react to his wicked looking scar. The prince wished to hold him in his arms, kiss his freckled cheeks and tell him he didn't give a damn about the scar. Yes, it resembled an angry, red vine, but it didn’t mar the perfection of forest green eyes and sinful lips. 

Dean inched closer to him and touched the back of his head. He felt for the lump. The prince smiled. "It's barely there. Thank you again." 

Castiel wished Dean a good night. As he opened the kitchen door, the prince jumped. 

"Sleep well, Mr. Amberline," Dean said in a hoarse voice caused by disuse.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning as promised, Ellen brought along with Dean's breakfast a pair of sharp scissors and razor. He listened to another one of her never ending lectures on his hermit ways with a dreamy look in his emerald eyes. The short moment he shared with Mr. Amberline last night seemed to bring Dean out of the darkness he enshrouded his self in. The man did not gaze at him with revulsion in his other worldly, blue eyes, when he first caught sight of Dean's entirely face under the oil lantern outside of the kitchen door. For several insane seconds Dean actually believed the tutor wanted to touch him. Dean's heart pumped hard against his ribcage upon hearing the man's invitation to his brother's tutoring session. He still could not face the two-people left in the world, who he loved more than himself. 

Ever since the assault on his person, Dean woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat after experiencing two nightmares. The scenario which plagued him the most happened to be re-enactments of Alastair laughing maniacally real close to his face, as he sunk the rusty blade deep into Dean's skin. The second nightmare that assaulted Dean on a frequent basis was one of Adam seeing his scarred face for the first time. The four-year-old lets out a blood curdling scream and runs off into a deep forest; never to be found again. Dean screams in frustration at never finding the little boy.

Last night for the first time since the accident, Dean slept a restful, dreamless sleep. Deep inside his being the Winchester knew it was all due to Mr. Amberline. Something about the man calmed the storm, creating chaos within him. 

Ellen beckoned Dean to a wing back chair by the floor to ceiling window. She parted the curtains to bring in more light into the bedchamber. She already washed his long, unkempt locks. Ellen made small talk while she cut tawny strands. Dean almost fell asleep. Ellen playfully hit the back of his head, startling the young man.

"Done"

At that very moment, someone knocked on the door. Ellen bade permission for the person to enter. "Benny, you brought the mirror! Hang it by the bureau please." The male servant nodded and performed the task with ease. Once he finished, Benny turned to glance at his employer. He smiled. "Looking good, brother."

Dean swallowed hard and stared at the Turkish carpet that covered the wood floor. Benny shared a concerned look with Ellen. "Doesn't he? All that lion's mane covered his handsome face." She rested a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hope to see you around the estate, sir." Benny vacated the chamber with those words.

Dean got up and noticed the heap of hair on the floor, surrounding the chair. "Thank you."

Ellen, who was in the middle of sweeping the hair froze. Tears formed in her brown eyes. Dean hadn't directed a word to anyone since the night of his attack. She licked a tear from her lips. 

"I thought I'd never hear your voice again." She held the broom tight against her chest. "You sound like a frog." Dean smiled at her. "Oh sweetheart, I missed your dazzling smile, too."

She opened her arms in invitation and Dean swiftly ran into them. He rested his head on her bosom just like when he was a small boy. Ellen massaged a hand soothingly up and down his back. Dean cried for the first time over losing his parents and his attack. 

He ended sitting next to Ellen on the edge of the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. "Why is life so unfair? What did I do to deserve all this?"

Ellen kissed the top of his head and hummed a lullaby Dean loved for her to sing when he was little. "The Lord works in mysterious ways, my boy. But I know he saved you in some unexplainable way that night for an important reason."

Dean wiped snot from his nose with the sleeve of his wool shirt. "I had turned into a disgusting human being, whoring and gambling to my heart's delight. I even ignored my brothers because of my vices. They needed their big brother to help them comprehend why our parents were taken from us."

He cried harder. His body shook within Ellen's embrace. "Things will get better. You are talking now and that is an important step." 

"I am not ready to see my brothers yet but I promise it won't be too long from now." 

Ellen wiped tears from his blotchy face. "I watched you and Castiel last night on my way to the cabin."

"He is something else. Is he good with Sam and Adam?" Dean already knew the answer was yes. He's personally seen the tutor tell his baby brother a story at bed time, as he stood in a secret passage. 

"The boys have taken to him like a duck to water." Ellen rose from the bed. She held Dean's hands and guided him to the mirror. Dean refused to see his reflection. "Stop acting silly and look." 

Dean's vision rose slowly until he watched his reflection. He fingered his shorn locks. His eyes leisurely made their way to the ugly scar. He swallowed hard. Two trembling fingers traced the scar. "It is all in your mind, Dean. The scar has healed tremendously."

He admitted to himself that the skin no longer puckered angrily. Up close it resembled a red vine which could barely be seen from far. The Winchester loathed it covered most of the right side of his face. Dean heaved a sigh of relief. "Silly boy," Ellen whispered before rising on tiptoes and kissing his cheek. 

"Sure you won't join us for lunch? Missouri is back and is going to make her peach cobbler. I know that's your favorite." 

Dean shook his head. "Baby steps...remember?" He touched his throat. It started to hurt. At least the scar there shouldn’t scare people. Ellen winked at him and exited the chamber. She made sure to bring him a mug of hot tea laced with lemon and honey, when she brought over a thick slice of the peach cobbler.

The eldest Winchester turned toward the mirror again. Stubble covered the lower half of his face. Combined with the long, scraggly hair, Dean was surprised Mr. Amberline didn't run for the hills. The tutor must think him a madman. No, he thought of him as the Beast. 

Dean brought a bowl with warm water over and set up the necessary items to shave. After he finished washing his newly shaven face, Dean glanced at his reflection. A pale face littered with freckles stared back at him. Dark circles surrounded his eyes. Once he finally grew a pair, Dean planned on getting as much sun as possible. Although the harsh winter battering Lawrence would keep the sun prisoner.

Castiel spent the entire morning with an exciting feeling of anticipation. Would Dean take him up on his offer to join his siblings for their class session? He chewed a cuticle while he set an easel and water pastels for young Adam. Today they started art lessons. Sam would begin his first French class. Castiel was fluent in four languages.

Today Adam behaved well. The boy began to paint the sky with many fluffy clouds. Then he added four fuzzy balls which turned out to be bumble bees. Sam had a bit of difficulty conjuring verbs but eventually got the hang of it. Castiel gazed at the grandfather clock every ten minutes. After two hours of the day's lesson, the prince gave up. Dean did not plan on showing up. 

If the man was afraid the scars would scare his brothers, Adam in particular, he was insane. Yes, the scar looked like a lightning bolt on a half of his face but Castiel has seen worst. The boys really wanted to spend time with their older brother and would not care about the damn scars. The one in the neck could barely be seen.

Ellen came into the library at one o'clock. "Lunch is ready, boys."

Adam sprinted out, knowing Missouri returned and the cook spoiled him rotten. "Adam, get back here! I need to clean the paint off your grubby, little hands!" Ellen rolled her eyes and sauntered out of the library.

"Study the French alphabet for an exam tomorrow," Castiel instructed his student.

"How old were you when you shared your first kiss?" Sam asked out of nowhere.

Castiel felt his cheeks burn. He shared his first kiss with Eric on the rooftop of their dormitory at Eton. The prince would never forget the starlit sky and how soft the red haired boy's lips turned out to be. 

"Sixteen...why do you inquire?" The tutor leaned against the desk Sam used to study with his arms crossed.

The adolescent babbled before speaking coherently. "There is a girl I fancy. I think she expects us to kiss next time we meet."

"I see nothing wrong, as long as you truly hold real affection towards her and respect the young lady." Castiel smirked at his student, who blushed profusely and twiddled his thumbs.

"She is special and I like her." His long, chestnut bangs hid half of his face.

"I wish you luck then, Sam."

Sam smiled at his tutor, revealing deep dimples. "Thank you, Mr. Amberline. See you at lunch then."

Castiel cleaned the area where Adam worked on his art. As he washed the paint off two brushes, his mind wandered to Dean. He should be the one giving his brother advice on his first kiss not the boy's tutor. How long shall it take for the man to leave the cave that comprised his bedchamber and return to society?

Missouri cooked a feast for lunch. Ellen introduced her to the tutor earlier that morning for breakfast. Missouri boasted a large personality. Her laughter was infectious and the woman gave off motherly vibes. Castiel instantly liked her. He met her husband, Rufus, who served as the Winchester estate's groundskeeper during his morning walk. Now that the snowstorm existed no longer, the prince walked the estate. It helped clear his mind. 

Dinner took place at five o'clock. The boys and Castiel opted to eat the meal in the kitchen along with the staff. Benny helped Missouri with dinner. The two of them prepared something called gumbo, a delicacy from Louisiana, the State the bear of a man hailed from. The prince loved the spicy stew and ate a second bowl. Benny tapped him in the back.

"Sure you're not Cajun, brother?" The rest laughed. Castiel smiled at his new friend.

Missouri baked another pie and everyone washed it down with warm milk. Hannah and Anna remained in the kitchen, washing pots and dishes. Castiel shared with the others that he played the piano. Adam jumped up and down. "Play for us, Mr. Amberline!"

Castiel knelt to be at eye level with the small boy. "As you wish, Master Adam." He held one of the boy's hands and allowed the child to guide him to the music room.

Said chamber turned out to be a ballroom. It could easily hold one hundred people. An upright piano leaned against a peacock wallpapered wall. Ellen and Missouri turned on gas lamps to illuminate the grand ballroom. Adam led his tutor to the piano bench. Castiel settled comfortably and scooted to the side. He tapped the empty space so Adam could join him. Sam helped his baby brother hop on the bench. 

"Are you going to teach me to play?" Adam's big, aquamarine eyes lit up.

Castiel ruffled the boy's hair. "Why not?"

Missouri sat with Rufus on a damask settee while Ellen plopped her derriere on a matching sofa with Sam. Benny remained standing by a marble fireplace. Castiel chose a simple song to teach young Adam. The prince's long fingers brought Adam's small ones over the keys. The student gazed up at his tutor. "Ready?" He nodded fast.

Their fingers played and the adults in the room laughed. Castiel began singing first and Adam soon joined. He stared at their fingers on the keys they touched. 

Mary had a little lamb  
Little lamb, little lamb  
Mary had a little lamb  
Its fleece was white as snow

And everywhere that Mary went  
Mary went, Mary went  
Everywhere that Mary went  
The lamb was sure to go

The others soon joined the duo. 

He followed her to school one day  
School one day, school one day  
He followed her to school one day  
Which was against the rule  
It made the children laugh and play  
Laugh and play, laugh and play  
It made the children laugh and play  
To see a lamb at school

Cheerful singing and piano music stole Dean's attention away from the agriculture book he currently read. He vacated his bedchamber and walked through the hidden passage ways. Dean stopped outside of the ballroom. He peaked through a hole and could barely make out two shapes sitting on the piano bench. He heard singing and laughter. After the children's song finished, someone played "Greensleaves" to perfection. Dean vividly pictured Mr. Amberline's long and elegant digits, fingering the piano's ivory keys. He rested his forehead against the concrete wall.

Applause erupted in the ballroom once the music stopped. Dean heard voices. Ellen told Adam it was time for bed. Sam tagged along with them. Missouri and Rufus gave accolades to Mr. Amberline on his fine piano playing. Dean perked up at the words. So he'd been right.

Benny had been the last one to leave. He invited Castiel to join him in half an hour for a round of cheroots at the back of the manor. The tutor accepted the offer but remained in the ballroom. He commenced playing a haunting Viennese waltz. Castiel closed his eyes and immersed himself in the music. Dean took the opportunity to sidle out of from the hidden passage. 

He strolled silently to a corner and watched the tutor in wonder. The moonlight that cascaded through the parted curtains, illuminated the tutor's handsome features. Pink tinged his bronzed cheeks and his nostrils slightly flared. Dean clenched his fists. He desired to join the man at the piano and cover his fingers with his. He wanted to feel the rush of emotions Mr. Amberline must feel through the music. Dean could tell the melody was coming to an end, so he sidled back to the secret passage. 

Castiel opened his eyes. For a moment, it felt like someone else had been in the ballroom with him. He shook his thoughts and stood up. He stretched the kinks in his back and headed outside to join Benny. The two men got to know each other while smoking cheroots. The prince's eyes darted to the forest every once in a while, wishing he'd hear wood being chopped. Alas, tonight Dean did not make an appearance outside. Castiel laughed at something Benny said accompanied by a wistful feeling.

Dean dreamt that night for the first time in over six months of the faceless male lover. In it the man blindfolded him and thrust deeply into him, making the tawny haired man moan in ecstasy. After the two of them came to climax, the man held Dean's sweating and satiated body in his arms. Dean would turn to face the man. The face always turned out to be a dark blur. Dean kissed the man with all of his being. He reveled in the silk touch of plump lips.

Tonight, things changed at the very end. When Dean opened his eyes, a pair of astonishing blue eyes stared back at him. Mr. Amberline rubbed at Dean's swollen lower lip with a thumb. His breath hitched and then his mouth is being devoured by the tutor. The two men could not get enough of each other. The scraping of teeth and hot, moist breath were the last things Dean remembered when waking up. 

Dean walked over to the water basin on the bureau. His throbbing cock curved into his stomach. Dean stared at his reflection in the mirror. His flushed face burned like a furnace and his lower lip bled. He most likely bit into it hard during the sex dream. Dean splashed water on his burning face and remembered every vivid detail of the fantasy. He realized he was thoroughly fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean clenched his hands into tight fists. They shook uncontrollably, and his heartbeat accelerated while he debated whether to enter the library or not. His two brothers and their tutor, who happened to be the protagonist of his sex dreams partook of their daily lesson behind two closed doors. The eldest Winchester walked through the mazelike corridors of his secret passageway in route to his young siblings. Dean did not want Ellen to make a giant fuzz over him finally escaping the confines of his chamber. 

Yesterday the woman cut his dirty and unruly hair. Dean shaved for the first time in ages. After his usual evening stroll, Dean washed every inch of his skin in a warm bath. No one knew he'd pilfered apple bath oil from the servants' bathing quarter. Hannah swore by the scented oil. He woke up earlier than normal this particular morning; the reason being he planned on reuniting with his brothers.

Dean debated whether to wear a waistcoat over an ironed, long sleeved, white shirt. Once his mind had been made up that he would don a waistcoat, Dean pondered on which color to choose. After a mental battle with himself, Dean opted for a bottle green waistcoat. A pair of mustard colored canvas trousers fit his legs and tight derriere to perfection.  
He became terrified as he pulled on a pair of brown, leather lace up boots. Adam's reaction still scared the shit out of Dean. Sammy had always been too mature for his age and the kid would not be repulsed of his scar. Then there was Mr. Amberline. The tutor hasn't seen in the daytime. Would he recoil upon getting a clear look of the scar? 

Dean never considered himself to be a vain creature. Yes, he gussied up every time he visited the brothel but other than that, he didn't give a rat's ass about his appearance, or when it came to what clothes he wore. Dean admitted that he wanted to impress the tutor. He breathed in and out calmly. Dean finished tying the left boot. 

Never in his life had Dean been sexually attracted to any male. Yes, once or twice a month he dreamt of a faceless man, who made love to him. After the realistic dreams, which made him experience intense orgasms ended, Dean would wake up confused and feeling an ache of loneliness in his heart. 

He confided with Lisa, one of his favorite courtesans about the erotic dreams. She suggested for him to try glass dildos during their sexual interludes. At first Dean had been embarrassed to the extreme, especially when the two of them indulged in orgies with the other girls. His embarrassment disappeared during their third session with the sex toy. Once the toy was introduced to their routine, the only way Dean could really get off was with the dildo.

Dean swallowed hard. He stood from his bed which he already made. Dean didn't like for the household help to do mundane and easy tasks that he could perform himself. In last night's sex dream, he finally put a face to his fantasy lover. Castiel Amberline took him apart in it. Would he be able to face the tutor this morning? 

Ellen had no idea, Dean planned on surprising his siblings. He ate breakfast on his own as per usual. Dean waited patiently for Grace to stop by his room to collect his eating utensils. He waited five minutes after she left to dress. He gazed at his reflection on the mirror before vacating his chamber. Dean ignored the scar as he combed his hair neatly to one side. 

"You can do this," he encouraged himself. 

Dean walked through the mazes that comprised the secret passageway. As he approached the library, Dean heard Adam's childish giggles. He poked his head out of a panel outside of the library. No servant could be seen in the long hallway. Dean slowly exited the passage and slid the panel closed. He tugged at the collar of his shirt before standing outside of the two Douglas Fir doors.

After he no longer heard any voices or noises coming from the inside of the library, Dean lightly rapped on one of the doors. Mr. Amberline's gravelly voice bade him to enter. Dean wiped sweaty hands on his trousers. He leisurely opened the door and took two steps inside. He wished to run away but it was too late. A pair of electric blue eyes locked on his person. From where he stood, Dean could hear Mr. Amberline's startled gasp.

Sam stood with his back towards the door since the adolescent worked on an algebraic equation on the blackboard. Adam sat at a small desk, practicing his name on a small blackboard. The tutor almost opened his sinfully, delicious lips but Dean motioned for him to keep silent. Mr. Amberline gave him half a smile and nodded in agreement.

"Concentrating too hard is going to make your girly hair fall off, Samantha." Dean strolled to the center of the library.

Sam dropped the chalk on the floor. He rapidly turned around with a huge smile on his face. Adam threw the small board on the desk and sprinted to his big brother. In less than ten seconds, the two boys tackled their big brother to the large, writing desk. 

"Dean, is it really you?" Adam asked in a squeaky voice.

"This is a miracle!" Sam bellowed, while he clung to his brother's waist. His face rested on Dean's chest. Adam resembled a baby octopus with the way his limbs were wrapped around his oldest brother's legs. 

"We missed you so much, Dean!" Adam kissed his stomach. Dean ruffled his soft hair.

"Me too, little man."

The three brothers remained hugging each other for several minutes. Castiel smiled at the heart warming scene. He always longed for siblings of his own. The person that came closest to being his brother was his cousin Balthazar. Speaking of which, Castiel needed to write to Balthy this evening. Perhaps Benny could take him into town tomorrow after the boys' lessons. 

"I think lesson is over for today," Castiel stated. He did not want to bring the brothers' emotional reunion to an end. "Sam, tomorrow you may finish the equations and Adam, I expect you to write your name on your own."

He turned to leave but Dean's voice stopped him. "Please stay, Mr. Amberline. I wish to know of my brothers’ progress." He ruffled Sammy's hair.

"As you wish," the tutor said. He stood by the large desk. The Winchester brothers remained sitting on a walnut Victorian sofa. 

"Dean, why were you hiding?" Adam inquired. He sat on his big brother's lap.

"I needed to heal due to being sick." He began to fret over the scar. Adam's large eyes glanced at his face now.

The baby of the family touched the ugly scar and surprised Dean by kissing it. "I am happy you are better now."

Tears formed in his jade eyes. All the inner turmoil he experienced over Adam's reaction to his disfigurement had been for nothing. Dean took in a deep breath. Sam patted his shoulder. "It really is not that bad, big brother."

Dean cleared his throat. "Why don't the two of you go to the kitchen and get a snack while I speak to your tutor?"

Sam and Adam jumped from the sofa. The little one asked, "Are you going to hide again?"

"No, I promise...cross my heart and hope to die." Dean grinned.

"Thank you for coming back," Sam said as he took Adam's small hand in his. 

The two boys left the library with big, goofy grins on their adorable faces. Castiel stood straighter. He hid his hands inside the Henderson trousers he donned. Since Dean walked in the library, his eyes discreetly took in the tutor's form. The black trousers with thin, white stripes enshrouded his strong legs to perfection. An ivory shirt that the tutor rolled  
up to his elbows showcased powerful, tanned arms. A messy, navy blue cravat completed the look. Dean was royally screwed. Each time he saw the man he wanted him more. 

"You wanted to speak about your brothers' education, Mr. Winchester?"

"Oh yes...I blanked out for a minute. Please sit down, Mr. Amberline." Dean gestured for the tutor to join him at the sofa.

Castiel sat on the other end. "Sam is extremely bright and catches on quickly in every single subject. Adam is a handful and is easily distracted, but that's normal in children of his  
age range." The tutor smiled. "They are both very loving children."

"I can tell you've taken a liking to the little runts in a short period of time."

"Yes, I never had siblings. So I enjoy spending time with them." Castiel fought hard not to stare into his employer's jade eyes. They were like a pair of gems enshrouded by thick and long lashes, and do not get him started on those lips. Castiel took a quick glance at Dean Winchester's freckles. He already adored how a small constellation spread over the man's perfect nose. 

"Are you being treated well?" Dean asked in a sincere tone.

Castiel nodded. "Everyone I met so far has been very hospitable and kind."

"I am glad, Mr. Amberline. Please do not hesitate to ask me for anything."

Dean hated that the sofa was situated directly in front of floor to ceiling windows. The curtains did nothing to prevent sunlight from entering the library. Now Mr. Amberline saw the ugly scar. The man hadn't flinched so far. 

Castiel licked his dry lips. He gazed into Dean's eyes. "I wondered if I could take the boys into town tomorrow after their lessons? I need to send a letter to a cousin of mine and Sam needs new trousers. Ellen claims he has grown two inches."

"I noticed he is turning into a Sasquatch."

The two men laughed. "May I take the boys into town then with your permission?"

"Sure thing and you know what I may join the three of you. Don't tell Sammy and Adam yet."

"Of course"

Ellen dropped a plate she'd been drying as soon as Dean stepped foot in the kitchen. She ran to him and embraced the hell out of Dean. She rained kisses all over his cheeks. Castiel gazed at them fondly. Finally, the household began to feel like a real family. Hannah and Grace smiled at their employer.

Hannah cut two thick slices of freshly baked gingerbread for Dean and Castiel. Anna poured fresh milk for the two men. After he ate his bread in three bites, Dean asked Ellen to contact Bobby. He needed to meet with the older man. Dean believed the manor to be outdated, especially in the plumbing area. Most of the dwellings and businesses found in Lawrence already sported modern plumbing. Winchester Manor needed to get with the times. 

"Seems like we are stuck in the dark ages, bathing in cooper tubs and let's not even talk about the piss pots," Dean rolled his eyes. "I know Bobby can contract men, who can get the plumbing done in no time."

"I'll send Benny with the message before dinner." Ellen kissed the top of Dean's head. "It's great to have you back, son."

Ellen noticed Dean kept sneaking glances at the tutor. So her boy fancied the man. It was somewhat befuddling because Dean's quill always seemed to be inside some trollop's inkpot. Oh well one couldn't control, who the heart falls for. Ellen pondered whether the tutor favored the male sex. She was still getting to know the young man. It wouldn't be acceptable by society for two men to be romantically involved. It was unheard of. Ellen shook her head. She already jumped the gun. 

That evening dinner consisted of chicken pot pie and peach cobbler. Missouri baked the cobbler especially for Dean. The woman almost fainted upon setting eyes on Dean. She had also helped raise the young man. His self-imposed exile broke Missouri's heart, too. When the meal was over, the Winchester brothers and Castiel donned winter coats and headed outside.

The quartet strolled through the adjacent forest. The snowfall became light that day, making it easy to stroll on the ground. Dean held a lantern to guide the way. A true owl perched on a tree branch hooted at them. 

"What's that?" Adam asked. He knelt on the floor.

Castiel joined him on the ground. Dean illuminated the object. The tutor began a biology lesson. "That is an owl pellet. They regurgitate their food that manner."

"Gross!," Sam made a bitch face.

"You're a big girl, Samantha." Dean played with Sammy. The Sasquatch stuck his tongue out at him.

Castiel found a small twig to dissect the pellet. Tiny bones and hair were found inside. "Are those bones?" Adam inquired.

"Yes, they probably belonged to a field mouse. The poor creatures happen to be fair prey to owls."

Dean clapped his hands. "Time for someone's bedtime."

"No!"

"Yes, and if you behave we may go to town tomorrow." Dean helped his baby brother stand up.

"Really?!" 

Dean nodded. "Yes!" Adam hugged his brother's legs.

The small group walked back to the manor with Adam and Sam cheerfully saying what they wanted to do tomorrow. Sammy volunteered to take Adam to his chamber and help him change for bed.

"Dean, can you tell me another adventure of the gypsy prince?" Adam beckoned with big eyes.

"Sure squirt."

"Well it is time for me to set up the library for tomorrow's class. Although something tells me the boys will be too excited to learn." Castiel grinned at Dean.

"I'll make sure they pay attention." Dean leaned against a door with his arms crossed.

Castiel couldn't help in ogling the gorgeous man. With his muscular arms crossed that way, his waistcoat showcased his torso wonderfully. The prince scolded himself. There was no way Dean Winchester fancied men like he did. Ellen regaled him with tales of Mr. Winchester frequenting the town's most prestigious brothel on a regular basis. No, there was no way in Hell, Dean Winchester would ever fancy him. Castiel needed to set his sights elsewhere, even though he wasn't sure to be ready for love again. Eric still occupied a huge  
part of his heart. 

"Good evening, Mr. Winchester." Castiel nodded before entering the library.

"Have a good one, Mr. Amberline."

Old habits were hard to break. Dean found his way back inside the hidden tunnels. He told his baby brother one of the gypsy prince's adventures. Sammy had even laid next to Adam to hear. Adam fell asleep during the part when pirated abducted the prince. Sammy yawned. Dean tucked Adam in and walked Sam to his chamber. Sammy hugged his big brother and once again said he was happy Dean returned to them.

As Dean walked through the dark passage, he made up his mind to move back to his original chamber. He no longer desired to be isolated from the rest of the household. Now his real test would be in being just only a few feet away from the tutor. Dean imagined whether Mr. Amberline slept with clothes or nude. His cock twitched. He vividly pictured the tutor's muscular, olive skin barely covered by silk or satin sheets. 

A pitiful cry brought Dean out of his sexual fantasy. He stopped for a moment to see where the sound came from. The person sounded to be in pain. Dean walked back to where he came from. He ceased his movements when he realized the cries came from the tutor's chamber. Dean waited right outside of the room. Should he enter without permission? The cries of distress continued. 

"Fuck it," Dean whispered. He slid through a panel into the dark chamber.

He could hear the rustle of sheets. "Please let him live...kill me instead!" The tutor screamed. His voice sounded hoarse. 

"Mr. Amberline?" Dean strolled closer to the canopied bed. He cursed when his feet got caught with an Aubusson rug. Dean held himself against the side of the bed, in order to  
prevent a fall.

The tutor remained tossing and turning. It was evident the man was in the middle of a nightmare. "Eric no!"

That last scream made the hairs on Dean's arms and neck stand up. Who the hell is this Eric? This is the second time he heard the tutor mention the name. Mr. Amberline already shared with him that he had no siblings. So who was Eric...a friend or something more? Jealousy spread like wildfire through Dean's body. No, he couldn't be a lover. Mr. Amberline most likely didn't possess unnatural sexual proclivities like Dean felt towards him. 

The heart breaking whimpers coming from the bed returned Dean to reality. He gingerly sat on the empty side of the bed. The tutor ceased moving. One last cry came out of his mouth. Dean slowly brought a hand to the man's head to smooth damp hair strands. Dean removed his waistcoat and gently wiped sweat from Mr. Amberline's face. Fortunately, the man never stirred. 

Dean's heart broke for the suffering man. He remembered the ugly welts that covered the tutor's back. The two of them were soulmates in a way. Both suffered tremendously in their past. Dean hoped Mr. Amberline would open up to him soon. He would like to help him.

He scooted closer. Somehow the tutor felt his presence because he turned toward Dean. Mr. Amberline's hand rested on his chest. Dean had no idea what to do. Should he stay or remain with the man for a little while? The tutor moved closer. He rubbed his mouth against Dean's arm. The Winchester swallowed. He smiled upon seeing the even rise and fall of Mr. Amberline's chest. Finally, the man restfully slept. 

Dean could hardly see the man's features in the dark. He traced his jaw gently. "I give you my word to always keep you safe, gypsy prince."


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel inhaled deeply into the vacant pillow next to his on the canopied bed. A musky scent interwoven with pine relaxed the prince. He scrunched his brow. The appealing smell did not belong to him. He sunk the pillow closer to his face. Castiel closed his eyes. How odd; the feather down pillow felt warm, as if someone slept on it the previous evening. The prince tilted his head to the side. No one accompanied him to bed last night. Not that there were any willing volunteers in the manor. Castiel recalled being assailed by the usual nightmare in which he relives, watching Eric being killed in front of his very own eyes. Until this day, the prince blames himself for Eric’s savage murder. If only he’d been able to escape his captors to save the boy from being butchered. 

The prince believed himself to be losing his mind. After being rattled quite badly from the vivid nightmare, Castiel could have sworn he felt a pair of strong arms encircle his torso. For the remainder of the evening, Castiel felt safe and protected. This was something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He woke up a little earlier than normal this morning. The runaway royal set the velvet curtains to the side and tied them with a silk sash. The sun started to make its daily debut. 

Castiel pulled on a pair of linen trousers that hung low on his hips. He sat on the floor with his long legs stretched to the side. He breathed in deeply while he touched the toes of his right foot with the tips of his fingers. Castiel closed his eyes, as his heartbeat became in sync with his even breaths. Several bones in his spine popped. Castiel felt at peace in mind and soul. 

The nineteen-year-old started practicing Tai Chi over a year ago at Eton. The headmaster was acquainted with a Buddhist monk, who visited the school occasionally. Castiel became one of a handful of students that swiftly became enraptured with meditation. He woke up before the sun made its appearance to learn from the wise and reserved man. The monk and his four avid students sat under a large tree on the school’s yard to practice meditation. Meditation and Balthy’s unwavering support were the two things that kept the prince afloat all these months. 

He stood up and folded his right leg into his left thigh. The plant of his barefoot sunk into the linen clad skin. Castiel posed his hands like in prayer. He breathed in deeply, flaring his nostrils. The last couple of days he had been so busy with his new charges that he hadn’t had a chance to practice meditation; hence the undesired visit of the nightmare last evening. Castiel noticed as of late that whenever he meditated the nightmares were kept far away from his mind. The royal meditated for half an hour before ringing for a bath. 

Today Mr. Winchester offered to accompany Castiel and his siblings to town. The prince’s heart ached for the young man. According to what Ellen shared with Castiel, Dean remained rooted at the Winchester property since the night of his attack. The man would be a bundle of nerves when they arrived in Lawrence. Castiel planned on being at his employer’s side through it all.

Castiel and Dean had to physically sit Adam down for breakfast. The four-year-old already wanted to leave on their scheduled excursion. It seemed that Sam and Adam were shunned by most of society indirectly because of their older brother’s self-imposed exile. “Adam, eat your oatmeal, or the outing to town is cancelled.”

The small child pouted and crossed his arms. He kicked his short legs in the air, causing the table to bounce. “Adam Scott Winchester, stop acting like a spoiled brat this instance!” Ellen pounded her hand against the counter.

The boy whispered sorry and stuffed his mouth with oatmeal. Dean and Castiel shared a fond smile. They could not fault the boy for his buoyant enthusiasm. Sam ruffled his brother’s hair. “Come on Adam, let’s get today’s lesson over with, so we can leave early!”

Adam held his brother’s hand as Sam led him to the library. Castiel insisted on bringing the plates and eating utensils to the sink for Hannah to wash. Ellen made breakfast that morning since Missouri washed a week’s worth of laundry in the back of the manor. Rufus entered the kitchen to announce Mr. Singer’s arrival. Dean nodded and excused himself. Castiel’s eyes discreetly followed the man’s retreating figure and what a dashing one it is. Today Mr. Winchester donned a pair of tan, riding breeches that looked like they had been painted on his muscular legs. Ellen cleared her throat twice to capture the tutor’s attention. Castiel felt his face and neck burn. He settled the last plate on the copper sink. Hannah and Benny carried in two large buckets filled with water to rinse the eating utensils.

Castiel greeted Benny with a firm handshake and cordial smile. “Looking forward to today’s trip,” Benny tipped a fisherman’s cap at the tutor.

“Yes, the excursion will do wonders for everyone.” Castiel fervently hoped his face and neck returned to their normal skin tone. Ellen chuckled when the tutor flew out of the kitchen like a bat out of Hell.

Robert Singer best known as Uncle Bobby waited for Dean in John’s former study, since the library currently served as the boys’ classroom. The older man waited with much anticipation for Dean’s appearance. Bobby met John at West Point Academy and fought with him during the Civil War. The two young Yankee soldiers fought fiercely for the North. They came from well off families but learned how harsh the world really was during the two years they fought in battle. They were part of victory day in the Spring of 1865 after General Lee surrendered.

Bobby and his wife Karen became part of the Winchesters’ extended family. They saw Mary give birth to three handsome lads. Dean came up with referring to them as Uncle Bobby and Aunt Karen. John’s and Mary’s unexpected deaths struck a chord with the Singers. They comforted Sam and Adam, but Dean distanced himself little by little from his loved ones. The young man could mostly be found at the brothel, downing spirits and plowing his way through all the prostitutes. The straw that broke the camel’s back had been the attack. Dean lashed out at anyone that tried to visit him. His brothers were heartbroken, particularly Adam, who needed a father figure in his young life. 

When Benny brought Bobby a note, stating Dean wished to see him, the older man almost suffered a coronary attack. Karen joined her husband in feeling baffled. “This is wonderful news!” Her eyes watered. Bobby instructed Benny to inform his employer to expect him after breakfast.

Dean found Bobby reading an agriculture book in the study. The younger man remained standing by the closed door with his right hand anchored on the brass knob. Bobby put the book down on a gleaming, Cherrywood writing desk and marched straight to his nephew in long and determined strides. Dean’s eyed became wider than carriage wheels as soon as Uncle Bobby shackled his beefy arms around him. Dean lightly tapped the man’s back. 

“So damn glad to have you back, son.” Bobby continued squeezing the air out of his nephew’s lungs.

“Bobby, need to breathe,” Dean gave a final light tap.

“Sorry about that,” Bobby released Dean. “Karen, wants you boys over for dinner sometime this week.”

Dean smiled. “Looking forward to it.” He gestured for Bobby to sit on a wingback chair by the fireplace.

They exchanged courtesies and Bobby caught Dean up with Winchester Iron’s last quarter profits. The numbers looked good and Dean thanked his uncle. He gave the intrepid businessman his word that he’d never abandon the family business ever again. Dean knew besides the family; Winchester Iron had always been John’s pride and joy.   
“Good to hear…now why don’t you tell me what made you leave your hermit ways?” Bobby sprinkled peat inside a pipe and lit it with a stick match. 

Dean could not share the entire truth with his uncle. Yes, the main reason were his brothers and yes, Dean knew he needed to take the handles of the business once and for all, but the person truly responsible for Dean returning to his family was Castiel Amberline. 

“My brothers need me, and I couldn’t leave you handling Winchester Iron all by your lonesome.” Dean swallowed hard. How would Uncle Bobby react to news that his nephew preferred the company of men? Would Bobby react in disgust and beat the snot out of him, if he learned the only way Dean could get off was by getting fucked up the ass with a glass dildo. That he’d been visited frequently in his dreams by a faceless man, who brought him to the highest heights of passion, and now the man was no longer faceless. Now Dean knew for sure the man that he desired to share his first homosexual experience with was his kid brothers’ tutor. 

“What’s the matter, son? You look damn flushed.” Bobby huffed on the pipe.

“Can you wrangle up a trustworthy engineer, plumbers and construction workers to finally put a fancy plumbing system in this place?”

“That’s a great idea, son. I know of a young engineer that just graduated from Harvard. His father and I play poker Thursday nights. I reckon young Ashford will take the bulls by the horns.”

“You think the household should move to the townhouse in Lawrence until everything’s completed?”

“Sounds like a plan. We don’t want Adam getting himself in trouble in the middle of a construction site.” Bobby finished smoking the pipe and stood up. “I’ll bring you an estimate for building materials and man labor.”

“Thank you, Uncle Bobby.” Both men shook hands.

“How about you introduce me to Mr. Amberline?” Dean led the way to the adjacent library.

The two men entered a silent library. Adam clapped his hands and Sammy held a silver pocket watch in his hands. “Come on Mr. Amberline, you can do it!”  
“I bet he won’t make it to six minutes. Three more to go, Mr. Amberline.” Sammy shook his head.

Dean searched the library for the tutor. Where the hell was he? He motioned at Bobby to follow him. His brothers stood outside of the glass doors that led to the terrace. Dean’s eyes practically bulged out of their sockets. Mr. Amberline stood on his head with his hands splayed on the floor. His long and toned legs arched straight upwards. The man wore nothing over his torso. A pair of black wool trousers covered his legs.

“What’s going on here?” Dean became frightened for the tutor. His face, neck and torso were flushed crimson. Dean’s eyes raked in the flat and toned stomach and the small veins that protruded from Mr. Amberline’s neck and muscular biceps. 

“Are these the lessons your siblings receive on a daily basis?” Bobby scowled at the tutor, who kept his eyes closed.

“No, we actually have, math, history, geography, astronomy and art lessons,” Sam responded.

“Mr. Amberline started talking to us about medi…” Adam scratched his chin.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “meditation”.

“Mr. Amberline is trying to beat his own record of standing on his head for six minutes.” Adam inched closer to the tutor.

Dean pulled him away. “He may fall on you, bug.” He stared at the relaxed looking man. “Are you well?”

Sammy replied for the tutor. “He is in a state of meditation. Once he is fully relaxed, Mr. Amberline’s mind will be clear for his conscience to return to us.” Sam glanced at the pocket watch. “We are at half past five minutes!”

“You can do it, Mr. Amberline!” Adam shouted.

Dean was impressed. There were so many mysterious facets to Castiel Amberline. His eyes roved appreciatively over the man’s impressive torso and arms. Luckily, the tutor’s back faced outside. Dean felt relief since he didn’t want his inquisitive brothers to bombard the man with questions on how he acquired the lashes on his back.

“Six minutes, Mr. Amberline!” Sammy bellowed.

Castiel remained oblivious to his surroundings. Dean asked Sam why he spoke to the tutor if the man’s mind was blocking everything. Sam shrugged his shoulders. Two minutes later, Castiel opened his beautiful eyes and performed an impressive back flip. Dean swiftly offered the man his shirt. Castiel nodded his appreciation. He shrugged on the lawn shirt. Adam hugged the tutor. “You broke your own record!” Castiel ruffled the small boy’s hair.

“Eight minutes!” Sam shouted with pride.

Dean loved watching how close his siblings were to the tutor. Mr. Amberline turned to his charges. “Adam, you must finish writing your name and Samuel, complete the algebraic equation.”

Once the boys were working hard on their lessons, Castiel started to do the brass buttons of his shirt. Dean really wished for the man to keep it open. A sudden urge to lick the tiny sweat drops from the man’s olive and muscular skin hit Dean hard. Castiel pulled a navy waistcoat over the lawn shirt. Fuck…not fair! The waistcoat made the tutor’s eyes even more vibrant. 

Castiel offered a hand to Bobby. “You must be Mr. Singer. It is an honor to meet you, sir. The boys admire and love their uncle.” He gave Bobby a full, gummy smile that made Dean’s toes curl.

“The boys sure took a quick liking to you, Amberline.” 

“I hope so. They are bright and loving children, who make it easy to teach them.” Castiel adjusted his cufflinks.

Dean opted to see Adam’s progress before he drooled on the floor and slipped on the puddle. Bobby grilled Castiel to make sure the young man capable of tutoring the boys on the most important subjects. He admitted to being impressed of the young man. When he first heard the aspiring tutor was only 19, Bobby had been adamant, but Ellen convinced him that age didn’t matter. Amberline came with sterling recommendation letters and graduated from Eton. Now any doubts that lingered in Bobby’s mind vanished.

Bobby informed the youngest Winchesters that Karen invited them to dinner later in the week and the boys were ecstatic. Bobby congratulated Adam on his handwriting skills even though the letters appeared wobbly. He whispered in Sam’s ear what he was doing wrong with the equation. Castiel gave the older man a stern look. Bobby looked sheepish before leaving the library. Dean walked him to the front entrance. Rufus already procured Bobby’s carriage for his trip back home. Bobby and Dean hugged.

“I promise the construction crew is to be here no later than two weeks.” He held the carriage reins.

“Thank you, Bobby.” Dean saluted him. After the carriage was only a speck down the road, Dean turned to Rufus. “Please instruct Benny to prepare Baby for the trip to town.”

“Sure thing, sir.” Rufus smiled at his employer. It enlightened his heart to see the young man hop on the saddle again. He whistled a spiritual under his breath on his way to the stables.

Adam ran outside after lunch that day, leaving everyone else in the dust. The boy skidded to a halt as soon as his big eyes took in the sight of Baby. Benny stood in front of the sleek, black carriage. He polished Baby before taking it out of the stable. He’d cover her up during all the months there had been no use for the beauty. Two black thoroughbreds tugged at the reins, one happened to be Dean’s favorite horse, Impala.

Sammy came out to the driveway next and he smiled at Dean’s carriage. He helped his baby brother get inside. Dean and Castiel were the last to exit the manor. Castiel’s eyes showed his appreciation of the sleek riding vehicle. “She’s a beauty.”

“Sure is, Baby is my pride and joy along with Impala here.” Dean soothed the horse’s muzzle. He procured two apples from his wool jacket. Dean fed both horses before telling   
Benny they were ready to go. 

Castiel gazed at the wheels that had been colored in gold and red. Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “I painted the wheels one night after downing a bottle of Kentucky bourbon.”

“It suits it fine.”

Dean motioned for the tutor to enter first. Excitement filled the ride to town. Adam could not be seated. Sam continued pulling him back down on the leather seat. “Where do you wish to visit?” Dean asked his siblings.

“Gabriel’s bakery!” Adam shouted.

“I would like to visit the book shop.” 

“There’s a book shop in town?” Castiel asked Sam.

“Yes, and Charlie always has the latest books.”

“I would like to visit.” 

Dean nudged Adam. “Looks like we have two book worms here.” The youngest Winchester giggled. 

Benny expertly maneuvered the reins. The carriage turned into the town of Lawrence. Dean’s nerves hit him hard. He twisted clenched hands on his wool jacket. Dean loathed to see the townspeople reaction to his return. Mr. Amberline rested a hand over one of his shoulders. He whispered in Dean’s ear, “Everything shall be fine. Remember Mr. Winchester, you are not alone.”

Their eyes connected for several seconds. Dean desired to cover the tutor’s hand with one of his. The staring contest ended abruptly when Benny opened the carriage’s door. Benny helped bring Adam down. “I am going to purchase some knitting items for Andrea and then hitting the Paul Revere Tavern.”

“Meet us back here in three hours,” Dean instructed the loyal servant. Benny tipped his fisherman cap at the small group and disappeared down the street.

Dean knelt in front of Adam to button the boy’s winter coat. It no longer snowed but there was a chill in the air. Castiel tugged an adorable snowcap over Adam’s head. Ellen knitted it for her youngest charge. It was navy blue, and snowflakes had been knitted in the middle. Sam donned a similar snowcap but his was entirely knitted in autumn colors. Castiel wore a black newsboy cap and matching pea coat.

The eldest Winchester fought not to ogle the tutor in front of the entire town. The man made it difficult for Dean to fight his attraction. Sam and Adam walked in front of the two of them down the sidewalk. Adam skipped along the way. Dean chose not to wear a hat or cap. He pulled the collar of his wool coat upwards and hid his shaking hands inside the pockets.

Reverend Jackman’s wife and one of the church’s choir members passed them by. Mrs. Jackman and the other woman stopped them. “Dean Winchester is that you?”

Dean stopped on his tracks. He knew the townspeople would treat him like a wild animal recently brought to a zoo exhibit. He plastered a fake smile at Lawrence’s two biggest gossips. “Good day ladies.”

“We thought to never see you again.” The reverend’s wife’s hand hovered over her covered bosom, as she discreetly gazed at his scars. This made Castiel’s blood boil. What a bitch! And she’s married to a man of the cloth. Some religious zealots were the worst kind of human beings he ever stumbled on. 

Naomi and Michael were perfect examples of people that took religion to the extreme. The two of them twisted whatever interpretation they received from the Holy Bible and created new laws for Novakia. Oh, how Castiel relished for his 21st birthday to come quickly. He planned on coming face to face with Michael on that day and bring him to his knees for murdering Eric. 

The other woman, whose named evaded Dean eyed him with the stink eye. “Tales travelled around town of you locking yourself in the manor and cavorting through the Winchester grounds at night, howling at the moon.” 

Castiel’s nostrils flared as he narrowed his eyes at the apparent gossip queens. “Those are stories woven by people, who have nothing better to do. It is apparent Mr. Winchester is fine. Are you blind?”

The two busy bodies gasped. “Well I never!” 

Mrs. Jackman’s eyes stared at Castiel as if he was a pile of horse shit. “And who is this young man? He must be new in town.”

Dean cleared his throat. He tried not to hug Amberline and clasp him on the back. He handled the two gossip hungry women like a champ. “Ladies, this is my brothers’ tutor, Mr. Amberline.” He extended a hand towards the women. “Mr. Amberline this is Reverend Jackman’s wife and,” he turned to the blonde, busy body. “Sorry your name evades me.” He tapped his chin.

The blonde huffed. “My goodness gracious! Rebecca Rosen, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Amberline.”

“Pleasure is all mine, Ms. Rosen.” Castiel attempted half a smile. He wished to no longer be in the two poisonous vipers’ presence. Dean must have felt the same way. Castiel noticed the man’s demeanor turned pale. 

“Mr. Winchester, young Adam is most anxious to visit the bakery.” Castiel pointed at the young boys standing outside of Pearly Gates Bakery.

“Nice seeing you ladies.” Dean nodded at them.

“Your family is always welcomed at church, Mr. Winchester. Those boys cannot be raised as heathens.”

Dean clenched his closed fists within his jacket pockets. He clenched his jaw. Castiel tugged at one of Dean’s wool sleeves and guided him away from the harpies. “Good day, ladies.”

“Do not allow those busy bodies to ruin your day. Look at how happy Sam and Adam are.”

Dean calmed down. “How do you manage to ease my nerves so easily, Mr. Amberline?”

Castiel shrugged. “Let’s hurry and see what delights wait for us in the bakery.”

Gabriel Goodwin, the bakery’s proud proprietor and head baker greeted the small family. “The Winchester boys are back in town! Deanie Weanie, it’s great to see your ugly mug at my humble establishment.” Gabriel bowed dramatically at the group. “Well if it isn’t baby Adam and Sammy Wammy!” 

The baker ruffled Sam’s hair, since he knew the boy hated, when he did it. Adam stomped his foot. “I’m not a baby! I turned four recently.”

“Excuse me, Old Man River,” Gabriel winked at Adam before retrieving a lollipop from behind the counter.

Sam led his little brother to the counter to see what they would order. Gabriel eyed Castiel up and down. “New player! Who is this delicious blueberry tart?” He waggled his brows.

“Gabriel Goodwin meet Castiel Amberline, the boys’ tutor. Gabriel and I go way back. We went to school together and pulled pranks at the teachers’ expense.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Goodwin.” Castiel already genuinely liked the short man with mischievous, golden eyes.

“None of that Mr. Goodwin non-sense…call me Gabe.”

“I insist you call me Castiel.”

Gabe clapped his hands. “So, what will it be boys?”

“Chocolate pie!” Adam jumped up and down.

“Apple tart for me,” Sam replied.

“The usual, Deanie Weanie?” Gabriel stood behind the counter. He cut a thick slice of chocolate silk pie for Adam. Dean nodded. “What about you, Cassie?”

The only person that called him Cassie was Balthazar. Castiel really missed the hell out of his colorful relative. He needed to send his cousin a letter right after the bakery. “Surprise me.”

The group of four sat at a table. Gabriel’s assistant Alfie served them a cup of milk each. The fifteen-year-old exchanged words with Sam. “You should invite Alfie over next Saturday,” Dean suggested. 

“Really?”

“You bet.” Dean wanted his brothers to socialize with certain townspeople. He refused for them to remain isolated any longer.

Castiel congratulated Gabriel on the slice of cinnamon and chocolate cake he procured for him. “The most delicious thing I have ever eaten.”

“Aw shucks,” Gabriel waved a hand at the tutor.

Dean stood by the counter, watching his friend attend to a batch of customers. Some of them eyed Dean wearily while others seemed happy to see him back amongst them. Dean fingered his scar after a little girl stared at it. 

“Mr. Winchester do you mind if I take the boys with me to the post office?” Castiel inquired, standing by the door with his two charges.

Dean smiled fondly at him. “I will meet you there in ten minutes.”

“It’s really amazing to see you out an about, man. I went to visit you, but Ellen said you weren’t taking visitors of any kind.” He eyed Dean’s scars. “They’re really not that bad, Dean. It pains me to say it, but you still remain the most handsome devil in Lawrence.” Gabe eyed the door. “Well Castiel is now giving you a run for your money in the looks department. I mean those eyes and that hair!”

“Alright I get it.” Dean shook his head. He didn’t need to be reminded of how handsome Castiel Amberline is.

“I hear congratulations are in order.” Dean changed the topic.

Gabriel wiggled his left hand at his friend. “I am no longer Lawrence’s most eligible bachelor.”

“Never thought I’d live to see the day Gabriel Goodwin got leg shackled.” Dean chuckled.

“Wait till you see my gorgeous Goddess, Dean. Kali is the most beautiful lady in all of mankind.”

He eyes turned sad. “The townspeople haven’t been too kind to her since she hails from India. I met her during a trip to New York. We hit it off and were married there. You know Reverend Jackman would never agree to marry us since she is not of the Christian faith.”

“That sucks, man. I’d really like to meet the missus.”

“Come on over this Friday. Oh, I forgot to tell you the most important news…I am going to be a father! Kali is three months pregnant.”

“A lot of things happened during my exile.” Dean swallowed hard. “Sorry I wasn’t there for you, Gabe.”

“It’s all good. You back for good?” Gabriel nodded at a customer that just entered the bakery.

“Yes.” Dean smiled at him. “I better meet up with the boys.”

“You do that and don’t be a stranger!”

Dean caught up with the trio just as they exited the post office. Mr. Amberline’s eyes lit up as soon as they landed on his employer. “Where to next?”

“The book shop?” Sam suggested.

“No, I want to go to the toy shop.” Adam grabbed one of Dean’s hands and led him across the street.

“Brat,” Sam whispered.

“Now that is not a nice way to express yourself about Adam. The book store is next on our tour.” Castiel motioned for Sam to follow him.

“Dean Winchester, is that you?!” a feminine voice screamed from the corner across the street. 

Dean froze. He slowly turned around and yes, Lisa and Abaddon approached him and Adam. He braced himself. He had not seen the girls since the night of the attack. Lisa wore a silk, crimson gown that hugged every curve of her body. Abaddon’s dress was purple and displayed her ample bosom for all to see.

“Who are those women in the colorful dresses? Adam asked. He hid behind his big brother.

“Just friends of mine,” Dean patted his baby brother on the shoulder.

“Lisa and Abby, how you dolls doing?” Dean felt Mr. Amberline’s presence at his side. Sammy stood adjacent to the tutor with his mouth opened. He resembled a trout. The boy’s eyes continued returning to Abaddon’s impressive cleavage. Castiel pinched the adolescent on the hip. Sam scowled at him and looked at the front display of the toy shop instead. He held Adam’s hand and led him towards it.

“We’ve missed you terribly, Dean.” Abaddon ran a finger down Dean’s arm. 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed to slits. Lisa noticed this right away. The brunette smirked. Dean had confided only to her about his current dream of a faceless man making love to him. She arched an elegant brow while she wondered who this stranger was.

“How are you, Dean? We were worried about you. Benny kept us up to date with your recovery.” Lisa spoke to her friend. Dean had always been the only customer she ever considered a true friend. The two of them became each other’s confidant.

Dean missed his chats with Lisa. She truly understood him and never showed disgust, hearing him share his weird dreams with her. He smiled at her dashingly. “I missed you, Lisa.”

Castiel startled at this. These two ladies were obviously women of ill repute. Ellen told him about Dean’s predilection to visit the town’s most exclusive brothel. With what he gathered, Mr. Winchester was on intimate terms with both women, but he seemed to be closer to Lisa. He tugged at the collar of his pea coat. Abaddon’s eyes devoured him from head to toe.

“Who is this delicious specimen, Dean?” The statuesque, redhead asked her favorite customer.

Dean hated the way Abby eyed Mr. Amberline. She resembled a starving cat, watching its next prey to eat. He made brief introductions. “You need to bring Castiel to the brothel, Dean. We can show him a really good time.” Abby raked her fingers through Castiel’s hair. Dean instantly noticed the younger man’s discomfort. He stood between the tutor and the prostitute.

“That’s not really Mr. Amberline’s style.”

“I never said that,” Castiel spoke.

“Wonderful you need to bring him by soon.” Abby licked her rouged lips.

Dean remained gawking at Mr. Amberline. He always seemed so reserved and now he’s saying he wouldn’t mind visiting the brothel? Dean didn’t look forward in seeing the women all fussing over the tutor and pawing at him. 

Lisa observed the twisted look which adorned Dean’s handsome face. “There will be a masquerade ball next month. Perhaps you can stop by then.” 

“Maybe.” Dean bade them farewell. At least the girls didn’t stare at his scar nor say anything about it. Well they have dealt with worse. A man with no legs frequented the brothel and the girls always treated him like a king. His scar was nowhere near as bad as the poor bastard without legs.

“We should meet for a cup of coffee and slice of pie at Pearly Gates to catch up,” Lisa told Dean.

“I’d like that.”

Lisa rose on tiptoes to kiss Dean on the cheek. Castiel looked away. Abby winked at him before sashaying down the sidewalk. Once the women were out of sight, Castiel arched a brow at Dean. “Nice company you keep.”

“Don’t judge them. They are decent girls. I know it sounds crazy, but they’ve got big hearts and I consider Lisa a dear friend.”

Castiel ground his teeth before heading to the toy shop. For the rest of the afternoon he was subdued and provied Dean short answers. He focused his attention on mostly Sam and Adam. Castiel loved their time at the bookstore owned by a funny redhead named Charlie. It was amazing to Castiel that a female owned her very own business. The two of them shared an admiration for William Lazenby, the publisher of The Pearl magazine which contained erotic stories, raunchy jokes and poem parodies. As the Winchester brothers left the book shop, Charlie pulled Castiel to the back of the store. She rummaged through a trunk. “Voila!” She handed her new friend two issues of the Pearl. 

Castiel began to retrieve money from his coat. “Oh no! These are on the house. Next time you come along, I’ll charge you for whatever you purchase.” 

“I believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship,” Castiel told the shopkeeper. Charlie surprised the tutor by hugging him. “Stop by next week. I am expecting a shipment of   
children’s fairytales. They’re fun and can be a valuable tool to help Adam read.”

“Sounds wonderful. I need the boy to show interest in learning how to read. He loves pirate stories.”

“Let me see what I can do.” Charlie waved at him.

Benny waited for the quartet at the rendezvous point. The drive back home took about twenty minutes. The full moon illuminated him and the horses on the dark road. Adam already slept by the time they reached the estate. Dean carried the small boy. Sam said good night to everyone and sprinted inside the manor. He wanted to start reading a book on Ancient Egypt, Dean purchased for him at the shop. Benny led the horses and carriage to the stable.

Castiel walked ahead of Dean. The tawny haired man held his baby brother in his arms. He made sure the coast was clear before telling Mr. Amberline to stop for a moment. The tutor leaned against the wall beside the front doors. Dean stood a few inches in front of him.

“You must know I do not plan on visiting the brothel. I know it’s not a good example for my brothers and I fear returning to the place of the attack.”

Mr. Amberline’s eyes softened. He glanced up at the taller man. “I am so sorry I forgot about that.”

“Lisa is only my friend and I wish to remain counting on her friendship.” Dean had no idea why he was telling this to the tutor. It must be because he would hate for Mr. Amberline to ever think ill of him. Dean planned on changing his ways. He no longer wished to be the drunk loser, who fornicated with prostitutes to chase away his true predilections. 

“I understand, Mr. Winchester. I apologize because I am no one to judge others. You may discreetly visit the brothel occasionally. A young man like yourself has urges.” 

Dean chewed on his lower lip. Castiel stared at his mouth. “I believe I told you once to call me Dean.”

The tutor’s eyes met his. “Only if you refer to me by my given name and only when we are alone. We need to set an example for the children.”

“Sounds like a plan, Castiel.” Dean grinned. He licked his lips and leaned closer to the tutor, who hadn’t stirred. Their lips were a breath away from each other. He could feel Castiel’s warm breath under his lower lip. Their noses rubbed when Adam stirred. Both young men jumped apart and nervously laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Castiel were never presented with a right opportunity to discuss the almost kiss. The morning after, Bobby visited the estate accompanied by Ashford Lindberg, the young engineer, who would create the plans for the plumbing project. While Dean cooped himself in the manor’s study along with Uncle Bobby and Ash, Castiel spent his time tutoring or accompanying the boys on walks through the bordering forest. Guilt shrouded over the young royal’s mind and heart. He felt like he was being unfaithful to Eric. 

Cas leaned against a tree. He kept a close eye on Sam and Adam, who played hide and seek nearby. He still felt Dean’s warm breath over his lips. The scent of the apple tart he voraciously consumed at the bakery still evident. Eric passed away half a year ago. Time flew at a frightening pace. The two of them were not given much time together, but Castiel will always cherish all the moments he got to hold the adorable and awkward, redhead in his arms. Eric had been his first real best friend, confidante, and lover. 

The prince swallowed hard. His first love would always hold a place in his heart. Life went on and eventually his heart shall be claimed by someone else. The back of Cas’ head hit the tree. Did Dean Winchester share a preference for the male sex like Castiel? The majority of humanity considered homosexuality to be a deadly sin. During his stay at Eton, the prince heard a sad story of a former student, whose parents locked him up in Bedlam. Anyone caught in an act of sodomy was sentenced to death in Novakia; all thanks to his religious zealot of a brother, Michael.

Dean illustrated to the royal last night that he seemed interested in him in a sexual manner. The man initiated the almost kiss. Young Adam’s interruption had been a God send. Castiel’s capacity at the Winchester estate was of the boys’ tutor and nothing else. Down the line, Dean needed to marry in order to procure an heir for the family business. Winchester Iron was not only a well-known company in the States but worldwide.

The eldest Winchester had his role carved out for him since birth just like Castiel. Cas would never use a woman to provide Novakia with an heir. No, the prince still planned to return to his homeland when he turned 21. He needed to dethrone Michael and swiftly change his archaic laws. With him being the sole sovereign, no one would question Castiel’s new laws. After all, Novakia was a flea in the world map. It only conducted relations with neighboring Scandinavian countries. The rest of the planet barely knew of the tiny municipality’s existence. 

Castiel craved a cheroot badly. He’d always been told smoking is not good for you but now he desired one immensely. Perhaps Benny could share one tonight. Cas strolled deeper into the forest. He began to worry since he didn’t hear Adam’s childish giggles or Samuel’s canoe sized feet, crunching over fallen leaves. 

“Boys!” Castiel startled after a brown hare scurried over his boots.

He ran and yelled both boys’ names. Two minutes later, he heard Adam giggling. Castiel found the small boy, hiding behind a bush. “Where’s your brother?” Castiel knelt adjacent to the four-year old. Adam motioned at his tutor to be silent.

The prince peaked through the bushes and received a sweet surprise. Sam gently kissed a dark haired girl. So this must be the mysterious young lady Sam asked advice about. Castiel felt like a voyeur, so he whispered to Adam they needed to give the young couple privacy. The boy remained rooted on the spot. His tutor arched a raven brow and tugged at Adam’s ear to drag him away.

“Stay!”

Castiel and Adam sat by a lake. The youngster pouted the entire time. He crossed his arms and ankles. The tutor found several pebbles and handed half to Adam. After seeing his tutor toss them as far as he could on the water, he mimicked the older man. Soon the two of them embarked in a contest. Castiel took it easy on the child and threw the pebbles weakly across the water. Adam emerged the victor.

“I believe we have given them ample time to get more acquainted.” Castiel stood and dusted the back of his wool trousers. Adam did the same. He held his tutor’s hand and the pair returned to where Sam kissed the girl.

Castiel cleared his throat to make their presence known. Sam finished placing a tiny white flower behind the girl’s ear. Winter finally came to an end, so the small flowers were being born across the forest. The adolescent jumped away from the exotic brunette.

“Mr. Amberline!” His voice cracked. The girl giggled.

“We must return home for lunch.” Castiel covered his mouth with a fist. Sam resembled a lobster. Poor lad’s face couldn’t get any redder. 

“Ruby Cortés, meet Mr. Amberline, my tutor.”

Castiel walked over. Ruby offered a hand which he shook gently. “It is an honor to finally meet you, Ms. Cortes.”

“Sam speaks about me?” Her dark eyes watched her friend with mischief. The boy turned even more red.

“Are you and Sammy getting married?” Adam asked from his spot behind his tutor.

Castiel laughed. He knelt in front of his charge. “No, they are not getting married.” He gazed at the young couple, who stole glances at each other. Castiel returned his attention to Adam. “At a certain age young people begin to see each other as more than friends. That is why Sam and Ruby kissed.”

“You saw us kissing?!” Sam covered his own eyes in embarrassment.

“That is not of import.” Castiel rose. He headed over to the young couple. “Ruby, are you alone? A young lady should not be seen out in pubic without a chaperone. Sam can get in trouble to be seen with you in an amorous situation.”

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Whatever”

“I must speak with your parents.”

“No! I promise not to escape while my nanny naps. The woman is older than Noah’s ark. A canon can go off in our house and she won’t hear it.”

“That is not an excuse for a young lady to gallivant around the woods on her own.”

“Who shoved a stick up his ass?” Ruby whispered to Sam. 

He elbowed her hard. “Mr. Amberline means well.” Sammy held Ruby’s small hand and led her out of the forest. Castiel and Adam followed. Sam turned to his tutor. “I apologize and give you my word it won’t happen again.” Castiel nodded. The trio returned Ruby safely to her family’s house located almost an entire mile from the Winchester estate.

On their way back home, Adam incessantly taunted Sam by singing, “Sammy and Ruby sitting on a tree!”

“Let him be, Adam.” Castiel gently scolded the child.

The prince’s heartbeat accelerated once they reached the manor’s driveway. Dean said his good byes to Mr. Singer and the young engineer. The sun made the eldest Winchester’s tawny hair appear gold. His emerald eyes shone bright under the sunlight. Castiel gulped hard. He needed to fight this attraction at all cost. 

Fortunately, Ellen welcomed the returning trio and rushed them into the kitchen for lunch. Dean ate quickly and left with Rufus to town. He needed to visit the bank to withdraw money for the plumbing project. He made eye contact with Castiel before leaving the cozy kitchen. 

Rufus harped on about the new crops he planned on harvesting that Spring. At first Dean listened, but his thoughts quickly focused on Castiel Amberline. Last night the two of them would have shared their first kiss. Oh yes, there would’ve been much more. Who knows were things could have led between them? Adam being a “cock block” was a blessing in disguise. 

Castiel simply tutored his kid brothers. Dean was the lord of the manor. Plus, he initiated the almost kiss. The tutor leaned against the wall by the front door and had no route to maneuver his body away from Dean’s much larger frame. Dean had no right in assuming Mr. Amberline harbored the same unnatural proclivities. 

Rufus realized the young man paid no attention to his ramblings on this year’s harvest. He shut his trap and whistled the remainder of the trip to town. While Dean attended to business at the bank, Rufus purchased a sack of seeds and special soil with manure for planting crops at the Lawrence general store. As usual, Garth shared the latest gossip with Rufus.

Later that evening, Castiel sat on a stone bench, watching the inky night sky. He managed to find a constellation which only appeared in winter. The prince blew into his cold hands. Since it no longer snowed, Castiel didn’t bother with gloves. He waited for Benny, who promised him cheroots. The snapping of twigs made the royal come to attention.  
Dean Winchester appeared in his line of sight. “Did I scare you?”

“A little,” Castiel said in a husky voice. The two young men hadn’t been alone since last evening. The memory of Dean’s warm and soothing breath over his skin caused Castiel to gulp hard. 

“May I keep you company?” The prince could tell Dean shared his nervousness.

“We are on your land, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel blew into his hands, which shivered now, but not due to the chilly weather.

Dean took the empty space on the bench. He was muscular and stood at 6’2. Their thighs touched. “You are back to referring to me as Mr. Winchester.”

Castiel returned his gaze to the stars. “You are my employer. It is not proper for us to be on a first name basis.”

Dean stared at the tutor’s profile. His lashes were so long and thick. They resembled small raven wings. He became enraptured upon seeing the younger man lick his lips. Castiel Amberline most likely cast a spell on him. There was no logical explanation for the want that consumed Dean, whenever his gypsy prince come to life was in his proximity.

“I insist you call me Dean in private.” 

Castiel shook his head. “This is not right.” He watched Dean with the corner of his eyes. 

“We almost kissed last night.” Dean’s body turned sideways. “Look at me!”

The prince whipped his head to the side. “Are you attracted to me?”

Dean’s jaw twitched. He breathed in deeply before speaking. “Never been with a man.”

Castiel knew he’d been in the wrong, hoping Dean liked men like he did. “Oh” He began to rise but a large hand anchored on his arm and kept him on the stone bench.

“Just because I have never been with a man does not mean I am not interested in being with you.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is fucking hard. I’ve never been eloquent with words.”

“You are doing well so far.” Castiel’s heart kicked against his ribcage. 

Dean shared with Castiel about the dreams he’d been having for quite some time in which a mysterious, faceless stranger brought him to climax. He felt his cheeks burning, while he continued. Dean also told Cas that the only way he could come to climax was with the assistance of a dildo. The royal remained befuddled. 

“So you wanted to kiss me?”

Dean nodded. His Adam’s apple bobbed up and down. He arched his head backward to look at the stars. “Are you able to make out any constellations?”

Castiel held Dean’s left hand and pointed to the northern part of the velvety night sky with both of their hands. The tutor whispered in the taller man’s ear, “That constellation which our fingers are pointing to is Cassiopeia Cepheus.”

“That’s quite the mouthful.” Dean chuckled.

“Cassiopeia was King Cepheus’ vain wife.” Dean’s skin prickled, feeling the tutor’s warm and moist breath against the shell of his ear. Castiel’s torso covered most of the Winchester’s broad back. Cas loved the feel of his employer’s solid muscles. The musky scent that always clung to the man intoxicated the prince.

“Can you make out her throne?” Castiel traced the stars that created the throne with his and Dean’s fingers. 

“Cas, last night would a kiss initiated by me be reciprocated by you?” Dean chewed on his lower lip. Please let him say yes.

Castiel returned to his spot on the bench. “Even if I wanted to…it is for the best that we did not kiss. You are my employer and I am merely a tutor, who will most likely be gone within a year and a half.”

“Where would you go?” Dean’s hold on Castiel’s hand intensified. “Is there a pretty fiancée waiting for you back home?” 

Castiel laughed. “No pretty fiancée waits for me.” His smile turned into a frown. “There was someone but he is gone.”

“Eric”

“How do you know?” The prince tried once more to rise but Dean’s frantic hold on his arm prevented him from standing.

“The night I rescued you, you called out that name in your sleep.” Jealousy enshrouded Dean’s entire being. He dared not share with Castiel of the night he slept in the same bed with him, when the tutor experienced a terrifying nightmare. Cas had also called out for Eric.

“Eric was a boy I met at Eton. We became much more than friends. He was taken from me in a cold blooded way.” Tears swam in his exotic eyes. 

“Sorry.” Dean lessened his hold on the tutor’s hand. 

Castiel had shared enough with his employer. This man became more dangerous to him with each passing moment. He’d be sharing everything with Dean Winchester and Castiel could not afford to do so. Little by little the Winchesters along with their servants were becoming the prince’s new family. He would never bring danger to them. And he definitely would not entangle Dean in the spider’s web his life had become. 

“I cannot blame you if you are not attracted to me.” Dean traced his scar.

The royal wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. “I hardly see your scar.” Dean gave him a look of relief. 

“You will not sack me as the British say?”

“What for?”

“For being homosexual. You still trust me with your siblings’ wellbeing?” Castiel’s nostrils flared.

“Stop being ridiculous. I haven’t known you for long but deep inside,” Dean still held one of his hands and brought it to his chest. “In here, something tells me you are a decent and caring man.”

The sound of boots crushing leaves brought the two men apart. “Evening brothers,” Benny smiled.

“Benny, what brings you out here?” Dean inquired.

“Castiel asked me for some smokes.” Benny winked at the tutor. 

Dean growled but only Castiel heard him. He fought the urge to laugh. Was Dean jealous of Benny? He had no reason to be. To the prince Benny reminded him of a big grizzly bear filled with honey inside. Benny procured several cheroots from his wool jacket. He offered one to each man. He lit a match stick which Castiel shielded with both hands. Dean puffed on a cheroot first. The nicotine calmed him down.

The three men smoked and gazed at the stars. Castiel continued an impromptu astrology lesson. Afterwards, Benny shared with the two men that he proposed to Andrea and she said yes. Dean and Castiel congratulated the happy man. Dean led them to the study and the trio drank to Benny’s and Andrea’s prosperous union.

Benny excused himself twenty minutes later, leaving Castiel and Dean in the study. Cas caught Dean up in his brother’s academics. “We never discussed free time.”

“Free time?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, you need time off. Which day would you like to have for yourself?”

“I never gave it much thought.” Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “Saturday perhaps?”

“Saturday it is. I’ll take care of the ankle biters. I need to spend time with my brothers anyway.” Dean smiled at Cas. The small crinkles that formed at the corners of the Winchester’s eyes made the man more delectable.

Castiel cleared his thoughts. “Good evening Mr. Winchester.”

“We’re back to that?” He strolled over to Castiel, who stood by the closed door.

The tutor caught his breath. Dean reminded him of a ravenous lion and he was his intended meal. “I really must go…good night.”

“Night Castiel.” 

Once he was left alone in the study, Dean chuckled. Castiel Amberline wanted him just as badly as he wanted him. Dean planned on making the 19-year-old stay in America. It seemed the boy hid things from his past and Dean intended on finding everything out. He needed Castiel in his bed every single night. As of late, Dean managed to fall asleep, thinking of sinful lips and gorgeous, almond shaped blue eyes. 

Dean palmed his hard cock over his trousers. He drank another glass of bourbon before vacating the study. He took the stairs two at a time to his chamber. Dean locked the door and removed his clothes and boots. He was rock hard. Dean threw his 6’2 body on the massive canopied bed. He closed his eyes and imagined Castiel on his knees in front of him. His exotic eyes gazing at him with adoration right before taking Dean’s aching member in his sinful mouth. The sight of those plump, pink lips enveloped around his shaft and the feel of the tutor tonguing his cock’s slit brought warmth to his lower stomach. His testicles tightened. Dean hid his face in a feather down pillow. His strokes became more desperate. He screamed Castiel’s name into the pillow. Ejaculate covered his right hand. Dean wiped it off with the sheets. His body came down from its euphoric state and Dean soon fell asleep with a look of content on his face.

The Winchester siblings had dinner at Gabriel’s cottage which he now shared with his new bride, Kali on Thursday evening. She was a natural with Adam, so Gabe knew his beautiful wife would make a wonderful mother. It warmed his heart to see the Winchesters take a liking to his bride. The only townsfolk, who didn’t discriminate against Kali were the Singers, girls from the brothel, Charlie and Garth. Well and also the Winchesters’ servants. 

The following evening, The Winchesters shared the evening meal with the Singers. Karen was over the moon, seeing her nephew out in society again. She baked Dean an apple pie which he gobbled two slices of. He missed spending time with his uncle and aunt like crazy. Adam even got to play with their old hunting dog, Rumsfeld.

Saturday was Castiel’s first day off. He walked into town and found himself at Charlie’s book shop. After attending to a group of customers, Charlie paid Castiel her undivided attention. She shared with Cas that she was a bit of a town pariah due to being a female, who ran her own business. Also, another reason for her ostracism was her spinsterhood. Charlie was twenty-six and considered to be on the shelf. 

“That is ridiculous,” Castiel told his new friend. “I admire you for running the book shop on your own.”

“Thank you, but the majority of society doesn’t share your views, and I think they suspect I’m a friend of Sappho.” 

Castiel choked on the biscuit he chewed. Charlie lightly patted his back. He wiped crumbs from his lips and the table. “You are a lesbian?”

“Yes, I am not ashamed, yet cannot come out in public. I’ll be burned at the stake.”

Castiel warmed up even more to the vivacious redhead. He fought an internal battle whether to tell his new friend about his own homosexuality. The royal decided to wait a while. And the perfect moment came three weeks later when Charlie became his confidante. Cas needed to vent out to someone and she was the perfect person for it. She held his hand through his confession and then circled her arms around him, when he cried, describing Eric’s death at the hands of his older brother, Michael.

Charlie boiled water and prepared tea for them. “Now I need you to tell me one last truth.”

“What do you wish to know?”

“Are you in love with Dean Winchester?”

Castiel spat some of the tea from his mouth. Charlie handed him a napkin to wipe his mouth and chin. She giggled. “The two of you kept glancing at each other when you believed the other not to be watching.”

Cas held his scorching cheeks. “The first time we brought the boys here?”

Charlie nodded. “That came as a total surprise. I never fathomed Dean Winchester as gay. His dick always led him to the brothel. If you ever needed to find him that was definitely the place.”

“Nothing can come of my feelings or his.”

Charlie arched an auburn brow. “His? Cas, don’t keep me hanging. Has something happened between the two of you?”

“No, we almost kissed once, and Dean told me he’s attracted to me, but nothing came of it. He is my employer.”

“And? If you two want to be together, then go for it! Life is too damn short. You should know this better than anyone.”

“I can’t endanger the Winchesters. Once I come of age next year, I will depart to Novakia and reclaim my throne.”

Charlie shook her head. “You are being stupid.”

Castiel remained silent. “Alright let’s change the subject. Are you going to the masquerade next week?”

“I rather not.”

“Come on Saturday is your day off. I’m going and you are going to be my escort!”

“I do not have a costume.” Castiel seemed dejected.

“Leave that up to me. Castiel Amberline, will you escort little old me to the masquerade ball?”

Her impish smile was contagious. The prince rolled his eyes. “Yes, Ms. Bradbury I’ll be honored.”

“Yes, I am going to a ball with a bona fide prince!”

“Keep your voice down.”

“Relax no one is around. I have the perfect idea for your costume. I believe Dean is going to be in attendance, and when he sees you, the man is going to experience a heart  
attack.”

Castiel laughed at his friend’s antics. Little did he know that two blocks away, Lisa was in the middle of convincing Dean to attend the masquerade ball. 

Dean and Castiel no longer shared any moments in private. Plumbing renovations had been taking place in the Winchester estate for almost three entire weeks. The household moved to the family’s spacious townhouse in town. After lunch Castiel accompanied the youngsters to the park and afterwards to Gabriel’s bakery or Charlie’s book shop. Dean spent most of his days, working along the construction workers at the manor. He’d arrive at the townhouse after sunset. Ellen always had a warm bath prepared for the young man and a light supper. 

The only time Dean and Castiel coincided at the same place was for Adam’s bedtime story telling. Both men created adventures of pirates and mythical beings for the boy right on the spot. Once Adam fell asleep, Dean was exhausted. Castiel hated seeing the dark circles which surrounded the man’s beautiful emerald eyes. Dean would discreetly yawn and Castiel pushed the tired man towards his bedchamber door. The Winchester wished he could drag his gypsy prince along with him and wrap his arms around him, while he went to sleep. Dean wondered while he lay in bed at night, waiting for sleep to take him if Castiel ached for him just like he did for the tutor.

The afternoon before the masquerade, Castiel exited Charlie’s shop after a final costume fitting. He had to admit the clothing was authentic and he liked the simple black, velvet domino that would cover the top portion of his face. He thought about Dean and if he planned on attending the masquerade. 

As Castiel started crossing the street to reunite with the young Winchesters, someone covered his eyes with their hands. The prince elbowed the person hard on the stomach.  
“Oomph, that’s the welcome I get?!”

“Balthy!” Castiel whisked around. His eyes glowed with happiness at seeing his cousin.

Balthazar rubbed his sore abdomen. The prince wrapped his arms around his cousin’s shoulders and kissed him on each cheek. “Are you hurt?”

“Only my pride. I hope none of the lovelies from the brothel saw.” Balthy narrowed his eyes down the street.

“They are most likely getting dressed for the evening.” Castiel hugged his relative once more. He’d miss the rascal terribly.

“Why are you here?” 

“Is there somewhere safe where we can speak?” Balthazar seemed serious. Castiel began to panic. Was Michael searching for them in the States?

“Has he found us?” Castiel blanched.

Balthy shook his head. The prince heard Adam calling his name from outside the bakery. The royal scanned the area for any strange men. “Adam, go back inside! I’ll be there shortly.”

The boy’s inquisitive eyes remained glued on Balthazar, who waved at him. Sam dragged the little troublemaker inside. Castiel grabbed Balthy’s right hand and led him inside Charlie’s shop. He made brief introductions and asked Charlie for use of the backroom. The store owner quickly acquiesced.

“Tell me everything.” Castiel paced the entire length of the storage room. 

“Virgil is in New York. I took the first train heading this way.” Balthazar leaned lazily against a six-foot crate with his arms crossed.

“You weren’t seen?” Goosebumps spread over Castiel’s body. Virgil slit Eric’s throat. He was the cunning tactician in Michael’s army. He’d sell his own mother’s soul to the devil.

“No worries, Cassie. The bastard has no idea I was right under his arrogant nose.”

“So are you staying here?” Castiel bit one of his fingernails.

Balthazar sighed dramatically. “Alas, I shall stay in Lawrence. At first the town seemed like a sleep inducing place, but I stumbled upon the brothel and became close friends with the lovely Abaddon. She is expecting yours truly tomorrow night for the masquerade.”

“Where are you staying?”

“I booked a room at the boarding house for two months.” Balthazar adjusted the purple ascot tied around his neck. Castiel chuckled at his cousin’s colorful ensemble. The suit was blue, shirt pink and waistcoat of peacock pattern. At least the boots were normal.

“I will be seeing you at the masquerade tomorrow evening then.” Castiel embraced his cousin again. “Thank you for all of your help, cousin.”

Balthazar smiled at him. “You are like my little brother. I am sorry I couldn’t help you more.”

Castiel opened the door but Balthazar stopped him. “Are you going to tell me about the family you are working for? I gather the adorable imp is one of your charges.”

The prince nodded and grinned. He told his cousin about the Winchesters and their staff. Castiel did leave out the part of his attraction and developing feelings for his employer. That was a tale for another day. A few minutes later, the cousins bid their adieus to Charlie and left the shop.

Later that evening, Dean remained in the nursery with Adam after he and Castiel told the four-year-old a story of Hansel and Gretel. Adam said his prayers and his oldest brother tucked him in. The boy became consumed with a laughing fit. “What is so funny?” Dean brought a rocking chair over to the side of the bed.

Adam covered his mouth with his hands and remained with his eyes closed. “You told me not to snitch.”

He giggled some more. Dean rolled his eyes. “Who are you protecting?”

“Mr. Amberline kissed a man with yellow hair this afternoon.”

“What?”

Adam giggled one last time. “Yes, he kissed him twice and hugged him a lot. The man dressed funny.”

Dean’s blood boiled. “You and your overactive imagination, Adam.”

“I ain’t lying! I went outside and Mr. Amberline told me to go back in.” Adam pounded the mattress. “They went in the book shop for a while.”

Dean swallowed hard. Did Castiel have a lover? Was that the real reason he wanted nothing to do with him? The Winchester’s vision turned red. “Stop gossiping, Adam.”

“You were asking me stuff?” The boy pouted.

Dean kissed his baby brother’s forehead before vacating the nursery. He drank two glasses of bourbon. Thoughts of Castiel and a faceless blond man infested his mind. Dean couldn’t keep the images of tangled limbs and skin sliding against skin from his thoughts. The empty glass broke in two due to the force of his hand. He tossed the shards inside the fireplace of the study. Dean wiped blood from the palm of his hand with a handkerchief.

He wasn’t too keen on attending tomorrow night’s masquerade but changed his mind. Dean knew Castiel would be in attendance since Charlie informed him that the tutor would serve as her escort. His inner beast pounced within. He was the one, who should touch Castiel whenever he wanted. Dean planned on sending Benny with a message for Lisa first thing tomorrow morning. He sat at the writing desk and penned a note for his friend. 

Lisa,

Set aside the Arabian Nights’ chamber for me tomorrow. I believe that is the one with the mirror on the ceiling. No girls will be needed. Procure food and beverage. I do not plan on leaving the room for at least half a day.

Your friend,  
Dean

He sealed the envelope and set it on the edge of the Cherrywood desk. Tomorrow night, he’ll show Castiel Amberline, who he belongs to.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean pounced inside his bedchamber like a lion ready for battle. He could not face Castiel. At least not until this evening. Sleep evaded him last night. Each time he tried to close his eyes, visions of the tutor’s limbs entwined with a stranger’s, swam in front of his eyes. So, Castiel shared a bed with another all this time. That and Dean’s dreadful scar were the reasons for the tutor’s brush off after confessed to being attracted to him. Dean loathed liars and he needed for Castiel to be truthful with him, once and for all. Dean clenched the hand he split a glass in two yesterday evening. He traced a thin scar that resulted from the tantrum with a callused thumb.

The Winchester scolded himself for his outlandish behavior. The man could not help himself. Learning of Amberline meeting a stranger and being amorous with the dreaded man, brought a severe sensation of possessiveness over him. Dean never experienced this wild beast, fighting within a cage feeling inside of him in his entire life. He chastised himself for tonight’s plans. He thought about cancelling everything, as he descended the stairs of the Winchester townhouse. 

He kissed the top of Adam’s head and tapped Sam on the shoulder on his way to his seat at the dining table. His eyes did not go in search of his siblings’ tutor as they usually did each morning. Dean sat at the head of the table and allowed Hannah to serve him a hefty plate of scrambled eggs, ham slices lathered in honey and biscuits. Ellen greeted Dean and he smiled warmly at her. She poured strong, black coffee in a cup for the man. Dean thanked the woman, who’d always been a second mother to him.

Castiel ceased eating a slice of pear. As soon as Dean entered the dining chamber, he felt a cold breeze, blowing towards him. The green eyed man usually sought him first thing each morning when he first set foot in the dining room. This morning he greeted everyone jovially but ignored Castiel. The prince’s appetite evaporated. He glanced at Dean, who focused his attention on his meal. He chewed his food like a ravenous wolf.

The tutor started asking his employer if he could attend this evening’s masquerade and the tawny haired man ignored him by asking his siblings what they wished to do on their day together. Castiel set his bowl of fruit salad aside. He finished drinking orange juice and slid his chair backwards to stand. Dean told an enthusiastic Adam to hold on a second.  
Angry amber eyes met Castiel’s. Until this very moment, the prince had no recollection that Dean’s eyes were hazel. The orbs always looked green to him. In heated moments they seemed to turn amber. Why was such apparent anger directed at him? 

“You may do as you please on your day off.” Dean’s nostrils flared. His jaw ticked. His eyes returned to his baby brother and once again were warm and loving. 

Castiel held to the back of the carved mahogany wood of the chair. His vision blurred while he stared at a hunting scene depicted in the soft wallpaper right behind the head of the table. He fought to speak clearly. “Sam and Adam, you have a wonderful day. I shall see you tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Bye Mr. Amberline!” Adam waved at his tutor.

Sam gave him a confused look. He had no idea why Dean was being an ass to his tutor. “You can share your masquerade adventures with me after dinner.” 

Castiel felt Dean’s eyes bore into his person. He refused to even spare a brief glimpse at the exasperating man. The nerve! He smiled crookedly at his charges before excusing himself. He desperately needed to breathe fresh air and leave this place. Castiel said good bye to Ellen and Hannah in the kitchen. Ellen sensed the young man’s agitated state. Just when she was going to ask him what was wrong, Castiel kissed her cheek and scurried away.

He spent the entire day with Charlie at the book shop. His new close friend inquired why he felt glum and he finally broke down and told her. “What crawled up his ass?! Wait I know what he definitely needs up his ass to stop being a jerk!”

“Charlie, you are not making things better.” Castiel placed a leather volume on the Minerva Press-Gothic novels shelf. The young ladies of Lawrence gobbled these particular books.

“He has feelings for you. I can tell! So why is he being an asshole all of a sudden?” Charlie angrily cleaned the counter with a cloth. 

Castiel shrugged his shoulders. “This is his way of putting space between us. I understand.” He traced a spine of a book with a forefinger. “He could’ve used a different tactic. It hurts.”

Charlie strolled next to him. “Perk up, gorgeous. Tonight at the masquerade you’ll knock them all dead once they see you in your costume.” She waggled her brows. “And I will be the envy of everyone since we’ll be walking arm in arm to the shindig.” She managed to get a crooked smile from her friend. “Let’s talk about happy things.” Castiel nodded and followed her to the backroom.

Dean arrived at Jezebel’s twenty minutes passed eight. The masquerade began at eight sharp, but several masked men already milled around the poker tables. The courtesans started to flitter around the establishment in brightly colored, silk gowns. Strings of pearls or fake diamond studs adorned elaborate coiffures. Velvet dominos that matched their gowns covered sultry eyes. 

The Winchester donned an evening ensemble that was a mixture of yellow and gold. A lion mask covered the top portion of his face, making only the lower part of his nose, lips and jaw visible. Lisa personally chose the outfit for him. Dean definitely felt like a predator this evening. Speaking of which, his eyes scanned Jezebel’s for his prey. He searched for Castiel but it seemed the tutor hadn’t made an appearance yet. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Lisa approached him.

Dean smiled at his friend. “You look delicious enough to eat.” His eyes roamed over her cleavage. 

“I know who is the only person, who can quench your hunger.” She batted a fan on his bicep.

“You seen him around?”

Lisa shook her dark curls. “Let me get you a pint of ale.” She crossed an arm with Dean’s. The duo headed to the bar.

Dean discreetly glanced at his gold pocket watch every five minutes while he spoke to Cassie and Lisa. He currently drank his second pint of ale when silence spread like wildfire through Jezebel’s. Dean already knew Castiel made his appearance. He turned to see the most gorgeous creature God ever created enter the brothel arm in arm with Charlie, who donned a female Robin Hood costume. The redhead produced a toy arrow from a satchel on her back and with a bow, sprung the arrow at Benny, who stood by the piano. 

Dean’s hungry gaze surveyed Castiel, who donned a silk, black shirt tied with strings in the front. The top of his golden and smooth chest exposed for all to see. Tight, black buckskin breeches clung deliciously to his long and muscular legs. Knee high, leather boots completed the ensemble. Dean forgot the ale and dumped the mug on the bar counter. Castiel’s hair was in complete disarray. It looked blue black under a chandelier. Dean’s eyes were glued to the right ear of the object of his lust. A small, silver hoop earring hung on the lobe. Dean flicked his tongue against his lower teeth. He imagined swirling his tongue around the ear shell, capturing the hoop in between his teeth. A silk domino covered Castiel’s exotic eyes.

Dean swallowed hard. This was exactly how he imagined the gypsy prince as a grown man. His attraction towards the tutor increased tenfold. The trousers Castiel donned left nothing to the imagination. When he turned to greet Benny with a firm handshake, Dean stared at his hard and round ass. He tugged at his pants and faced the bar. No one could know he sported a tent for the man in the gypsy disguise. He was in a brothel, so if any of the masquerade guests noticed, they’d think it was due to all the cleavage set on display throughout Jezebel’s.

As soon as Castiel and Charlie entered the brothel, all the assembled guests stopped what they were doing to see the couple. Women were not the norm at the bawdy establishment but then Charlie marched to the beat of her own drum. She looked saucy in her Robin Hood costume and Castiel assumed some people had no idea, who he was. His masked eyes took in the assembly for any sign of Dean. He hated himself for searching for the man that treated him harshly just that very morning. Castiel admitted that he wanted Dean Winchester badly. Alas, things between them could not be. Starting tomorrow he would be formal with his employer and vice versa. He could not afford to get attached to the Winchesters and their staff. Castiel would be gone from their lives next year once he turned 21. 

Charlie pulled him out of his sad thoughts by dragging him by the hand to a poker table. Young Sarah passed by dressed like a shepherdess. Charlie winked at the girl, who happened to be her favorite. The redhead came to see either Sarah or Cassie once a month. Either of the courtesans smuggled her secretly through the back entrance.

Sarah served champagne in two flutes right in front of Charlie’s face. Her décolletage inches from her favorite customer’s lips. Castiel hid a smile behind folded hands. He sat across his good friend at the poker table. Tonight currency would not be used at any of the gambling tables, creating an atmosphere of playful competition.

Dean remained at the bar. His eyes devouring Castiel the entire time. He glanced across the massive establishment for any sight of blond men. Dean died to know who Castiel’s mystery lover was. His eyes landed on Benny, who laughed with two other half drunk men. The man’s hair was somewhat blond. Could it be him? He got along famously with Cas. Dean gnashed his teeth together, causing his temple to hurt. No, Benny would never be unfaithful to Andrea and Adam would reveal the man’s identity.

His eyes returned to the card table where Cas and Charlie sat. Rage churned up his body as he witnessed a blond man with craggy features and dressed in peacock colors slowly approach Castiel. The man raised a finger to his hips, indicating for Charlie to stay silent. The stranger covered Castiel’s domino clad eyes with his hands and whispered something in his ear. From across the room, Dean saw the huge smile Castiel gave the man, who Dean hated more than anything. The tutor rose and kissed the man on both cheeks. Charlie soon followed. The three seemed to be well acquainted. Acid burned down Dean’s throat. He ordered another mug of ale. 

The stranger settled comfortably next to Castiel and did not move from his side for the next hour and a half. He would seem to flirt a little with Abaddon whenever she stopped by the table to pour patrons more champagne or whiskey. Dean had enough when the man combed his fingers through Castiel’s wild hair. 

Luckily, Castiel stood. He headed to the grand staircase which led to the upstairs private chambers and restrooms. Dean noticed Lisa give him instructions. The man most likely needed to use the loo. Dean discreetly followed the tutor upstairs. He waited for Castiel to emerge from the men’s restroom. Dean glanced at a painting of two nude lovers. A man held a curvaceous woman from behind. He kissed her neck and plucked a nipple while one of the female’s hands covered her mons. 

The Winchester heard the door finally open. He gazed across the vacant hallway and inched towards the door. As soon as Castiel walked by him, Dean snatched the man by the hips and flung him on his back. He began leading him to the Arabian Night’s chamber.

“Unhand me!” Castiel instantly froze upon seeing his supposed kidnapper’s identity. His panic started to diminish. For a few horrific seconds, the prince believed Virgil finally found him. “What do you think you’re doing?” He kicked at one of Dean’s thighs and punched him on the back to no avail, since the man had several inches and at least twenty pounds on him. 

The deranged man led them to an opulent chamber that smelled of relaxing incense. The scent reminded Castiel of roasted walnuts. His employer released him. Castiel shoved Dean away. He started opening the gold doorknob but Dean covered the tutor’s hand with his. 

Castiel’s nostrils flared. He became more enraged by the minute. “You are insane, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean breathed hard. He pushed Castiel against the soft paper of the wall. Cas tried pushing Dean off him. The 6’2 man barely moved. He seized both of his hands and rested them on the wall above Castiel’s head. “Who is that peacock you’ve been seen all around town with? The cretin hasn’t taken his hands off you this evening.” He mouthed against Cas’ skin.

Castiel wiggled his body which turned out to be a terrible idea. He felt Dean’s iron hard staff against his thigh. “You lost your mind! Unhand me before I scream for help.” 

“Not until you tell me what he is to you.” Dean’s hot breath and the rasp of his lips against the shell of his ear shouldn’t affect Castiel so damn much. He closed his eyes. He tried kneeing Dean on the family jewels but the man’s reflexes were too quick.

Dean held both of Castiel’s captive hands with one strong hand while he removed the silly lion mask. He blinked before untying the domino from Castiel. The prince gasped upon seeing the man’s eyes turn a dark brown. Dean resumed holding one of the tutor’s hands in each of his own. Their fingers entwined. 

“I never gallivanted around town with anyone, you brute! Now release me or I swear I shall scream.” Castiel turned his head to the side. He refused to look at the wild beast in front of him. 

“Look at me, Castiel Amberline.” Dean’s plastered his entire body to his. Castiel wanted to make Dean feel like he did this morning when he ignored him.

“Castiel, I am not playing here. Look at me!” He continued ignoring his employer. “You are killing me little by little.” His voice broke. “Sleep and appetite evaded me since Adam told me about the man you were with.”

The prince whipped his head forward. “What man?!”

Dean never released Castiel while he recanted every single word the four-year old told him yesterday. The tutor laughed maniacally. Dean glared at him thunderously. He held on to the other man’s hands tighter. 

“You, stupid man.” Castiel laughed one more time. “You think Balthy is my lover?”

Balthy…Dean hated the name instantly. He swallowed hard. “Balthazar is my cousin. I consider him like a brother.”

“No fucking way. I saw him whisper things in your ear and play with your hair.” 

“Yes, he whispered cheating tactics and don’t you ruffle your brothers’ hair?” Castiel licked his lips. So, Dean Winchester behaved like a horse’s rear this morning because he fumed with jealousy? He believed him and Balthy were lovers. What a bloody idiot! 

Dean felt like shit found under a boot. “Is he really your cousin?” 

Castiel nodded. “That is why you treated me like I was an object that requires no attention this morning?”

Dean knelt in front of his brothers’ tutor. He rested the side of his face against the shorter man’s stomach. His arms anchored around Cas’ middle. “Please forgive me, Cas.”

Castiel hated seeing this powerful man, kneeling in front of him as if he was a deity to be worshipped. He tipped his employer’s chin upward with several fingers. “Stand up, Mr. Winchester.”

“No, Castiel. You need to know that you bewitched me.” Dean turned his face into Cas’ well-toned and flat abdomen. “Please tell me you’re mine and only mine.”

A gigantic tidal wave of feelings devoured Castiel’s insides. The two of them hadn’t even shared a simple kiss and he felt the same way towards Dean Winchester. The want within his body consumed his entire being. Castiel sunk fingers into Dean’s scalp to gently massage it.

He hauled the taller man up by the elbows. Dean leaned his head down for his forehead to touch Castiel’s. He closed his eyes. “Tell me you’re mine…forever.” He felt fingers gingerly touch the corners of his eyes. Dean slowly opened his eyes which were a vortex of green and amber. Electric blue locked with his. 

“I’m completely yours body and soul.” Castiel fervently whispered the words close to Dean’s mouth. He never fathomed to fall for someone else so quickly. A vision of Eric and him on the roof outside their dormitory room popped in the prince’s head. He immediately stopped thinking of the past. His mind and heart were telling him that his gorgeous employer was the right man.

Those heated words were the invitation Dean had been waiting for. His lips ravaged Cas’ mouth. Dean slid his large, callused hands beneath the silk shirt until they made their way to the tutor’s hipbones. Castiel anchored his legs around Dean’s waist. The kiss became voracious. Dean guided them to a massive bed surrounded by colorful, silk hangings. He got tangled with several of them before finally making his way to the center of the bed. Cushions embroidered in every color known to man littered the bed. Dean unceremoniously dropped Cas over more than two dozen of them. Dean couldn’t believe the beautiful and exotic man would be his first male lover and last. In a short period of time, Castiel Amberline branded his way into the Winchester’s heart.

The Winchester separated his body from Castiel to remove the jacket, shirt and cravat. Cas whimpered at the loss of the man’s heat and touch. Dean grinned sensually at him. Once he was shirtless, Castiel dragged him forcefully back to him. The two men kissed hungrily as Dean rubbed his clothed erection against Castiel. It felt like hot iron scorched his lower body to Castiel and they weren’t naked yet.

Castiel raked his nails across Dean’s broad back, making the other man growl. Dean moved his mouth down to Castiel’s jaw. The stubble burned his own stubble covered skin but Lisa procured something to help them with this dilemma. Dean planned on leaving beard burn in other parts of Castiel’s perfect body.

Cas arched his hips up to meet Dean’s enthusiastic thrusts. Dean held on tight to those gorgeous hips as their cocks rubbed deliciously against each other. Castiel opened his eyes and noticed for the first time that the entire ceiling was a mirror. He moaned as Dean bit and licked at his clavicle. Seeing the large form half naked over his own body brought Castiel close to the edge. He rutted harder against Dean, whose growls became louder. 

“Come for me, gypsy prince. I’ve dreamt of seeing you come undone by me all of these lonely nights.” The veins on the sides of Dean’s neck protruded as he climaxed. Castiel soon followed. He was mesmerized seeing himself brought to so much pleasure in the ceiling mirror. He’d never seen himself look so utterly wrecked.

Half of Dean’s body lay over his. Their harsh breathing filled the opulent chamber. Castiel traced symbols over his lover’s back. “Are you hungry?” Dean asked.

“Starving.”

“Good…Lisa left us a nice spread.” Dean kissed Castiel on the lips before hopping from the bed. The man practically skipped towards a table laden with exotic food. Castiel smiled, watching the beautiful man heap two plates with food. Dean whistled while he picked out the best looking food. 

Castiel’s breeches felt sticky. His eyes performed an inventory of the chamber and found two silk robes behind a door that he had no idea where it led. He got out of bed and sauntered over. He rapidly removed his costume and slid the sky blue robe which had an embroidered black panther on its backside over his 6-foot frame. He tied the sash around his waist and walked to Dean to offer the other robe.

Dean stopped serving the food and wine. His trousers slid easily down his muscular legs and were kicked to the side by his ankles. Castiel took in the dark blond hairs that covered his lover’s long legs. He tied the sash for Dean. The taller man leaned down to ravage his mouth. Castiel’s hands clung to the lapels of the other man’s robe. 

His stomach grumbled, causing both men to laugh. Dean settled on two large cushions on the floor. A square table with no legs to his side. He placed the two heaping plates on it. He motioned to Cas with a crooked finger to sit on his lap. The other man did not hesitate. Dean surprised Castiel by feeding him with his fingers. The exotic food turned out to be mouthwatering. 

The lovers indulged in Moroccan olives, Edam cheese, briouats (little fried pastries stuffed with lamb meat) and juice nectar laced with wine. After they fed each other, the two men lay on a bed of cushions with Castiel’s head resting over Dean’s chest. Dean shared with Cas his future goals. He needed to visit the iron factory soon to finish taking in the business’ reins. Dean thanked Castiel for caring for his brothers and doing a great job teaching them. 

The prince wished to tell Dean the entire truth of his horrid past but he’d rather die than put Dean and his loved ones in danger. He told him about his school days and how his late father, Charles was a loving parent to him. Castiel even shared a few funny anecdotes of Balthazar always getting in some form of mischief. 

“You’ll learn to like Balthy, Dean. He is the only family I have left.” He circled a forefinger around one of Dean’s nipples. He blew at it, reveling at the sight of the skin puckering and hearing Dean’s sharp intake of breath.

“I thought you were working to send your mother money?” Dean glanced down at him.

The prince panicked. “My mother died giving birth to me. My stepmother is the woman, who I send money to. She helped raise me.” Castiel swallowed hard. He hated lying to Dean. He needed to be careful before he became entangled in his own web of lies.

“Hey I never want to see you sad.” He cupped Cas’ jaw and brought his face up to kiss. Castiel reveled in the sweet and long kiss. 

“How about we return to bed?” Dean’s voice sounded even huskier.

Castiel stood up and offered a hand to the Winchester. Dean swiftly put his hand in the blue eyed man’s and got on his feet. He bit his lower lip nervously. “I am clean and assume you are.” Dean scratched the back of his neck.

Cas found the man utter ably adorable. He enlaced his fingers with Dean’s. “You are correct.”

Dean changed their route to the bed and headed to a table where the walnut smelling incense burned. He retrieved a brass lamp which resembled the one from the Aladdin story. Castiel arched a raven brow. Dean smirked and led him to the bed. He lay on the center and opened his thighs in invitation. He poured a pleasant smelling oil on his fingers. Dean brought Castiel’s body over his and gently lathered the head and base of the younger man’s rod with it. The long and thick shaft twitched and began to fill out. Dean grinned, remembering how easy it was for him to get hard at the age of nineteen.

Castiel moaned in between short sessions of biting his lips while Dean stroked him until he was fully hard. Dean prepped himself with the sweet smelling oil afterwards and he noticed Castiel’s eyes darken to black. There was no evidence of electric blue in them. The two men found a comfortable position for Castiel to enter Dean. 

“I purposely suggested this room for the ceiling mirror. I want to see you fuck me.” 

Castiel looked adorable as his face, neck and chest burned red. Dean sat up and kissed him hard. He wrapped his hands around the younger man’s neck to guide him lower. Dean slid his legs around his torso and planted the soles of his feet against his upper back. He licked his lips in anticipation. This was his first time with a man. Finally, his recurring fantasy was about to become reality. 

Cas leaned his elbows on Dean’s sides. He smiled as he guided his throbbing phallus in between Dean’s hard ass cheeks. Dean gasped at the intrusion. The veins in Castiel’s upper arms became more visible while the boy made his way gingerly into his lover. Dean shoved him closer to his body with the heels of his feet. The burning sensation lessened. Dean became accustomed to the sensation of Castiel filling him. Several minutes later, Cas began to thrust into him and Dean met each stroke. He gazed upwards. The sight of their bodies undulating and becoming one entity and Castiel finally finding his prostate made Dean come untouched. 

Castiel threw his head backwards upon seeing Dean become a writhing mess and feeling the older man’s ejaculate cover his thighs and chest. His eyes took in Dean’s blissful look. Dean’s feet sunk deeper into the back of his shoulders as Castiel shuddered before releasing his spunk inside Dean. The prince never felt such a long climax that caused his stomach muscles to tense for a long period of time. A drop of sweat from Cas’ temple fell on Dean’s lips. The older man licked it. Castiel’s body spasmed once more. He landed ungracefully over Dean. They kissed gently until their breathing returned to normal.

The prince rose on wobbly legs to fetch something to clean the two of them. He found a bowl with water and flower petals inside. A cloth lay adjacent to it. Castiel dunked it inside the scented water. He cleaned Dean’s tender ass softly and wiped semen from both of their bodies. The Winchester’s eyes drooped constantly and then remained closed.  
Castiel joined him in bed. He allowed the taller man to spoon him. Their fingers entwined over his stomach. “Sweet dreams, Dean.”

“Night gypsy prince.” Castiel covered their tired and sore bodies with silk sheets.

Meanwhile, in a cell at Kansas City Prison, three criminals waited for the judge to set their hanging date. The trio had been sentenced to hang; not only for their assault against Dean, but for six counts of bank robbery and two murder cases on each of them. 

Gordon spat tobacco on the concrete floor. He eyed Alastair maliciously. If it weren’t for the rat bastard, he wouldn’t be in this predicament. Mama always warned Gordon about the no good for nothing lizard doppelganger. Azazel blew a ring of smoke while he sat on the top bunk. The two of them were resigned with the upcoming hanging. A kind, elderly priest visited the criminals once a week. After his third visit, the man of the cloth managed to get Gordon and Azazel to confess to their crimes and sins. Alastair was an entirely different story.

The gawky man hid under his bunk. Only his cellmates knew about his escape plan. He finagled a knife from a kitchen cook and every night for four hours dug a hole under his bunk bed. The need for revenge against Dean Winchester consumed Alastair. He never left something unfinished and he wanted to kill the man. The scar was nothing with what he had planned for the pretty boy.

“You fellas sure you don’t want to join me? I can finally kill pretty boy Dean and the two of you can ransack the manor. Bet we’ll be rich and move to Mexico. Think of all the tail we’d get there.” He spoke in a reptilian hiss. 

Gordon spat another wad of tobacco on the floor and Azazel finished smoking a cheroot one of the guards gave him. “Suit yourselves. Who needs you anyway.” He scraped the knife deeper into the concrete.


	10. Chapter 10

The annoying crowing of a rooster woke Dean up the morning after the masquerade. “Shut the fuck up, you annoying cock,” he mumbled into a pillow. His arms tightened around a slumbering Castiel’s middle. Dean opened his eyes and rubbed grit from them. He blinked twice before his eyes focused on his young lover’s naked back. He swallowed hard, imagining the agony Castiel went through, receiving the lashes that littered his entire back. Dean touched two of the angry looking scars to faintly trace them with a forefinger. He angled his face lower and trailed tender kisses across Cas’ back. 

Dean wondered if the tutor’s lashing and Eric’s death were linked. Castiel had been vague in sharing with Dean the entire story. In due time, the young man would tell him the whole truth. Dean needed to learn to be patient, especially in dealing with such a delicate subject. The rooster continued crowing incessantly at the top of its lungs. Dean felt like visiting the butcher shop and ringing the cock’s neck. He’d do the feathery bastard a favor anyways. 

He resumed mouthing at Castiel’s back. Dean inhaled deeply Cas’ unique scent. The tutor’s light snores came to an end. Dean lowered his kisses until his mouth hovered over the tantalizing dimples on top of Cas’ gorgeous derriere. Castiel purred as the older man nibbled a butt cheek. Dean chuckled and paid attention to the other round globe. 

Dean sheathed Cas’ morning wood with his right hand. The younger man’s tantalizing mouth emitted an erotic mewl. Castiel bowed his body closer to Dean. Dean’s lips sucked at the ear on which Castiel wore the small hoop earring. His tongue swirled decadently around the shell. Dean’s teeth tugged at the earring. He leisurely stroked Cas’ shaft back and forth. He flicked his thumb at the slit, making the man moan wantonly. Castiel covered Dean’s hand with his. Dean took the hint and quickened his strokes. In no time, the 19-year-old came to climax. 

“I forgot how fast I used to come at your age.” Dean wiped his fingers with the silk sheets. 

Castiel rapidly turned to face his lover after his vision and breathing returned to normal. He rested an elbow on the mattress. Dean cleaned semen from the boy’s lower body. He loved to see how relaxed Castiel looked at that very moment and how he’s responsible for it. 

“How old are you?” Castiel smiled with affection. Dean thought his gummy smile to be the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“Twenty-five”

“You are ancient.” Castiel tried hiding a grin.

Dean tickled the boy under his arms. Cas laughed and batted the older man’s hands away. “Just teasing you.” Castiel rubbed noses with Dean. He peppered kisses all over the man’s face. The prince cupped Dean’s chin and stared into his employer’s vibrant eyes. “You are so beautiful.” He tenderly placed kisses underneath Dean’s right eye. The Winchester closed them. Castiel kissed a closed lid and gingerly brought his mouth over the remainder of the scar. “Every single inch of you is perfection.”

He felt Dean shiver. Castiel kissed him gently on the lips. “Never forget that, Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes. “You are perfect…not me.”

Castiel always believed God to be the only perfect being. Dean would not say those words to him if he knew all the secrets he hid. The prince smiled up at his lover. He didn’t want to spoil such a perfect moment with melancholic memories. Castiel pushed Dean to lay facing upward. He moved with his knees and went under the silk sheets. The young man straddled Dean and a few seconds later, the older man felt kitten licks over the head of his shaft.

The tutor hesitantly tongued the slit. Once Castiel started sucking Dean’s cock and tentatively fondling his balls, the Winchester tugged down the silk sheets, in order to watch the two of them on the ceiling mirror. He’d never seen himself so aroused with a flushed body and lust filled eyes. He bit his kiss swollen lips. Dean tugged at Castiel’s wild locks. He was not going to last long. He would definitely instruct the construction workers to install a ceiling mirror in his own bedchamber.

A powerful orgasm swept over him which did not allow Dean to warn Castiel. The young man choked before swallowing. After Dean came down from his high, he made sure Cas did not pass out. The young man nodded after coughing one last time. He wiped ejaculate from his chin. 

Dean sat. He laved Cas’ chin clean. “You took it like a champ.”

Castiel blushed profusely. For a moment, he could not look Dean in the eyes. “Was I adequate?”

Dean tipped the boy’s chin upwards. “Hey, you were fucking amazing, my gypsy prince. Those kitten licks drove me wild.”

Castiel fluttered long and thick lashes and then glanced at him. Dean lay him down and spooned him. Castiel turned around. He wanted to see Dean. Dean wantonly gazed at his lover’s body. He noticed the beard burn on the boy’s neck, hipbones and thighs. He traced Cas’ clavicle. “Does your skin hurt here?”

“Burns a little.”

Dean got out of the canopied bed and returned a minute later with a small container. “Lay down completely.” Castiel obeyed immediately. Dean lathered an ointment on every surface where beard burn could be seen.

“What is it?”

“An ointment of aloe and some other shit that’s good for beard burn. Lisa made a bunch for us some to take home.” 

The stuff really helped. His skin began to alleviate of the burning sensation. “It’s working already.” Dean finished. Castiel took the bowl from him and playfully shoved him on the bed. He trailed kisses over his thighs before administering the ointment on the inside. 

“Come here, kitten. Let’s take a nap. It’s still early.”

Castiel set the bowl aside and joined Dean. He snuggled his face into the crook of the taller man’s shoulder and neck. “Meow”

Dean laughed heartily. How long had it been since he felt so merry? He kissed the top of his lover’s head. “I prefer gypsy prince,” Castiel whispered right before falling asleep. 

Two hours later, sunbeams wafting in through the velvet curtains woke both lovers. Castiel stretched his arms before leaving the bed. Dean watched the boy’s every move. He’ll never tire of seeing this living embodiment of perfection for the remainder of his life. He surprised himself with those thoughts. Would Castiel agree down the line to remain with him as his lover? They would need to keep their relationship secret but it’d be worth it. Since Dean knew children weren’t in his future, Sam would eventually take over the iron factory. 

Castiel was only nineteen. Most likely the boy wanted to have more lovers down the line. Dean couldn’t blame him. He himself had a licentious past and lost count of how many women he fornicated with. He swallowed hard, imagining the moment things between them would come to an end. Dean cleared his thoughts. He left the bed and embraced his lover from behind. “Your ear is red. Let me get the cream.”

Cas held on tight to his hands. “Stay with me like this for a while.” Dean rested his chin on the boy’s shoulder. 

“As you wish, my gypsy prince.” Dean kissed below Cas’ right ear. Goosebumps spread down the tutor’s skin. He managed to disentangle himself from Dean. He nipped at the older man’s jaw and gazed at him with lustful eyes. Dean carried him to the bed and they did not leave the chamber for another hour.

The lovers descended the stairs of Jezebel’s close to eleven that morning. Dean made sure none of the masquerade guests decided to stray at the brothel. Luckily, Charlie and Balthazar shared a late breakfast with some of the girls in the dining chamber. 

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Charlie’s eyes twinkled. “Late night fellas?” She grinned, seeing Castiel blush.

“Cassie, burning the midnight oil?” Balthazar winked at his cousin.

Lisa told the famished boys to serve themselves at the buffet table. Two heaping plates of food were placed at the table. Castiel sat next to his cousin and Dean across from him. Lisa served both men a glass of orange juice and a cup of coffee. The duo thanked her.

Castiel introduced Dean to Balthazar. The Winchester needed time to get used to the peacock. “I am Cassie’s only living relative. You better treat my cousin right or else.”

Dean swallowed a piece of biscuit lathered in strawberry jam. “Or else what?”

“I’ll make a eunuch out of you.” Balthazar continued eating a piece of sausage and gravy with gusto.

“Balthy, you’re embarrassing me,” Castiel whispered.

“What are big brothers for? You know I love you like the annoying brat of a little brother I never had.” Balthazar had the audacity to ruffle his hair and tweak the tip of his nose. Castiel swatted the offensive hand away. He stole a glance at Dean, who fought the urge to laugh. The Winchester winked at him.

Dean realized Balthazar and Castiel loved each other as siblings. Their banter reminded him of how he and his kid brothers interacted. Maybe Balthazar wasn’t much of a bag of dicks. Dean should give the man a chance.

Abaddon sat on Balthy’s lap after breakfast. The couple made plans to visit Kansas City next Saturday. They kissed passionately. Castiel cleared his throat. Dean wished he and Cas could be able to kiss and be affectionate in public but that was impossible. Laws prohibiting sodomy were in effect in all the States. If two men were found guilty of it, they would be sentenced to a lengthy prison term. Going back a century ago, men accused of homosexuality were castrated. Dean finished his coffee. He excused himself and went to speak with Lisa about renting a chamber on Saturday evenings. The brothel was the safest place for him and Castiel to meet in private. Hopefully, the manor renovations should be finished in less than a month. Dean could enter the tutor’s chamber late at night through one of the tunnels. 

Ellen found it odd that Castiel didn’t come home the previous night. She gathered the boy spent the evening with one of the girls from the brothel. The tough brunette wondered if the same scenario applied to her boy. She was happy for Dean and hoped he returned to his former social functions; even though this would lead to his frequent visits to the brothel. Well she’d give him an earful if he returned to his reckless ways.

The tutor arrived first in the afternoon. He apologized to Ellen and promised it would never happen again. She noticed two love bites on his neck. Ellen arched a brow but remained silent. Yes, she’d been right. Some lucky gal sunk her hooks in the cutie pie. Good for Castiel! The tutor flew up the stairs to bathe and catch up with the boys.

Ellen and Missouri dusted furniture in the living room when Dean crept inside the townhouse. “Good afternoon, Dean!” Missouri bellowed. Dean winced and then froze.

He turned and bestowed a captivating smile on the two women. “Howdy ladies!”

“Where you been?” Ellen threw the feather duster on the piano and crossed her arms.

“I spent the night at Jezebel’s.” He scratched the back of his neck. Dean felt his face and neck burning up.

“Dean, promise me you won’t return to your former life of debauchery. I hate worrying whether your prick is going to fall off.” 

“I promise, Ellen. I’ll stick only to one gal. How about that? I already got myself a favorite.” He winked at her.

Missouri giggled and Ellen gave her the stink eye. “Do not encourage this rascal.”

Dean kissed each woman on the cheek. He whistled his way up the stairs. The two women gawked at his retreating form. It had been an eternity since Dean Winchester was in such a jovial mood.

“At least he’s sticking with one harlot.” Missouri threw the duster at Ellen.

For three Saturdays in a row, Dean and Castiel met in one of the themed chambers at Jezebel’s. Castiel entered the establishment through the front and Lisa snuck Dean by the backdoor. The two men made love and afterwards got to know each other better. Dean held nothing back, while the prince shared bits and pieces of his past life with the man, who he became more enamored of with each passing day. 

Finally, the moment arrived for the Winchester household to return to the manor. Renovations took almost two months. The troop settled in way after sundown. Ellen and Missouri prepared a light supper of chicken and dumplings. After everyone ate the evening meal, the Winchester brothers and Castiel made their way to the second floor wing where the chambers were located at. 

Dean and Castiel accompanied Adam first to the nursery. Adjacent to the child’s chamber was a modest sized bathing room. Dean showed his baby brother how to open and close the water spigot. “You are not allowed to use the bathtub unless supervised by an adult. Understood?” Adam nodded. 

Dean went on and showed his siblings how to use an indoor toilet and how to flush. Adam flushed two times in a row. Sam batted his hand away and dragged the boy away from the toilet. 

“Can I bathe now?” The four-year-old was dying to try the new bath.

Dean ruffled his hair. “Brush your teeth and I’ll make sure Ellen helps you bathe first thing tomorrow morning.”

The bath chamber connected with Sam’s room. The adolescent played with the spigots. “Sammy, you’re going to break the damn things!”

“I am bathing before Adam tomorrow morning.”

Dean needed to surprise Castiel. “Sammy, you mind helping Adam change into his sleepwear and tuck him in. There’s something I gotta do.” Sam nodded to his older brother and said good night to Dean and Castiel. Adam hugged his brother and tutor. His mouth was covered in toothpaste foam.

Dean closed the nursery door and glanced around the hallway to make sure no servants were in the proximity. He held one of his lover’s hands and guided Castiel to his chamber. “Dean, someone can see us. You should go to your chamber.” He playfully shoved the taller man. “Good night.”

Dean opened the door and pushed the tutor inside. Castiel gasped. A brass telescope stood by the ceiling to floor window. “Dean, this is too much.”

“That’s not all, my gypsy prince.” Dean led his lover to the canopied bed and tossed him on it. “Look up at the ceiling.”

Castiel covered his mouth with his hands. “How did you get this done?” 

Dean joined Cas on the bed and held him in his arms. “Ash has an artist friend. I handed him some astronomy charts and he painted the ceiling.”

Cas chewed on his lower lip. He was overwhelmed. No one had ever done something like this for him. Dean held one of his hands and stretched it out with his left hand covering it. He whispered in Cas’ ear, “That’s Andromeda.” Castiel leaned closer. Dean mouthed against his ear. “And the one above it to the right is Perseus.”

“Dean, thank you so much.” Dean looked down at him and immediately saw his lover’s eyes turn completely black. “I need you right now.”

“Just one more surprise, sweetheart.”

Castiel was about to say something but Dean shocked him by carrying him out of the bed. “Where are you taking me?” 

Dean managed to open a door that wasn’t there before the renovations. He kicked it open and Castiel gasped as soon as they entered. It was a bathing chamber made up completely of white Italian marble. Many of the tiles delicately painted in hues of blue and green. A massive tub sat in the center. Two tall men could comfortably fit in it. He glanced at his lover, who smirked seductively at him. Castiel finished taking inventory of the opulent chamber. Mirrors covered two of the largest walls. He chuckled. “You’re incorrigible, Dean Winchester.”

Dean lowered his face and kissed him hungrily. “Want to test the plumbing?” He wiggled his brows. Castiel hid his face in the crook of his neck.

The Winchester sat Castiel at the edge of the Roman tub and began to undress him. Cas wanted to do the same to him but he swatted the younger man’s hands away.  
“Dean, people are going to suspect something. Why would you design such an opulent bath chamber for a mere tutor? And the ceiling mural?”

“I do not care, Cas. Inside closed doors we are free to do what we want and I want to pamper you.” Dean kissed the arch of Castiel’s exposed right foot. “Eventually we can tell Ellen. She can keep a secret and wants me to be happy.”

“What about the rest of the household staff and what about your brothers?” Castiel covered his flustered face. 

His lover removed his hands from his face. “We’ll tackle that later on.”

Dean turned the spigot handles for water to emerge into the Roman tub. Castiel helped him undress. When the tub was half full, he entered first. Castiel stood waiting. Dean settled comfortably and stretched one long leg and bent the other to accommodate Castiel. It took them a couple of minutes to find a comfortable position. 

Castiel turned off the spigots once the water reached Dean’s shoulders. He grabbed a cake of honey soap and lathered his hands with it. Castiel slowly turned and massaged Dean’s body with his hands and the soap. He took his time lathering his lover’s cock. It quickly stirred. Castiel bit his lip. He fingered the slit, causing Dean to swing his hips up. The prince always fucked Dean but tonight he wanted Dean to be inside of him. He lathered his lover’s erection and brought his fingers to the cleft of his ass. Dean’s eyes turned a dark brown. “I want you to fuck me.” Castiel straddled Dean.

Dean prepared him with two fingers until Castiel couldn’t take it anymore. “Now Dean.”

The Winchester lathered Castiel’s rim with soap. He bent the young man in front of him. Castiel held to the edges of the tub and rested his face on the Italian marble tiles. He closed his eyes while Dean slowly and gently entered him. Dean felt like he entered Heaven. The indescribable feeling of Cas’ warmth and tightness could become a serious addiction. They should have done this sooner. He was terrified of hurting Cas though. It became fucking hard to be gentle and stop every once in a while. All he desired was to ram into him deep and hard.

Castiel felt discomfort first and the burning sensation Dean told him about during their first time together. He breathed in deeply and thanked Dean for being patient and slow. Once he started getting accustomed to Dean’s well-endowed cock, he instructed the older man to go faster. Dean didn’t need to be told a second time. His fingers sunk deep into Cas’ delectable hipbones. Dean’s balls slapped against the younger man’s buttocks. Castiel grunted every time Dean sunk in deeper. He never fathomed two people could be this close. 

Water sloshed out of the tub, covering the marble floor tiles. Castiel literally saw stars as soon as Dean hit his prostate. His panting became louder. Dean growled when he sank all in. His hands dug deeper into Cas’ hips. He bit Castiel hard on the side of the neck as he climaxed. Cas stroked his own cock. Dean’s body seized over his as Castiel’s vision turned white and he almost passed out upon ejaculating. His body slid down and Dean had to catch him. 

“That was fucking amazing,” Dean mouthed against the back of Cas’ neck. God help him but he was falling for Castiel Amberline and the strong feelings enthralled and scared the shit out of him. 

“I agree.” Castiel breathed hard.

The water became cold, so the two lovers quickly bathed one another. Dean carefully emerged from the tub first. The floor was slippery. He helped Castiel out and the duo walked slowly to a small closet which housed towels and robes. Dean brought out two fluffy towels and the two men dried each other. The Winchester wrapped a robe around Castiel and got one for himself.

Castiel nibbled his lip. “Want to spend the night with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” They walked hand in hand to Cas’ bed.

They were too tired due to the move back to the manor. The men spoke for a while and soon fell asleep wrapped around each other. Castiel woke up to Dean stroking his shaft. He snuggled closer to his lover and sighed in content. He covered Dean’s hand with one of his. “Just like that, Dean.” He panted louder. Right when his balls tightened, and warmth pooled down his abdomen, a knock came from the chamber door.

A small squeaky voice could be heard from the other side of the door. “Mr. Amberline, Ellen sent me to get you! You missed breakfast.” 

The doorknob rattled. The two men remained frozen upon realizing none of them remembered to lock the door last evening.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel watched Dean with huge eyes that reminded the tawny haired man of a frightened deer, encountering a hunter. His own hazel eyes must look identical to his lover’s. “Please wait, Adam!” The prince panicked and shoved Dean unceremoniously from the canopied bed, while wiping semen from his already drooping shaft. A yelp and curse came from the floor where the tutor threw Dean. Cas mouthed at Dean to take his discarded clothes and boots with him. Dean scowled at the tutor, who waved a hand towards the bathing chamber. The Winchester clumsily fetched his clothes and dashed to the newly made bathroom. 

The door began to open. Cas hurled his body from the bed towards a desk chair. He frantically grabbed a robe and hurled the soft garment over his shoulders. Adam barged in the chamber just as his tutor started tying the sash around his waist. Castiel felt his cheeks burn. He covered his chest with a shaky hand. That had been a close call. Adam was too young to discover his older brother’s and tutor’s relationship. The royal wasn’t even sure if Dean ever planned on sharing with his young siblings the true nature of their relationship, and most importantly that he was attracted to men instead of females. 

“Mr. Amberline, you sick?” Adam gazed at him with large, aquamarine eyes. 

Castiel’s uneven breathing returned to normal. He removed a sweaty hand from his chest. He wondered if he was too young for his heart to cease working. Little Adam gave him quite a scare. He knelt in front of his youngest charge and rested a hand gently over the boy’s right shoulder.

“It is rude to enter a chamber without permission. One must knock and wait to be invited. A little more and you would’ve caught me in my birthday suit like you Americans say.” 

The four-year old had the audacity to giggle. Upon seeing his tutor’s stern face, Adam sobered up and covered his mouth with a closed fist. “Sorry.” He looked at Castiel with sad puppy eyes Sam had perfected.

“Promise me you will knock and wait to be invited from now on, young man.”

Adam nodded and crossed his heart. “A giant bug bite you?”

Castiel scrunched his brows. “What?!”

Adam pointed at the side of his neck. The boy stared at the purple bruise. Castiel internally cursed at his and Dean’s foolishness. From now on the two of them needed to be careful where they left love bites on each other’s bodies. 

Castiel stood. His eyes landed on the door which separated his bedroom from the bathing chamber. Dean must be growing impatient, waiting in there. “I slipped last night and hit my neck with a chair.”

Adam was about to touch the bruise. “Does it hurt?” 

Castiel caught the small hand. He shook his head. “Not at all.”

“Are you coming down for breakfast? Ellen says she’s going to feed the leftovers to the pigs.” Adam glanced up and his mouth opened. “Wowzers! The ceiling looks like the night sky.” He jumped on the bed and sat Indian style in the center. Adam continued gawking at the ceiling. 

The royal prayed for much needed serenity and patience. “Excuse me, nature calls.” Castiel scurried inside the bathing chamber. A thunderous looking Dean rubbed his lower back. 

“What happened?” Castiel approached his lover. Dean stood already dressed although in a messy manner. His short hair was wild and his lips red and swollen. Castiel wanted to eat the man up.

“Slippery Italian marble is a hazard,” the Winchester threw daggers at the floor tiles with his eyes. “We forgot to dry the floor last night. I barreled in here and slipped. My lower back hit the edge of the Roman tub.”

“Poor baby. I’ll kiss it and make it better tonight.” Castiel cupped Dean’s face and kissed the stubble covered jaw. 

“Make the kid skedaddle.” Dean pouted.

“That kid is your baby brother.” Castiel fought the urge to laugh. 

“Mr. Amberline, you coming!”

“In a minute!” Castiel motioned for Dean to remain. The older man rolled his eyes.

Adam stood right outside the door, causing the tutor to leap. “We should get you a bell.” Castiel smiled at his charge and gingerly pushed him out of his bed chamber. Adam stood outside the room. 

“Mr. Amberline, who were you talking to in there?” He pointed at the bath chamber. 

For the first time in his nineteen years, Castiel battled his inner self not to strangle a child. “Sometimes I plan the day’s lessons out loud.”

The explanation seemed to satisfy the child. “Do I tell Ellen not to feed the flap jacks to the pigs?”

“Please notify your nanny I shall be downstairs momentarily.”

The boy ran down the hallway. Castiel thought he’d never leave. He jumped once more after feeling a pair of muscular arms being enveloped around his waist. Warm breath followed by gentle bites assailed his neck. Castiel closed the door and made sure to lock it this time. Next time they wouldn’t be so lucky. He closed his eyes as Dean laved the patches of skin he’d just bitten. The royal felt his cock twitch. 

Castiel turned around. “Dean, please stop.”

“Don’t want to,” Dean mouthed against his jaw. He led his lover to the bed.

“Dean, we must to be more careful.” Dean kissed him softly on the lips. “Are you listening?” Dean kissed him again. Castiel shoved him. “We could’ve been caught today.”

“Come here,” Dean pulled him against his body that already lay on the bed. 

Castiel straddled his lover. Dean was already tugging at the robe’s sash. The tutor swatted his hand away. “I am being serious. Adam asked me about the behemoth love bite you left on my neck.”

“I can’t help myself, my gypsy prince.” 

“Has it occurred to you that Ellen probably send Sam to search for you? The two of us not making an appearance for breakfast raised a red flag.” Castiel unwound Dean’s arms from his hips.

“Shit! Sammy is going to know I didn’t sleep in my bed.”

Castiel arched a brow. “You think?”

Dean leapt from the bed. “Smart ass,” he said before smacking his lover’s derriere.

He headed to the secret passage. “I have a surprise for you and the boys.”

“What is it?” Castiel tilted his head to the side.

“Unveiling happens at dinner.” Dean winked at him before leaving. 

Ellen knew something was up but opted to remain silent. She served the tutor, who was the first to show his face in the kitchen. Castiel apologized and swore to her that he’d never be late to breakfast again. Dean entered the kitchen ten minutes after Castiel. He sported “cat who swallowed the canary” look the entire time. Ellen vowed to get to the bottom of things eventually.

Dean sent Benny to the post office. He mailed a letter to the gentleman that helped run the iron factory. Dean planned to visit Winchester Iron within two weeks. It was time he got involved in the family business. This meant he’d be away from his brothers and Cas for at least an entire week. But first he had a surprise for them. Dean smiled while glancing at his pocket watch. By now the boys’ lesson should be coming to an end.

The eldest Winchester knocked on the library doors. He heard his lover, telling whoever was behind the door to enter. Dean entered. His brothers greeted him. Sam leaned against his desk. “Where were you this morning? I went to your room and found it empty.”

Castiel gave his lover an “I told you so” look. Dean wanted to stick his tongue out at him. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “I woke up real early and went for a walk.” Sam shrugged his shoulders. Castiel reminded him to finish the algebraic equations and told Adam to study for his colors test. The youngster hugged Dean. Sam held his hand and the two left the library together. Dean rubbed his hands.

“I thought they’d never leave.” He locked the doors and closed the velvet curtains. 

“Dean, I need to find a geography book for Samuel.” Castiel climbed a ladder to search in the top shelf of the ten-foot-tall bookcase. 

The ladder shook a little and soon after Dean bit one of his ass cheeks. The prince could feel the teeth through the wool material of his trousers. He stretched his arm to grab the geography book. The royal began to descend the ladder. When he was about to reach the last two steps, Dean anchored his hands over his hips. “Stay where you are.” Castiel’s body shivered, feeling the man’s hot breath against the shell of his ear. He swallowed hard. Dean undid his trousers and they slid to Cas’ ankles. 

“Dean, you are crazy,” Castiel whispered.

“For you, sweetheart.” Dean procured something from his own trousers. Cas arched his head to see. It was a vial which held the oil Lisa gifted Dean to use as a lubricant. Dean’s trousers were soon lowered. He stroked his shaft with the oil. Hearing his lover moan and grunt while stroking his majestic cock had the prince semi hard. 

It took Dean several minutes to prep Castiel. He rammed his phallus into the tutor, who wheezed at first. Cas welcomed the frenzied thrusts. Dean bit his clothed shoulder. Castiel managed to grab his lover’s right hand and brought it to his own shaft. The awkward, jerking motions along with Dean pounding his prostate soon brought the younger man to climax. Dean Winchester was going to be the death of him. Castiel knew his hunger for Dean would never be sated.

Dean continued ramming into his tight heat while the ladder swayed from side to side. Castiel rested his face against a wood step. Dean finally came inside of Cas. He breathed heavily over the shorter man’s back. The ladder creaked. Both men laughed and removed their sore yet momentarily satiated bodies from the ladder. 

The Winchester removed the cravat tied around his neck to clean Castiel and himself. Both men pulled up their trousers. The library reeked of sex. The tutor walked to the floor to ceiling window and opened a panel. 

“Dean, we are playing with fire.” Castiel wrung his hands. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “You are suck a worry wart.” Cas scowled at him. “Fine…we’ll stick to our bed chambers, and I’ll make sure to return to my room before breakfast.”

“Fine” Castiel pecked him on the lips and informed Dean he’d see him for dinner. He planned on taking the boys that afternoon to the forest for a botany lesson. Dean slapped his ass. Castiel’s nostrils flared. He had an inkling of what part of his anatomy was Dean’s favorite. The prince walked a bit bow legged on his way out.

Later that evening, as the Winchesters and Castiel ate peach cobbler for dessert, Dean surprised them with news of a trip to Coney Island. Adam and Sam were over the moon. “We’ll get there via steamship and are staying at the Oriental Hotel.”

“That is one of the most expensive hotels in the entire East coast!” Sam stated enthusiastically.

“Can we ride the merry go round and eat cotton candy?” Adam sat on his oldest brother’s lap. 

Dean affectionately tweaked his nose. “You bet.”

“I always wanted to swim in the ocean,” Castiel added.

“We’ll hit Brighton Beach.” Dean smiled at his lover.

“When do we leave?” Castiel inquired. 

“Day after tomorrow. Rufus is dropping us off at the train station.”

“I need to help Mrs. Harvelle pack the boys’ trunks.” Castiel placed his linen napkin next to his empty plate. 

“That can wait till tomorrow. Why don’t the four of us go outside and do some stargazing?” 

“Yes!” Adam yelled.

For the next hour the quartet gazed at stars. Castiel pointed out constellations and shared with the brothers a history of each one. Adam fell asleep, so Dean carried him to the nursery. He removed the boys boots and tucked him in bed. He said good night to Sam, who was in the process of brushing his teeth. The gangly adolescent waved at his big brother.

Castiel brushed his own teeth and took a warm bath before slipping under silk sheets. He turned off the lamp. Half an hour later, he heard rustling from the hidden passage. The mattress dipped as Dean sat on the bed. He removed the robe he wore and settled in bed with his lover. Castiel lay sideways, looking at Dean, who mirrored his position. “Are you excited for the trip?” Castiel nodded. It would be wonderful to go away for a week and visit the ocean.

Dean kissed the tip of his nose. Castiel scooted closer and slid his hands to his lower back. “Does your coccyx still hurt?”

“My what?”

“Your tail bone.” Castiel chuckled.

“It’s still sore.”

“Here I promised I’d make you feel better.” Cas massaged Dean’s lower back gently, causing the taller man to purr. Castiel kissed his shoulders. “Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day with preparations for the trip.”

“Ahem” 

Castiel ceased his gentle ministrations once he heard Dean’s light snores. The prince kissed the slumbering man softly. “Sweet dreams, my gentle lion.”

Two days later, the Winchesters and Castiel arrived at Coney Island. The Oriental Hotel was situated in a resort area close to Brighton Beach. Dean reserved a spacious suite with two bed chambers with an ensuite bathroom assigned to each. He made sure that each bedroom was a double; even though he didn’t plan on sleeping separately from Castiel. The grand hotel was opulent and designed in Moorish motif. The Oriental catered to America’s elite that reserved suites for the entire resort season. Since they arrived right before dinner, the small group ate grilled steaks with baked potatoes and a French dessert called crème brulee. After the satisfying meal, the quartet wandered around the site. Adjacent to the opulent hotel stood a racetrack. Horse races took place every Sunday. Dean planned on escorting Castiel to the next one. 

Dean traced his scars every so often. Some of the strangers they walked by stared at them. During those occasions, either Castiel or Sam held his lower back in support. He must get accustomed to the stares from strangers. Every single night while holding each other, Cas always told Dean he found him beautiful inside and out, while tenderly caressing or kissing the scars. This filled the Winchester with a ton of relief.

An impressive fireworks display happened at eight o’clock. Adam and Sam were in awe of the colorful and loud show. Dean and Castiel entwined their pinkies behind their backs. The Winchester felt like he was experiencing his first crush all over again, but this time, things were more intense. The tutor discreetly stole peeks at him. 

The following morning after breakfast Dean and Castiel took the young ones to Brighton Beach. Upon arriving at the beach, all four of them changed to their swim gear which consisted of striped, knitted-wool, tank-like tops and matching shorts that reached their knees. More women swam now, so many females were seen wearing swim caps and one-piece, cotton seersucker bathing suits. 

Castiel tried not to ogle Dean. His tight top showcased his muscular torso and impressive biceps to perfection. He would have to jump in the water soon. Dean kept peaking at his lover’s hard ass, whenever no one was watching.

Sam swam expertly. He resembled a dolphin in the water. Dean and Castiel patiently taught a frightened Adam to float. Fortunately, it was early April and the weather was mild. Seagulls flew in the cerulean sky. Once Adam became tired and grumpy, they called it a day. Dinner consisted of lobster that evening. The small family attended a concert offered by an orchestra in the hotel’s ballroom. 

The next day found the boys at the small amusement area of Coney Island. Dean paid 5 cents each for his younger brothers to ride the carousel. Adam waved at him and Castiel every time his wood horse passed them. Sam felt embarrassed at having to accompany Adam on the kiddy ride. His face was redder than a cherry. Afterwards, the quartet gorged on grilled clams sleeked in butter and hot dogs. Adam complained of a tummy ache after they all consumed cotton candy.

Something stirred within Dean when he witnessed Castiel take such good care of a sick Adam. The tutor held the crying boy in his arms as he made him drink chamomile tea. He helped Adam bathe and dressed him in pajamas. Castiel did not leave Adam’s side until he fell asleep.

Later that evening, while Cas slept in his arms, Dean came to a realization. He’d fallen in love with the mysterious Castiel Amberline. It warmed his heart to see how much Cas cared for his brothers. Dean loved seeing Castiel become undone in his arms, whenever the two of them made love. How he wished for them to show their love in public. Well at least he knew for damn sure there was love on his behalf. Castiel was still so young. Does he know what true romantic love is? Has the nineteen-year-old gotten over his affection for the late Eric? Dean didn’t wish to wake up tomorrow morning with a headache. He and Castiel would attend the horse races. Sam and Adam would accompany a small group of youngsters that would be chaperoned by two hotel employees to run kites and then visit a small petting zoo.

Dean and Castiel were quite a stunning pair at the races dressed in Norfolk jackets and matching dark knickerbockers. Their shirt collars were pressed into wings and each man donned a bow tie around them. Bowler hats and buttoned boots with cloth tops completed their ensembles.

Dean asked Cas to pick a horse for the third race. The prince chose Fallen Star which won. Dean won a nice sum. He snuck Castiel inside an empty stall. Once the coast was clear, he rode the tutor over a bale of hay. As soon as warmth pooled in his lower abdomen, Dean almost blurted out I love you to Castiel, but refrained. He didn’t want to startle the boy. It was too soon. Perhaps in a couple of months after things became serious between the two of them.

Castiel removed a wet lock from Dean’s sweaty temple. He kissed the taller man’s forehead. The prince closed his eyes while Dean held him in his strong arms. Castiel fervently wished that what the two of them shared wouldn’t be considered taboo and illegal. Homosexuals were now imprisoned in America and sentenced to death in other countries. In Novakia for example, King Michael mandated for homosexuals to be executed. Castiel shuddered. Now wasn’t the time to remember the past.

“Hey are you alright?” Dean ran the palm of his hands over Cas’ arms. 

The royal swallowed hard. A tear escaped from one of his eyes. If only he were 21 already. He’d find a way to have his revenge on Michael and ascend the throne which was  
rightfully his. Would he be able to banish the laws on sodomy when he became Novakia’s leader? Perhaps he could find a way for Dean to be at his side. 

“You are scaring me.” Dean tilted Cas’ head up. Watery eyes glanced up at him. “What’s the matter, my gypsy prince?” 

Oh how much he longed to tell Dean the whole truth but he couldn’t. Castiel rather die than put any of the Winchesters’ lives in danger. “It’s nothing… just missing home.” Dean kissed the top of his head and held him tight. Castiel reciprocated the embrace. 

Two days later, the small group returned to the train station where Rufus waited for them. He greeted the quartet. Adam was already talking up a storm. Castiel noticed Dean remained with his suitcase outside the train. “Why aren’t you moving?”

Dean licked his dry lips. “I’m not going with you.”

“What?”

“I’m visiting the factory. I should be home within a week.”

“But I need you.” Castiel didn’t want to make a scene. How would he sleep without Dean’s arms wrapped around him at night? Ever since the two of them started sleeping together, Castiel was no longer visited by the nightmares that plagued him since Eric’s death.

“Sweetheart, don’t make things harder. How do you think I feel?” Dean wanted to trace Cas’ quivering, lower lip with his thumb. 

“Expect my return within a week.” Castiel didn’t know that his nightly presence also alieved Dean of the nightmares that vexed him after his attack. 

Rufus continued setting the Winchesters’ trunks in the carriage. Sam and Adam approached the two older men. “What is going on?” Sam asked. Dean shared with his brothers the news of him going to the iron factory. The youngsters were saddened but understood. Dean hugged Sam first and then Adam. He ruffled the small boy’s hair.

“Sammy, you are in charge of the household while I’m gone.” The fourteen-year-old nodded. 

An announcement was made for passengers to board Dean’s train. He said good-bye to his brothers. He couldn’t look at Castiel. His heart felt like it was about to literally break in half. God how much he loved and needed the young man in such a short period of time. Dean handed a man dressed in a dark suit his pass. He disappeared within the train. Castiel and the boys remained, waiting for sight of him. Three minutes later, a window was opened and Dean’s head popped out.

Once the train started moving, he waved at the trio. His eyes became rooted on the man he loved. Castiel finally waved back. Dean saw his lover bite his lower lip. The young man fought the urge to cry. The trio remained staring at the train until only a cloud of smoke was visible. For the next five days, Castiel was a wreck. His appetite evaporated and insomnia hit him hard. The prince was terrified of falling asleep and having nightmares. He occupied most of his time to Sam and Adam.

The day before Dean’s return Castiel brought up the idea of going into town to purchase treats from Gabriel’s bakery for Dean. Adam and Sam jumped at the chance. Benny volunteered to drive the carriage but Castiel insisted he could do it. The excursion to town was fun. They ate lunch at the inn and visited Charlie’s shop. The last stop was Gabriel’s bakery. As Adam and Sam picked several tarts and pies their big brother would enjoy, a grim looking Balthazar entered the establishment. Castiel knew something was wrong. His cousin motioned for them to go to Charlie’s shop to speak privately.

“Sam, please watch over Adam. I shall not take long.”

Charlie granted the two men use of the storage room. “What is going on? Is Virgil here?” Castiel’s face turned pale, enhancing the dark circles under his eyes. 

“Cassie, you look sick.” Balthazar combed his fingers through his young cousin’s unruly hair.

“Haven’t been sleeping well lately. Things will return to normal once Dean is home.”

Balthy waggled his brows. Only he and Charlie knew about their relationship, well and Lisa. “He is treating you well?” Castiel nodded and smiled. “Good”

“What do you need to tell me?”

“Ion sent word from Novakia. Michael has become quite the tyrant. He imprisoned the Duke of Skarsgard for adultery and has ordered six men’s hands to be chopped off. The poor souls stole measly items like vegetables or bread from the market.”

The prince shook his head and frowned. Castiel paced the room. “My 21st birthday needs to get here soon! I cannot be here while my people suffer.” 

“You can count on me, Cassie. I want for that monster to be brought to justice.” Balthazar sat on a crate. “And I miss my homeland.” 

“Thank you Balthy. I know I can always count on you.” The prince smiled.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was showing Sam a new chocolate confection he created. Adam had become restless and wanted to be with his tutor. He quietly made his way out of the bakery to an empty and silent street. The four-year-old began to cross the cobbled street. A rickety wagon stopped in front of him. The boy looked up. He became scared after seeing a long, thin and pale face. The man spoke with a frightening voice. He reminded Adam of the villains in the bedtime stories Dean and Mr. Amberline told him.

“I lost my daughter’s puppy. Have you seen it?” The stranger jumped from the front of the wagon.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” Adam took a step back.

“Please help me find him. It’s my little angel’s sixth birthday today. I wanted to surprise her.” 

Adam scratched his head. “It won’t take long. I saw the little rascal run into that alley.”

“What does he look like?”

A scary smile crossed the stranger’s features. “Tiny and fat bulldog. He looks like a piglet.”

“I know what that dog looks like!” Adam’s eyes lit up. “My tutor, Mr. Amberline showed me a book of dogs.”

“Will you help me then, young man?”

Adam nodded enthusiastically. “Come on then,” the stranger waited for him to walk into an alley.

As soon as the small boy turned into the alley, a wet cloth was pressed against his nose and mouth. Adam kicked at first but darkness overtook him. The tall stranger carried the boy. He made sure no one witnessed the kidnapping. He tossed the child in the back of the wagon before running to the front and taking the reins. 

Alastair chuckled. Plan began successfully. He gave a coin to some mongrel to take a ransom note to the Winchester estate. He knew Dean returned home tomorrow afternoon. The man was in for quite a surprise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Things get dark and violent in the last section of this chapter.

Castiel lingered in the book shop’s cluttered storage room while Balthazar flirted with Charlie. The peacock knew the redhead played for the other but team but he couldn’t help his flirtatious character. Charlie enjoyed playing along with Balthy. The prince pinched the bridge of his flaring nose. As of late, he felt guilty over the deluge of feelings and desires Dean evoked in him. Castiel believed that he was being unfaithful to Eric. His first love hadn’t been gone for not even a year, and the royal found comfort and so much more in the arms of Dean Winchester. Castiel knew deep inside he started to develop romantic feelings for his employer. 

He shook his head, causing a thick lock of unruly hair to fall over one of his eyes. Did he ever love Eric? If so, why were his thoughts consumed by Dean throughout his entire day. His heartbeat accelerated whenever the man approximated him. For God’s sake! Castiel couldn’t fall asleep at night without feeling his lover’s breath against his skin and heartbeat under his fingertips. The prince swallowed hard as he battled tears from falling down the corners of his eyes. If Heaven existed and Eric watched him from up above; would the adorable redhead be disappointed in Castiel?

Castiel bit at a cuticle that had been pestering him since yesterday. All of a sudden, screams from across the street captured his attention. The prince bumped into Balthazar. His cousin seemed frazzled. 

The royal’s face drained of color. Had Virgil, Michael’s favorite hired assassin finally made an appearance. Castiel needed to reach Sam and Adam before any sort of danger befell them. “What’s happened?” The prince asked while running out of Charlie’s shop. She locked the front door once the three of them stood outside.

Sam and Gabriel yelled Adam’s name. Castiel knew Virgil must have absconded the four-year old. Adam went missing. The assassin kidnapped the boy as bait to lure the prince into his grimy clutches. Castiel ran towards the frantic duo. The crime anchored heavily over the prince’s shoulders. 

Fat tears rolled down Sam’s cheeks. “He’s gone!”

“We must notify the authorities,” Castiel suggested. 

Charlie and Balthazar paired up to search for Adam. The adults hoped the boy hid somewhere, playing hide and seek. Gabriel volunteered to fetch the constable. Benny appeared out of nowhere with a note clutched in his hand. “You better hold your horses, brother.” He stared at Gabriel. Balthazar and Charlie froze.

“Are you aware of who abducted Adam?” Castiel held bile down his throat. 

Benny nodded. “Read this.”

Castiel and Sam read the wrinkled note written in messy handwriting and littered with misspelled words. “Son of a gun!” Sam clenched his fists and paced the pavement. A small group of nosy town dwellers surrounded them.

“Who is Alastair?” Castiel scrunched his brows as he finished reading the note. The author had atrocious penmanship.

“Oh no,” Charlie mumbled.

The prince felt relief for a few seconds after discovering Adam hadn’t been absconded by Virgil, but the look of terror in Sam’s and Charlie’s eyes caused his skin to crawl. “Will someone answer me?!”

Benny volunteered the answer. “That’s the monster in charge of the ruffians that attacked Dean.”

“Were they not sentenced to hang?” Castiel still felt responsible for his youngest charge’s kidnapping. Dean left him in charge of the two youngest Winchesters’ wellbeing. Dean will kill him tomorrow upon his return if Adam came to harm. He read the last sentence of the letter. It stated this Alastair criminal held Adam at Wornhall Farm. He demanded for Dean to show up by himself and with no one from law enforcement. In exchange for Adam’s release, Alastair wanted Dean to bring him ten thousand dollars.

Gabriel combed shaky fingers through his honey colored hair. “Shit what do we do now? Deano isn’t back until tomorrow.”

“I know what to do,” Castiel marched towards the carriage he drove the boys to town in. Balthazar stopped him by grabbing one of his arms.

“Cassie, please remain calm and do not do something stupid. That thug is not going to hurt little Adam. All the cretin desires is money. We need to wait for Winchester to return tomorrow morning to do the exchange.”

“No, I cannot wait. I am responsible for Adam’s wellbeing. That Alastair attacked Dean and scarred him emotionally and physically. He is capable of anything.” Castiel flicked the reins for the horses to start trotting. 

Benny and Sam ran to the carriage. “Brother, you don’t even know where the farm is located. Let me accompany you.”

“I want to go, too.” Sam gave the tutor sad puppy eyes.

The prince narrowed his eyes at them. He pondered the request for a few seconds. “Very well…hop along, Benny. Sam, you stay. I won’t ever forgive myself if something happened to you, as well.” Benny soon joined Castiel and in no time, the carriage clipped away at a brisk pace.

Balthazar glanced at his pocket watch. “It is thirty after six. I say we give them until nine. Then we shall notify the authorities.” Gabriel, Charlie and Sam agreed. The baker closed shop and joined the others in the buggy Benny drove from the estate.

The group found an inconsolable Ellen. Missouri fought the nanny to drink chamomile tea. Jo, Ellen’s ten-year old tomboy daughter sat at her mother’s feet. The nanny sat on a swinging bench on the front porch. Sam held his nanny. “Why is this family cursed? First Mary and John die in a hotel fire. Then my boy got attacked by those lowlifes and now my baby.” Sam held Ellen’s head to his scrawny chest. 

Missouri eyed the group. “Where is Castiel?”

“And Benny?” Rufus piped in.

“My cousin volunteered to go to the farm. Benny accompanied him since he knows where it’s at.” Balthazar wrung his hands. Cassie was going to be the death of him. 

“Are they crazy going unarmed? That viper must be armed to the teeth!” Ellen stood up.

“If by nine o’clock they haven’t returned, we are notifying law enforcement,” Gabriel stated.

Jo sensed Sam’s anguish and who could blame the young moose. She held his hand and led the gangly boy to the kitchen. The blonde would make him eat something.  
“And Dean won’t be here until tomorrow morning.” Ellen embraced Missouri.

“Let’s all say a prayer,” the cook suggested.

The bright orange sun dipped into the horizon. Dean appreciated the glorious view from his private train compartment. He cut the business trip short by one day. Dean wanted to surprise his family and Cas. He managed to purchase a ticket for a train leaving to his neck of the woods late this morning. Dean would not be able to tolerate another lonely and sleepless night without his gypsy prince. The first night he tried sleeping without Castiel, sharing his bed, turned out to be a major bust. It took him over two hours to fall asleep and when he finally did, Dean dreamt of the night of his attack. He relived the exact moment Alastair slit his face and neck. Dean woke up in a cold sweat and sleep evaded him for the remainder of the never ending night. The following evenings Dean drank half a bottle of bourbon which didn’t aid in falling asleep. 

The trip turned out to be successful. Dean met every single factory worker and agreed to visit Winchester Iron every three months to check its progress. This morning Dean felt a lingering feeling of malice heading his way. With no hesitation, Dean exchanged tomorrow morning’s train ticket for one this afternoon. He should be home no later than eight this evening. Dean smirked. Tonight he planned on sharing his own bed with Castiel. Dean’s cock twitched at the thought of the tutor taking him while they gazed at each other making love on the ceiling mirror. 

The train whistle blew, indicating they would shortly arrive to their destination. Dean stood and opened the cabinet that held his satchel bag. Anticipation at being reunited with his loved ones drummed through his body. He smiled before exiting the compartment. The rude stares aimed at his scars did not bother him in the least.

Dean paid a carriage driver a hefty sum to drive him home as quick as possible. The man’s eyes almost bulged out of their sockets upon seeing the bills the 6’2 man handed him. He licked his lips greedily and motioned for Dean to ascend the modest carriage.

A lame horse which led to an upturned carriage caused traffic disturbance in the only road that led to the Winchester estate. Dean grew impatient. He incessantly tapped a thumb over his leather satchel. The manor was only a mile away. Fuck it he would walk!

He hopped off the halted carriage and grabbed his bag. “This is my stop.” He smiled at the toothless driver, who saluted and thanked him.

A waning crescent moon barely illuminated his way down the dark, empty and pebbled road. A Great Horned owl dashed right over him. Son of a bitch! Dean hurried his tempo and in ten minutes arrived at the front gate. He was a bit sweaty once he stepped onto the front porch. A morose atmosphere greeted him. None of the servants worked outside. Dean was surprised the front door wasn’t locked.

“Is anyone home?!” He dropped the satchel bag.

Charlie and Gabe appeared from the sitting room along with Balthazar. Dean’s jovial smile soon turned upside down into a frown. This particular trio never visited. Oh no! “Is Cas alright?”

Charlie and Balthazar stared at each other. Ellen and Sam came out of the sitting room. His brother ran to him and hugged Dean. “Will someone please tell me what is going on!” Dean’s eyes performed visual inventory of those present. A 6-foot-tall gypsy prince and a mischievous imp were missing from the assembled motley crew. Dean swallowed hard. “Is Adam with his tutor in the library?”

Everyone remained silent. Dean took a few steps to the hallway that led to the library. “I want to tell my baby brother a bedtime story.”

“Dean stop!” Sam bellowed.

Dean turned around to the sight of Sammy crying. “What happened, Sammy?” He clenched his fists.

“Alastair kidnapped Adam and took him to Wornhall Farm. Mr. Amberline and Benny went after them.” 

“Are they fucking crazy?!” Dean sprinted to the study. Everybody scurried after him. Ellen entered first.

“What do you think you’re doing, boy?” She held his elbows as Dean frantically searched for ammunition.

“I won’t allow that demon to lay a finger on any of the people I love.” Dean gently pushed Ellen away. He opened the display case that held antique pistols and two hunting rifles. Dean grabbed a rifle. He inserted two bullets inside the double barrel rifle.

“Dean, please be careful. Alastair specified no law enforcement, but I beg you not to go alone,” Ellen pleaded. Dean heeded no attention. He felt his inner beast try to rip its way out. Alastair would be a dead man before the next sunrise. His biggest mistake was to go after what was dearest to Dean. 

Balthazar stood in the front doorway. “We decided to give them until nine. Then we’d notify the authorities.”

Dean shook his head. “No more waiting. Gabe, go with Balthazar to speak to the sheriff. If Alastair is lucky, they’ll get to Wornhall Farm before I do.”

Rufus already saddled Impala for its master. Dean nodded at the older man and expertly ascended the black thoroughbred. The horse galloped urgently down the driveway. A couple of minutes later, Gabriel and Balthazar left to find the town sheriff.

“Come on everyone. I’ll brew strong black coffee. We’re going to need it.” Ellen said.

Castiel and Benny arrived at the abandoned Wornhall Farm around forty minutes after Alastair brought Adam to the reportedly haunted place. In the 1850’s the man, who built the farm murdered his wife and two children before committing suicide. There is a local legend that Garth loves telling newcomers that the man’s ghost roamed the land every night. The prince stopped the carriage half a mile from the farm in case Alastair’s goons scouted the area. He instructed Benny to remain outside of the rundown, old, two story house. 

Most of the windows were cracked and dusty. Wood panels from the front of the abode had fallen off. The two men searched every nook and cranny inside of the house. No sight of the boy or his kidnapper. Their only other option was a dilapidated barn located thirty feet from the withered house. Castiel instructed Benny to be on the lookout. 

Castiel stealthily made his way to the barn. The dark clothing, he donned helped blend him in the dark night. He found a window with a perfect view of the inside. The prince wiped the dusty window with his jacket’s sleeve. He peered inside the barn. Adam sat with his knees bent and his head rested over them. The tiny body shook uncontrollably over a bale of hay.

Only one tall and skinny man paced the straw littered floor. Castiel gathered the vile looking creature to be Alastair. He craned his neck to see if there was a way for him to enter the barn. Castiel walked to the back of the building. Voila! The architecture supported a trellis like structure that most likely led to a loft like portion on top of the barn. 

Alastair gazed at an old pocket watch he pick-pocketed from a drunk last night. Ten minutes to nine o’clock. The kid whimpered again. “Shut your trap, kiddo or I won’t hesitate to carve your face like I did to your big brother.”

Adam closed his eyes. His body shook harder. He hated the ugly and mean man. He kept threatening him and smelled nasty. Adam asked him earlier if he could go potty outside. The man, who looked like a skinny goat told him no. Adam asked again and the man slapped him hard. The boy held his throbbing cheek and became silent as a church mouse. Adam had been unable to hold it any longer and wet his pants. The child felt ashamed. He was a big boy and they did not soil their pants. 

Alastair gazed out of the window for any sign of Winchester. Tonight he’d finish Dean once and for all. Baby brother would witness his big brother’s torturous death. Alastair wasn’t sure what he’d end up doing with the kid. Maybe sell him to someone in the sex trade that shipped young kids off to the Orient. 

Castiel finally set foot on the upper loft. He crouched in the small space. Straw covered the floor. His footsteps made no sound. The stench of horse manure attacked his nostrils. Poor Adam had been smelling the stench for quite some time. He peaked down. Alastair left his spot by the window. Now he had to wait. The criminal turned on an oil lantern. 

“I am hungry,” Adam said.

Alastair backhanded the boy. Castiel’s nostrils flared. How dare he hit a four-year-old?! His hatred for the creature intensified. 

“Too bad! Your big brother better get here soon.”

“Dean is coming home tomorrow.” Adam glared at his kidnapper.

“Then it ain’t your lucky night, kiddo.” Malice shone in Alastair’s milky eyes. He removed a sharp dagger from within the ratty jacket he donned. Adam curled into a small ball to cry. “Shut your trap!”

Castiel couldn’t control his rage any longer. He launched on top of Alastair from the top loft. The tall and skinny man cursed up a storm. The two men wrestled for possession of the dagger. The prince remained on the floor. Alastair started getting up but Castiel swept his right leg under the criminal’s feet, knocking him down.

“Get him Mr. Amberline!” Adam shouted.

“Now you made me really angry!” Alastair stood up at the same time as Castiel. The combatants exchanged punches. The prince executed a perfect roundhouse kick, courtesy of his Tai Chi training at Eton. Alastair crashed against the wall. He cleared his head.

Castiel yelled at Adam to leave the barn. Alastair took advantage of the slight distraction and hurled himself at the tutor with dagger in hand. Castiel lay on the floor. He wrapped his hands around Alastair’s scrawny neck and kicked him in the stomach. Alastair became more enraged and stabbed the dark-haired man on the side of the abdomen. The dagger remained lodged in Cas’ side. His hold around the criminal’s neck decreased.

He heard Adam screaming for help outside. At least the boy was safe. He slapped Alastair before his arms flayed down. The demon cackled. 

“Get away from him!” Dean Winchester roared.

Alastair kicked at Castiel, sinking the dagger deeper. Dean’s eyes landed on his fallen lover. The sight of the crimson banner forming under his body caused his blood to boil. Dean’s vision turned red. Now that Adam was safe nothing would hold him back. “You, son of a bitch…you’re going to pay for this!” He shot at Alastair. The man fell on his knees. A bullet went through his left knee, shattering it into two pieces.

Dean barreled into the man, who scarred him physically and emotionally. He felt like a fuming bull. Alastair laughed. He got in a couple of punches to Dean’s face. “Too bad my dagger is stuck in that imbecile because I badly wanted to present you with another matching scar before I killed you.”

“Dean,” Castiel whispered. He held the dagger.

“Don’t move it, Cas. It will only make it worse.” Dean’s eyes filled with anguish. Alastair lunged at him still on his knees; well one knee. His sharp teeth latched on to one of Dean’s ears. He wouldn’t release the taller man. Blood oozed from the open skin. Alastair relished the taste of tangy copper. Dean shoved him hard. Castiel’s eyes were closed now and more blood covered the straw. 

Dean screamed in agony. Alastair cowered in a corner. He was noticeably in pain due to the destroyed knee. Dean grabbed the rifle and aimed it at the monster’s face. “You didn’t destroy my life, you monster.”

Alastair cackled. “I know you were a hermit for a while. I ruined your pretty face. You’re an ugly monster now.”

“My family and friends still love me. I have everything I want. The only monster here is you.” Dean grinned maliciously before smashing the butt of the rifle against Alastair’s face. He heard bones crack and a wail come out of the demon’s mouth. His inner beast howled in satisfaction. Dean smashed the rifle two more times against the dead man’s unrecognizable head.

Benny and the sheriff ran inside. The former wrestled Dean for the bloody rifle. “It’s over, brother. The monster is dead.” 

Dean came out of the fit of rage and revenge. Benny released him. The Winchester knelt on the ground. He held Castiel’s head on his lap as his hands trembled uncontrollably. “Castiel, can you hear me?” His voice shook with fear. The tutor’s face turned deathly pale. His natural olive toned complexion completely gone. Dean felt for a pulse on the side of Castiel’s neck. It was very weak. 

Dean felt Benny’s hand on his shoulder. “A physician is on his way. We can’t move him.” 

Castiel fought darkness but it beat him. It felt like an eternity until he opened his eyes. He found himself on the rooftop of his dormitory in Eton. The prince glanced up at the inky night sky. A full moon and litany of shining stars greeted him. A gentle breeze stirred his dark mop of hair. Castiel looked at his clothes. He donned his old school uniform. 

Beautiful laughter came from nearby. A young boy with playful hazel eyes and shaggy, auburn hair smiled at him. “What took you so long, Prince Charming?”

Castiel blinked. “Eric?”


	13. Chapter 13

Dean desperately dislodged the jacket he donned from his arms. He ripped one wool sleeve off and pressed it against the jagged wound on the side of Castiel’s abdomen. His fingers became crimson. He must present a macabre portrait. His hair, face and neck along with his clothes were splattered with Alastair’s blood. Dean’s body vibrated. The adrenaline rush which assailed him earlier came to a sudden halt. His inner beast pounced on Alastair. After seeing the ugly bruise on Adam’s cheek and his lover, lying in a pool of his own blood, Dean lost control. The untamed animal within lusted after the criminal’s blood. 

The Winchester breathed hard as he watched the piece of cloth drenched in Castiel’s blood. Sheriff Winters and Benny approached him. “Mr. Winchester, you need to accompany me to the station.”

Dean ripped the other sleeve from his ruined riding jacket and replaced the sodden cloth with it. He stared at Cas’ almost immobile chest. It barely moved. His gypsy prince resembled a marble statue. Benny knelt next to his employer. He covered Dean’s hands with one of his beefy ones. “Brother, you must go with Sheriff Winters.”

Dean’s anguished eyes locked with Benny’s blue orbs. He swallowed hard. “I won’t leave him.”

“Allow me to accompany Castiel to the clinic. The sheriff sent one of his men to appraise Dr. Mueller of the situation. He is a great physician. Remember he stitched you up after the attack.” Benny assisted Dean in standing.

Dean glanced at a fallen Castiel one last time. He dreaded thinking of his lover dying. Would he be able to move on? He needed to move on for his siblings’ sake but love would never come his way again. Dean loved Castiel Amberline with his entire soul which desired to howl in agony at the moment. How could someone so young, suffer so damn much in 19 short years of life? 

Dean turned to Benny. “I’ll try to get to the clinic as soon as possible.” Benny nodded while he pressed the sleeve to Castiel’s side. 

Gabriel and Balthazar ran inside the barn. Dean heard the latter’s cries. As the sheriff pulled the reins of his wagon, Dean observed Balthazar, Benny and Gabriel gingerly carry Castiel to the Winchester carriage. His breathing hitched. Adam’s small voice spoke from the back of the wagon. Dean motioned for the small boy to remain there. He didn’t want his baby brother to be even more traumatized.

“Where’s Mr. Amberline?” Tears pooled in the child’s giant aquamarine eyes.

After the wagon wound its way down the road away from the farm, Dean joined his baby brother in the back of the wagon. Adam leapt on his lap and sprung his short and skinny arms around Dean’s neck. He felt fat teardrops wash over his blood splattered shirt. “Is the monster man gone?” Adam sobbed uncontrollably.

Dean nodded. “He won’t haunt us anymore.” He brushed his lips against Adam’s forehead.

“Where is Mr. Amberline? I want to see him!” Adam kicked his legs out.

“You and me both, kiddo,” Dean thought. He held tight to his baby brother until the wagon stopped in the front of the one story brick building that served as Lawrence’s jail and courthouse. 

Dean’s haunted and tormented eyes stirred something in Sheriff Winters. The salt and pepper haired man with silver eyes and leathery skin slapped him lightly on the shoulder. “I promise not to keep you long, Mr. Winchester. I just need your statement and you’ll be good to go.”

“Is there somewhere he can wait for me? I don’t want him to hear any of it.” 

Miraculously, Charlie and Ellen showed up. The nanny opened her arms and Adam sprinted into them. He clung desperately to the woman, who’d become a mother to him. Ellen rocked him back and forth. “You’re safe now, baby.” Sam came trotting inside. He hugged his baby brother and then Dean. 

Everyone asked for Castiel and the devastated look on Dean’s face shut them up. Charlie cried. In a few months Castiel and her became real close friends. Ellen took Adam across the street to the small park his tutor took him on a daily basis when the Winchester household stayed in town. Charlie asked Dean if Castiel was at the clinic. He nodded.

“I’ll go then.”

Sam stayed with his big brother. The sheriff ambushed Dean with a ton of questions, in order to take down his statement. Obviously, no charges would be made against him since Alastair had been an escaped convict, who tried killing Dean in the past. Sam provided the ransom note, proving Adam’s kidnapping. Plus, the sheriff witnessed with his own eyes Castiel’s condition that had been caused by Alastair’s very own skeleton like hands.

After a never ending hour of being interrogated, Sheriff winters informed Dean he could go. Sam jogged along his big brother to the clinic. The two story concrete building could be seen a block away. A wood sign with a giant red cross signaled people of its location. Dean almost split the front wood doors in two. A young nurse stopped the two Winchesters. Dean felt like lifting the birdlike woman and setting her to the side. He needed to be at Cas’ side right now!

Sammy spoke for his brother and informed the young girl of his tutor’s stabbing. Her amber eyes opened wide in realization. “Oh the handsome young man that was brought in an hour ago.”

“Is he alive?” Dean panicked. 

“Dr. Mueller is preparing to operate.”

“What?!” Dean had to see Cas even more now. He pushed the nurse aside and strolled through another set of double doors.

“Sir, you are prohibited from going in there!” The nurse’s shorter strides were nothing compared to Dean’s long ones. Sam apologized as he followed Dean.

Dean recognized Dr. Mueller, who stitched him up after the attack. “I must see him!”

“Mr. Winchester, I presume you refer to the young man with the stab wound.” The physician’s German accent sounded really pronounced to Dean this evening.

He frantically nodded. “Is he any relation to you?”

Sam answered for his older brother. “Mr. Amberline is my tutor and has no family in this country.”  
Dr. Mueller frowned. “Tis a shame.”

Dean grabbed the German by the collar of his pristine operating gown. “What do you mean by that?” He growled. The short man’s feet dangled several inches from the floor.

Sam grabbed his tall brother by the arms. “Dean, stop! Dr. Mueller needs to operate Castiel.”

Dean placed the physician back on the ground. “Sorry”

The doctor composed himself. “The situation is critical. His spleen needs to be removed. I still do not know about any other vital organs being damaged. Mr. Amberline lost plenty of blood. If he survives surgery, a transfusion will be required.” The physician adjusted rubber gloves on his hands and walked upstairs. 

“If he survives the surgery? What kind of heartless bastard is that quack?!” Dean punched the wall. Sam led his big brother to the small nurses’ station. He’d never seen Dean so lost and afraid. Tears swam in his own hazel eyes. Mr. Amberline was an honorary member of the family. He shared advice with Sam about Ruby and he learned a ton of new stuff in their daily tutoring sessions. Sam was terrified of how Adam would react to another close death in the family. None of them were ready to lose one of their own.

The nurse from earlier led the siblings to a small waiting area designated for family of the patients. Balthazar paced a worn, checkered tiled floor while Benny twisted a fisherman cap with both hands. Gabriel and Charlie sat on uncomfortable wood chairs.

Balthazar crossed the room and stood in front of Dean and Sam. “Any news?” His eyes were bloodshot red.

“The doctor is going to operate now. He said something of his spleen and a transfusion.” Dean felt sick. He stood against dark blue wallpaper. His eyes closed. He must look a fright covered in blood. He hadn’t been sleeping. Dark smudges encircled his eyes. He must be pale which meant his scar was an ugly red slash on the right side of his face. At the moment, Dean didn’t fucking care about his physical appearance. All he needed was to know how his gypsy prince fared.

“Dean, let’s go home. You need to bathe and change your clothes. Then we can return.” Sam prodded his brother.

Dean remained immobile and unmovable like a giant Roman statue. “I’m not leaving until I know he’s going to make it.”

“Adam needs to be at home.” Sam nibbled his lower lip.

“I’ll drive you, Ellen and Adam home. That way I can fetch clean clothes for Dean.” Charlie volunteered. Dean nodded his thanks to the redhead. Gabriel agreed to accompany Charlie. It wasn’t safe for a woman to be riding in the night by her lonesome. 

An hour passed with no word from Dr. Mueller. Balthazar convinced Dean to sit down and rest. He turned to the taller man. “You love my cousin. I can tell.”

Fortunately, they were the only two people in the waiting area. “I never got the chance to tell him.” Dean breathed deeply.

“You’ll get the opportunity to tell Cassie. My little cousin is a survivor. After he witnessed young Eric’s murder and the whipping courtesy of his bastard brother, Michael, I thought Cassie wasn’t going to make it. His spirit died that night. They were going to toss him down the cliffs for the sharks to finish him off.”

“Wait! Castiel’s brother is responsible for Eric’s death and the slashes on his back?” Dean clenched his fists. Hatred burned like molten liquid down his large frame. 

Balthazar brought a hand to his mouth. He already said enough. He was infamous for being a gossip. He’d given his word to Cassie not to divulge his true identity. Balthazar rose. Dean joined him. “I may appear like a brainless oaf but I know Castiel is hiding something big. What is it?!” 

The shorter man tugged at his right earlobe. “It’s Cassie’s tale to tell.”

Dean approached Balthy closer and towered over him. “Is he hiding from this Michael?” He grabbed the sleeve of Balthazar’s peacock jacket and rattled the man. 

Someone clearing their throat caused the men to whip their heads to the door. Dr. Mueller stood with a forlorn look. Dean almost dropped Balthazar to the floor in his haste to get to the physician. “How is he?”

“I removed his spleen. Mr. Amberline must have his own guardian angel. No organs were damaged. I stitched his wound and administered antibiotics. We are prepping the ingredients for the transfusion.”

Dean hugged Balthazar. “He is not out of the woods. Transfusions are not safe. Many people die because the blood loss was too much.”

“What is required of a transfusion?” Balthazar asked. He bit at his fingernails. 

“Sodium phosphate is added to the sheep’s milk as an anticoagulant.”

“Sheep’s milk?” Dean inquired incredulously.

“Believe it or not cow or sheep milk are being used as a blood substitute.”

“As long as Cassie doesn’t start baaing in his sleep,” Balthazar chuckled.

Dean gave him a “this is not a time to joke” look. Balthy returned his attention to Dr. Mueller. “When can we see him?” 

“He needs to be in isolation tonight and most of tomorrow. I need to make sure the transfusion takes. His young age is actually an advantage.” 

“Thank you, doctor.” Dean felt a small dose of relief. 

Charlie and Gabriel returned. The petite female handed Dean a satchel bag with a fresh change of clothes. “The pretty nurse showed me were the wash room is. I’ll take you.” Dean shared the latest news with Castiel’s dear friend along their way. Balthazar did the same with Gabriel.

“I’m glad to hear Castiel is still with us. I need to scramble. Kali is pregnant and I don’t like leaving her alone for long hours.” Balthazar shook hands with the mischievous baker. 

Dean refused to leave the clinic after he washed Alastair’s blood from his hair, face and neck. He almost cried while scrubbing Castiel’s blood from his hands. Dean donned brown trousers, a cream colored lawn shirt with a brown waistcoat and sturdy riding boots. He sat on two of the uncomfortable wood chairs the entire time he remained at the clinic. Charlie stayed at his side until sunrise. She needed to leave due to a shipment she’d been expecting. Dean understood.

That morning at ten, Ellen and Missouri arrived. Rufus searched for a place to station the buggy. Ellen force fed Dean two biscuits lathered in homemade jam and made him drink a cup of strong black coffee. Missouri assuaged Dean’s fear. “My psychic abilities are never wrong and I know that boy will make it.”

“Really?” For the first time hope illuminated Dean’s eyes.

“Was I wrong predicting last year’s twister or the Henderson’s two headed calf?” Missouri tweaked Dean’s nose. He smiled. Dean sat in between two remarkable women. “You sure did.” 

He gazed at Ellen. “Did Adam sleep well?”

Ellen replied, “Jo and I slept with him in the nursery. Poor baby kept looking around the room for the monster man. Jo knew how to handle him and convinced Adam that both of your parents are watching over him. That’s why they sent Castiel to save him.”

Dean swallowed hard. As soon as Castiel regained consciousness, he’d go spend time with his baby brother. He needed to see with his two eyes that Adam was alright.

“He knelt in front of his bed and prayed for Mr. Amberline,” Ellen piped in. “Adam told God, Heaven had enough angels, and that his tutor was too young, and still needed to teach him lots of stuff.” She and Missouri wiped tears from their eyes. 

Dr. Mueller interrupted. “Mr. Amberline has been transferred to a private room. One of you may visit him for half an hour.”

Dean almost toppled a couple of the uncomfortable chairs in his haste. He planned on donating several cushioned chairs from the manor to the clinic as soon as possible. “Go ahead, son. I know you need to see him.” Ellen smiled at him. Did she know? Dean cleared his head before following the physician out of the waiting area.

“Half an hour,” Dr. Mueller admonished Dean. The Winchester nodded his head. He opened the door with shaky hands. A nurse finished wrapping a new bandage to Castiel’s stab wound. She smiled gently at Dean before leaving him alone with the patient.

Castiel remained white as a ghost. Dean knelt next to the bed. He held one of Cas’ cold hands with both of his. “Cas, I hope you can listen to me. Sweetheart, Adam and Sam need you.” His voice cracked. “I need you.” He pressed Castiel’s hand against his own forehead. “There’s so much I want to tell you but I need you to open your gorgeous eyes.” 

His knees began to hurt. Dean stood and pulled a chair towards the cot. For the first time he noticed bandages on Cas’ neck. The transfusion must’ve been administered through his carotid artery. His beautiful gypsy prince has gone through so much. Dean kissed the knuckles of Cas’ hand. 

“Thank you so much for saving Adam. Although it was careless of you to go by yourself.” He traced the knuckles with his thumb. “I love you. Please come back to me.” Dean bent down and pressed his lips to Cas’. The pink skin cold to the touch.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
“Eric?” Castiel thought to be in the middle of a dream. He felt guilty because he stopped dreaming of his first love after he and Dean became intimate. The adorable redhead approached him.

“Hello angel.” Eric smiled shyly at him.

“Am I dreaming?” Castiel leaned his right hand forward to touch the shorter boy. 

Eric laughed. “I am real.”

Castiel touched Eric’s soft freckled cheek. He gulped hard. Eric blurred in front of the prince’s watery eyes. “How is this real?” His skin shivered. He wore no coat over his Eton uniform. The night air chilled the royal. 

“You are dying, Castiel.” Eric’s doe eyes filled with sorrow.

The prince sat on the rooftop in his usual place. He bent his knees and rested his dimpled chin on them. Eric sat next to him. “The demon stabbed me.” A lonely tear slid down Cas’ cheek. Eric wiped it softly with a thumb.

“You were a hero, angel.” Eric scooted closer and Castiel instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy’s smaller form. He inhaled the smell of oranges in Eric’s hair. How could this be happening? Was he already dead and in Heaven? Did Heaven truly exist?

“Where am I?” Castiel glanced up at the stars. Something about the particular constellations in the inky night sky brought back a memory. It was the night of a meteor shower. It happened to be when he and Eric did more than kiss for the first time.

“This is my personal Heaven. It is my favorite memory.” Eric snuggled closer to his love. “Remember what happened?”

Castiel smirked. “We made love for the first time and promised to be together for the rest of our lives.”

“In a way we are.” Eric glanced longingly at the dormitory window. “You shall make an appearance in ten minutes.”

The prince swallowed hard. “I’m so sorry for not mourning you properly.” Castiel sobbed. Tears rolled down his cheeks. He wiped snot from his nose with the sleeve of his school uniform. “You were my first love and I have practically wiped your memory away by being with Dean.”

He desperately clung to Eric’s smaller frame. “Please forgive me. I am a terrible person.”

Eric ran a hand down the prince’s back. “Shush, my love.”

“No, how can you be kind to me?” Castiel felt wretched. 

Eric looked at him with love in his eyes. “I can never hate you. Angel, life goes on. You are still very young and eventually you would fall in love again.”

“Do not say that! I refuse to fall in love with Dean Winchester! You are my only love.” Castiel stood up. Eric soon followed. 

“Stop being ridiculous, Castiel. Listen to me please.” Eric held both of Cas’ hands. “You will always carry a sliver of what we shared in here.” He placed his right hand over his love’s heart. “Yet deep inside you know Dean Winchester holds lock and key to your heart now.”

The prince shook his head. He hated confronting his true feelings about Dean with Eric. “I betrayed you.” 

“You haven’t, angel. That is what I’ve been trying to tell you.” Eric tilted Castiel’s chin downwards. Their eyes met. “I know you loved me with all of your being. I am no longer in Earth. Dean is and he is in agony, waiting for you to return to him.”

Castiel’s heart ached for his gentle lion upon hearing those words. “The two of you were destined to be together. I am glad you found each other. He needed help in healing his emotional wounds, as did you.”

The royal stared into his first love’s eyes. “You complete each other.”

“I do love him with so much intensity it scares me.” Castiel bit his lip. “Please forgive me, Eric.”

Eric traced a forefinger over Cas’ cheek. “Well you are about to come out that window. So you need to make up your mind. Are you ready to return to the man, who loves you?” 

“Will I ever see you again?” Castiel cried harder. How he missed his adorable Eric. 

“I’m afraid not. Each person has their own Heaven. I get to spend it with you, reliving my favorite moments that we shared together.”

Castiel embraced Eric. “I will always love you, Eric.” He kissed the top of the boy’s head.

“I know, but now Dean holds most of your heart. I am not mad.” 

“I swear to you I will avenge your death. Michael will pay dearly for taking you from me.” Castiel pledged fervently against Eric’s temple. 

“You will, angel and perhaps it’s time you told Dean the truth.”

“Not yet. I won’t jeopardize him or his family. When the time is right, I shall return to Novakia.” 

“Give me your word that you shall at least tell him you love him.” Eric held his hands tighter.

“I promise.” Castiel gently pressed his lips to Eric’s. At least they got their proper good bye. 

Castiel heard someone say they needed him. He could’ve sworn it sounded like Dean. A rattle at the window brought both boys’ attention to the window. “Go! Dean waits for you.” Eric gently shoved Castiel away. He hid behind the chimney. The prince smiled, watching his younger self envelope his arms around Eric’s small form. 

“There’s so much I want to tell you but I need you to open your gorgeous eyes.” 

Dean’s voice called out to him. Castiel became enshrouded in a white light. “I’m returning to you, my gentle lion.” The prince closed his eyes and allowed the light to return him to Dean.


	14. Chapter 14

"There's so much I want to tell you, but I need you to open your gorgeous eyes."

His lips trembled. Dean's Adam's apple bobbed profusely. He thumbed an errant lock on Cas' forehead. Panic seized Dean. Would he ever see the incomparable blue eyes again? Dean stared at the unconscious man's pale face. Dean stood. Was his imagination playing tricks on him or were Castiel's closed eyelids flickering?

"Cas!" Dean swallowed hard. He held an unresponsive hand to his chest. Dean closed his eyes and prayed. He does not recall the last time he spoke to a God he'd lost faith in a long time ago. Dean felt fingers weakly entwine with his. He opened incredulous eyes. A pair of electric baby blues gazed at him fondly. A corner of Cas' lips twitched upward.

"I heard you saying you needed me." He could barely speak. Castiel licked dry lips. "Thirsty"

Dean calmed down before pouring water from a copper pitcher inside a matching cup. Castiel tried sitting but hissed in pain. "Be careful. There is a nasty gash on your side." Dean assisted his lover in sitting up. He presented the cup to his chapped lips. Cas drank the entire content.

The tutor motioned at Dean to sit with him on the cot. Dean smirked. "That pathetic excuse for a bed won't hold our combined weight."

Castiel lightly held his stitched wound. "Hurts like the dickens."

"Thank you for saving Adam." Dean knelt adjacent to the cot. He nosed Cas' ear before kissing him gently on the cheek. Castiel palmed the older man's face.

"He is like a little brother to me. I'd die for him, Sam and you." His voice broke.

"Cas, you can't say things like that." He kissed the corner of Cas' mouth. "I thought I lost you."

Castiel pecked him on the lips. "I know you need me…not going anywhere."

"Shit! I must find a nurse. Doc gave me strict instructions to notify him once you opened those gorgeous peepers."

"I want to spend more time with just you."

Now that Eric gave Castiel his blessing to be with Dean, the prince wanted to spend as much time as possible with the man he loved. He desired fervently to tell Dean those three words but not in a small chamber in a town clinic. Dean kissed his forehead, then walked out of the barren room in search of a nurse.

Castiel's smile at being alive soon turned into a frown. He loved Dean Winchester with a deep longing in every single bone in his entire body. Eventually, Castiel had to return to Novakia to remove Michael through whatever means from the throne. His people were suffering due to his Machiavellian brother's archaic and tyrannical reign. Down the line, Castiel had to leave the Winchesters. This would take place two months before his 21st birthday. He wasn’t looking forward to the long and treacherous sea voyage from the Port of New York to Novakia. He needed to be of rightful age to finally ascend the royal throne.

The doctor and a nurse preceded Dean into the chamber. The physician performed a thorough examination on Castiel. He stated the patient could be released tomorrow morning if a fever did not develop overnight, signaling an infection.

"The patient needs to rest." The physician pointed a finger at Dean. "You, go home and get some sleep."

Castiel knew Dean was about to argue with the doctor. "I shall be alright. Go home and spend time with your siblings." Fatigue overtook the royal. He yawned and closed his eyes. The nurse helped him lay down in a comfortable position.

Dean longed to kiss his lover good night, but the doctor and nurse remained in the damn chamber. "Very well I'm off. Benny is coming with me to take you home." He narrowed his gaze at the physician. "The two of us will be here bright and early."

"As you wish, Mr. Winchester." The doctor held the door open for the young man.

That evening the entire household shared a meal of chicken and corn chowder, courtesy of Ellen and Missouri. Everyone seemed to be in a buoyant mood after hearing the wonderful news of Castiel regaining consciousness. Adam fervently voiced he wanted to see his tutor. Dean promised the child his tutor would return home tomorrow.

Later that night, the Winchester brothers drank warm apple cider in the library. Adam created a painting of his tutor wearing armor and with massive black wings protruding from his back. Once he finished, Adam turned to his brothers. His tiny hands and face along with his clothes were all smudged in paint. "Your best art yet, little man," Sammy complimented.

Dean, who leaned against the wallpaper with his ankles crossed, nursed a mug of apple cider spiked with brandy. He'd been stargazing while his baby brother created his art piece. Cas' presence was sorely missed. Dean made a bet with himself that tonight sleep would evade him. He sorely missed his gypsy prince's warmth in the lonely massive bed.

The four-year old beamed at Sam's compliment. He gazed up at Dean with big eyes. "Mr. Amberline is my guardian angel. Mommy and daddy sent him to me."

"They sure did, champ." Warmth enshrouded his heart after hearing the small boy's words. Dean strolled over to his siblings, who stood by the child size easel stand. Adam's portrayal of his tutor as an angel warrior resembled a grey and black blob. Dean complimented the creation anyway.

"Castiel is the angel of Thursday," Sam piped in.

"There you go, squirt. Now we know Mr. Amberline is definitely an angel." Dean tweaked the youngster's nose.

An hour later, found Dean regaling Adam a bedtime story of pirates. Dean stopped at the part of the princess being kidnapped by the ruthless Blackbeard. "Why did you stop?!" Adam crossed his arms and wiggled his feet.

"Did the monster man do anything else besides hit you those two times?" Dean's heart beat frantically. If Alastair abused his baby brother in any other way, he'd visit the sheriff's station and rip the corpse's lungs out. Since Alastair had been sentenced to hang, the sheriff planned on cremating the monster's body. The demon didn't deserve to be buried in a religious cemetery. Dean wished his putrid soul already rotted eternally in Hell.

Adam pondered the question. "No, the monster man just said mean things about you." The boy played with the bed quilt. "He told me to shut up or he'd cut me like he did you."

Dean sat on the bed. He wrapped his mammoth arms around the small child. "Mr. Amberline arrived at the nick of time."

Adam touched his big brother's scar. Dean cried freely for the first time since all the chaos erupted. He held on tighter to the tiny body in his arms. "Your scar hurts?"

Dean chuckled. "Not at all, little man. These are tears of joy. I am so damn happy to be holding you safe in my arms. And I thank God for Mr. Amberline being alive." He kissed the top of Adam's head.

"I love you, Dean." Adam kissed his brother on the jaw.

"Love you too, squirt."

Dean woke up before sunrise and beat the annoying rooster of Rufus' chicken coop from waking the entire household. His eyes finally closed for much needed slumber at around two in the morning. Dean incessantly tossed and turned on his gargantuan canopied bed. His hand frantically searched for Castiel's body in the darkness. He got out of bed, brushed his teeth and dressed in brown wool trousers, beige long sleeved shirt which he rolled up his elbows and matching brown waistcoat. Dean plopped his ass on a chair by the fireplace to pull on a pair of socks and a beaten pair of riding boots. The Winchester didn't check his appearance on the mirror. All he desired was for his gypsy prince to be back under his roof.

Loud knocking woke Benny up in his cabin built on Winchester land. The Louisiana native cursed a stream of colorful words as he almost tripped over the dining table. He opened the front door with a growl and matching frown to go with it. His hair stuck in all directions and the dent of a pillow appeared on his right cheek.

"Did Castiel take a turn for the worse?" His bloodshot red eyes became wide with fear.

Dean shook his tawny head. "Sorry…I just grew impatient. The doc said he'd release him early this morning." Dean scratched the back of his neck.

Benny gave him a baffled look. "Brother, the doc most likely is still asleep in a warm bed." He glanced at the grandfather clock. "It's not even five."

Dean shot him a sheepish look. "I reckon you're right, Benny. Eight o'clock sound logical to head over to town?"

"You think?" Benny scowled at his employer.

"Sorry" Dean turned tail back to the manor. He needed to cool down and not raise suspicion amongst the staff. An employer didn't spend an entire night at an employee's bedside at a clinic. Dean breathed in deeply. He entered the house through the kitchen. It was so damn early that none of the kitchen staff were present. He sat on a chair.

A loud and squawky cock a doodle doo announced a new dawn. Dean rolled his eyes at Rufus' beloved rooster. One of these days he may cook cock stew. Dean laughed. He hated sitting idle. The 6'2 man rose to prepare breakfast.

An hour later, Ellen and Missouri entered the kitchen, talking animatedly about the baby piglets born two days ago. The women stopped in their tracks. "Lord have mercy!"  
Missouri clenched a hand over her bosom.

Ellen walked over to Dean. She rose on tiptoes to check his temperature by placing a palm over his forehead. Ellen gazed at Missouri. "Nope, he ain't got a fever." Dean scowled at the woman who he considered a second mother.

"Can't I help my beautiful cooks at least once?" He winked at them before returning his attention to the Dutch oven.

Ellen stood in front of the brand-new icebox with her arms crossed. "Something tells me you hardly slept last night. Could it have something to do with your excitement over a dashing tutor, coming home today?"

Missouri giggled. She covered her mouth after receiving a withering glare from Dean. He felt his cheeks burn. Ellen strolled to him. "Boy, we all love that child like he was one of  
our own."

Missouri piped in. "He's become like the 4th Winchester brother." She smiled at Dean.

Brother? Dean fought hard not to laugh in the two women's faces. The furthest thing from his mind was considering Cas like a sibling. If Ellen and Missouri even knew the things the two of them got to do between the sheets, the old girls would run for the hills and never return.

He glanced down at Ellen, who winked at him. What the devil? She went on to remove bread rolls from the oven. Dean planned on speaking to the nanny whenever the opportunity arose. Did Ellen suspect something was going on between him and his brothers' tutor? Dean swallowed hard. More servants entered the kitchen and the large chamber buzzed with excitement. Everyone talked about the hero's return. Dean couldn't help but smile when hearing people call his lover a hero. Ellen grinned at him before giving out orders to Hannah.

The physician took his sweet ass time, releasing Cas from the clinic. Dean thought about throttling the man's neck, but thought better of it, since the citizens of Lawrence depended on the man's services. The nurse handed him a bottle of laudanum for the pain and a batch of fresh bandages and antibacterial ointment to be applied over the wound every four hours. Dean would make sure he personally tended to the patient.

The doctor finally signed the discharge papers at 10 o'clock in the morning. Benny volunteered to carry his friend to the family carriage, but Dean shoved him out of the way, and gingerly scooped Cas from the cot. The wounded man's stubble scraped against his jaw. How he missed having his gypsy prince in his arms. Dean battled not to mouth words of endearment against Castiel's neck. He cleared his throat. "Any other instructions, doc?"

"No, although I want to see Mr. Amberline in my office in two weeks to check his progress and remove the stitches."

Dean nodded. "Thank you for saving his life." He swallowed hard.

"It's my job, Mr. Winchester." The doctor held the door open for Dean. Benny already went on his way to rein the carriage to the front of the clinic.

Dean carried Castiel with ease from the medical building. The tutor scented Dean's neck with his nose and closed his eyes. He was already tired. His hands circled his lover's neck. Benny waited for them outside of the carriage. The passenger door held open for the two of them.

"Thank you, Benny." Dean gently lay Cas over one of the maroon, leather bench seats. He instructed Benny to drive slowly. The Cajun pulled the brim of his cap in agreement.

"Great to have you back, brotha." Benny patted Castiel on the shoulder.

"Good to be alive." Cas covered Benny's hand for a few seconds. Dean growled. Benny rolled his eyes and made space for his employer to enter the carriage. As soon as the Winchester adjusted his large frame across from Castiel, Benny closed the door and hopped on front.

When the vehicle began moving, Cas tried sitting. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I want to be with you." Cas gazed at him with sad puppy eyes.

"Lord, grant me serenity." Dean joined his lover faster than a bullet. He carefully sat Cas on his lap, minding his injured side. He nosed Cas' unruly hair and traced his jaw. "This feels like a dream. Are you really safe in my arms?"

Castiel's thick dark lashes caressed his pale cheeks. He'd lost too much damn blood courtesy of Alastair. Doctor said it would take the young man about two months to fully recover. "I am here, my gentle lion."

"I don't know about gentle. I turned into a wild beast as soon as I saw you lying unconscious in a pool of your own blood." Dean gulped hard as he mouthed into Cas' hair. "My vision turned red and I pounded Alastair with the butt of a rifle until his head was unrecognizable."

"The real you is not like that. Anyone in your position would have done the same. He kidnapped your baby brother and physically abused him. Then he tried to kill me."

"Cas, you don't understand I can never lose you." Dean tilted his face up and fervently kissed him. Castiel reciprocated as much as he could in his weak state. His hands clung to the lapels of Dean's shirt while Dean cupped his skull. Soon he brought the kiss to a halt. His breathing became a bit hollow and Dean cursed himself for being weak when it came to this boy.

"Sorry"

Castiel licked his lower lip, relishing in the taste of the coffee Dean drank earlier in the morning. "My willpower evaporates when it comes to you, too." Dean held his gypsy prince all the way home.

Ten minutes later, the carriage stopped in front of the manor. Tiny fists pounded against the door. "Let me in!"

"Hold your horses, shrimp." Sammy opened the carriage door. Within seconds, the two youngest Winchesters surrounded their recovering tutor. Adam came close to jumping on Castiel's lap, but Dean held him by his underarms. The youngster kicked his legs in the air.

"Please remember Mr. Amberline has a deep wound at his side." He put the boy down.

Adam pouted. "Can I hug you, Mr. Amberline? I promise not to hurt you."

The royal could never say no to those adorable big, watery eyes. He held his arms wide open. Adam slowly made his way inside them. He wrapped his little arms around his tutor's neck, making sure he didn't press against the wound. Adam kissed Castiel on the cheek. "Welcome home, brother."

Tears rolled down Cas' cheeks. In the short period of time he's spent with the Winchester children, little Adam already considered him a brother. "Thank you, Adam." He looked into the small child's eyes. "Is everything well with you? Any nightmares?"

Adam shook his head. "I prayed a lot for my guardian angel to return to me."

Cas stared into Dean's eyes. "I'll tell you later," Dean mouthed at him.

Sam shook hands with his tutor. "So glad you are back and in one piece."

"Me too, Sam." Castiel smiled brightly at the adolescent. Sam tugged his baby brother out of the carriage. He could tell their tutor was already overexerted. Benny held the door open for Dean to carry Cas out.

The entire staff stood in line outside of the manor to welcome back one of their own. Happy applause greeted the returning hero. Castiel blushed before hiding his face in the crook of Dean's shoulder. Rufus held the front doors open. "Welcome home, Castiel."

"Thank you, Rufus."

Ellen preceded Dean and Castiel up the stairs. "I prepared your chamber for your comfort."

"That won't be necessary. Mr. Amberline will be staying in my room." Dean waited for Ellen to open the door. She was about to say something, but Dean beat her to it. "My chamber is closest to the stairs. You know in case something happens."

Ellen arched a brow. She opted to remain quiet. Ellen opened the door. She promptly pulled the curtains to open the windows, so fresh air could fill the room. "Wait!" Dean was about to set Castiel on the massive bed. "Let me fluff the pillows."

"Is there anything you need?" She glanced at Castiel with motherly love.

"Iced tea would hit the spot." He smiled at her.

"Anything for the hero who saved my baby's life."

Dean sat on the bed. He held one of Cas' hands and kissed each knuckle. "We need to get some color in you. You look like a marble statue." Cas frowned. "But a beautiful angel statue." Castiel stuck his tongue out at him. Dean wanted to suck that tongue into his mouth.

Childish laughter came from the stairs. Dean released Castiel's hand and leapt from the bed. His brothers appeared at the door. Adam bounced on the bed and Castiel along with his youngest charge. He hissed and held to his injured side.

"Look what you've done!" Dean screamed at the child. Adam's lower lip trembled.

"Dean, he's just a child." Cas threw daggers at his lover with his eyes. "Come here, sweetheart." He patted the empty side of the bed for Adam to join him.

"I am so sorry. I never want to hurt you, Mr. Amberline." Adam hugged his tutor.

"I know." Cas kissed the top of the boy's head.

Sam brought a medium sized canvas inside the master chamber. "Adam made something for you." He handed the art piece to Castiel. "Is that me?" Adam fervently nodded.

"See you are holding a sword and those are wings since you are my guardian angel." Adam held on tighter to Cas. "You protect me from ugly mean monsters."

A lump formed in Castiel's throat. He finally managed to speak. "Always"

"Sam, take Adam to the kitchen for a snack. Mr. Amberline needs to rest."

He made sure to close the door for privacy. "Adam is a little Tasmanian Devil." Dean grabbed the canvas and placed it on a table.

"Would you mind hanging it for me by the window later?" Castiel yawned.

"As you wish, my gypsy prince."

Ellen knocked before entering. "Iced tea and peach cobbler." She placed a tray with two plates and two glasses on a table by the window. "Anything else?"

"Nah, Mr. Amberline is tired. I'll make sure he takes a much-needed nap." Ellen nodded and left the chamber. Dean closed and locked the door.

He fed Castiel half a slice of cobbler and made sure the patient drank the tea. After Dean ate, he removed his riding boots and waistcoat to join his lover in bed. Cas lay in a fetal position. Dean made sure to circle his arms around the recovering man's torso above the gash. He kissed the back of his neck before closing his eyes. The two men soaked in each other's warmth. Their eyes closed for much needed sleep.

That afternoon Charlie and Gabriel came to visit Castiel. They played card games with him. Charlie winked at Dean as soon as it became evident Cas was recuperating in the master's bedchamber. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and ignored her. Gabe cheated and ended winning most of the games. After two hours, Dean informed the visitors that the patient needed rest. Charlie promised Cas she'd bring him the latest mystery romance novels next Tuesday. She kissed him on the cheek before hopping off the bed. Gabriel blew a kiss at him from the door.

Once the two of them were alone, Castiel suggested for Dean to carry him to his own chamber. Dean refused. "The staff is going to gossip. Why would the master allow an ailing staff member to recuperate in his chamber?"

"I don't give a rat's ass! My room is closest to the staircase. The doc said if there was any sign of infection I needed to take you back to the clinic." Dean felt Cas' forehead to check  
for a fever. He released a sigh of relief.

"But still…"

"But nothing! You are staying in my room during your recovery…end of story!"

Someone knocked on the door. Dean growled. All he wanted was to spend the evening alone with Cas. His chamber turned into a sea port with all the visits Castiel had received all day long. "Enter!"

"Dean, calm down." Castiel glared at him.

"Someone is in a beastly mood. I would gamble a hefty sum the entire household heard your roar." Balthy smirked at Dean. "Not my fault the two of you cannot tango in between the sheets."

Dean wished he could strangle the peacock. He could never fathom how this cocky bastard was related to Castiel, who was his total opposite.

"Balthy, it's great to see you!" Castiel beamed at his cousin.

"My darling blue jay. I thought you were a goner for a while. How are you feeling?" Balthy leaned down and kissed his cousin on the cheek.

"My side throbs but I can handle it."

"An accessory to match your back." Balthy meant it as joke but Dean didn't interpret it the same way.

"Not funny!"

Balthazar waved his hands in surrender. "My sense of humor is not appreciated by all."

"Dean, why don't you join the family for dinner. It is almost six."

"I thought we'd eat here." Dean resembled a kicked puppy.

"Go spend time with your family. Balthy will keep me company."

Dean glared at the peacock. "I'll send someone with your dinner. I guess you need to eat, too."

"Why thank you Deano. You are a gentleman and a scholar. Well not much of a scholar. How about a ravenous lover?"

"Balthy!" Castiel admonished his cousin.

"Oops…I gather Dean doesn't want anyone to know how he gets you off with his pinky finger." Dean growled and closed the door hard on his way out.

Fifteen minutes later, Hannah brought stew and freshly baked bread rolls for the two of them. Balthy smacked the maid's ass, causing Hannah to jump on her way out. He assisted Castiel to stand and join him at the table. The cousins ate in comfortable silence. After eating the meal, Balthazar stood by the window.

"I am telling Dean I love him." Castiel glanced at the flicker of the candles on the table.

Balthazar returned to the table. "And are you telling him the truth about everything?"

Cas played with the linen tablecloth. He nibbled his lower lip. "I am not ready for that."

"Cassie, your 20th birthday is in two months. Then your 21st will be amongst us. We return home next year."

Castiel tossed an empty bowl against the wall. Balthazar stood up. "Cousin, my intention wasn't to upset you."

"I know." Cas breathed hard. He grabbed at his side. "My life is so frustrating!"

Balthazar knelt next to Castiel and held his hands. "I wish I could fix everything for you."

Cas stared at his cousin. "I cannot drag him into all of this. I lost Eric. I'd die if I lost Dean. No harm can come to him or anyone of this household."

Balthazar held his young cousin and allowed him to cry. After Castiel had no more tears to shed, Balthy assisted him in walking to the canopied bed. He fluffed the pillows and tucked Castiel in. Balthazar kissed the tip of his nose. "I love you, Cassie and I shall agree with any decision you make."

Across the ocean in Novakia, King Michael and his mother Naomi ate breakfast in the solar dining chamber. Novakia's Ice Palace now lived to its name. The warmth that always surrounded the castle, starting with the first royal family two centuries ago to King Charles and Queen Hael happily expecting their first child, no longer could be felt in the crystal palace.

Naomi asked her son about his upcoming diplomatic trip to Norway. He gave her brief responses as per usual. Michael had always been a man of few words. "Perhaps this trip can serve as a bride hunt, too."

Michael arched a brow at his mother. "Why do you persist on that subject?"

"Because you need an heir. That freak of your half-brother may be out there. He most likely plans on returning on his 21st birthday to dethrone you." Her eyes seemed colder than normal. They reminded Michael of ice glaciers.

"Virgil is under royal orders to find him and Balthazar. He is to kill them on sight. Virgil is the best assassin in the entire kingdom. The man was trained by a ruthless master during a prison stint in Siberia. Genghis Khan looks like a choir boy next to that man."

"If Virgil was so efficient then why has it taken him more than six months to find that gypsy half breed and his wastrel of a cousin?" Naomi slammed a hand on the table.

"Virgil shall find them and bring them to their knees. I ordered him to cut their heads and bring them to me as souvenirs." Michael laughed. "I will find a way to preserve the heads and have them mounted in the hunting lodge." He laughed even more. "What a fitting end to my little brother. His head is to rest for eternity at the place his beloved Eric died."

Naomi daintily wiped her mouth. "You must find a bride in Norway."

Michael's nostrils flared. "Damn it mother! I hate it when you treat me like a child!" The footmen surrounding the long table remained still as statues. The men were accustomed to the constant fights between mother and son.

The King rose and threw a knife at the wall behind his mother. The blade landed two inches from the right side of Naomi's head. The furious woman removed herself from the table. Two footmen opened the double doors for her. Naomi held her head high on her way out.

"I am the sole monarch of Novakia! Castiel shall rue the day he was born. I will not allow that freak of nature to ever sit on the throne!" Spit flew out of the royal's mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

Dean heard the term blue balls being tossed around during raunchy poker games at the brothel. He never thought to be afflicted with the term rather profusely for most of the duration of that summer. The physician warned Castiel that he'd need to refrain from any sexual activity for two months to fully recuperate. Dean's sexual appetite could only be described as voracious and insatiable; hence his weekly jaunts to Jezebel's in the past. His favorite girls knew to expect the Winchester on Wednesdays and Fridays. But then everything changed after the physical assault which led to his scarring.

He found himself in a dark vortex in which no one could help him escape from. During those long and lonely months, the thought of sex or pleasuring himself never crossed his depressed mind. It wasn't until the night of the biggest winter storm to hit Lawrence in over a century that his bleak existence began to slowly peel away just like the transparent layers of an onion. The moment Dean held what seemed to be a fallen angel in his arms was when the chains, shackling his heart started to disintegrate.

His dick hardened so badly the first night he listened to Castiel play the piano with such intensity, Dean masturbated on his lonely bed in a self-imposed prison cell of his own making. Fevered dreams plagued with Alastair’s ugly malevolence were soon replaced by fantasies fulfilled by the young tutor. When Cas and he finally made love, Dean realized this was who he truly was. He accepted his homosexuality with open arms. The thought of ever being intimate with a woman again made him sick to his stomach. Dean imagined Castiel as his only mate.

He swallowed hard, watching the young man he ferociously loved. Cas painted a mural in the nursery. He put finishing touches on the massive art piece. It depicted Adam in knight gear slaying a dragon with a fledgling, guarding the boy. Adam rode a grey pony with white tail and mane, holding a lance in front of him. The fledgling, hovering over his charge. Since the boy's kidnapping at the vile hands of Alastair, Adam claimed his parents sent a little angel about his same age to protect him along with Mr. Amberline.

He turned five the following week. Castiel wanted to surprise his youngest charge with the mural. He made sure to paint bumble bees buzzing over Adam and his guardian angel. Bees were Adam's favorite animal. He didn't portray the dragon too menacing. After all, the mural was part of a child's chamber.

Dean stared at his lover's progress, making sure he did not fall from the ladder. Castiel's right wrist flicked elegantly over the wall. Dean removed his 6'2 frame away from the wallpaper and uncrossed his arms. He silently approached Cas, who continued being immersed in the art project. The tutor gasped and leapt. Dean encircled his strong arms gently around his gypsy prince's waist. He rested his face against a hip.

"Relax, sweetheart…it's only me." Dean emitted a sound between a purr and growl. His hands slid down until they cupped the other man's round globes. "Want you so bad, Cas. We haven't been intimate in almost two months," he mouthed at the exposed patch of skin. Dean had tugged the tutor's shirt that he donned for painting out of the wool trousers.

Fingers pulled at his tawny hair. Castiel bit his lower lip. "Dean, please." His voice sounded wrecked just like when Dean made him climax.

Dean brushed his tongue leisurely against olive skin. "Please what, sweetheart?"

Castiel lowered his head and Dean met him halfway. Their lips clashed hungrily. Dean swiftly brought the tutor to his arms. Cas enveloped his long legs around his gentle lion's waist. Dean's tongue entered his sweltering mouth. Castiel wasted no time in sucking it. Dean planted Cas against the wall opposite the mural. The prince's hands disappeared under his waistcoat and shirt. His fingers expertly flicked Dean's nipples. The Winchester moaned in ecstasy. God how he missed devouring his lover's mouth and feeling his hot skin against his.

Dean slipped his hands inside Cas' trousers. He cupped the round globes and began to massage them. Castiel molded Dean's hardened nipples with both of his thumbs. The two men breathed against each other's mouths. Dean almost soiled his own trousers upon seeing Cas' dilated pupils. His eyes now resembled onyx stones. Castiel grinded his aching erection against Dean's thigh.

"Castiel, you need to get ready for the doctor appointment!" Ellen bellowed from the hallway.

"That woman has shit timing," Dean mouthed against his lover's neck. He settled Castiel back at the ladder. The royal tucked his shirt in and grabbed a brush. Dean stared out the window, trying to seem nonchalant when the nanny entered. He waited for his throbbing erection to wilt like a dying flower. Dean glanced at his lover. The boy's neck and face were flushed. Dean swallowed hard.

"The mural looks about done. My little man is going to love it." Ellen stood three feet in front of the mural. Her hands rested on her hips. "You are truly talented, Castiel."

"Thank you." Cas' voice sounded raspier than usual.

"Feeling well? You seem flushed." Ellen motioned at the tutor to climb down the ladder. She instantly felt his forehead. "Just a tad warm."

"Better than I have in a long time. There is no need to worry." Castiel smiled at the middle-aged woman.

"Let me make you chicken soup for dinner. Hurry…the doctor should be here within an hour."

Dean remained staring out the window. "Dean?" Ellen's voice startled him.

He turned to see her. "Yeah?"

"You seemed to be a world away." She narrowed brown eyes at him.

Dean smiled. "Just thinking about Adam's birthday." He laced his fingers behind his back.

"The invitations were already sent and the surprise you ordered will be here the night before his birthday." Ellen guided Castiel out of the nursery. "And you need to take the medicine. I bet you kept yourself in this room, painting all day."

Once the door closed, Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. He prayed the doc would clear Castiel from abstinence. Dean hated sleeping away from Cas. Adam became scared to sleep alone after the kidnapping. The boy alternated sleeping with his oldest brother and his tutor. For the first month, Dean insisted Cas sleep in the master chamber since it was the closest to the staircase. After the first thirty days of his recuperation, the tutor returned to sleeping in his own chamber.

The nightly routine became holy as scripture. The family shared dinner and played games or listened to Castiel play piano in the music room. Then Sam retired to his chamber to read or walk the land on Winchester property, while Adam brushed his teeth and waited for Dean and Castiel to read or tell him a bedtime story in either of their beds. The boy fell asleep an hour after being tucked in at one of the men's side. Neither Dean or Cas had the heart to leave the boy alone. So, the couple slept, aching for each other for almost two months.

Dean met Bobby that afternoon to go over Winchester Iron's latest numbers in the manor's study. At the same time, Castiel had his session with the physician. Dean couldn't concentrate since his mind wandered to what the doctor informed Cas. Fuck he was close to erupting like Mt. Vesuvius if he and Castiel didn't do the deed soon.  
Bobby noticed his nephew's agitated state. "Something wrong, boy?" The bearded man stood to stretch kinks in his upper back.

"Nah, I just hate dealing with so many damn numbers."

Bobby slapped his back. "Almost finished."

Dean found Castiel again at dinner. Ellen and Missouri prepared chicken soup accompanied by sweet rolls. Talk ranged from Benny fixing a carriage wheel to Gabriel inventing new mini pies. Dean's patience flew out the window.

"So Amberline, what the doc say?" His right knee bounced up and down.

Castiel wiped his mouth with a linen napkin. "He granted permission for me to resume my regular schedule."

Dean smirked. "That's fucking fantastic!"

Ellen swatted her hand against his head. Sam cackled. Cas gawked at him. Adam kept yelling, "Dean, said a baddy!"

"Ouch!" He glared daggers at Ellen.

"His mouth needs to be washed with soap!" Adam bellowed.

"You bet your bee loving behind, he does." Ellen pulled Dean from an ear.

"Ellen, you can't be serious." Dean tried yanking the woman's iron hold from his poor ear.

"You must set an example for your baby brother." Ellen tugged his ear harder. "Upstairs now!"

Later that evening, the secret panel in Dean's chamber opened. Dean sat on a wingback chair, tossing down a glass of whiskey. He knew the tall shadow belonged to Cas. Dean gulped down the rest of the whiskey. Castiel sauntered closer to him. The small beams of light provided by a full moon wafted over the young man's body. Cas looked like an ethereal creature.

"You leave Adam alone?" Dean cleared his throat at the sight of his lover, sliding a silk robe from his nude body.

"I compromised with Sam that if he allowed his little brother to sleep with him, I'd accompany him and Ruby for ices tomorrow." Castiel stood mere inches from his lion. Dean tugged him to his lap. The prince hummed in appreciation, feeling the man's skin. Dean had been sitting in the dark, waiting for him, wearing not a stitch of clothing.

Dean's callused hands worshipped Castiel's torso. They made a leisure trek up his neck until his hands cupped the younger man's face. He rubbed his nose against Cas'. The two men tasted one another's breath. Their foreheads pressed together. Castiel was the first to open his eyes. Thick ebony lashes fluttered against long and tawny ones. They shared an ardent kiss. Cas planted the soles of his feet against the velvet material of the wingback chair.

"Your breath is extremely fresh this evening," Castiel giggled. Dean spanked both of his glorious ass cheeks. He'd rather forget the embarrassing episode of his former nanny, washing his mouth with soap.

Dean plucked a flat oval container from behind a cushion. He opened it while still sharing a hungry kiss with his lover. He coated three fingers with the ointment. Castiel held his hand and led it to his buttocks. Dean fingered the puckered hole slowly. Cas gasped into Dean's mouth. "Dean, I can't take it slow tonight."

"Thank God!" Dean smeared pre-cum and some of the cream over his hard shaft. He adjusted Cas to a more comfortable position. Castiel brought his erection to his entrance. Dean held to his sinful hips for dear life right before he started entering his lover. Cas rested his face against Dean's neck to wait until his lion was all in. He kissed Dean on the jaw. Castiel rode Dean gently at first but then he set a frantic pace, which Dean was more than happy to match, as he wildly thrust into the man he loved. Dean couldn't get enough of the heat and tightness. He almost lost it when Cas clamped around him. His gypsy prince whimpered as Dean stroked him.

Spasms overtook his lower abdomen while a pool of heat curled in his lower extremities. "Dean," he choked out.

"It's alright, sweetheart. Let go for me." Dean mouthed against his sweaty temple. The Winchester couldn’t fathom how much this gorgeous creature consumed his mind and soul.  
Castiel threw his head back and closed his eyes. His body shook as Dean brought him to orgasm. His toes curled into velvet. Dean gazed at their locked forms in the ceiling mirror. He'd been extremely close to falling from a cliff, but when he saw the debauched look in his angel's face, he came harder than he ever has.

Their slick chests rubbed together as the two men waited for their breathing to return to normal. Castiel held his gentle lion's face. Their eyes locked. He breathed hard one last time before speaking. Green eyes gazed at him with so much devotion that Cas had difficulty speaking. "I love you."

Dean's eyes brightened and a smile that could rival the sun formed on his sensuous lips. Castiel traced the tiny wrinkles that formed in the corners of his eyes. "I love you so much, Cas." His hands clung to the younger man's waist. Two fingers traced the long scar that resulted after Cas being stabbed.

Castiel initiated a tender kiss. "Guess you're stuck with me for the rest of your life," Dean mouthed against his temple.

The royal froze. If only Dean knew the horrid truth. Tears pooled in his eyes. Cas buried his face in Dean's shoulder, fervently hoping that the man confused the falling tears with sweat. Castiel loathed lying to the man he loved with his entire being. He clung desperately to him.

Dean chuckled. "Hey, no need for sadness. We just let our feelings out like two big girls. This calls for a celebration." The Winchester carried his tired and sore lover to the massive canopied bed. He kissed Cas tenderly before heading to his private wash room.

He soon returned with a wet cloth. Dean gingerly washed crusty parts of his lover's body. Castiel reciprocated. Dean rapidly tied a sash of a robe across his waist. "Where are you going?" Castiel needed Dean at his side.

Dean grinned. "Going to grab a bottle of wine from the cellar. This calls for a celebration." He winked at his lover before disappearing through the secret panel.

Castiel wiped away the tears that continued cascading down his face. His 20th birthday happened to be the same day as Adam's. He didn't want any attention to be swayed from the small boy's special day. So Castiel opted to remain silent. By this time next year, he and Balthy will be back in Novakia to confront Michael. He may be a dead man but Castiel needed to avenge Eric's death and all the other atrocities his Machiavellian brother put his people through.

Dean returned to the chamber. He opened the bottle of vintage French wine and poured a generous amount in two flutes. "Here's to us being together for the rest of our lives." The two men clinked their glasses.

Castiel enjoyed the sweet wine that left an aftertaste of wild cherries. He kissed Dean, who tasted of the divine nectar. "I want to make you so happy, Cas." Dean placed the wine glasses on a nearby table and returned to Castiel on the bed. He tucked the two of them in and rested his head on Cas' chest. Castiel played with Dean's hair.

The Winchester fell asleep first. Castiel gazed at him tenderly. "I vow to love you with every fiber of my being for the time we have together." He pressed his lips to the top of a slumbering Dean's head.


	16. Chapter 16

The much-anticipated day of August 20th arrived for the Winchester household. The sun rose at seven in the radiant morning. Not a single pesky grey cloud littered the cerulean sky. The estate's staff worked around the clock to make Adam's fifth birthday celebration an event to be remembered for years to come. Missouri and Ellen created a cake to feed at least fifty people. The confection was a marble chocolate cake with fudge filling. The outside of the cake was shaped as a pony. It tied in perfectly with Dean's surprise for the birthday boy.

Ellen opened Adam's bedchamber door. She held on to the door for support as a short Tasmanian Devil blew past her. A buck naked little devil to be more precise. Ellen rolled her eyes. She prayed her baby had outgrown his streaking phase. "Adam Scott Winchester, get your cute toosh back up here!"

Adam's squeals could be heard all over the manor. Ellen cringed, knowing what her youngest charge was up to. The middle-aged nanny scurried to the stairs. Lo and behold, Adam slid down the shiny banister, holding his hands up in the air. Rufus happened to be heading outside to set a canopied tent. He grabbed the five-year-old and planted him solidly on the bottom step.

"What do you think you're doing? You could break something." Rufus' dark eyes twinkled. Adam was an incorrigible little scamp. He gazed at the boy sternly, while resting both hands on his hips. Rufus tapped a foot on the marble floor. "Well…I ain't getting any younger."

Adam smiled, revealing a gap in his front of his upper teeth. "I turn 5 today!" He waved a hand in front of his face. "I learned to count. Wanna see? One, two, three, four and five!" Adam wiggled his bare toes.

"Is that so? So, it's your birthday today."

"Stop playing!" Adam ran to the man to hug his legs.

Rufus ruffled his hair. "Happy Birthday, little man."

"Where's my surprise?!" Adam streaked into the sitting and music rooms. He tossed cushions all over the chambers.

A thunderous Ellen entered the living room to find it resembling the aftermath of a tornado. "I am going to count to fifty and by the time I am finished, all of these rooms need to return to normal. Birthday or not, I won't hesitate to tan your behind."

Adam froze. He'd been in the middle of turning over a settee. "Sorry Ellen."

Ellen began counting out loud. A tiny flash zig zagged all over the place putting everything back to normal. By the time she made it to forty-two, no cushions covered the floor. Adam approached his nanny wearily. She knelt in front of him and brought his face to her bosom.

"Happy Birthday, my little ray of sunshine." She kissed the top of his head. Adam clung to her. As each day passed, he forgot his parents more and considered Ellen his mother. Adam was even beginning to think of Dean as a father, but he never worded it out loud. Everybody knew his big brother hated mushy talk.

"I love you, Ellen."

"How about I take you upstairs for a bath? Mr. Amberline is getting ready to show you the mural, he's been working so hard on. It's ready." Ellen beamed at the five-year-old.

Adam jumped up and down. "And Dean has a surprise for me, too!"

"That's for after the cake." Ellen shoved him lightly towards the spiral staircase. "Now scoot! The birthday boy needs to look presentable for when the guests arrive."

Ellen bathed her youngest charge and dressed him in an adorable sailor outfit with a matching, wool fisherman's cap. She discreetly wiped her eyes. This would be the last nautical ensemble her little ray of sunshine would don. Adam was growing up so fast. A knock on the door was heard. Dean and Sam entered with matching smiles followed closely by Mr. Amberline.

The nanny sprayed lavender cologne on the birthday boy before excusing herself. She needed to help Missouri lather vanilla bean frosting over the massive cake. Adam was swarmed in bear hugs. The trio sang Happy Birthday. Afterwards, Adam ran to the covered mural. His grabby hands were about to pull a rope, but Dean swung him up and placed him over one of his broad shoulders.

Castiel cleared his throat. He stood adjacent to the painted wall. "Hope you like my gift, Adam." He gave a half smile before tugging the rope. The cloth slid to the floor, revealing the mural of Adam as a knight, charging into battle against a fire breathing dragon.

Adam squirmed and asked Dean to put him down. He sprinted to the tutor and squeezed his hips. "I love it!" Castiel leaned down to press a warm kiss against the boy's combed hair. Adam traced his fingers against the realistic looking wings of his guardian angel. "It's so real." He giggled. "That's me, right?" His big eyes shone brighter than ever. "I'm a knight!"

The boy was in awe. He sat on the floor to take in the entire mural. "Look Dean. There are bees!"

"Your favorite, little man."

Dean motioned for Cas to join him outside. Sam remained glancing at the mural with his baby brother. He pulled the tutor into his bedchamber. Dean made sure the door was locked. He gently pushed Castiel against the wallpaper. In no time, he devoured his gypsy prince's mouth. Cas held on to Dean's bottle green waistcoat.

The Winchester nipped at the shorter man's neck. "Your mural was a complete success. How should I reward you?"

Castiel closed his eyes as Dean kissed, nibbled and laved his decadent tongue against the sensitive skin. "We need to stop," he panted. His fingers sunk deeper into the silk fabric of Dean's waistcoat. "Hannah should be coming in any minute to change your bedsheets." He rubbed his erection against Dean's muscled thigh.

"How do you expect me to stop by doing that?" Dean ground his lower body against his lover's. His lips and tongue mauled Castiel's mouth one last time. He left an aroused Cas. The prince licked his swollen, cherry red lips and glanced lustily after his gentle lion. Today was his 20th birthday. Perhaps he'd ask Dean to worship his rod with his sinful mouth. Castiel closed his eyes and waited for his breathing to return to normal and for his erection to go down.

Dean's heavy footsteps announced his return. "Open your eyes, gypsy prince."

The royal blinked before leaving his eyes opened. Dean seemed bashful as he held a velvet box in his giant hands. "Happy Birthday, love of my life." He grinned at Cas, causing the corners of his beautiful eyes to crinkle. Castiel traced them with two fingers.

"How did you know?" Castiel chewed on his lower lip.

"Ellen made a mental note after reviewing the documents you procured when you first started working here." Dean swallowed hard. He brought the jewelry box closer to his lover. 

Castiel accepted it with shaking fingers. "Why didn't you share the day of your birth with anyone?"

"I never wished to take attention away from Adam. It's his day." Castiel stared at the box.

"Silly boy, you are a member of this family which means we'll celebrate your birthday, as well." Dean kissed the tip of Cas' nose. "What are you waiting for? Open the box now."

Inside the box lay nestled a gold chain. A gold oval amulet hung in the middle. In its center was an electric blue stone. "Dean, this must have cost you a fortune."

"You should know by now that I'd buy you the moon if it were possible." Dean traced a thumb across his lover's jaw. "See what you've turned me into…a big tub of maple syrup." He pressed his lips softly against Cas' mouth. "I was the manliest man in all of Kansas before you came along."

Castiel playfully nipped Dean's lower lip. "Put it on please."

Dean's fingers against the back of his neck caused Cas' skin to prickle. "Is there a meaning to the amulet?"

"Gold symbolizes wealth, success and achievement. Most importantly it is the color of kings and royalty according to gypsy custom." Dean peppered kisses against the back of his neck.

Castiel fought the urge to cry. Dean had no idea of his Romani heritage through his late mother's side and of the royal blood, flowing in his veins. He finally found his voice. "What about the stone?" Cas held it in his hand.

Dean turned him around. "It's the exact shade of your beautiful eyes, my gypsy prince."

Cas kissed him longingly and pressed his face into Dean's shoulder. "I love you so much."

"I love you more than Romeo loved Juliet."

"Now that is extremely corny."

"And you love my corniness." Dean kissed the tutor one last time. The lovers heard steps climbing the staircase. "That's probably Hannah." Dean opened the door and Cas scurried out of the chamber.

The guests started pouring in at three o'clock that afternoon. Ruby and her six-year-old sister, Lilith were accompanied by a sultry, brunette nanny named Meg. The trio were the first to arrive. Soon Alfie came with his four-year-old brother, Inias. Their mother retired to the sitting room where the adults imbibed on punch and cucumber sandwiches.

By four o'clock the party was in full swing. Around a dozen youngsters played pin the tail on the donkey, bobbed for apples and partook of several rounds of musical chairs. Adam was having a blast. Sam, Ruby and Alfie sat inside the gazebo, Dean had constructed for stargazing. The head of household actually had it built for Castiel but no one needed to know. The adolescents made plans for a fishing excursion. Ruby wasn't too excited, but she'd get to sneak in a couple of smooches with Sammy. She needed to find Alfie a girlfriend soon. Poor kid felt like a third carriage wheel in their presence.

Castiel was in the kitchen preparing more punch. The afternoon weather was humid. Some of the cool beverage would help the guests feel more comfortable. The kitchen staff helped Rufus and Benny roast a pig outside. Dean, Bobby and the male guests smoked cigars in the study. Castiel hated the smell of cigars and the smoke made his eyes water. So, he volunteered to make more punch. The tutor heard dainty footsteps approach the kitchen. The swinging doors opened to reveal Meg Masters, one of the nannies.

"Are you lost?" Castiel smiled at the petite woman with mischievous dark eyes.

She held her long curls and wrapped her lustrous hair in a bun. Meg fanned a hand in front of her face. "Couldn't take the heat. Need any assistance?" She sauntered over next to Castiel.

"I am almost finished." Castiel sliced an orange with finesse.

"You are good with your hands." He felt her bosom press against his left bicep. The aroma of daffodils filled the kitchen. Castiel coughed discreetly. Meg licked her lips. "I am parched."

He grabbed a crystal ladle to pour her punch in a matching cup. "Thank you, Mr. Amberline."

She remained plastered to his side. Meg demurely gulped the spicy and sweet punch while staring up at him with wanton eyes. She delicately wiped her mouth with a lace handkerchief. Meg licked her lips slowly before putting the crystal cup down on the counter. "Yummy, delicious and refreshing."

"Glad to have been of service." Castiel placed the crystal bowl and ladle on a large silver tray.

"Please wait, Mr. Amberline." Her small hand clutched to the sleeve of his velvet jacket. Castiel arched a brow as he stared down at the nanny. "Our employment positions can be very lonely." Cas' eyes became wide.

"Ms. Masters, I really need to return to the sitting room. The guests must be hot and thirsty."

Meg smirked and ran a finger up his arm. "My you are sure packing. Your arms seem to be made of steel."

"Ms. Masters…"

Meg pressed a finger against Cas' plush lips. "Meg…Ms. Masters sounds like an old maid."

Dean had been smoking cigars and socializing with the male guests in the study for almost an hour. He missed Cas tremendously. He made his excuses to find a bottle of Kentucky bourbon. Dean searched in the sitting and music room to no avail. A frazzled Ellen informed him the tutor prepared punch in the kitchen. Dean hoped to find his lover alone. Maybe he'd be able to suck his cock in the pantry closet. His mouth salivated at the thought.

He stopped on his tracks just when he was about to open the kitchen doors. Feminine giggles could be heard from the kitchen. Dean furrowed his brows. "Perhaps you can meet me this evening around ten at the lake. Ever been skinny dipping, blue eyes?"

Who the fuck was the harlot in the kitchen with Castiel?! Dean already made plans for the birthday boy. They included a picnic in the gazebo which hopefully ended with Dean riding Cas like a jockey at the Kentucky Derby. "I already made plans." Poor Cas' voice sounded exasperated.

"After you read Adam a bedtime story and tuck him in, you can join me. I promise to make it worth your while."

"I am romantically involved with someone," Cas said in his gravelly voice that always made Little Dean tingle. Dean smiled, hearing his lover describe their relationship as romantic. He rapidly grabbed his cock and tugged at it. He needed to make sure it hadn't fallen off and he'd grown a vagina overnight.

"Who? I never see you around town with any girls."

Thirty seconds of silence followed. "Charlotte Bradbury"

"The weird redhead that owns and runs the bookstore. People always surmised she was a friend of Sappho."

Dean heard enough. He opened the swinging doors and gritted his teeth at the sight that welcomed him. The little demon bitch had his Castiel trapped against the Dutch oven. Nanny from Hell was unlacing the front of her muslin gown.

"Mr. Amberline, the guests are thirsty." Dean glared at the nanny, who finally removed her petite form away from poor Castiel. The tutor thanked him with his eyes.

"Right away, Mr. Winchester." Castiel gulped hard. He vacated the kitchen, carrying the punch bowl.

Dean growled, watching the vixen. Her eyes ogled Cas' hard ass. Meg turned to him. "You should watch over your charges, Ms. Masters."

The nanny narrowed her dark eyes at him. She tied the laces over her bosom and tidied her brown hair. She nodded at Dean and exited the kitchen. Meg smirked. Another opportunity shall present itself for her to woo the delectable Mr. Amberline.

An hour later, after the guests gorged on roasted pork and turkey with candied yams, mashed potatoes smothered in gravy and roasted vegetables, Benny brought out the birthday cake into the music room. Adam loved his cake. Guests, family and staff sang happy birthday. Sam playfully smudged frosting all over his baby brother's face. Adam ran around the music room after him in retaliation.

Castiel assisted Ellen in cutting slices for the guests. Gabriel shooed the nanny away and helped his friend. Cas knew the trickster wanted to stuff his face with cake. Dean glowered at Meg Masters from a corner. The nanny devoured Cas with her dark gaze. His nostrils flared, and he clenched his hands. The harlot could not be more obvious.

"Green is not a good color on you, my friend."

Dean relaxed his tense shoulders. He smiled down at Charlie. "If your eyes shot bullets, Meg Masters would be lying in a pool of blood."

"She harassed Cas in the kitchen. The nerve of the she demon." Dean fingered his scar. Social gatherings like this one always made him conscious of the scar.

"Stop that dummy. People hardly notice it." Charlie swatted his hand away from his face.

"You don't think Cas finds Masters attractive?" Dean glared at the nanny one more time.

Charlie chuckled. "Dean, he is madly in love with you and I know he is only into sausage not fish."

"I know. It's just he is mine and that slut needs to keep her hands to herself." He growled.

"Whoa! Down tiger. Here comes your prince charming." Charlie beamed at her best friend.

Castiel approached them. He handed his lover a plate of cake and one to Charlie. "There should've been pie," Dean scowled at the slice of cake.

Cas scooted next to Charlie. "Please play along." He could feel Meg's gaze on him.

Charlie was about to ask him play along how, when Castiel fed her a piece of the sinfully delicious cake. He kissed her cheek and laughed. Charlie's eyes crossed. Castiel gazed at Meg, who pouted and returned to wiping Lilith's dirty face. Dean laughed heartily.

"Masters came on to Cas earlier today. He told her the two of you were an item." Dean stuffed his mouth with more cake. He still wished it was pie.

Charlie waggled her brows. "I would totally go for you, Cas if I was into dicks. You are so dreamy." She batted her lashes at her dear friend. Castiel gently shoved her. Dean growled. "Back off, tiger. He's all yours."

"He reminds me more of a lion with his coloring." Castiel looked at Dean fondly. The Winchester narrowed his eyes at him.

Balthy finally arrived. He motioned at Dean that Adam's surprise waited outside. Hannah and Jo threw a plethora of colorfully balloons down the stairs balcony. The children ran to capture some of the balloons. Dean held his baby brother's hand and led him outside. Adam's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. "That's for me?!"

Dean smiled. "Yep, your very own pony."

Adam rushed over to the New Forest pony. His fisherman's cap fell off his head. The boy ran fingers through the pony's white main. "You are beautiful, boy." He kissed the chestnut and white pony on its muzzle.

Dean assisted his brother in ascending the pony. He led the reins as Adam acclimated to riding on the saddle. "Thank you, Dean. You're the best brother ever!"

"Don't let Sammy hear you." Dean winked at Adam.

Adam skipped on opening presents and opted to ride the pony around the estate. The final guests that were Charlie, Gabriel, Kali and Balthy left at around 9 that evening. Adam wanted to sleep in the stable with Sunfire, but Dean wouldn't have it. He gave his word to Adam that they'd all go horseback riding tomorrow afternoon. Sam volunteered to tell the birthday boy a pirate tale and tuck him in that evening. Dean left the other birthday boy a note on his bed. It simply read for Cas to meet him in the gazebo at eleven.

The Winchester made sure to have the gazebo built half a mile away from the manor. It was still on Winchester grounds. That way no snoopy people would find him and Castiel doing inappropriate things. He placed two thick quilts on the wood floor along with several fat cushions. Lisa procured the ointment to use as a lubricant and the cream to prevent beard burn. Dean removed a platter of different cheeses and fruits along with a bottle of red wine. He wasn't fond of wine, but Cas loved it.

Dean brought a telescope with him. According to astronomers, the annual August meteor showers or Perseids occurred in mid-August. Tonight, was the night and he wanted his gypsy prince to take it all in. Dean heard boots crunching on leaves. He smelled his lover's unique scent. Dean poured wine in two glasses and handed one to Castiel, who thanked him.

"This looks cozy. I love it." Cas removed his velvet jacket, socks and boots. He remained in a white lawn shirt, navy blue waistcoat and black wool trousers. Dean was dressed identical to him except for a bottle green waistcoat.

"Happy Birthday, my love." The two men clinked their glasses.

Dean sat against the wall with his long legs opened. Castiel settled himself in between them. He relished feeling Dean's strong chest against his back. Dean fed him cubes of cheese and apple slices. "Excited for the meteor shower?"

Castiel nodded. "Perfect ending to a perfect day and it's all thanks to you." He turned to face his lover. He gently caressed Dean's cheek. Cas traced the long scar. Dean closed his eyes.

"Look at me, Dean." Dean wearily opened his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you that you are the most gorgeous man I have ever met." Castiel kissed where the scar started and made his way to Dean’s forehead. "My majestic and gentle lion." He kissed Dean on the lips. Dean roared playfully.

Light appeared sporadically through the inky blue, night sky. Dean held on to his gypsy prince. Castiel watched the shower in awe. He ran his hands across Dean's strong arms.  
The two men stood and watched the meteor shower through the telescope lens. Castiel had seen enough. He guided his lover to the quilts and cushions.

Dean rode Castiel just like he fantasized the entire day. The duo made gentle love while the lights from the meteor shower illuminated their bodies. They kissed long and gently right before coming to climax. Dean wiped semen from their abdomens and chests with linen handkerchiefs. When he looked down, Castiel was already fast asleep with a content look on his young face. His gypsy prince turned 20 today. Dean fervently wished to spend the remainder of his life with this remarkable young man.  
=========================================================================================  
Ten months later in New York City, Fergus Crowley collected money from one of the buxom wenches that worked for him at the Plaza Hotel. His girls were disease free and catered to society's elite. Besides forging documents and lending money to those in debt, Crowley ran New York City's most prestigious escort service. He greedily counted the notes, Penelope handed him. Crowley gave her thirty percent of her evening's earnings. "Job well done, love." He patted her round derriere. "Go buy yourself a silk crimson gown for the mayor's ball next week." The prostitute winked at him before leaving.

Fergus was locking the safe when someone entered his office. "Bollocks! Should've closed the bloody door." He checked the safe door to be locked before turning to meet a prospective client.

His skin crawled. The stranger at his door donned a black ensemble. Well Crowley wasn't one to criticize the man's fashion sense. He also favored black clothing. Dark oval glasses covered the man's eyes. He held a stylish walking cane in his right hand. His dark hair was smoothed back, making his forehead more pronounced.

"How may I help you this evening, fine sir." Crowley walked to the small bar. "Spirits?" The man nodded. "Not much of a talker, are we?" He poured two glasses of whiskey. Crowley offered one to the stranger.

"Are you in debt, require false identification papers or want to fuck one of my girls?" Crowley downed the whiskey.

"I require none of those services." The stranger took a small sip before depositing the glass on Crowley's mahogany desk.

"You have me befuddled then, good sir." Crowley sat on a leather chair behind the desk. With his right hand he started opening a top drawer. Suddenly, a cane was wacked against his hand. Pain lanced up his hand to his arm. "What the fuck?!" He held his battered hand against his chest.

The stranger procured something from within his black overcoat. "Did you ever provide your services to these men?" Crowley quickly recognized The Prince of Novakia and his cousin. He'd created new identities for the two of them. His face remained neutral.

"Answer my question please." The stranger dug the tip of the cane hard into Crowley's injured hand. Fergus screamed. "I disposed of both lunk heads that served as your guards. No one will hear your cries for help."

"Sod off!" Crowley spat at the man.

The stranger removed his dark glasses to wipe them clean. Crowley tried getting out of the chair, but the man swiftly placed the glasses back on and banged the cane against his neck. "We can do this the easy or the hard way, Mr. Crowley."

"Never seen those men in my life." Crowley glared daggers at the mysterious man.

The stranger shoved the drawing of the two royals in front of Fergus' face. "Now tell me the truth before I cut off one of your ears."

Crowley breathed hard. The cane pressed into the front of his neck. He was having difficulty breathing. "These men are wanted by the reigning king of Novakia. They are dangerous and are to be put to death upon return to their homeland."

Fergus knew the man lied. The cousins were not dangerous. "Fuck you!"

The man flicked the cane's handle and a blade emerged from the tip, digging into Crowley's neck. He felt blood rush out. It hurt like the devil! "This is your last chance. Are you willing to die for two strangers?"

Crowley breathed in through his nose. He didn't want to die. Crowley needed to mend things with his witch of a mother, Rowena and his only son, Gavin, who he planned on bringing to the States from Scotland. Damn it! Fergus Crowley was no rat but in these circumstances, he must ferret out the cousins.

"The information you need is in the safe."

"What are you waiting for? Get to it!" The stranger remained pressing the blade against Crowley's back while he opened the safe. His hands shook violently as he retrieved an envelope which held the royals' whereabouts. The man violently yanked it from his hands.

"One of my men is staying behind to verify any outgoing and incoming correspondence. You are not to contact the cousins. Try and you and your feisty mother will experience a slow and agonizing death."

Crowley closed the safe and sat on the floor, holding his throbbing hand. "You should stop the bleeding." The stranger pierced the blade through Crowley's ear. Fergus howled in agony. "Pleasure doing business with you." The man bowed his hat at Crowley.

Virgil wiped blood from the tip of his walking cane after he left the brick building. The toad look-alike squealed like a pig. Things turned out much easier than he expected. Crowley almost peed on himself. Virgil opened the envelope. He grinned malevolently, exposing big overlapping teeth. The cousins were in hiding in a small town named Lawrence. He should arrive within a week. Virgil planned on being accompanied by two of Novakia's most ruthless soldiers. The sexual deviant of a prince and his wastrel cousin will be bound on a ship back to Novakia to receive their much-deserved death sentence. King Michael should reward Virgil for his loyalty with a vast supply of gold coins.


	17. Chapter 17

Novakia

Ion, Balthazar's most loyal servant became the royal palace's newest staff member. He underwent vigorous training and testing to be master stableman. Ion personally groomed King Michael's and Lady Naomi's thoroughbred and mare. The king's majestic Quarter Horse, Metatron and Naomi's grey and white mare, Amara were both docile creatures. Ion woke up every single morning before sunset to brush the thoroughbreds' mane and tail with sheen. He fed them hay and oats and always made sure the water buckets were full at all time.

On Friday and Saturday mornings, the royals religiously arrived at the grand stables at ten, surrounded by armed escorts. Metatron and Amara were always saddled and well fed for the three-mile journey across the alpine forest. The king complimented Ion on the eighteen gloriously kept and healthy horses that had been born and raised in Norfolk, England.

As of late, Ion noticed his royal highness opted to remain at the stables with the excuse of checking the horseshoes for pebbles or any other objects that may cause injuries to the equine. Ion happened to be in those instances shirtless as he bathed horses and shuffled haystacks. On several occasions, Ion caught the king side eyeing him. He wrote a quarterly missive to Balthazar and relayed the latest development to the peacock. Wouldn't this be a twist in an old snake. The king, who is so vocal against homosexuality and implemented such severe punishments for those, who engage in it, may prefer the company of men.

Lady Naomi currently visited the Princess of Norway after the young royal gave birth to twin boys. Novakian Parliament held its annual session at this time of year. The King presided each gathering. Ion planned on how he would test Michael's sexuality once and for all.

Parliament members were given Saturday and Sunday off per Novakian custom. The King returned from riding Metatron at around noon on a Saturday. Ion donned the tightest riding breeches he owned for that day's extra-curricular activities. He purposely wore nothing under. Hooves beating against terrain captured his attention.

The stable master undid the lacing of the black lawn shirt covering his muscular torso and tugged it over his head. Ion threw it on a tall stack of hay. He sauntered to a bucket of water and poured half of its content on his form. Thankfully, the weather in Novakia had been temperate lately.

The authoritative voice belonging to the king could be heard from the stables entrance. Michael bellowed out orders to the guards and two stable boys. Ion smirked. Good…it would only be the two of them inside the royal stables. Two guards most likely stood sentry outside.

Ion picked up a large haystack and carried it to the long hall. He bumped into Michael, who oomphed.

"My apologies, your majesty." Ion dropped the heavy haystack, flexing his arms and chest muscles in the process. He instantly noticed the lascivious inventory the king performed with his arctic blue eyes of his semi-nude body. "I deserve to be whipped." Ion knelt in front of his majesty, staring at the ground.

"Twas an honest mistake, Mister Kalender." The King glanced at the stable master's impressive physique. He clenched his hands.

"You may have received an injury." Ion remained staring at the ground.

"Not even a tiny scratch on my person." Michael's eyes raked Ion's handsome profile. He tipped the servant's chin up with two fingers. "See"

Ion raised his eyes timidly and licked his lips. "Praise God." He held the king's right hand and kissed the ring with the royal family crest. He cringed on the inside. The things he performed for his country. He agreed in assisting the rightful king ascend the throne.

"Please rise, Mr. Kalender." Michael waited for Ion to stand. The two men stood at six feet. The king and master stableman locked eyes, arctic blue orbs with coffee colored ones. Michael's cock twitched. It has been too long since he'd lain with a man. The stable master held quite an impressive trouser snake in between rock solid thighs. Michael salivated just by looking at the impressive outline of the stable hand's tight breeches.

Ion inwardly chuckled at the bastard’s hypocrisy. The royal crept closer to him. The two of them practically shared the same breath. Their lips barely an inch apart. "May I resume my duties, your majesty?" Michael nodded.

Ion took his time, bending down. He carried the haystack into an empty stall. Footsteps were heard close to his location. Ion smirked. He was in the middle of separating a bale of hay with a pitchfork when Michael entered the stall. Ion turned. "May I be of assistance, my king?"

Michael's Adam's apple bobbed profusely. The royal sauntered to Ion and cornered him against a built-in shelf. Ion waited. Michael covered his mouth with frenzied lips. The king devoured his mouth while his hands traveled inside Ion's fawn colored breeches. Michael rubbed his erection against Ion's thigh.

"You are sin incarnate," the king said in between his mauling of the stable master's mouth. His thumb flicked Ion's slit. He gathered pre-cum on two fingers before removing his hand from the servant's semi hard staff. The royal brought both fingers in between his swollen lips and sucked the semen slowly.

The wheels of Ion's mind already churned with what he would write to Balthazar in his next missive. He found a way of exposing the king's duplicitous behavior. This way the rightful heir to the throne, Castiel could return to Novakia and expose his fraud of a brother. Michael would be imprisoned, and the prince could have the revenge he's been owed. Michael ordered Ion to splay out hay evenly on the floor. While Ion shuffled the hay, the king undressed. "That is enough, Mister Kalender. As your sovereign, I order you to undress and lay down."

Ion laid nude in a pile of hay in less than a minute. Michael straddled the servant and kissed him voraciously. Ion loathed the man with his entire being but needed to be an equal participant in sex with the king. He had to do this for the people of Novakia. They didn't deserve to live under such a strict and malign ruler.

Ion jerked his cock until it became hard as stone. The king prepped himself with saliva slicked fingers. He eagerly took Ion inside his spread ass cheeks and rode the servant in earnest. Ion has had male lovers in the past during Master Balthazar's infamous orgy balls. He preferred being a top and the warmth inside of the king and the man's inner walls, clenching around his engorged phallus, as he thrust deeper inside made Ion feel like he was in Heaven. He closed his eyes and imagined he was ramming into the pretty chamber maid, Rochelle.

Michael clawed his nails into Ion's pectorals while the stable master dug fingers deeply into the king's hips. The royal cried in ecstasy once Ion hammered against his prostate. God, this was perfect! Michael cursed Naomi. Since childhood, his mother brain washed him into thinking homosexuals were the devil due to her own first love, abandoning her for another man. Naomi also machinated getting rid of Castiel by killing his red-haired lover. Trying to murder Castiel backfired on their asses. So, Naomi orchestrated the anti-sodomy law. His dear mother was a modern Lady Macbeth and Michael her puppet.

Ion remained hitting the man on the same spot over and over. Michael came first. His mouth remained open in a perfect O shape. Ion followed shortly, nailing the king's prostate three more times.

Ion wiped both of their perspiring and sore bodies with his discarded breeches. The king caught his breath. He traced one of Ion's nipples. "Are you still in charge of the maintenance of my peacock cousin's estate?"

Ion traced circles on the king's lower back. "Aye"

"Good…I shall arrange meetings between us every Sunday evening at the Roche estate." Michael bit and laved Ion's nipple, causing the stable hand to wince. He wanted to bathe any trace of what just transpired.

"What a fortunate coincidence…tomorrow is Sunday." Ion smirked.

"Lucky coincidence indeed, Mister Kalender."

Lawrence, Kansas

Balthazar read the latest missive sent to him by Ion. Castiel threw a wine glass against a wall. Red liquid seeped down ocean themed wallpaper. Balthy couldn't blame his young cousin. Michael was not only a murderer but a bloody liar. How could he order the death of innocent young Eric for being homosexual and try to kill his own brother for the same thing when he liked taking it up the ass? Balthazar crumpled the letter.

Castiel gnawed on a cuticle. "My 21st birthday is in three months. We must leave for Novakia no later than next week." Cas' heart stung just thinking of leaving his new family and most of all Dean, his gentle lion. Castiel discreetly wiped a wayward tear from the corner of an eye.

"I still insist you tell Dean the truth. He may turn out to be a valuable ally in the fight against Michael." Balthazar poured a glass of whiskey and gulped it down.

"No, I won't be responsible for any more bloodshed. I cannot fathom losing Dean like Eric. His brothers need him. Dean must remain in Lawrence." Castiel swallowed hard.

Balthy looked at him with pity. "I shall book our passage first thing tomorrow morning."

Castiel nodded. "Adam must be exasperating Charlie at the shop. Let me go rescue her." The two cousins shook hands before Cas exited his cousin's hotel chamber.

Later that evening, Charlie hosted her weekly poker game at the book shop. Balthazar, Gabriel, Sarah and Abaddon participated in amicable card games. The women smoked cheroots while the men puffed on cigars imported from Havana, Cuba. Balthy poured scotch into five cups. Charlie sang a raunchy sailor song as Balthazar shuffled a deck of cards.

Gabriel puffed on his cigar before puffing hard and blowing out three smoke circles. "Someone check Balthazar's shirt sleeves."

"Sod off, short stuff."

The last game of the night was a showdown between Gabe and Balthy. The Novakian eyed a full house and smirked. Movement from outside caught his attention. Balthazar looked out the front window and his blood froze. It could not be! He stared at the intimidating black clad figure, leaning against a post across the street. Virgil found them, and he needed to get to his cousin before it was too late! Balthazar jumped from his seat, knocking some of the glasses to the floor.

"What crawled up your ass?" Gabriel asked.

"Needed somewhere." Balthazar's face turned pale.

"Now at night?" Abaddon inquired; not believing her favorite client.

He blew a kiss at her and made his escape through the shop's backdoor.


	18. Chapter 18

Balthazar tossed a gold coin at Nicky, the brothel's 13-year-old stable boy for the use of a horse. The chubby adolescent handed the peacock a light brown Palomino with white as snow mane and tail. Balthy lugged the reins backwards and lightly tapped his shiny riding boots on the thoroughbred's flanks. The horse shook its head and trotted at a quicker pace. A crescent moon barely offered illumination on the dark and cobbled country road. He feared immensely for his cousin's wellbeing. Virgil was a highly skilled assassin, trained in Russia. Michael swiftly employed the black-eyed devil the day after his coronation.

The king most likely assigned the professional killer and torturer to return both the prince and his wastrel cousin alive to Novakia. But that meant an unaccounted-for body part or two would not be missed upon their much-anticipated arrival. Sweat cascaded down the back of his neck. Balthy loosened the cravat tied around it. He kicked the Palomino's flanks once again, making the horse gallop even quicker.

Balthazar advised the prince to share the entire truth with Winchester. The man was besotted with his cousin and would move heaven and hell for him. Stubborn Castiel always stated that he preferred to die than endanger Dean or any members of his family. Now the time came earlier than anticipated for the two of them to make their escape. Balthy's mind churned like the insides of a clock. They needed to leave Lawrence on the Palomino, wearing dark clothes. Minimal clothing, toiletries and medicine were the only requirements to be taken on the voyage back home.

Fortunately, Ion already tremendously helped with their plan on removing Michael from the throne. His loyal servant would find a safe spot for them to hide while they completed the plan. The regal main gates of the Winchester estate came into view. Now to speak to his cousin without any household members or staff around to hear the life and death conversation. Balthy found a secluded space for the Palomino under a tree. He tied the leather reins around it and left the horse, munching on fresh grass.

Balthazar perused the area and luckily no one strolled around. He climbed the gate and jumped to the other side. Balthy walked on the paved road which led to the manor. He hid behind a tree. Benny and Rufus rode in a buggy to the front drive. Balthazar waited while the men unloaded sacks of flour, oats and sugar from the vehicle. He rolled his eyes after five minutes. Finally, Benny maneuvered the buggy to the stables. Rufus remained inside the manor.

Balthy walked to the back of the house. He climbed a cottonwood tree which led directly into his cousin's chamber. Balthazar hoped and prayed Castiel slept in his own suite instead of Winchester's. That would complicate things tremendously. The two lovebirds were stomach churning. The eye sex got on everyone's nerves. Balthazar chuckled. Castiel and Dean hid their forbidden relationship from the public but were not doing a thorough job.

"Fuck!" Balthazar sucked a splinter out of his right thumb and spat it out. He finally arrived outside Castiel's chamber window. The royal blue curtains were drawn shut. Balthazar threw a pebble, he caught on the driveway against the glass. He waited two minutes and the window remained closed. Balthy rolled his eyes and tapped the glass with another pebble.

The curtain moved and Castiel's face appeared. The prince's brow pinched as he glanced at his cousin. Cas drew the velvet curtains to the side and opened the window. "What are you doing here at so late an hour?" He looked backwards to make sure no one headed to his chamber.

Balthazar stretched one leg through the window. Castiel assisted him enter the safety of his suite. "Pack your satchel right this instant." Balthy noticed the prince donned a silk robe and slippers. Castiel was most likely on his way to the master of the manor's chamber.

"What is happening?" Castiel's baby blues opened wider.

"Virgil is in town." Balthazar lit a whale oil lamp to illuminate the chamber better. "Saw the creep with these beauties." He pointed at his eyes.

Castiel's face turned sheet white. He plopped his derriere on one of the sides of the canopied bed. The moment he has been dreading for since Dean and his family wiggled their way into his heart finally arrived. He gazed one final time at the dome ceiling which Dean paid the carpenters and painters to recreate the solar system and constellations on. Tears prickled his eyes. The prince bit his plump lower lip until blood seeped out.

"So sorry, cousin, but we must be haste. I secured a Palomino for our journey to Indiana. From there we can purchase seats on a train to New York. Ships heading to London leave that port every other day." Balthy found the prince's satchel.

Castiel wiped a tear from the tip of his nose. "Dean," he whispered in agony.

"You chose to keep him out of it. Virgil is going to find us at any moment." Balthazar physically dragged his cousin from the bed and shoved him toward the trunk at the foot of the bed. "Only take dark colored clothing."

The prince walked slowly like an automaton to the trunk. He opened the wood box and retrieved clothing from it through blurry vision. Once he packed the satchel with just necessities, Balthazar helped him dress. "Are you going to say good-bye?"

Castiel shook his head. He ran trembling fingers through his wild hair. Breathing became difficult for him. Dean, his gentle lion waited for him in his suite. The man would come looking for him at any moment. Balthazar embraced the prince and allowed him to cry. "This is how you wanted things to be." He kissed the top of Cas' head before releasing him.

Castiel wiped his wet face. "You are correct." He slid the strap of the leather satchel over one of his shoulders. "I wished I could be with him one more time."

Balthy grabbed his hand. "Let us hurry, cousin." The two of them escaped like thieves in the night through the chamber window. In less than five minutes, the Novakians rode at lightening pace away from Lawrence. The prince's heart stayed behind with the Winchesters.

Dean glanced at his pocket watch for the sixth time. Castiel always arrived at ten o'clock after reading a story to Adam. The time was close to eleven. A chill spread through Dean's tall frame. Something bad happened. He slid a robe over his nude body and entered the secret passage. Dean felt the wall to guide him to Cas' chamber. He arrived and went inside. No sign of the tutor. "Cas?" He whispered as he walked to the connecting bathing chamber. No sign of life there either. Dean froze when his eyes landed on the open and mostly empty trunk. He strolled over to the desk where Cas kept his toiletries, and none were there.

The eldest Winchester pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Cas left with no word. No, he must be stuck in the middle of a nightmare. Castiel wasn't the kind of person to leave without saying good-bye. Not that Dean would allow him to leave the Winchester estate. Something dire must be happening. Dean yanked the door open and flew down the spiral staircase. He searched for the tutor in the library, music and sitting room. His nostrils flared.

Dean headed to the study where he conducted business. He poured a generous amount of whiskey in a crystal glass and downed it all. He drank another serving. Dean wiped the spirit from his wet lips. Castiel was 20 and most likely wanted to travel the world. He didn't have to be attached to a scarred man in a taboo relationship that needed to be kept in the dark. Dean strolled to a mirror by the desk. His scars burned red. He smashed a fist against the mirror, causing a jagged crack to appear in the middle. Blood flowed down the palm of his hand. Dean cared only to soothe his wounded heart with whiskey. He grabbed the bottle and walked outside to the gazebo.

He gulped down more whiskey and sat unceremoniously on the lowest step. Dean gazed at the inky blue sky. Stars surrounded a crescent moon. All the love declarations emitted from Cas' plush mouth were lies. Dean finished the bottle. He refused to cry. He hit his head against the outside wall. Dean crashed the bottle against the gazebo. His head spun as he stood on shaky legs.

He noticed the telescope both he and Cas watched stars and meteor showers with. His heart ached even more. Dean screamed and grabbed the entire thing and smashed it against the banister until the lens fell and the middle brass metal became dented. He then hurled the ruined telescope to the grass. He slid down to the floor and stared at the destroyed telescope which resembled his ruined relationship.

Ellen kneaded dough while Missouri brushed honey over buns ready for the Dutch oven. The dark-skinned cook stopped what she was doing and turned to Ellen. She gazed at her dear friend with vacant eyes. Ellen's skin prickled. When Missouri suffered one of her infamous trances, it meant she was getting a vision. All Lawrence citizens knew the woman as psychic.

"Seeing something?" Ellen held her friend's hand.

A minute passed, and Missouri's vibrant eyes returned to normal. She took a deep breath. "Castiel left Lawrence last night. That boy is in danger. He is protecting Dean and everyone else under this roof."

Ellen cursed out loud. She led the cook to the table and poured her a glass of water. "Drink this." Missouri downed the entire glass. "Anything specific in the vision?"

Missouri shook her head. "Just saw the boy fleeing in the dark of night filled with sorrow and fear."

Incessant knocking on the front door caught Ellen's attention. She told Missouri to remain baking bread for that day's breakfast. Ellen opened the door. A tall man with ebony eyes and slicked back black hair stood at the entrance. He removed a bowler hat and bowed. His nose was sharp as a blade and his demeanor screamed lethal.

"How may I help you?" Ellen held the knob and eyed him wearily.

"Pardon my intrusion but I search for Castiel Amberline." He held the hat tighter in both hands.

"May I ask why?" Ellen arched a brow.

"His mother is gravely ill."

Ellen held her bosom. "My goodness. Please follow me." Maybe that is the reason the boy fled the manor. She led the stranger to the sitting room. "Let me fetch Castiel. He must be getting ready for the day." Virgil nodded at the servant and walked around the sitting room, looking at the family portraits.

Ellen never doubted Missouri's visions, but she hoped the tutor hadn't left the manor. She knocked before entering the tutor's chamber. Poor boy. His mama lied at death's door. He needed to return home immediately. She received no answer from the other side of the door. How strange. Ellen opened the door and was met by an empty and cold chamber. "Castiel?" She entered and quickly vacated the bathing chamber. Ellen noticed the open and practically empty trunk. She also saw that Amberline's toiletries were nowhere to be found.

"Shit," she thought. Ellen went to check on Adam and Sam. Adam still slept in the warmth of his bed and Sam bathed. Ellen ventured into Dean's chamber and found it empty. His clothes and toiletries remained in their usual places. Obviously, the young tutor left but where the hell was Dean? Ellen panicked. She descended the stairs at a mad pace.

The stranger patiently waited for her return. He ceased pacing. Ellen wrung her hands and then stuck them in her apron. "Amberline is gone. I searched his chamber and all of his belongings are missing."

Virgil's onyx eyes watched her like a hawk. He'd been trained to read people to know if they lied. The woman oozed honesty and terror. She worried over the prince's whereabouts. So, his royal highness escaped. Most likely his peacock and good for nothing cousin alerted him of Virgil's presence somehow.

"Mr. Amberline most likely felt a premonition of his mother's ill health and returned home. They share a cherished and profound bond." Virgil felt like gagging, spinning his web of lies. "As soon as I catch up with the boy, I shall instruct him to pen a letter to you and the family." The assassin clucked. "The youth today are scatter brained and irresponsible."

"That is the opposite of Castiel." Ellen shook her head. Castiel was the most responsible young man she ever met. "Something fishy is going on here and it ain't my blackened red snapper recipe," Ellen thought.

"Apologies for being a bother. I must find young Amberline." Virgil bowed and slithered his way out of the manor. His next destination was the train station. The prince and the peacock were most likely heading to New York to catch a ship bound to England. Ellen narrowed her eye at the retreating figure. She knew a rat when she smelled one. She searched the entire manor for Dean.

A while later, Adam and Sam descended the stairs. The smallest Winchester hugged his nanny. "Mister Amberline usually wakes me up and he isn’t in his room."

Ellen ruffled his hair. "Sam, take your brother to the kitchen for breakfast."

Sam instantly noticed the look of concern that plagued his nanny. "Something wrong?"

"Just go eat breakfast." She untied her apron and threw it on a table in the foyer.

Ellen bumped into Benny on her way to the back of the manor. "Where is the fire, chere?" He held her shoulders.

"Castiel left without a word and Dean is missing in action. Can you go to town and find Balthazar? He probably knows exactly what is going on." Benny nodded and went to fetch a horse and buggy.

Ellen strolled to the gazebo. One night she found Dean and Castiel in a heated embrace. She left faster than a fox escaping a henhouse. Ellen had an inkling her boy favored men as well as females. She waited for Dean to share his secret with her, but the stubborn man never did. Castiel sauntered in their lives and became Dean's conjoined twin. Ellen quickly put the pieces of the puzzle together but remained silent. Now her boy must be devastated after Castiel vacated the manor.

The nanny neared the gazebo. A tan boot caught her eye. It lay on the grass behind a ruined telescope. Ellen got nearer. Dean reeked of spirits. He only wore one boot and his clothes were rumpled. He slept in a fetal position with his hands cushioning the side of his face.

Ellen sat adjacent to the giant and shook his slumbering form. Dean snored twice before opening blood shot eyes. He blinked and covered his eyes to protect them from sunlight. A terrible headache assailed him, and everything spun around him. Dean gagged upon feeling bile rise in his throat.

"Serves you right for drinking whiskey like a damn fish!" Ellen smacked the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Castiel is gone and some strange man showed up searching for him today." Ellen glared at Dean.

"Not my problem," Dean slowly made his way up. His face turned green and he ran to the side of the gazebo. Ellen rolled her eyes while he emptied his stomach.

"Dean, stop bull shitting me. I know about you and Castiel." She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms against her impressive bosom. Dean finished throwing up and wiped the corner of his mouth.

Ellen waved him away from her. "Stay right where you are."

Dean scowled at the woman. "What about me and Cas?"

"Boy, I ain't stupid, deaf or blind. Plus, I caught the two of you swapping spit right here a couple of months ago."

Dean's pale cheeks turned bright red. "I can't help it. I am attracted to men and women but mostly to men. I kept a fake façade in front of society and mom and dad." He lowered his eyes.

Ellen walked to him and cupped his jaw. His eyes met her warm brown orbs. "You, Sam and Adam are my sons. No matter what, I won’t stop loving and supporting you." She lightly slapped his cheek. "Capisce?"

Dean bit the inside of his cheek. "Capisce"

"Good…now we got to find Castiel. That man who came looking for him seemed real nasty like he would slice someone's throat without blinking. Reptile claimed Amberline's mama is dying."

Dean swallowed hard. "It is unlike Cas to fly the coop without leaving word of any kind." His heart ached even more. He felt like something was about to happen last night. He needed to believe Castiel loved him and had no other choice but to leave Winchester Manor. He stopped on his tracks. "Wait a minute! Cas confessed to me that his mama passed away. That strange man's lying through his teeth."

"I bet my recipe book Charlie knows exactly what is going on. She became Castiel's confidante." Ellen helped Dean walk back to the manor.

"You're right. I should head to the book shop."

"Not until you bathe and drink a strong cup of coffee. You stink worse than the inside of the stables."

Dean stopped walking. "Thank you for being you, Ellen."

"I love you, my boy. It ain't gonna be easy for you two. Society won’t ever accept your relationship."

"Society can kiss my freckled ass. I'm finding Cas and never letting him out of my sight. All this time I've felt like he's been keeping stuff from me. He's going to sing like a canary once I catch up with him." Dean strolled faster to the house.

Ellen smirked. "Atta boy."


	19. Chapter 19

"Where is Mr. Amberline?" Adam asked with a mouthful of honey and cinnamon oatmeal.

"That's disgusting!" Sam tossed a linen napkin at his baby brother.

"Adam Scott, what do I always said about speaking while chewing?" Ellen arched a brow at the boy, who stopped swinging his small feet underneath the table.

He chewed hard and swallowed the breakfast. "Mr. Amberline promised me a horseback riding lesson after my math'matics exam today."

Ellen opted to wash dishes instead of answering her baby boy. She exchanged a stare of concern with Missouri. The cook brought a basket of vegetables from the back garden. Tonight, vegetable and beef stew would be the main course.

Dean stormed in the kitchen, adjusting a black cravat. His wet hair stood in spikes. He stole an apple muffin from Sam's plate. The adolescent slapped his older brother's hand away. Dean bit half of the muffin while pouring himself a glass of fresh milk.

Adam's big aquamarine eyes stared at the swinging doors, hoping to conjure up his tutor. He made sure not to speak with a mouthful of food this time. "De, Mr. Amberline eats breakfast with us. Why isn't he here?"

Dean devoured the other half of the muffin and drained most of the milk. He wiped his mouth and knelt beside his kid brother. "Mr. Amberline left to visit a sick relative."

Tears swam in the youngster's eyes and his upper lip quivered. "Is he coming back?"

Dean and Ellen exchanged a weary look. "He won't!" Adam dropped a spoon against the porcelain bowl.

"Someone needs to cool their hot head," Ellen reprimanded her youngest charge.

"I find it odd Mr. Amberline didn't say good-bye." Sam's brow furrowed.

Dean swallowed hard. He stood and handed Missouri the empty glass. "He received a telegram late last night. Mr. Amberline promised to keep us informed of his relative's illness."

"I want him here!" Adam pouted. "He is my best friend."

Sam walked next to his brother and hugged him. Dean spoke. "I give you my word Mr. Amberline will return to us soon."

"Who is going to tutor us now?" Adam wiped tears from his red cheeks.

"Maybe I can ask Charlie. Would you like that?" Dean smiled.

"Yes! She says funny stories." Adam leaped from the chair.

Benny saddled Dean's favorite black horse. Dean rode out of the estate like a restless soul trying to escape the clutches of Lucifer in Hell. He settled the stallion in the town stable located half a block from Charlie's book shop. His long strides brought him to the establishment within three minutes. Luckily, two female shoppers were paying Charlie for that month's latest Minerva Press Gothic romance. The shop owner handed the girls a book enshrouded in brown wrapping paper and a yellow ribbon.

The ladies smiled at Dean and scooted out of the shop quickly. Lawrence residents still referred to Dean as the Beast due to his impressive height, scars and short temperament. Being with Cas had assuaged Dean of his temper issues. Now a hurricane spun inside the eldest Winchester. He needed to find Cas and discover the truth. Charlie waved at him to follow her inside the backroom.

She served the two of them hot tea spiced with a bit of rum. "You look thunderous."

"Cas left without a word." Dean guzzled all his tea.

Charlie gnawed on her lower lip. "Biscuit?" She shoved a plate under his nose. Dean gently shoved it back.

"Tell me everything, Charlie Bradbury. If Cas is in danger, I am entitled to know." Dean gave Charlie a frightful glare. She swallowed hard before drinking the rum laced tea.

"Castiel is the heir to the throne of Novakia."

Dean chuckled. "Someone has been drinking too much rum."

"I resent that!"

"Be serious," Dean entwined his muscular arms across his chest.

"Cas is the rightful heir to the Novakian throne. His half-brother Michael, who is a big creep is acting king. He brought barbaric laws to their homeland which include death to homosexuals."

Dean turned pale. Charlie's eyes started to water. "Michael ordered a soldier to kill Eric."

The Winchester clenched his right hand and slammed it against the table, causing it to rattle violently. "I know who Eric was to Cas."

"Castiel must be 21 to ascend the throne." Charlie stood and motioned for Dean to join her. She spun a standing 19th Century Italian globe. Dean towered over the petite shopkeeper. "Eureka!" Charlie pointed at something in the globe with a forefinger.

Dean squinted and lightly tapped her finger away. Charlie stuck her tongue out. "That right there is Novakia." Dean glimpsed at a tiny speck under the Scandinavian countries.  
"Amberline is his middle name. Your lover boy is Prince Castiel Amberline Novak."

Dean leaned against plaid wallpaper and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Feel like I'm in the middle of a Grimm Fairytale."

Charlie poured rum into his cup and Dean graciously accepted it. "Virgil must have tracked him down. Cas planned on returning to Novakia next month."

"Who the hell is Virgil?" Dean drank all the rum.

"He is the monster that works as Michael's exclusive tracker and assassin." His blood ran cold. Cas only had Balthazar as protection. The man provided little confidence in Dean.

"Shit! Ellen said some weird man came looking for Cas this morning." Dean swallowed hard. "Now more reason to find Cas."

"Now things make sense. Balthy flew out of here like a bat out of hell last night in the middle of a poker game." Charlie tapped her chin with a finger. "I bet my erotica collection the peacock saw Virgil."

"Have to book the first ship set for London. That has to be the boys' destination." Dean rubbed callused hands over his face. "Why couldn't Cas share this with me?"

Charlie rested a hand on his chest. "Because he loves you and your family too much and couldn't fathom any harm coming to any of you." Dean shook his head. "He lost Eric and I know he would not survive losing you."

His nostrils flared. "Thank you for spilling the beans. Got to pack and head to the train station."

"Good Luck, Dean. The two of you deserve to be happy and Cas needs you to help in dethroning Michael, the monster."

Dean hugged the redhead and left the shop. Charlie prayed for her friends to get their much deserved happily ever after. Due to his haste, Dean forgot to ask Charlie to tutor his brothers. He'd send a note to her with Benny.

Ellen surprised Dean by already packing a satchel for him once he arrived in his bedroom suite. "Rufus asked around town for the train schedule. A train headed for New York departs the City in three hours. Here is your ticket."

Dean grabbed the ticket and satchel. "Thank you, Ellen." He kissed her forehead. Dean bade good-bye to both of his brothers. The boys readied Sunfire's saddle for a riding lesson. Benny agreed to teach Adam equestrian classes for the meantime. Dean promised his siblings that he would not return without Mr. Amberline. Geez! He still could not fathom Cas being a future king.

Now it was harder for them to remain a couple. Cas needed heirs and a homosexual ruler was unheard of. Dean would help Cas dethrone his monster of a brother and return home. If Castiel was safe and sitting on the throne that was rightfully his, Dean could live on, but with a bruised heart. He fingered the scar covering half of his face. Who was he kidding? The people would revolt at the sight of a scarred beast sitting at the side of a king. The bedtime stories he and Cas told Adam never became reality.

The following night at New York Harbor, two young men wearing fisherman caps, wool grey jackets, faded trousers and old boots boarded the Young Bess ship bound for London. They booked two cabins in 2nd class. Balthazar's body hurt, so he chose to take a nap. Castiel felt like a restless tiger bound within a cage at the zoo. He smoked occasionally and right now his body craved nicotine. The prince bit a thumbnail as he paced the tiny cabin. He rummaged inside the satchel and found a cheroot case and matches.

Cas grabbed a wool jacket and headed to the port side of the ship where people staying in 2nd class leisurely roamed. The area he chose turned out empty. Passengers were most likely unpacking in their respective cabins. The temperature was neither too warm or too cold. The Young Bess had just left New York Harbor. Cas leaned his elbows on the railing and lit a cheroot. He puffed hard twice before expelling several smoke rings. The prince wondered what Dean was up to now. He must have been a wreck this morning. His heart ached for his gentle lion. Cas needed to be strong now more than ever. Dean must remain safe with his family in the States.

Meanwhile, a man dressed completely in black with dark oval glasses covering onyx eyes exited a first-class cabin. He stuffed a shiny dagger gifted to him by his Russian mentor inside his pea coat. His Majesty instructed Virgil to return the wayward prince alive, but it wouldn't matter if wounds were inflicted on the young royal's person. On the other hand, Virgil could dispose of the peacock cousin.

The hired assassin sidled his way outside. He deduced the prince and peacock most likely booked cabins in second class. Virgil walked through the carpeted halls were lower class citizens stayed. Stains littered the red carpet and a stale scent wafted through the air. Virgil's search bared no fruit. He took the stairs that led to the port side where 2nd class patrons could take strolls at.

The ocean breeze brought the smell of cigars to his nostrils. Virgil brought his hand to the silver dagger within his coat. He fingered the sharp point as he walked silently like a lethal predator to the source. Luck was on his side after all. Virgil's eyes landed on Prince Castiel, who stood by the railing, smoking a cheroot. The royal tossed the butt into the dark and murky water. Virgil walked obliquely toward the royal.


	20. Chapter 20

The Young Bess navigated stealthily through a calm and indigo colored Atlantic Ocean. The moderately swaying waves and light breeze eased Castiel's stressed mind and body. He puffed a cheroot twice before exhaling smoke rings. The prince gazed at the night sky which a waxing crescent moon barely illuminated. Stars were sparse that evening except for a small constellation that the royal swiftly identified as Virgo. Castiel played with the cheroot stub between his thumb and forefinger. Dean immediately came to mind. The prince swallowed hard, recalling the passionate nights he spent with his gentle lion under the cover of a gazebo.

Castiel turned sideways for a final glimpse of the Statue of Liberty. The regal lady appeared like a speck and its lit torch resembled a dragon fly from this distance. Cas inhaled the last of the cheroot. He tossed it into the tenebrous ocean. The prince closed his eyes. The perfect moment presented for him to meditate. He needed to continue his Tai Chi exercises. The royal quickly felt the presence of another human. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before opening his eyes. Right before the interloper finished approaching him, Castiel rapidly turned. He swept a leg under the man's lower body, causing Virgil to fall unceremoniously on the wood floor.

Cas should've known the royal assassin would be close by. Virgil sprang up efficiently like a Cobra. He flashed a wicked looking dagger in front of Castiel's face. His unnaturally white teeth sparkled as he grinned malevolently at the prince.

"Your brother shall not care if you return to Novakia with a rearranged face," Virgil taunted the prince.

"I am not about to give you the satisfaction, you piece of excrement." Castiel's nostrils flared. He threw a punch intended to land on the killer's face but the vermin swung his upper body backwards. Virgil laughed. "Is that all you got, princeling?"

Virgil performed a roundhouse kick, knocking the sails out of Castiel. The prince fell. Virgil screamed for him to stand. Cas remained on the floor. Virgil lost all patience. He kicked Castiel on the ribs before hauling him up by the lapels of his coat. The assassin got two punches to Cas' face before receiving the fright of his soon to be over life. Castiel stabbed Virgil with the dagger Dean gave him the prior year. The royal kept it hidden inside his scruffy boot. Cas sunk the weapon deeper into Virgil's side.

Suddenly, someone else appeared. Castiel relaxed upon seeing his cousin. Dark blood cascaded down Virgil's chin. His onyx eyes soon lost their light. The man's body had to be sustained by the prince.

"Hells bells, Cassie!" Balthazar jogged towards his cousin and the dead man. "Bloody bugger found us." Balthy spat on the corpse's face.

"Help me toss the devil into the ocean before someone sees," Castiel ordered his cousin. He held Virgil by the arms and Balthazar handled the dead man's legs. The two men grunted as they hauled the corpse over the rails.

"On the count of three," Cas said. The duo swung the cadaver three times and dumped it in the shadowy water. "Hand me your handkerchief," the prince told Balthazar, who rapidly procured it.

Castiel ferociously wiped several drops of blood that decorated the wood floor. Within a few minutes no evidence remained. Cas stood against a wall and his bruised body slid to the floor. Balthazar threw the soiled handkerchief into the ocean. He sat Indian style adjacent his cousin. "You gather the rat brought help?"

"No, Virgil's biggest sin was his pride. His overconfidence prevented him from working with partners." Castiel touched his right cheek and winced. Bastard landed two heavy punches on his face. Luckily, his ribs only hurt a bit.

"We were damn lucky there were no witnesses." Castiel started to stand.

Balthazar assisted him in getting up. He handed the prince his cap that fell during his fight with Virgil. "You can say that again." He noticed the cringe on his cousin's face. "Where else did that cockroach injure you?"

"Took a kick to the ribs. Ice should help tremendously."

"Done! Allow me to flirt with one of the kitchen girls for a bucket of ice. Wait for me in your cabin. Please be aware of your surroundings."

"This beauty helped me tonight." Castiel waved Dean's dagger.

Four long and tedious days later, found the Young Bess docking in the Port of London. Balthazar spent his time in the bed of an eccentric Russian countess. So much for his ardent devotion to Abaddon! Castiel meditated in the mornings and practiced Tai Chi before the sun made its debut. He sketched fellow passengers in a pad with charcoal pencils in the afternoons. At night he tossed and turned, missing Dean like crazy.

The cousins carried only one satchel bag each. Balthazar loathed the scent of fish and urine that permeated the London air. Castiel took in all the street vendors, hawking everything from herring fish to scones and tarts. "Cassie, do hurry your pace!" Balthy covered his nose with a handkerchief.

Castiel booked them two nights at the King George Inn which also served as a pub. It was a modest two-story dwelling. The two men created a story of them being brothers, going to a Scandinavian country in search of employment in a shipping company. Castiel roamed London with the brim of his fisherman's cap pulled down. Balthazar missed his opulent wardrobe but resigned himself to his modest and dark attire.

The prince reserved a cabin for the two of them in a ship bound to Novakia within two days of them reaching London. Castiel needed to strategize before arriving back home. Fortunately, Ion already knew they were on their way. The man turned out to be an asset in their plan to overthrow Michael.

Balthazar and Castiel visited the Cock and Bear Tavern at a very late hour. A trio sang bawdy songs while an obese man accompanied them on the piano. Cigar smoke percolated the air. The atmosphere was boisterous. Balthy shoved his cousin playfully inside. A pretty brunette with large gray eyes escorted them to a small battered table by the piano. Balthazar ordered a bottle of whiskey and winked at the barmaid.

Balthy lit a cheroot and eyed an adjacent table where six men played cards. "Feeling lucky, Cassie?"

"We should lay low." Castiel scanned the area before removing the cap. He raked fingers through dark and untamed locks.

The barmaid returned. She set a dirty glass in front of each man and poured golden liquid inside. Balthy paid her generously. He downed his glass. Castiel took a small gulp. He felt eyes on him. The prince turned his eyes to the source. Pair of icy blue eyes which the royal knew locked on him. The owner of said eyes stood up to his 6'4 height and strolled over to Cas' table.

"Your highness, all of Scandinavia mourned you for three months." The aristocratic blond smirked.

Castiel quickly jumped from his chair. Both he and the blond bowed at each other. "Your majesty," Cas murmured.

"None of that majesty drabble, blue bird. I am incognito." The man engulfed Castiel into his massive and muscular arms.

"Alex, it's been so long." Cas smiled fondly at his former Eton mate. Prince Alexander Northman of Skarsgardia, a fellow tiny Scandinavian country had been an upperclassman by the time Castiel started Eton. He'd been one of the few older boys that helped Cas and Eric in any way he could.

"What the hell happened? Everyone thinks you are dead." Alex released the younger prince.

"Got an hour?" Castiel joked.

"Of course," Alex said as he motioned at a tall man towards him.

"Gadreel, please bring us a bottle of vodka."

The sentinel bowed and headed to the bar. Alex sat down next to Castiel. Balthazar cleared his throat. Cas made the introductions. "Now do you mind sharing with me why your brother proclaimed you dead?"

Castiel swallowed hard before beginning his heart-breaking tale. As soon as Alex heard of Eric's death, the Viking shed a couple of tears for the short, adorable redhead. Cas kept the part of his and Dean's relationship from Alex. "If there's any way I can help please let me know."

"Why don't you come with us to Novakia? That strapping soldier may also come in handy." Balthy gazed at Gadreel, who approached their table with a stern face. Alex smirked at his guard.

Gadreel set a bottle of vodka and one glass in front of Alex. Castiel watched as the guard discreetly rested his hand over Alex's shoulder for a few seconds. The prince glanced at the soldier with affection before Gadreel returned to the spot he occupied earlier.

Both princes stared at each other. Alex smirked and covered his lips with a finger. Castiel could not believe Alex also preferred men. It was evident that the prince and his guard were romantically involved. Balthazar could not control himself any longer and excused himself to take Alex's place at the card table.

"You must not tell anyone of my relationship with Gadreel," Alex whispered.

"I promise, but if you do not mind my asking, how have you kept your secret?" Castiel's brow arched.

"A guard is supposed to travel everywhere with his charge and under certain occasions share the same chamber." Alex winked.

"But what about heirs and aren't nuptials part of your future?" Castiel gulped down vodka Alex poured for him. It burned down his throat.

"I have an older brother, who is ahead of me for the throne. No, I do not intend to marry. Gadreel shall remain my loyal guard until we are old and grey." Alex combed fingers through his straight blond bangs.

Could he and Dean find a way like Alex and Gadreel did to continue their relationship until their last days in Earth? For the first time since he left Kansas, hope flared like a beacon inside of the prince's heart. Alex leaned closer. "Something tells me you are experiencing the same plight. Who is the lucky man?"

"Dean Winchester"

"Your former employer in the States?"

Castiel nodded and shared certain aspects of his life with Dean. Alex grinned. "Your gentle lion sounds like a beast turned docile by a beauty in a fairy tale."

"I should not have left like a thief in the night without a word. Dean must be a wreck. I pray to God he doesn't return to his former hermit state." Castiel carved the letter D on the battered wood with a fingernail.

"Never lose faith, blue bird."

The princes played a couple of rounds of darts which ended in a tie. Two hours after midnight, most of the patrons fled. Only the piano player, two of the drunken singers remained along with Balthy, Alex and an extremely inebriated Castiel.

The piano player tinkled the ivories to a new song that the singers rapidly sang along to.

Come all you rounders that want to hear  
The story of a brave engineer.  
Casey Jones was the rounder's name,  
On a six eight wheeler, boys, he won his fame

Castiel hopped on the bar and began to shake his hips and sing along. Alex and Balthy clapped to encourage him.

The caller called Casey at half past four,  
He kissed his wife at the station door,  
He mounted to the cabin with the orders in his hand,  
And he took his farewell trip to that promised land.

Cas grabbed a towel from a flabbergasted barmaid and rubbed it against his derriere. Alex whistled. Castiel spun around and the pub moved in circles. Suddenly, the tavern became quiet. The piano no longer produced music and the singers shut up. Castiel was about to ask what happened to the music when he turned and felt dizzy. Alex caught him before he fell. Cas held on to the Viking's shoulders.

"Uhm Cassie." Balthazar's eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets. Castiel giggled before gazing at whatever or whoever captured everyone's attention.

A thunderous Dean stood with arms crossed. "I crossed the Atlantic Ocean to come to your rescue but obviously you already found a hero." His eyes landed on Alex's handsome and non-scarred face and the blond man's arms holding his lover. Dean scratched his scar before fleeing through the Cock and Bear's front door.


	21. Chapter 21

The Winchester family owned an elegant, white, four story Victorian mansion with a classic double-fronted stucco façade in Mayfair. The stylish area was located to the east of Hyde Park. Dean arrived about half an hour before sunrise. He banged on the door non-stop until a walrus looking butler opened the front door. The balding gentleman rubbed sleepy eyes and scowled at the rude and inconsiderate intruder. Once he realized the master of the manor stood on the threshold, Franklin stood ramrod straight and apologized for taking so long in answering the door.

"Master Winchester, what brings you to Mayfair?" Franklin grabbed Dean's leather suitcase.

"Family emergency, Frankie!" Dean jogged up the wood steps of the stairs which were covered by a luxurious crimson carpet. "I desperately require a bath before heading out!" Franklin carried the suitcase behind the young master.

Dean slid off a wool jacket and plopped his ass on a cherry wood canopied bed. He tugged off a pair of comfortable Hessian boots. "This chamber needs to be aired out and the bed linens changed." Franklin swiftly opened the French doors.

"Sorry for showing up out of the blue but it's a matter of life and death." Dean continued undressing while the butler called for a footman to prepare a bath for the master and for a maid to cook breakfast. The frazzled young maid adjusted her mobcap and scurried to do her bidding. She blushed ferociously upon getting a peak at the young master's seminude state.

Dean turned to Franklin. "Please gather comfortable riding clothes. Have no idea how long I'll be searching for Cas." His heart accelerated as it usually did when Dean thought about Castiel. Turned out he really turned out to be his gypsy prince. He waited for Franklin and a footman to ready a hot bath. Dean thanked the men and motioned for the two to leave and close the door.

Dean entered an elegant marble washing room and strolled to a large Roman tub. He shrugged off fawn colored trousers and slinked slowly into the hot water filled tub. Steam rose and Dean inhaled sandalwood scent. A thick soap cake sat on a porcelain dish. Dean dunked the soap in the water and lathered his sore body with it. He closed his eyes in appreciation. After breakfast, he would order a stable hand prep a horse for him. Dean planned on visiting every inn and tavern in London. Cas and Balthazar must be in the city. First thing Dean did as soon as he arrived in London was to find the schedule for the next ship with destination to Novakia. Luckily, one set sail in two days.

Dean closed his eyes. He barely slept during the sea voyage. Now that he knew Cas' identity, his dreams for the future deflated like a popped balloon. Dean dunked his entire form under the water. Castiel turned 21 within mere months and would finally be king. Dean wanted to help him remove Michael from the throne at whatever cost. The viper must pay for all his wrongdoing. Then Dean planned on returning to the States. He would never fall in love ever again. His heart and soul belonged to the angel, who raised him from perdition.

Dean sat up, breathing hard and wiping water from his face. He swallowed hard just thinking that he'd never see Castiel again once he departed from Novakia. Sleep evaded Dean during his impromptu sea voyage. He became accustomed to sleeping with his gypsy prince in his arms. The ship bunk felt too cold. Dean immensely missed the heat Cas emitted in slumber. The idea of living on his own in the estate's abandoned wing appealed to him. Dean fingered his scar. He shook his wet hair like a wild dog. No, his brothers needed him, and he would never again isolate himself from his family.

Dean dressed without the assistance of any servant. He donned a tight pair of fawn colored riding breeches, tall riding boots, cream colored lawn shirt with a plain cravat and wool jacket. He scarfed down poached eggs, kippers, fried tomatoes and downed them with tea for breakfast. Dean hated the stuff, but the Brits were averse to coffee.

As soon as Dean vacated the mansion, a stable hand held the reins of a majestic white horse at the front iron gate. Dean shrugged a fisherman cap over his tawny hair. He nodded at the stable hand before expertly ascending the horse. He missed Baby like crazy. She was a black thoroughbred beauty. Dean gently tugged the reins and maneuvered the horse out of the gate being held open by a footman.

Dean spent the entire day searching for Cas and Balthazar all over London. He visited several inns and boarding houses, as well as taverns with no luck. His backside began to ache when the sun went down. Light rain drizzled over London. What a shocker! Dean loathed England's gloomy weather. The horse cantered at a slow gallop on cobbled streets for three more hours. Tired man and beast arrived outside a tavern named the Cock & Bear. It appeared rustic on the outside. At this late hour hardly, any patrons roamed outside.  
Dean tied the horse's reins to a post. A bawdy song could be heard from the inside. Dean craved a pint of ale. He made his way inside and Dean froze. An obviously intoxicated Castiel sang and swayed his hips from side to side on the bar counter. Balthazar stood singing by the bar where his cousin performed for the few patrons.

Dean's eyes landed on a man his size or even slightly taller but with a very handsome face. The song came to an end. Cas spun on shaky legs and landed in the stranger's arms. He giggled and stared at the Viking. Dean's blood boiled like molten lava. A growl erupted from his throat. All eyes were on him. Dean's nostrils flared. Castiel remained oblivious while he held on to the blond man's shoulders.

"Uhm Cassie," Balthazar said. Cas finally turned his head and his exotic baby blues landed on his gentle lion.

Dean crossed his arms and breathed hard. "I crossed the Atlantic Ocean to come to your rescue but obviously you already found a hero." His traitorous eyes locked on the Viking, who remained holding his gypsy prince. Who was he kidding? Most likely no ugly scars covered the perfect specimen’s entire body. Dean already lost Cas. He fingered his face scar before fleeing the tavern.

Castiel blinked a couple of times. "Put me down!" His heart hammered against his ribcage. His gentle lion followed him to England? Alex released him gently. Cas walked wobbly. Balthy held him but the prince shoved him away.

"Dean!" Castiel found his lover untying the reins of a white horse.

The Winchester ignored the royal. "Wait!" Cas held on to a post. Everything spun around him.

"I was an idiot to come after you, your highness." Dean hurled the words harshly. Castiel flinched.

"Charlie told you the truth."

"Someone had to. You are a stinking coward, Cas, leaving the way you did." Dean swallowed hard. "I thought I meant something to you…you sure proved me wrong."

Dean ascended the stallion. He pulled the reins and the horse galloped away. The rain intensified. Castiel couldn't bear to see Dean ride away from his life forever. Not now when Alex's and Gadreel's relationship presented him hope. He tried running but did not get too far. His coordination flew out the window. The prince fell face first into a puddle.

Dean turned his head and seeing a fallen Castiel broke his already battered heart. He rolled his eyes and rode towards the prince. He jumped from the horse and carried Cas bridal style to the stallion. Dean arranged for the prince to sit in front of him. His long and muscular arms wrapped securely around Cas' torso. Dean closed his eyes and inhaled the man's wintergreen scent. How he missed it! Castiel snuggled backwards. He missed his gentle lion's warmth and touch.

Neither man spoke during the hour ride to Mayfair. Dean rode into the stable. He carried Cas to a bale of hale while he unsaddled the stallion and led the tired animal inside a cozy stall. Dean gently patted the horse's rump and fed it an apple before returning to Cas. The royal dozed off. Dean gently caressed his jaw with a callused thumb. Castiel seemed younger in sleep. His thick ebony lashes brushed against olive skin. His plump lips were slightly parted. He resembled a fallen angel. Dean carried him with ease inside the manor. Franklin cleared his throat but decided to remain silent. The first lesson in butler school is to be discreet with the comings and goings of the master's house.

"Bring us tea," Dean ordered.

"Right away, sir."

Dean laid Cas gingerly on the massive bed. He removed his clothing and wore a velvet robe. Dean sat on the side of the bed. A feeling of déjà vu assailed him. Someone clearing their throat caused Dean to stand. Franklin handed a tray to the master. "I thought the young man needed a cleansing."

Dean thanked the butler, who left the chamber. He rested the tray on a writing desk. Dean grabbed the warm wet cloths and returned to the bed. He gently wiped dirt from his lover's face and hands. Dean kissed each finger after cleaning them. "We need to stop meeting like this, sweetheart."

The Winchester remembered finding his gypsy prince unconscious under the deluge of a snowstorm. Now they reunite during a rainstorm. It seemed like Mother Nature played matchmaker. The wind howled angrily outside, and the heavy rain pelted against the terrace windows. Dean feared Cas would come down with pneumonia if he remained wearing wet clothes.

He was in the middle of undressing him when Franklin reappeared with a tray of tea and sliced lemons. "I took the liberty of adding honey to the black tea. It performs medicinal miracles." The butler squeezed a lemon slice to sprinkle a few drops in each cup. His eyes evaded the bed. "Is that all, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean nodded and bade Franklin good night. He resumed undressing Cas. The young man stirred. "Dean," he whispered. "I need you." Castiel's hands felt the empty side of the bed. Dean knew exactly how the prince felt. So, he missed him in bed, too. Dean wanted nothing more than to be mad at Castiel for leaving the way he did, but the love he felt for the young man consumed him from head to toe.

Dean sat adjacent to Castiel in the spacious bed. He settled the prince in a comfortable sitting position on his lap. Dean brought a porcelain teacup to Cas' lips. "Sweetheart, please drink this." Castiel dug his derriere against Dean's lower regions. This boy was going to be the death of him.

He shook Cas' shoulders. "Wake up, sleeping beauty." The prince’s closed eyelids flickered. "Castiel!"

The royal opened blood shot eyes slowly. He became grateful for the room not spinning. Castiel licked his dry lips. His mouth tasted like an old wet rag. The chamber was large but not too opulent; decorated in hunter green. A painting of a hunting party hung above a marble fireplace. French doors led to a terrace.

"Here drink this," Dean said.

Castiel obeyed. He sank deeper into his gentle lion's embrace. Cas rubbed his face against Dean's chest. The robe slid open at the top. "I missed you," Castiel mouthed against the warm and smooth skin. "Please forgive me for my cowardly ways."

Dean left Castiel alone on the bed. The prince shivered already missing his lover's heat. Dean hated using words to express how he truly felt. He clenched his hands into fists and stared at the flickering flames of the fireplace. "You hurt me and my family. Were those proclamations of love lies?"

"No, I kept my identity a secret, but I do love you with my entire being."

Dean heard Castiel's feet padding on the Aubusson carpet. Cas debated whether to touch his gentle lion. Dean Winchester would always be his weakness. He placed a hand over one of Dean's shoulders. Castiel crept closer until his other hand slid across the taller man's torso. Cas kissed the back of Dean's neck. "Please believe when I say I love you more than life itself. You mean the world to me. That is why I left. I wished to keep you and your family safe." His hold on Dean intensified. The Winchester bit his lower lip and hung his head low.

"Dean, I can't lose you, also. I won't survive it." Castiel rested his face against Dean's upper back.

"Cas," Dean whispered in a cracked voice.

"Please," Castiel peppered kisses on Dean's neck and shoulders. "Forgive me, Dean."

Dean turned and took Cas in his arms. He kissed the top of the other man's head. "We can never be, Prince Castiel of Novakia."

Castiel shook his head and clung tighter to his gentle lion. "I'll help you defeat your monster of a brother, and once you ascend the throne, will be on my way."

"No, I refuse to let you go."

"Blue blood flows through your veins. My clumsy callused hands aren't fit to even touch you." Dean removed his arms from around Cas' form and strolled to the other side of the chamber. He scratched his face scar and gazed out the French doors.

"I love you and will abdicate the damn throne if it means I can be with you." Castiel joined Dean. “I realize now what a gigantic mistake me leaving you turned out to be. We could’ve come up with a plan to bring down Michael together.”

"You're talking nonsense, Cas!" Dean smashed the tea tray to the floor. "Novakia needs an heir to the throne once you become king and last time I checked, I am incapable of providing you one. Let's not even broach the topic of us being men." He punched the wall, creating a whole in the wallpaper.

"Dean, there is a solution to our problem." Castiel cupped Dean's face. He checked his lover's knuckles and felt relief upon not seeing them bleed.

"We are screwed."

"Please join me in bed and I promise to share my plans with you first thing in the morning. My head aches and all I wish is to finally be able to sleep with you at my side." Castiel lay on the center of the bed.

Dean dared not to hope in vain, but could there be a solution to their dire dilemma? Cas smiled with the adorable gummy smile that turned Dean’s insides to mush. "We'll always be together, my love." Castiel beckoned him to bed. Dean turned off a whale oil lamp and disrobed. Cas removed the few articles of clothing he still donned.

Dean rested his tense body next to the prince. Half of Cas' body covered Dean's. The prince reveled in listening to his lover's heartbeat. The soothing sound always lulled him to sleep. Dean kissed the top of Cas' head before engulfing him in his arms. For the first time since Castiel left Kansas, the two men finally found peaceful slumber. The royal whispered apologies as he fell asleep.

Sun rays peeking through the curtains of the French doors woke both men. Dean yawned and stretched his arms. Castiel gazed at his lion and licked his lips in appreciation. He sprinted from the bed into the washing room. Dean furrowed his brow. Cas soon returned. "Rinsed my mouth."

He returned to the warm bed. He kissed and nibbled on Dean's jaw. Dean remained immobile. This quickly got a rise from the prince. His hands roamed down his lover's muscular and freckled torso. He found what he wanted. Still Dean made no move.

Castiel clenched his jaw. He straddled Dean and ground his growing erection against the taller man. His nostrils flared at receiving no reaction. Cas' mouth just an inch away from Dean's lips. The Winchester grabbed his chin.

"Who was that man holding you last night?" Green gems locked on blue.

Castiel licked his lips. "Alex Northman, Prince of Skarsgardia an old school chum."

"Sounds pompous and arrogant," Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Are you jealous?" Castiel rubbed his nose against Dean's. "I love and desire only you."

"Still don't like the Viking!" Dean's eyes darkened. Cas belonged to him and no one else.

"That Viking presented me with the solution for us to stay together."

Dean looked at Cas. "Well don't keep me in suspense."

Castiel shared with his lover about the prince's romance with his head of security. "So, I intend to make you my private secretary…in name only of course. No one can comment on why you are always at my side."

Dean resembled a fish out of water with how long his mouth remained open. "But, what about?" Castiel covered his lips with a forefinger.

"Balthazar shares my bloodline. Sooner or later Balthy shall marry and sire children. His son will become my heir." Castiel kissed Dean on the lips. This time Dean responded. The lovers kissed ardently.

"This sounds too good to be true." Dean kissed and nibbled one of the prince's earlobes. Goose flesh spread across the younger man's skin.

"Keep the faith, Dean. Our love is strong and will overcome any obstacles."

"I love you, my gypsy prince." Dean traced the corners of Castiel's exotic eyes.

Dean left the bed for a moment. He returned with a familiar looking container that held the ointment Lisa procured for them. He lay on the center of the bed and watched Castiel prep himself with the cream. The younger man straddled his lion and sensuously began to ride him. The two men couldn't get enough of their skin making contact. Dean playfully slapped Cas' hard buttocks twice for being a naughty boy.

The lovers kissed longingly while Dean felt at home inside his love. They made love slowly since the lovers shared a new hope for their future. Cas tenderly kissed Dean’s scars and whispered words of love and devotion to the love of his life. Dean came first, spreading his seed within Castiel and the prince soon after. Later that afternoon the couple would meet with Balthy, Alex and Gadreel to start devising plans to overthrow Michael. For now, they savored being together again with their love stronger than ever.


	22. Chapter 22

The evening after their reunion led to a lot of spoken words and two rounds of lovemaking. Afterwards, Dean and Castiel met with Prince Alexander, his personal guard and lover, Gadreel and Balthazar at the King James Inn. Gadreel paid the innkeeper handsomely for the small group's exclusive use of the tavern. The short and rotund establishment owner greedily grabbed a small gold coin filled pouch from the stern looking royal soldier.

Dean refused to bow in front of Prince Alexander. He loathed the Viking more when the blond referred to Cas as Blue bird. Castiel happened to hear a low growl vibrate from his lover's throat. He enveloped one of his hands over Dean's clenched right fist. The two men's eyes locked for approximately 30 seconds but felt like an eternity to the three other men occupying the tavern. Balthazar rolled his eyes before clearing his throat.

"It tickles my romantic heart, seeing my two favorite lovebirds back to their sickeningly in love selves. Can you please refrain from eye fucking each other in public?" Balthazar dropped his ass elegantly on a corner of a bench made from wood of an Elm tree. He raised his legs to rest his crossed ankles over the table while he leaned against a wall. Balthy rested the back of his head on folded arms. "Shall we get to business?"

Alex elegantly leaned against the bar counter while Gadreel stood sentry at the door. Dean sat on a bench across the table Balthazar rested at. His large and callused hand wrapped itself instinctively around Cas' wrist. He brought the prince to sit on his lap. Castiel blushed.

Prince Alex smirked. "Let’s commence planning King Michael's downfall." Castiel nodded. He rested his face on Dean's muscular and broad chest. His lion's heartbeat brought calm to his restless soul.

"Cassie, there's something I must share with you about Michael." Balthazar refused to look his cousin in the eye.

The prince's inner warning bells clanged in a vibrant cacophony. Castiel raised his head from Dean's chest. The Winchester felt his lover's entire body become tense. He slid his arms around the shorter man's slim hips. "Just say it," Castiel stated.

Balthy glanced at Alex and then Gadreel. Castiel felt like standing and going over to his cousin. Balthazar's theatrical dramatics always frustrated the young royal to no end. "Balthy!"

"Michael, the bloody hypocrite has been dancing the horizontal tango with Ion in between the sheets."

Castiel scrunched his brow and as soon as realization hit him, the prince shot out of Dean's lap faster than a fired cannonball. He clenched his teeth so damn hard, Castiel was surprised he didn’t crack a few molars. He shook his head vehemently.

"Fucking two faced liar!" Castiel crossed the entire tavern. Dean rose and debated whether to comfort his gypsy prince. "Why kill Eric then and what about the dozen men and women, who were sentenced to death for being homosexual?" Cas shoved a dozen empty ale mugs from the top of the bar. Tears of frustration slid down his face. "All this time he has been hiding who he truly is."

"Blue bird, calm down; I know this news has to feel like a powerful punch to the gut."

"You think so, Viking?" Dean strolled over to the two royals. He didn't appreciate the proximity at which the jerk blond prince stood next to Cas. Alex arched a regal brow at the American.

The prince remained standing extremely close to Cas. "Blue bird, can you not see. His secret life will lead to his downfall." Castiel's body shook with rage. Alex rested a hand over his friend's shoulder.

Dean practically stood nose to nose with the annoying prince. Alex did not flinch. Dean's nostrils flared as he pressed his chest against the man of almost equal height. "Don't touch him," he muttered in a threatening tone. He shoved Alex against the bar counter.

The prince grinned. Alex had tested the American's feelings towards Castiel and he passed with flying colors. Good, because Blue bird deserved someone that loved him unconditionally. Gadreel pushed Dean from Alex.

"Your lion is loyal and possessive. It demonstrates his true feelings for you." Alex adjusted the sleeves of his velvet jacket.

Castiel sat across from Balthazar. He was not in the mood for Alex baiting Dean and Dean's jealousy fits. "I think I know exactly how to bring Michael's downfall once and for all."

"There is someone else, who is as guilty as your reptile of a brother." Balthy planted his elbows on a weathered table.

"Who?" Castiel swallowed hard.

"The Queen Mother herself, Naomi."

Cas' raven brows rose in unison. "Why am I not surprised the cold-hearted bitch played a part in all of this."

"She paid a servant from the hunting lodge to keep tabs on you and Eric. That is how they discovered your true relationship."

Castiel’s eyes slid closed and his nostrils flared. "Please continue, cousin."

Balthy licked his lips. "She planted the seed in Michael's ear that by capturing and killing Eric in front of you would lead to your demise."

"Heartless bitch," Castiel bit his lower lip until his teeth drew blood. Dean knew his prince was beyond livid. Castiel rarely cursed. The prince finally composed himself. "Gather around gentlemen, this is how we rid the world of two vermin." Dean didn't like seeing how emotionless Cas' eyes were, as he concocted the plan of bringing Michael to his knees. He looked like a garrison captain prepping his soldiers for battle.

"Cassie, this is genius." Balthazar was proud of his young cousin, who'd been forced to grow up in a short period of time.

"Now we wait for Blue bird to turn 21 in two months and sail to Novakia. We can stay in my bachelor residence outside of the capital of Skarsgardia on the meantime," Alex suggested.

Castiel gracefully accepted while Dean stewed on the inside. He had to endure the cocky royal's presence for at least two more months. Frosty eyes clashed with forest green orbs and winked at Dean.

Balthazar slid two letters written by Ion to his cousin. "Read everything written by Ion's hand."

"I'd like to be alone please," Castiel said while gripping one of the papers against his chest.

All the men vacated the tavern except for Dean. Castiel felt a comforting large hand on his shoulder. He held it and brought each finger to his lips. "I'll be outside, sweetheart." Dean whispered. Cas nodded.

Ten minutes later, Castiel dashed by the men. Dean was about to go after him but Balthy held his arm tightly. "Let him be for a couple of minutes." Dean waited around two minutes and went after his prince. He found him yelling at the top of his lungs as he gazed at the grey sky.

"Cas," Dean said the name gently while he approached his lover like he would a rabid animal. Castiel continued screaming until his throat hurt and his voice became hoarse. Dean caught him in his arms as Cas' body began to slide to the dirty cobbled ground. Thankfully, the two men were in an empty alley.

The prince's body shivered. His hands clenched the front of Dean's wool jacket. "I never hated anyone as much as I despise those two."

"Naomi and Michael are going to pay for all the evil they've done." He kissed Cas on the forehead.

"Dean, I cannot blame you if you return home. Things are going to get even more dangerous once we set foot in Novakia. Sam and Adam need you. Young Adam considers you his father. He told me right before I left." Castiel stared at the dirty ground.

Dean tipped his chin up. "You still can't fathom how much you mean to me. I am never leaving your side, you idiot prince. You became the sole sovereign of my empty heart the night I found you under a snowstorm and held your almost dead body in my arms."

Castiel's exotic eyes became round as they locked with Dean's. A myriad of emotions swirled in the kaleidoscope of different shades of blue. The prince covered his heart with one of Dean's huge hands. "And you took possession of my heart and body the moment I witnessed how much you loved your siblings and came out of your self-imposed exile." Cas soothed Dean's face scar with two elegant and long fingers.

Cas cleared his sore throat. "I only wish you saw yourself inside and outside like I do." He kissed the scar lovingly. "To me you are God's most beautiful creation, Dean Winchester," he fervently said, while gingerly kissing the scar two more times.

For the first time since the night of Dean’s attack by Alastair and his cronies, he began to think he wasn't a deformed beast. His prince finally finished bringing down the black shroud hovering over Dean's soul. "Enough lovey dovey talk, Cas…I might purchase us garters and silk underclothes."

"That is a tempting thought. I would pay anything to see my lion in a green corset and matching garters." Castiel kissed Dean wantonly before standing. The Winchester's groin twitched. Now wasn't the right time to fool around.

Balthazar appeared, covering his eyes with both hands. "Are you two decent?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Good…Alex has a perfect gift for Cassie's 21st birthday." Dean growled.

Castiel whispered to his lion. "Remember what I just told you, my love. There is no reason for you to be jealous of Alex." Dean held his hand during their way out of the alley. Once the lovers reached the busy marketplace, they reluctantly unlaced their tangled fingers due to the people buzzing on the busy street. Vendors brought their unsold wares down since the sun was setting.

The five men strolled toward the Winchester carriage. Dean and Castiel were to dine at home while Balthazar joined Alex and Gadreel for dinner and then a card game or two at the inn the duo stayed at. As Dean and Cas reached the waiting carriage and the driver opened the door for the men, Alex shared what his gift for Castiel was. Cas embraced his friend and Dean hesitantly shook hands with the Viking prince. The idea sounded heavenly.

The group left London the following morning. They were housed as promised by Prince Alex in his bachelor dwelling outside of the capital. The two-story wooden house painted in sky blue was not what Dean expected. Smoke curled out of a chimney and oval and square windows surrounded the cozy lodging. Inside the furniture was mostly crafted of white pine. The house belonged to a humble owner. Perhaps Dean misjudged the Viking.

A young butler welcomed the group. He bowed and smiled at the prince and embraced Gadreel. Dean rapidly performed a double take. Turned out the butler happened to be the guard's twin brother. "Gentlemen, this is Ezekiel, Gad's twin. He knows about us, so you can be yourselves in front of him." Introductions were made. Then Zeke gave Balthazar, Dean and Cas a tour of the house and its surrounding grounds.

For a month and a half, the five men strategized their plan. Dean took to joining Cas in his meditation and Tai Chi exercises early every morning. The two men watched the sunrise together after each session. A week before Cas' much anticipated 21st birthday, Alex arranged for his very own yacht to be used by Dean and Castiel. The boat had been fully stocked with food and beverage. Since Dean's dad took his son sailing various times, the Winchester informed Alex a captain would not be necessary to navigate the yacht. It would only be him and his gypsy prince for an entire week.

The morning of Cas' birthday found Dean under silk sheets, spreading Castiel's legs open. Dean's lips wrapped around the birthday boy's member while two lubed fingers played with the pink puckered hole. Cas woke up arching his hips against Dean's face and moaning obscenities. Dean ended palming his own cock that became half hard just listening to Castiel's wrecked voice. Cas spilled semen in Dean's mouth and he swallowed every tangy drop. Dean came soon after in his own hand.

Castiel chuckled after coming down from the delicious and toe curling high. Dean finally came out from under the silk sheets. "Now I see the appeal of a ceiling mirror." He noticed Dean was about to wipe his semen smeared hands on the sheets. "Don't you dare!" Castiel held the hands he loved and leisurely started to lave Dean's semen from each finger. The Winchester glanced at his lover ridding his own essence from his hands on the ceiling mirror in a slow and torturous manner.

"Happy Birthday your highness," Dean said as he straddled Castiel.

Dean readied himself before giving Cas his birthday present. He rode Castiel slow at first. Cas became impatient and set the pace faster and harder. The prince raised his upper body to kiss Dean with all his being. Their chests brushed together while Dean combed his fingers through Cas' unruly locks. Castiel dug his fingers into Dean's broad back. Once Cas hit his prostate three times in a row and jerked his staff, Dean came, screaming the prince's name. Seeing Dean become undone and feeling his tight ass milk him for everything he had, Castiel spilled his seed inside his lion.

The two men lay in bed for a while sharing gentle kisses. Soon Castiel dozed off, feeling Dean's plump lips, worshiping each of the scars on his back. In the afternoon, the lovers took advantage of being alone on the yacht and sunbathed on deck. Cas fed Dean grapes while kissing the new freckles on his sun kissed skin.

Later as they watched the sunset, Castiel traced the tattoo on Dean's left pectoral. It depicted Castiel's name in Romani. Dean kissed the one Cas got of his name in Romani on the  
prince's right hipbone. They could never marry but this was their own way of honoring Queen Hael's heritage and knowing that they belonged to one another.

"Te iubesc," Dean mouthed against Cas' mouth.

"I love you more," Castiel smiled into their kiss.

"That can never be possible, your highness."

Dean left and quickly returned with a blanket to cover them both. Dean held his lover in a tight embrace. "You think Adam's birthday presents arrived on time?" Castiel asked as he snuggled closer to Dean's chest.

"I believe so." He kissed the top of Cas' head. "Can't wait to see my brothers in person; sharing correspondence is nothing compared to being with them."

"Soon, my love." Both men gazed at the darkening water.

Two weeks later, Castiel stood with his hands on the railing of an old fishing vessel Alex bought for their voyage to Novakia. Balthazar joined his cousin. "Are you ready, Cassie?" Castiel nodded. "More than you know."

Dean stood loyally at his side. Land made its first appearance. Castiel stood straighter. Dean held his hand. Castiel swiftly entwined their fingers. How he ached for his homeland. Cas never knew how much until now.

"I am ready to claim my throne," he said to no one in particular. The sails rustled and navigated the fishing ship aptly named Justice to Novakia shores.


	23. Chapter 23

The Swedish ship sailed closer to land. Castiel stood in front of a cabin porthole assaulted by feelings of nostalgia, revenge and determination. His eyes swept in Novakia's majestic Angel Mountains. The sides and peaks resembled angel wings. Summer soon would come to an end and autumn would visit the tiny island nation in two weeks. Dean felt his lover's mixed feelings from the bunk bed he rested at. The American rushed towards the prince to envelope him in his arms. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned backwards, cushioning his entire backside against the strong contours and warm leonine body of the love of his life.

Dean perched his chin on the royal's shoulder. Now a day, the Winchester only leaned down a little to kiss his lover. During the time Castiel has been at his side, his gypsy prince grew several inches. Cas stood now at 6'1. The royal will most likely remain at that height. Dean ceased growing at 21.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Dean mouthed on Cas' neck.

The prince inhaled and exhaled deeply. He opened his eyes. The ship would drop anchor at any moment now. He entwined fingers with Dean. The scent of alpine made him feel at home. Until this very moment, Castiel had no idea he missed Novakia immensely. He swallowed hard before replying to Dean.

"I never realized how homesick I’ve felt." Dean held him tighter. "You and your family made me feel so welcome since I arrived in your lives." Dean kissed Cas on the temple.

"You are one of us...a Winchester."

Castiel turned to cup Dean's face with both hands. His eyes worshiped the man whose very presence consumed his soul. "Thank you for loving me and crossing an ocean to help me." He kissed Dean on the lips tenderly. "My love for you has no bounds, my lion."

Two knocks separated the lovers. "Cassie, we disembark in five minutes!"

"We'll be out in a moment!" Dean bellowed. He gazed at Cas tenderly. "You sure you are ready to face the monster?"

Castiel nodded. His eyes darkened. "He is my brother and it hurts to see what a demon he's turned into. Amazing how we share the same blood and are so different."

"Never compare yourself to that evil and compassion less creature. You hear me?"

Castiel lowered his head. "Justice must be served not only for Eric but all the nameless people he's brought to death or wrongfully imprisoned." His nostrils flared.

Dean motioned at a soldier's uniform laid on a bunk bed. "Finish getting dressed. No one can see you for the plan to work."

He helped Cas put on the uniform. Once the prince donned the white and royal blue uniform of the Skarsgardian Royal Guard, Dean whistled. His emerald eyes devoured Castiel. "Better save that uniform for later." He winked at his lover before opening the door and holding it for him.

Castiel's frayed emotions began to dissipate while he disembarked the ship. He walked behind Prince Alex. Gadreel and Dean at his sides. Having Dean next to him relaxed the prince and garnered him more courage. Balthazar waved at their party from a sleek carriage. A man who could only be Ion fervently spoke to Balthy.

The small group approached the two men. Balthy made introductions. Ion bowed at Alex and then at Castiel. Cas shook his hand. "No bowing is necessary, Ion. Novakia and I owe you tremendously."

For the first time, Castiel felt like a true royal. Deep in his heart he knew this day would come and he was more than ready to lead a nation enshrouded in chaos and fear. "No disrespect, your majesty, but you owe me. The things I have done to bring down the twisted tyrant...ugh."

"Your loyalty to the rightful heir shall not be set aside. I thank you immensely, Ion."

Ion lowered his head for a few seconds. Then he raised dark eyes at the rightful king. "Master Balthazar's home has remained unoccupied. Your party may rest there until this evening. Prime Minister Adler is supping at the palace. A soldier knows to deliver a message of importance to him. You are to reveal yourself to him in his office at Parliament."

"You shall always remain in my good graces, Ion." The master stable hand bowed at the prince before ascending a horse and galloping away. Tonight, he would act the last part of the Shakespearean drama he'd been tangled in.

The carriage driven by Gadreel, who followed Balthazar's instructions on how to arrive at his manor, traveled by country roads. Castiel smiled fondly at the fields of Alpine Catch-flies. The lavender flowers were his favorite since childhood. His nannies always helped him gather the flowers which Cas presented to King Charles. Vases of Catch-flies were found all over the castle.

Dean brought one of Cas' hands to his lips to kiss the palm tenderly. "We are almost at the finish line, sweetheart." Castiel smiled at him while Alex winked at the couple from across the inside of the carriage.

Prime Minister Zachariah Adler ate a succulent dinner of broiled almond crusted salmon in the illustrious company of his royal highness, King Michael and his devoted mother, Naomi. The head of the tiny nation of Novakia wanted to implement a new law in which a person would be sentenced to death if caught distilling any form of alcohol beverage. Naomi implemented the idea in her son's head to brew and distill spirits in the castle. The money collected through the sale of alcohol created by the royal family will help in fortifying Novakia's naval fleet. Chopping off the heads of a few peasants was inconsequential to the royals. For that sole purpose, Michael and Naomi invited Zachariah over for dinner.

The Prime Minister happened to be the late King Charles' right-hand man. He and Michael never seemed to be on the same page. Zachariah opposed many of the new king's proposals. Yet unknown to him, Michael and Naomi bribed most of Parliament to vote their way. Zachariah wished there was something he could do. Alas, young Prince Castiel perished along his British friend in the ocean. That's the story Michael and Naomi concocted. Castiel and Eric drank a little too much one stormy evening and ended falling down a cliff into jagged and unyielding ocean rocks with the treacherous waves, ending with the boys' corpses being swallowed into the bottomless pit of the sea.

Novakia mourned the unexpected demise of King Charles' heir for thirty days. Naomi and Michael would make any of the greatest Shakespearean actors green with envy. Their dramatics during Castiel's State funeral would have garnered them a ten minutes long standing ovation.

Zachariah waited for a footman to squeeze lemon drops on his salmon. He patiently listened to the current monarch ramble incessantly about the anti-alcohol making law. The Prime Minister thanked the servant before cutting a piece of fish with a sterling dinner knife. He chewed slowly to savor the salmon. After he swallowed and drank a sip of oak aged Chardonnay, Zachariah demurely wiped his mouth.

"Novakia is mostly known to its neighboring Scandinavian countries for its aquavit. Many families have distilled the spirit for generations. You plan on ridding them of their livelihood. What shall they do instead of distilling it?"

Michael rolled his eyes. This man was extremely obnoxious. It seemed to him the Prime Minister relished in contradicting him in every corner. Michael drank an entire glass of Chardonnay. Naomi discreetly cleared her throat. Her son could not afford to be inebriated tonight. The Crown needed Adler's support in this pressing matter. Michael narrowed his eyes at the Prime Minister. Perhaps the man's barouche could be overtaken by supposed highwaymen. The assailants can make it look like a robbery gone deathly wrong. Yes, the idea became more appealing the longer Michael thought about it.

"Maybe we can speak more on the subject while we retire after dinner over port and cigars." He smiled coldly at Zachariah.

The balding and portly gentleman smiled falsely at the king. "As you wish your majesty"

As Naomi motioned at two footmen to clear the main entrée and to bring dessert which consisted of rhubarb cake, a soldier entered the opulent dining hall. The young man bowed to Michael and Naomi before marching over to the Prime Minister. He whispered in Zachariah's ear and the elder statesman sported a neutral look on his face. The soldier saluted the Prime Minister, bowed at the royals and excused himself.

Zachariah stood. "Please accept my apologies. A diplomat from Skarsgardia arrived at Parliament and waits for me."

"That is rather rude, Mr. Adler." Naomi arched a regal brow. How dare the man leave her son without finalizing the new law dilemma? The perfect opportunity presented itself for her and Michael to speak about getting rid of the Prime Minister once and for all.

"Mother, please be silent." Michael rose on his feet. "Tend to our ally. Notify the diplomat our country is always at their disposal. They are an invaluable ally to us."

Zachariah bowed at the royals and flew out of the dining hall. The young soldier waited for him along with the Prime Minister's most trusted guards. Adler's curiosity certainly had been piqued. Why did a diplomat from Skarsgardia arrive unannounced and ask for an audience at night?

Twenty minutes later, the barouche arrived at Parliament. The three-story stone structure seemed eerie in the dark. Brisk winds descended on Novakia that soon to be autumn evening. Zachariah saluted a marble statue of his late close friend, King Charles. "Your son is a cold-hearted tyrant, old friend."

The young soldier opened the door to Zachariah's private office in the second floor. Luckily, his personal secretary, Bartholomew waited for him and already started a fire in the Elm fireplace. The always composed Bart seemed frazzled. "Sir, Prince Alexander of Skarsgardia is here to see you. It is of utmost importance."

"Very well…where is he?" The tiny hairs on the back of his neck rose. Zachariah prepared himself for drastic news. "Bring us a bottle of bourbon, Bart."

Bartholomew nodded before disappearing through a door that connected the office with a waiting area. Prince Alexander entered, closely followed by a solemn looking mountain of a man, who must be his personal bodyguard.

Zachariah bowed at the prince, who waved at him to stop. "Forget the formalities, Mr. Prime Minister. Time is of the essence." Alex turned his head to the office which led to a long hallway. "Is it safe to speak?"

Adler worried even more. What the hell was going on? "You worry me, your highness."

"Alex please."

"Please sit, Alex." Zachariah waited for the prince to settle on a golden birch sofa. The stoic guard stood behind the royal. Adler sat on a wing-back chair across the sofa. "The suspense is killing me."

Bartholomew entered and swiftly served both men bourbon before excusing himself. Once Alex saw the coast was clear, he began to speak. "A couple of months ago I crossed paths with someone, who I believed to be dead."

Confusion marred the Prime Minister's face. "What does that have to do with me?"

The bodyguard walked to the connecting door to open it. Twenty seconds later, Balthazar appeared. The former king's nephew had disappeared right after the prince's demise. "I never expected to see you again, Balthazar." Zachariah got up.

"Fasten your corset, Zachy old boy. You haven't seen anything yet."

A tall and brawny man emerged from the waiting room. His presence commanded the entire office. A pair of arresting emerald eyes took Zachariah in before the man pulled someone inside. A young man about an inch above six feet entered. He donned the blue and white uniform of a Skarsgardian soldier. The dark-haired man yanked a cap from unruly raven locks.

Zachariah gasped upon seeing the soldier's face. Prince Castiel stood in front of him. His face was leaner and he'd grown several inches but it definitely was him. Zachariah gulped down the bourbon. He bowed in front of Castiel. "Your royal majesty how could this be?!" His voice shook. Could it be that Novakia still had hope to thrive once again?!

"Hello Mr. Adler." The prince's voice was deeper than the last time they spoke. Stubble covered his lower face and his exotic blue eyes were intense as Castiel spoke to him. "There is much to speak about but first you must help us dethrone Michael."

"That is music to my ears, your highness." His prayers were finally answered!

Castiel glanced at his lover and gave him a half smile. "Mr. Prime Minister, allow me to introduce you to my close friend and soon to be personal secretary and advisor, Dean Winchester." The two men shook hands. "I trust you shall advise Mr. Winchester in matters of State after my coronation."

"I'd be honored, your majesty." Zachariah blinked. "Your brother shall not go down easily. He and his mother make quite the macabre pair. Naomi is a modern-day Lady Macbeth and your brother is today's Ivan the Terrible."

Castiel's nostrils flared. "That is why I am here. Novakia needs a fair and just ruler not a tyrant. And I need to exact revenge."

Zachariah's brows rose to the top of his forehead. Castiel asked him to sit. Thus, he began sharing the sad tale of Eric's death in front of his very eyes and of his torture in the castle dungeon. The prince showed the Prime Minister his back and slowly removed the royal blue soldier jacket to roll a white shirt up. Zachariah gasped, seeing the angry welts that adorned the prince's entire back.

Once Castiel finished speaking, he asked Zachariah if he could keep the secret of his homosexuality. The Prime Minister swallowed hard. Who was he to judge the young royal for being attracted to males. Although it was unorthodox and unheard for a royal to be involved in an intimate relationship with a member of the same sex. What about heirs? Zachariah nodded. The important matter now was to dethrone King Michael.

"I promised my friend Charles the day before he died that I would do anything in my power to ensure you became Novakia's king once you came of age." He breathed profoundly. 

"Only God can cast judgment. I am just a man and no one to condemn you for who you love, your highness."

Castiel swallowed hard and fought back tears. He'd been petrified the Prime Minister would incarcerate him or send him to Hell after finding out the truth. "Thank you, Mr. Adler. You shall never know how much your words mean to me."

"Now what about the serpent king?"

Dean chuckled and covered his mouth. Balthazar stood by the fireplace. "Funny you should ask, Zachy boy. Sit down; you are going to receive the shock of your life. Seeing Cassie back from the dead doesn't compare to what I am about to tell you."

Zachariah's shoulders deflated, and his face became paler than a white pearl. Alex handed him a glass of bourbon. The Prime Minister downed it all at once. He wiped his mouth. "Bloody bastard is the world's biggest hypocrite. He almost killed his own flesh and blood and managed to murder innocent people for being homosexual and all this time he likes it up the ass." Zachariah shook his head.

He realized his blunder. The tall American glared at him and Prince Castiel arched an ebony brow. "My apologies, your highness, but how do we convince Parliament Michael has broken a law he implemented?"

"That is simple by catching him in the act." Balthazar held a gold pocket watch in his hands. "In about an hour you shall see with your beady eyes the true nature of your sovereign."

A well-lit fireplace welcomed Ion to the royal hunting lodge that evening. Two royal guards stood sentry outside of the dwelling. King Michael waited for him as customary in the master chamber upstairs. Ion disrobed as he made his way up the alpine stairs. He felt dirty on the inside every time he neared the hunting lodge. This was the place in which Michael gave orders for the prince's lover to be murdered right in front of the young man. Now Ion fucked him in the same bed the two young lovers shared for a very brief time. How could Michael partake of sexual acts with Ion in such a tainted place? The man was the world's biggest hypocrite. Ion would not be able to sleep at night, thinking of all the evil things done by Michael if he were the king.

He entered the master chamber shirtless and barefoot. He tossed the riding boots, wool jacket and cream shirt on the stairs. Michael sat nude in the massive bed. Silk sheets covered the mattress. The king sat regally in the center with his legs splayed and back pressed against an alpine bedpost with angel wings carved in the middle. Michael licked his lips as his eyes devoured the master stable hand.

Ion fought the bile that always rose up his throat before his couplings with the monarch. The thought that this would be the last time they shared carnal relations made him feel slightly better. He strolled slowly to the bed. Michael knelt on the edge. Ion stood in front of him. The king hurriedly untied the servant's trousers that slid to the floor. Michael raked fingers through Ion's dark and long locks. He bit the stable hand's chin before his mouth devoured Ion's lips. King Michael was voracious this evening. He brought the frenzied kisses to a halt due to much needed breath. He unceremoniously tossed Ion to the center of the mattress.

The king procured a vial of sweet scented oil from underneath one of the goose feather pillows. Ion rested his head over another pillow. He relaxed as the king poured oil in both of his hands. Michael rubbed them while his eyes raked in Ion's bronzed and muscular form. He massaged the stable hand's long feet and started to make his way up. Michael splayed his hands over Ion's pectorals to massage them leisurely.

Ion closed his eyes and imagined the pretty royal kitchen maid he'd been courting on the side was the one straddling him. He counted down the minutes until the Prime Minister and royal guards made their way quietly to the hunting lodge.

Once the king reached Ion's hard thighs. He stopped for a moment. "Open your eyes," he commanded. Ion inwardly cursed at the monarch before obeying. Michael held his penis and stroked it until it was half hard. Lately it took Ion a long time to get fully erect. He thought more of his pretty kitchen maid to come to full salute.

Michael stroked him eagerly now. A pearl of semen dropped from the slit and the king caught it with his tongue before it fell. The king gazed at the 7-inch swollen staff hungrily as he prepared his greedy hole with some of the oil. "Now I shall ride my stallion." He guided Ion's cock into his ass that swallowed it in two thrusts. Michael loved feeling stretched.

Ion held the king's hips while Michael rode him slowly. Michael swiveled his hips at an angle that made Ion's staff hit his prostate with every thrust. The king began to ride the stable hand earnestly. He stared into Ion's eyes. Michael stroked his semi hard cock and Ion rammed faster and deeper into him.

The door slammed open. Michael was too deep in the throes of passion to realize the Prime Minister and two royal guards were witnesses to his downfall. "I am so close," Michael said with a wrecked voice. His seed soon covered his hand and both his and Ion's stomachs. He rested his head against Ion's chest.

"King Michael, under the laws of Novakia you are under arrest for breaking the anti-homosexuality law implemented by yourself!" Prime Minister Adler walked in the chamber.

Michael was fully sober now and rose from the bed in his naked glory. He looked thunderously at the interlopers. "How dare you?! I am king!"

"Even though you are Novakia's monarch, all the laws apply to you as any of its citizens. You are also arrested for the attempted murder of your sibling, Prince Castiel, who is the rightful heir to the throne."

"I refuse to descend the throne! That half gypsy bastard has dirty blood and has no right to the throne." Michael donned a silk robe. Ion already scurried out of the chamber with a  
sheet covering his lower body. Michael glared daggers at the traitor. “Dirty vermin!”

The king angrily tied the sash around the waist. "My supporters shall not allow this to transpire. There are no other witnesses and they should not take your word against mine."

"You are a monster," Zachariah said.

"You have no idea." Michael smirked. "Castiel has been missing or is most likely dead. Virgil handled the dirty gypsy. He is my most efficient and cunning assassin. I hope Castiel suffered tremendously."

Prince Alexander from Skarsgardia entered the chamber, quickly followed by a stern looking man. "What is the meaning of this? What are you doing here, Alexander?" Michael's chest rose.

"I brought a special guest to the show," Alex smirked and made room.

First a tall and brawny man with an angry scar that covered half of his face entered. "Who the hell is this?" The man clenched his hands and his jaw ticked. No one had ever looked at Michael with such hatred.

"This is a friend." Alex stared at the open door. "Ready when you are, old chap!"

Michael's gaze remained rooted at the door. No, it couldn't be! Castiel, his half-brother, the prince with the gypsy blood running through his veins returned. He donned a Skarsgardia soldier uniform. His exotic eyes that always scared Michael since Castiel’s infancy bore into the king's very soul.

"Hello brother," Castiel told Michael with a strong booming voice. His electric blue eyes shone with conviction and thirst for revenge. Michael knew his days as monarch of Novakia were over.


	24. Chapter 24

Castiel never felt so much hatred for another living being in his entire life. As soon as his electric blue eyes found his Machiavellian brother in the hunting lodge's master chamber, desire to bring the man to his knees and make him pay consumed his whole being. How dare he fornicate with another man while condemning to death so many innocent people for loving someone of their same sex? Luckily, Cas practiced meditation earlier that morning. The royal knew he'd need to be civil and restrain himself from strangling Michael on the spot.

The soon to be imprisoned king snarled at the rightful heir. "Virgil's sole mission was to kill you and burn your corpse until only ashes remained!" Michael's long and bony fingers clung to the lapels of the silk robe he wore. He leaned against a marble fireplace and shot daggers at his sibling with frosty eyes.

Castiel grinned malevolently at his older brother. "I stabbed the rat and tossed its dead carcass into the dark Atlantic Ocean."

"Incompetent fool," Michael muttered while clenching his hands.

"You are no longer monarch, brother." Castiel inched closer to the former king. "Judgment Day has arrived. Finally, your sins and Machiavellian ways brought your downfall."

Michael shook his head. "Most of Parliament is in my pocket and you won't be named king until I renounce the crown or perish."

"That shall soon be arranged."

Dean chuckled. Michael gazed at him with hatred. He felt threatened in the presence of the giant with the wicked looking scar. "Who is this beast? Leave this chamber at once! You have no business here." Dean narrowed his eyes at the monster and crossed his impressive arms.

Castiel's nostrils flared. He walked closer to his sibling. Now they stood nose to nose. "Be careful how you speak to my lover."

Michael scowled. "You are bringing me down for my sexual proclivities when you yourself are a homosexual." The former king puffed his chest out and stood taller.

"Your archaic and barbaric laws are no longer in effect. I am ruler now and they are void. The people of Novakia shall not be oppressed from this day forward."

Michael unceremoniously shoved his younger sibling to the side. Dean's vision turned red. He slammed the weasel against the closed door. Michael's teeth rattled. Dean held the former royal immobile by holding an arm against the shorter man's neck. He tried throwing Dean away from him to no avail.

"Provoke me and I won't hesitate to kick your ass. You are entitled to an ass whooping for making Castiel suffer so damn much and for Eric's death." Dean applied more pressure to Michael's throat.

"Dean, release him. The guards outside are to escort him to the castle dungeon. There Michael will wait for trial." Castiel rested a hand on his lover's lower back. Dean inhaled and exhaled deeply before releasing his hold on Michael.

The former monarch rubbed his slightly bruised neck and swallowed hard. He spewed hatred at Castiel. "That delicate ginger deserved to die. I should've given the order for your throat to be sliced open right after the boy died. You own no right to the throne! I am King Charles' first-born son."

Crimson light immersed through Cas' vision. He howled before he barreled into Michael and slammed the older man against the edge of the marble fireplace. Michael yelped at the pain caused when his lower back hit the cold smooth stone. Castiel punched him in the jaw two consecutive times. A thin trail of blood slid down the monarch's chin.

"Eric was too weak to survive in a treacherous court," Michael laughed and spat blood on his brother's boots. Castiel slammed an elbow against his throat, knocking the wind out of the king's sails.

Dean instantly noticed the villain's demeanor started turning blue. He enveloped Castiel within his arms and whispered in his ear, "Let him stand trial and be condemned for all of the crimes he committed. The hanging post waits for the cretin."

Castiel thanked God for Dean. His gentle lion was the only person who could bring him back to earth. Cas blinked before releasing Michael, who slid to an Aubusson carpet. Dean picked the man up like a rag doll and unceremoniously tossed him on a wing-back chair.

He leaned down to be face to face with the demon. Michael breathed harshly as he glowered at Dean. "No, you aren't the true king. Cas is the legitimate heir; unlike you, who were born on the wrong side of the blanket." Dean fought the urge to strangle Michael. How could a human being be so damn evil?

Michael turned his artic gaze to his sibling. "Your blood is only half royal due to the dirty gypsy blood that flows through you." Michael spat on the floor adjacent to where Dean stood.

"Never speak negatively of my mother. She was a saint unlike yours!" Castiel clenched his hands.

Dean opened the door and motioned for the guards and Prime Minister to enter the chamber. Two guards encircled iron shackles around Michael's wrists. Castiel ordered them to shackle his ankles, as well.

"I curse you and your beastly lover. The two of you shall never experience true happiness!" Michael spat on his younger sibling's chin. Dean moved to leap on the former monarch, but two guards stopped him.

The Prime Minister handed Castiel an embroidered linen handkerchief on his way out. The king nodded his thanks and wiped his face clean. "Allow me to personally see Michael enter the wagon. Then we shall visit Lady Naomi."

"Go to hell, Mr. Prime Minister!" Michael hurled at Zachariah.

The Prime Minister grinned at the prisoner. "These young men," Zachariah motioned at several guards. "And I heard the entire conversation you just shared with your brother and Mr. Winchester. You confessed to killing Lord Eric Knight."

"I have many powerful allies. They shan't permit for their king to stand trial." Michael stood proud.

"Many of those men are being blackmailed by their so-called king. They shall gladly testify against you." The Prime Minister motioned for two guards to escort the prisoner to the vehicle that was to take him to the castle.

Outside lightning speared across a suddenly ominous looking sky. "Such fitting weather," Zachariah stated.

Michael's eyes landed on Ion. The stable hand stood by the wagon fully clothed. "You were in on the plan since the very beginning and should hang right next to me. Even though it was evident our assignations brought you much pleasure."

Ion shook his head and frowned. "Lying with you felt like rutting with a deadly snake. I needed to imagine myself plowing into a lovely palace kitchen maid to perform."

"Insolent bastard!" Two guards shoved Michael inside the wagon. The duo remained within along with the former king. Another guard locked the doors from the outside. The Prime Minister ordered for the wagon to leave at once.

Zachariah remained standing with Ion outside of the hunting lodge. As soon as the wagon disappeared down the dark alpine forest, the Prime Minister turned to the younger man. "Novakia owes you a great deal, young man. I know it must have been quite the ordeal being intimate with Michael." Ion nodded. Zachariah tapped him on the shoulder before entering the building.

Lady Naomi waited for her son in the royal solar room. The moon could be visibly seen from the ceiling which was completely made of glass. A warm fire crackled in the hearth near the settee she sat on. Naomi needed to speak about the Prime Minister with her only son. They needed to concoct a scheme on how to get rid of the man who interfered with their plans.

A mousy servant entered. She poured warm apple cider inside a porcelain cup with shaky hands. Naomi rolled her eyes. The girl handed the king's mother the cup and matching saucer. A bit of the warm beverage landed on Naomi's silk skirts. She slapped the young maid, sending her running from the solar room.

"Good help is so hard to find now a day. Michael needs to replace the entire kitchen staff." She fumed as she wiped at the cider, marring her lavish skirts brought from Paris. 

Thunder boomed, causing the earth to shake. Naomi glanced up to the glass ceiling. Sinister clouds covered most of the moon. Her skin prickled along with the short hair at the back of her neck. She needed to see her son immediately. Naomi knew deep in her bones that something afflicted her beautiful and devoted child.

Suddenly, the double doors which led into the solar room opened abruptly. The Prime Minister entered, accompanied by four royal guards. "What is the meaning of this?!" Naomi rose elegantly from a settee. The silk handkerchief flew down to the alpine floor.

"Lady Naomi you are under arrest for conspiracy to commit murder and a plethora of other atrocities to be revealed at trial." Zachariah watched as two guards approached the wannabe Lady Macbeth.

"My son shall have you hung for this! Where is Michael?" Naomi fought the two soldiers.

"Your reptilian son is imprisoned in the dungeon where you shall soon be joining him," Castiel entered the chamber.

Naomi's eyes crossed. "No, it cannot be! You are supposed to be dead." Malice laced each of her words.

"I apologize for thwarting your evil machinations. Novakia soon will flourish as it did under my father's reign." Castiel approached the enraged woman, who remained fighting the guards.

"Michael should've smothered you with a pillow as a babe!"

One of the soldiers managed to subdue the frantic woman. The other young man was about to shackle the king's mother, but Castiel stopped him. "Please allow me." Naomi snarled at the royal while he locked the manacles on both her wrists and ankles. A smirk adorned Cas' face through the ordeal. Justice was being served.

"Imprison her in an adjacent cell to her beloved Michael," Castiel instructed the two guards, who nodded.

Naomi bellowed obscenities at Castiel while being dragged away. Zachariah winced. "I do not know who is viler, the mother or the son."

Dean entered the solar chamber. "I call it a draw." He walked to Castiel, who instantly strolled into his waiting arms.

Zachariah did not wish to intrude on the intimate moment. He excused his presence. Castiel thanked him profusely. The Prime Minister bowed and departed the chamber.

"How are you dealing with all of this madness?" Dean kissed Cas' temple.

The royal clung to him desperately. "The battle is half won. We need for Parliament to find both of those monsters guilty and sentenced to death."

"That is a given, my gypsy prince. I am so damn proud of you." Dean inhaled Cas' wintergreen scent.

"You, being at my side provides me the strength and courage to survive all of this." Castiel inched away from Dean. He kissed him gently on the lips. The Winchester's eyes softened.

"I guess it's no longer appropriate for me to refer to you as my gypsy prince."

Castiel tweaked his freckled nose. "I shall always be your gypsy prince just like you'll be my gentle lion."

Neighboring Scandinavian countries immediately found out about the Michael and Naomi scandal. Monarchs instantly repudiated the king and vowed their loyalty to Castiel. The trial began within a month after the two evildoer's imprisonment. Zachariah was correct regarding the blackmailed members of Parliament, testifying against Michael and Naomi in court. The counts for which the duo was found guilty were innumerable. Dean sat adjacent to Castiel in a corner balcony in Parliament on the day of sentencing. Of course, mother and son were found guilty of all of their heinous crimes. Michael was sentenced to hang and Naomi to spend the rest of her days in the castle's dungeon.

Dean held tightly to his lover's hand when the sentence was announced by the Prime Minister. Castiel finally could sleep at night within his gentle lion's arms. Finally, Eric's and so many faceless other's deaths were avenged. Zachariah smiled as he read both verdicts and sentences. Thunderous applause spread through the Parliament sessions chamber. Naomi wailed for her only son. Michael stood solemn through the entire judicial process. His face remained neutral during the verdict.

The hanging took place the following morning. An open wagon transported Michael to the town square. The citizens of Novakia threw rotten fruits and vegetables, as well as animal feces at their former king. The words murderer and tyrant were hurled through Michael's journey from the castle to the town square.

Lady Naomi witnessed her son's last minutes behind barred windows of a wagon stationed by the scaffold set for the hanging. She screamed for her son's life until her voice could no longer be heard.

Michael proudly walked to the scaffold. The cardinal said a prayer for the former monarch's soul. A ligature soon circled Michael's neck. He refused to say any last words and gazed in front of him at nothing. The trap door under his feet opened and the evil man was soon suspended in midair. The noose cutting off oxygen as it strangled the former royal. After a few minutes, his legs twitched, and the eyes popped out of their sockets before King Michael perished.

Silence littered the town square in which thousands of people witnessed their former king hang. Castiel swallowed hard from a balcony on the second floor of Novakia's Museum of History. Dean stood behind him. In public they could not display affection; only a select group of the royal guard and Zachariah knew the truth of their relationship. "Eric is finally at peace," Castiel whispered.

"He is sweetheart," Dean said low for only Cas to hear.

A member of Parliament, who stood next to Zachariah, turned to the balcony as two undertakers cut the noose from around Michael's neck and carried his corpse into a wagon. His body was to be cremated that afternoon.

The Parliament member bowed elegantly as he looked at Castiel. "The King is dead!" He motioned at the wagon taking Michael's corpse. Then he returned his attention to Castiel. "Long live King Castiel!"

Chants of "Long live King Castiel!" rang through the town square for several minutes. Dean never felt so much pride for his gypsy prince. He rested a hand over his lover's shoulder. For a few seconds Cas covered his hand with one of his.

Prince Alexander accompanied both of his friends in the balcony along with his brave and loyal Gadreel. He smirked while bowing at Cas. "Long live the king indeed!"

Castiel's cheek s burned as they turned beet red. It would take some time for him to get used to being referred to as king. He gazed lovingly at Dean, who winked cheekily at him.

The following morning, a kitchen maid entered Naomi's cell in the dungeon. Two guards always stood sentry outside of the prison. "Shh...You must not wake the baby."

The servant watched the lady with wide eyes. What baby was she referring to? Naomi carried a bundled rag close to her chest. She cooed at it. The maid left a tray with hot tea and porridge on a weathered table.

"Come and see my baby," Naomi ordered the girl with a smile.

The maid strolled next to Lady Naomi. She peeked at the rag and stood back. A creepy doll made of straw was enshrouded in the old rag. Naomi started singing a lullaby. She petted the doll after she finished. "Dream with the angels, Michael. You are such a beautiful baby. One day you shall be king." She kissed the doll and gently rested it on the cot she slept in.

"When baby Michael wakes up, I shall feed him porridge. He is a growing boy." Naomi glanced at the doll endearingly. The maid fled the dungeon cell as if Beelzebub himself pursued her.


	25. Chapter 25

Lavender petals of the king's favorite flower, the Alpine Catchfly were thrown at the soon to be crowned monarch's carriage by a boisterous crowd of thousands that lined the cobbled roads of Novakia. The citizens were beyond content after Michael, the tyrant suffered a much-deserved death by hanging in the town square. King Castiel revoked all his dead brother's Machiavellian laws. In honor of his coronation, the monarch ordered for each household to receive six gold coins. Parliament agreed to his suggestion of the upper classes donating food and clothing to the poor.

The royal carriage led by four white Andalusian thoroughbreds, sporting majestic cerulean plumes on their heads stopped outside of St. Sunniva Cathedral. A dozen royal guards surrounded the carriage and entrance of the century old house of worship where every Novakian coronation took place since the 10th Century AD. Dean, Adam, Zachariah and his six-year-old grand-daughter, Claire descended the royal carriage. They made space for the king. As soon as he exited the lavish vehicle, the crowds went wild.

Castiel waved at his people with a warm smile. The royal guards escorted their monarch and friends inside the stone structured cathedral. Dean and Zachariah helped Cas dress in a grey suit with midnight blue waistcoat and silk Edwardian necktie. Adam ran away from Claire, who wanted to kiss the boy. Ellen scolded the rambunctious duo and made them sit while they waited for their coronation duties. 

Mrs. Harvelle also scolded Missouri for not sharing a vision the cook experienced of Castiel’s coronation. Missouri told her of the former tutor’s real identity after two Novakian royal guards traveled to Lawrence with the sole task of bringing the youngest Winchester siblings and devoted household staff to Novakia. At first Ellen believed Gabriel sent the young men as part of a hoax.

The new king appointed Rufus master of gardening and Missouri became the head royal seamstress. Ellen’s sole role was of Adam’s nanny. Benny opted to remain in Lawrence due to his new wife Andrea’s pregnancy. Speaking of babies, Kali recently gave birth to her’s and Gabriel’s pride and joy. For that reason, Novakia must wait for the castle’s soon to be baker for another six months. The proud parents wouldn’t dare to expose their newborn to diseases found in ships. Gabe passed out after hearing of Castiel’s royal heritage. Kali brought him back with smelling salts and a tender kiss on the lips. 

Now back to the coronation, the royal butler, Joshua with the assistance of Ellen and two servants held the six-foot train of a silk, royal blue robe trimmed in gold thread and ermine. Castiel would wear the robe for the coronation ceremony. Dean finished adjusting the cufflinks of Cas' suit. Zachariah placed a diamond pin that the late King Chuck wore at his coronation on the new monarch's tie.

"Ready your highness?" Joshua asked.

Castiel felt his heart beat in crazy patterns against his ribcage. Butterflies and bees buzzed non-stop in his stomach. Dean leaned closer to his lover to hold his sweaty hand. The people present in the changing chamber knew of their relationship. There was no need to hide any public displays of affection. "Novakia loves you. There is no need for nerves." Dean kissed Cas on the temple. Cas tightened his hold on Dean's hand. He smiled at his lover.

Castiel introduced Dean as his life partner to foreign dignitaries invited to attend the coronation festivities. Most royals and diplomats accepted the fact that the new king of Novakia loved a man and planned on spending the rest of his life with Dean Winchester; particularly the dignitaries of neighboring Scandinavian countries, because Novakia always served as the deciding vote in many treaties. Castiel made note of the few diplomats and royals, who snubbed their hoity toity noses at him due to his relationship with Dean.

Pope Pius X condemned Castiel's homosexuality. The new king knew that soon he would have to change his homeland's religion. Dean was more important to him than the Catholic Church. That could wait another day though. First his people deserved eight days of festivities. Then Castiel would meet with Parliament to discuss their country's soon to be new religion.

The people of Novakia that were more important to Cas made no qualms over him being homosexual and in a relationship with a man. It was the most difficult decision he ever made in his life, but in the end, it was worth it, making their relationship public. Cas was adamant in not keeping anything from his people. Dean and Castiel never had to hide their love and keep it in shadows. There had been a few small uprisings at first of citizens that were against their relationship. Those men were arrested and incarcerated for three months. They opted to leave Novakia and live in neighboring countries. Novakia lost one ally. Castiel knew that down the line said country will come to term with his being in love with a man.

A young priest that served as the Archbishop's assistant appeared, stating the ceremony was to begin in five minutes. Castiel nodded his thanks. He slid his arms through the sleeves of the silk robe with Joshua's and Ellen's aid. It weighed a ton. Dean instructed Adam and Claire on how to carry the ends and the distance the children had to keep during the trip to the altar.

Everyone vacated the changing chamber except for the king, the children and Zachariah. A small crown adorned Zachariah's bald head as part of tradition. The double doors were opened. Eight soldiers waited for the small procession to exit the chamber. Zachariah strolled behind the eight soldiers dressed in Novakian livery. Castiel walked behind slowly to prevent the children from falling and due to the heavy weight of the robe. Adam and Claire took their duty seriously. The children were closely followed by another group of eight royal guards.

The cathedral's boys' choir sang one of Handel's coronation anthems while the organ and two flutes were played by musicians shipped over from Venice. Over 500 heads of state and illustrious guests gathered in St. Sunniva Cathedral. Sun rays trickled in through sixteen stained glass windows, each one depicting a pivotal moment of the Old and New Testaments.

Eight royal guards stood sentry to the left of a throne positioned in the center of the altar. Zachariah sat in a velvet seat designated for him. The children performed their duty perfectly, waiting for Castiel to rest in the throne. Then they placed the train over the throne. The other eight guards stood to the throne's right. Archbishop Fitzgerald prayed and said a blessing for Castiel and all Novakia. After he recited the names of every Novakian king, Zachariah stood and handed the new king a silver scepter with angel wings on the top.

The Archbishop held a titanium regal, circlet crown with a magnificent sapphire stone surrounded by tiny diamonds set in the front center. He declared Castiel the new ruler of Novakia. After he gently centered the circlet on the king's head, the assembled guests applauded. Castiel felt his cheeks burn. His eyes searched for Dean up on the royal balcony. His lover applauded louder than anyone else in the cathedral. Dean winked at Cas and this small act managed to assuage his rattled nerves. Sam gave Castiel two thumbs up. Jo and Charlie blew him kisses. Castiel chuckled.

After the coronation ceremony, Castiel instantly removed the robe. He unwillingly kept wearing the crown while he shook hands with Novakia citizens littering the roads. An hour later, Dean urged him to return to the castle where a banquet in his honor waited. Castiel rubbed elbows with foreign dignitaries and caught up with Prince Alexander and Gadreel. He thanked them profusely for all their help.

Castiel surprised the assembled guests at the banquet. He knighted Ion and named him Master of the Royal Stables. Once again, the king thanked the former servant for his loyalty and service to Novakia. After the dinner banquet, dancing took place in the ballroom. Dean and Castiel led the festivities by dancing a Viennese waltz. The Winchester only managed to step on Cas' toes once. Even Adam and Claire participated in the dance. The guests found the little pair beyond adorable. Sam partnered with Jo. The adolescents' friendship was slowly turning into something romantic. Jo finished coming out of her tomboy phase a few months ago and Sam finally saw the lovely young woman she was turning to.

Castiel pulled his peacock cousin to the side. He told Balthazar he would serve as the Novakian diplomat for a committee being held in Sweden. Balthy needed more experience in dignitary assignments. One day either he or his first-born son would be Cas' heir. It would take Balthazar a while to curb his wicked ways but Castiel had faith in his cousin.

At midnight a glorious display of fireworks finished the day's festivities. Adam and Claire fell asleep halfway through. Charlie carried her charge to his chamber in the third floor. She accepted Dean's and Cas' work proposal of becoming Adam's and Sam's tutor. Within a year, Sam would sail to London to begin his academic career in Eton and then hopefully enroll in Oxford. The young moose aspired to become a barrister.

Over in America, Uncle Bobby agreed to take the reins of Winchester Iron. Dean assigned Benny as his apprentice. That way after Bobby retired in a couple of years, Laffitte would run the factories. Dean knew in his heart that he left the appropriate people in charge of the family business.

Dean and Castiel escaped the fireworks show. The remaining guests littered the vast castle gardens, watching the impressive display while drinking champagne and eating chocolate dipped strawberries. Dean and Cas shared the king's chamber suite in the fourth floor. The Winchester ordered for the canopy to be removed from the gigantic four poster bed. Castiel imported from Italy a gilded mirror which covered the entire ceiling.

While the fireworks show continued outside, the couple made love on the massive bed. Dean covered Cas' hand when the younger man was about to remove his crown. "Keep it," Dean murmured before his mouth plundered Castiel's lips.

Dean rode his gypsy prince leisurely. Castiel surprised the hell out of him after he flipped Dean over. He rested one of the taller man's knees over his shoulder. Dean sunk his upper teeth into his plump lower lip as soon as Cas nailed his prostate. Castiel kissed him with all his strength. Their bodies undulated sinuously on the bed, wrinkling the king's coronation robe. Dean asked Cas to keep the crown on and for them to make love over the robe. Dean opened his eyes when warmth pooled in his lower abdomen and his balls tightened. His half-closed, lust riddled eyes glanced at their entwined and undulating bodies in the ceiling mirror.

Castiel came first inside his lover. Dean climaxed as soon as he witnessed Cas' hard buttocks contract. Castiel wiped semen from both of their deliciously sore bodies with the robe. Dean laughed and slapped Cas' right butt cheek.

"Naughty king," he mouthed into the damp skin of his lover's neck.

Castiel thumbed Dean's scar before tenderly kissing it. Dean lay sideway and rested a leg in between both of Cas' legs. "Thank you for loving me, gypsy prince."

Cas kissed Dean, sucking on his red and swollen bottom lip. "By now you should know I'll do anything for you, including abdicating the throne. You are my everything, my gentle lion."

"Novakia needs you, sweetheart." Dean traced the corners of the almond shaped eyes he adored above all else.

The two men slid on silk robes and strolled to the king's adjoining sitting room. Joshua left champagne and cold turkey sandwiches for them. Once they settled in a silk and velvet sofa, Dean glanced at the top of the mantel. An oil painting of Queen Hael adorned the wall. As soon as Castiel returned to reside in the castle, he instructed Joshua to search for his mother's portrait in the attic. Luckily, Naomi only ordered for the piece of art to be thrown in the attic instead of having it destroyed. Speaking of Naomi; she died supposedly of a broken heart two month after Michael's death. Now the oil painting his late father had commissioned of his gorgeous mother rested in its rightful place.

"Your mother was quite the beauty. I see where you got your good looks from." Dean fed Cas a piece of a sandwich.

"I wish I could have met her." The king took a small sip of champagne.

"I bet she's watching you damn proud from up in Heaven along with old Chuck." Dean finished his champagne.

Castiel knelt in front of Dean. He retrieved a small jewelry box from a pocket of his robe. Dean swallowed hard and moved his half-eaten sandwich to a silver tray. "Legally we cannot marry but I wish to show to you how much you mean to me."

"Cas, you already showed how our relationship is important to you by giving the middle finger to the entire world." Dean's eyes popped wide.

Castiel held two elegant matching silver bands. The royal family of Novakia emblem engraved in the middle. "These rings serve as symbols of our love. You are my king just as I am yours."

Dean wiped a tear from the corner of an eye. "Damn it, Cas. You turned me into a giant sap!"

"You are my untamed lion and I am your gypsy prince." Castiel slid the band on Dean's left ring finger and Dean repeated the same by placing a band on Cas' finger.

The couple shared a longing kiss. Dean no longer hated the scar that made him an outcast. His gypsy prince told him lovingly daily it provided him character and wasn't that big. It gave him charm. Then he'd kiss it gently. Castiel became a courageous leader due to the strength his lion passed on to him. The two men would rule Novakia through their love, strength and devotion for fifty years known as the Angelic Age.

FIN


End file.
